Avatar: The Fall of the Fire Empire
by MasterGhandalf
Summary: A hundred years ago, the Fire Nation conquered the world after Prince Zuko captured Avatar Aang. Now the Fire Empire under the ancient Dragon Empress Azula rules with an iron fist, but new heroes must arise to challenge tyranny.
1. Prologue: Conquest

**Avatar: The Legend of the **

**Prologue: Conquest**

I remember a time when there was hope.

For a hundred years the Fire Nation waged war on the other nations of the world. Water Tribe, Air Nomads, my own beloved Earth Kingdom all fought valiantly for our freedom, but to no avail. The Air Nomads fell first, for the Fire Lord believed that the Avatar had been reborn among them, and so he hit them with all of his power. They were a brave people, but peaceful. They knew little of war, and in the end war consumed them.

For a century afterwards the war ground on, and every few years a rumor would resurface that the Avatar lived and would save the world. All prove false, until one- a boy named Aang was said to have airbending powers, and to have mastered the basics of waterbending as well. But that hope was short lived- he was captured by Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and born back to the prince's homeland in chains. Imprisoned in the depths of the Fire Lord's fortress, he was never heard from again.

That summer Sozin's Comet returned and enhanced the powers of the firebenders a thousandfold. Fire Lord Ozai assaulted Ba Sing Se himself, along with his elite warriors, and the great city was leveled to the ground. My advisors had kept the war secret from me- for my own protection, they protested as the palace burned around us- and so I watched my world destroyed without knowing fully why, and I wept for my people. Ozai came for me himself- I will never forget his smirk- and bound me to take me back to his Nation. A dead king, he said, would be a martyr- an imprisoned and humiliated one a joke.

Then his daughter rushed in, telling the Fire Lord that her brother Zuko had been killed in the fighting. Neither firebender seemed overly concerned, and I have wondered often if one or both of them had not arranged the honorable prince's death.

Standing on the ashes of my palace, Ozai proclaimed himself the Phoenix King, absolute ruler of all four nations (I was to learn later that at the same time as Ba Sing Se fell, a certain Admiral Zhao led a vast fleet to attack the Northern Water Tribe. With the comet's power behind them, the battle was intense but brief). Then he had me loaded onto an airship and transported to the Fire Nation, where I was locked in a cell and largely forgotten, save by a single sympathetic guard who brought me news.

Another century is almost past, and the great Fire Empire rules the world unchallenged. Old Ozai is long dead, and his daughter is an old woman now (though not as old as I!). She took the throne of Fire Lord following her father's passing, and gave herself the personal title Dragon Empress. Even in her age, her wits and firebending powers are as sharp as ever, though I have heard rumors that she is no longer entirely sane. The Dragon Empress has no heir, and I have heard the guards talking fearfully of the future. When that dreaded monarch is no more, they think that the power struggles will tear the Empire apart.

I am older than she is and likely will not see that day. The guards allowed me paper to write this, because they know that no one will ever read it. But I hope that someday, somehow, it will be read. This tyranny cannot last forever- it never does. Sooner or later the captive Avatar will die- if he has not already done so- and then his spirit will be reborn into the world. Even if the Fire Empire somehow manages to silence him again, oppression breeds heroes. Sooner or later, someone in some oppressed village of the former Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe- or even the Fire Nation itself- will decide that they have suffered enough and will lead their people to freedom.

I believe this with all my heart and soul. I must. To all those who resist the Empire, I give you these ancient words of wisdom- "from beginningless time darkness has thrived in the void, but it always leaves to purifying light." I thought I could be that light once. Now it must be new heroes who will take the challenge. My blessings and those of all the spirits be with you, whoever you are.

You will need them.

(From the writings of Kuei, once Earth King, during the last days of his imprisonment under Dragon Empress Azula, year 89 post-ascension)


	2. Chapter 1: Rite of Passage

**Chapter 1: Rite of Passage**

Jiazin came awake as the sun's first rays slipped around the edges of her window shade and bathed her bed in soft golden light. She lay there for several minutes more, luxuriating in the light that was shone from the first and greatest of all fires, before rising. Today was her birthday- in the dark hours of the night had passed the precise anniversary of when she had been born, and today she was now officially sixteen. This had been the customary age of majority in the old Fire Nation, but for a child of the nobility of the Fire Empire adulthood had to be earned. Jiazin smiled confidently as she swung out of her bed and stretched. She had been training for this day for the better part of a year.

The young noblewoman walked to the window and opened the shade so that she could look down on the great city of which her father was Governor. It was called Long Du Shi, City of the Dragon, so named in honor of the great Empress who had ruled now for almost fifty years. She had ordered the city's construction within the first months of her reign upon the sight of what had once been the great capital of the fallen Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se. The Impenetrable City had failed spectacularly to live up to its name, having been burnt to the ground by Phoenix King Ozai on the day of the great Comet, but the great Fire Lord's daughter felt that by rebuilding it as an Imperial stronghold through and through, ultimate victory could be achieved over a vanquished people and the Empire's glory multiplied.

The city was still quiet in the early morning as Jiazin watched it. Her father's palace stood at its hub, upon the very sight (or so the original blueprints said) where the Earth King once had his palace. Radiating outward, the buildings of Long Du Shi greatly resembled those of old Ba Sing Se, as per the Empress's precise instructions, though they were dominated not by drab greens and browns but the bright red and gold of the Fire Empire. This is our city now, the colors said. You have lost.

Expansive though Long Du Shi was, it still only covered what had been the Inner and Middle Rings of Ba Sing Se. Beyond the wall lay a vast construction area, as earthbender slaves worked under the watchful eye of firebending taskmasters to build the city out to the full extent that the Earth King's city had once occupied. Only that, Jiazin knew, would satisfy her father and the Empress. The slaves were driven hard, she knew, but she also knew that the people of the Earth Kingdom had been little more than barbarians until Fire Lord Sozin had come to give them proper rule. They should be honored, she thought, to have a chance to work on the Dragon Empress's city now.

Though she always drew pride from watching her father's city rise, Jiazin knew that she had delayed long enough. Turning from the window, she pulled a silken cord and was quickly joined by a pair of young servant girls, who bowed deeply and respectfully to her. The governor's daughter stood perfectly still and allowed them to removed her sleeping robe and dress her in the clothing that her day would require- a warrior's black tunic and red pants, though both were trimmed with gold to show her station. Moving over to her mirror, Jiazin sat down and her servants combed her dark hair and pulled it back into a topknot held together by a golden pin. Rising again, she motioned for them to bring her sword belt and buckle it around her waist. Resting her hand on the hilt of the weapon that her father and grandfather had borne before her, Jiazin strode from the room and sough her parents.

They were waiting for her in the dining room, Mother sitting elegantly in her chair and nibbling on a fruit, while Father was already working on some official decree. Jiazin sighed- she'd hoped that he'd pay more attention to his family than his work today of all days- but did not try to interrupt. The Governor of Long Du Shi was the type of man who apparently did not know how to delegate. When combined with his natural gift for administration, that was what made him so valuable to the Empire.

"Good morning Father, Mother," Jiazin said formally with a respectful bow. "Sixteen years ago today I came into this world. I am now prepared to step into adulthood." She smiled slightly after finishing the ritual phrase- she hadn't stumbled at all.

Father looked up from his work, his face expressionless. "May you bring honor upon us and all your family," he intoned, completing the ritual. Then he gave his daughter a rare smiled. "Good luck," he said softly.

Mother stood and glided over to Jiazin. "You look beautiful," she said. "I'm certain you do wonderfully."

Jiazin smiled. "I plan to," she said. "I think it's going to be quite a show."

"I hope so," Father put in. "You'll have someone of high importance in your audience. High Minister Qing Xi arrived here last night, and he specifically asked to watch you today."

Jiazin paled. High Minister Qing Xi, the most important person in the Empire after the Dragon Empress herself, would be watching her. She'd seen the man before on his frequent visits to Long Du Shi, but only from a distance- he didn't have time to waste on children, even the daughters of governors. She wasn't sure why he took an interest in her now, but one thing was for certain- where Qing Xi walked, the world shifted around him.

Quieting her fear- or at least shoving it into the background where it could do no visible harm- Jiazin allowed herself a tight smile. "Then I hope the High Minister isn't disappointed," she whispered.

#############

Dragon Empress Azula had been known in her youth as a great warrior- a true firebending master even in her teens. As a result, she had little patience with young nobles who had learned to do nothing but laze about in decadent splendor, and when she took the throne she made certain that all the children of the Imperial elite had useful skills to put forth in the service of the Fire Empire from a young age.

Thus she had instituted the Agni Li, which all of the nobility had to perform before being granted the full rights and honors of adulthood. For those of scholarly and political inclination, this took the form of an extended debate with experts on Imperial law and customs; but for those like Jiazin, whose skills lay along a more martial path, the test took an altogether different and more dangerous form.

A huge arena, capable of seating half the population of Long Du Shi, stood adjacent of the Governor's palace. Most commonly it was used for the Agni Kai, an honor duel between two firebenders, or else for the execution of particularly notorious rebels and traitors. Today it would be the site of Jiazin's Agni Li, and as she strode onto the sands from beneath one of the entrance arches, the sun shining down overhead, she could hear the gathered crowd cheering for her.

Jiazin strode into the center of the arena and looked up at the high box where her mother and father sat. Both of her parents kept their faces perfectly expressionless, but she knew them well enough to sense both their fear and pride. Beside them sat an elaborate golden litter, and behind its gauzy red curtains she could make out the silhouetted figure of a man who could only be Qing Xi. Putting the High Minister from her mind, Jiazin drew her sword with a flourish and saluted her parents. Her father raised his hand and brought in cutting down, and the Agni Li began.

From the four corners of the arena stepped four warriors in full battled armor and wielding drawn swords. They would not fight to kill- Agni Li were never lethal- but if they defeated her then she would have to wait another year to be accounted a full adult. Silently she vowed not to let that happen.

The challengers advanced and began to circle around her. Jiazin waited for them to make their move, trying to anticipate which one of them would be first- there. The warrior who had emerged from the eastern corner lunged forward, sword raised for a downward stroke, but Jiazin met it with her own steel. For a moment the weapons pressed against each other, the eastern warrior knowing that he had the advantage of strength and size, but the governor's daughter suddenly pulled away with a flourish, and his own momentum send him plowing into the ground. From the stands came the crowd's laughter.

Jiazin knew better than to allow herself to become complacent. There was more than one opponent here, and she leaped aside just in time to avoid a stroke from the western warrior. As he righted himself for another strike, she leapt into the air and somersaulted over his head, landing immediately behind him. The warrior spun around, and Jiazin struck him in the forehead with the pommel of her sword, sending him collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Now all three of her remaining opponents were back on their feet and closing in. Sweeping her sword back and forth, Jiazin held them at bay, made them think that she was desperate. Then she gave a fierce smile and dropped into a crouch. Her free hand came up, and from it shot a blast of red-hot flames, striking two of the warriors in quick succession. Both of them stumbled backwards, dropping their swords and trying desperately to peel off superheated armor. That was two more foes down.

One opponent remained- the man she had downed in the beginning of the duel and the crowd had taunted. He glared at her from beneath his helmet, his sword held at the ready to avenge his humiliation. Jiazin considered using the fire on him too, then decided against it. She would face this opponent sword to sword.

Quick as a dragon she lunged forward and he brought his sword up in defense. Back and forth, strike and parry, they fought, until both opponents were tired and sweaty and faced each other across their crossed swords. Then Jiazin twisted her wrist sharply, and her opponent's sword was wrenched from his grasp and flung across the field. Her own blade shot quickly upward and pressed against his throat.

"Yield," Jiazin hissed.

"I yield, my lady," he gasped and sunk to the ground in defeat. Jiazin looked out at the crumpled forms of her opponents and smiled. Agni Li warriors were chosen for loyalty, not skill- it wouldn't do to have a skilled traitor take the life of a high nobleman's child, after all- but still, defeating four of them in front of a crowd was an accomplishment. More importantly, Jiazin had passed her test. She was an adult now, a noble of the Empire in her own right.

She turned back towards the box and brought her sword up in salute once more, this time shooting a stream of flames into the sky with her free hand as well. The crowd burst into applause, and though it was hard to tell from this distance, her mother's eyes seemed wet with tears she didn't even try to hide. Even Father looked proud.

And beside him, the High Minister's silhouette could be seen clapping its hands together with regal dignity, and Jiazin could sense that his eyes were focused on her with the intensity of a hawk.

#############

That evening, long after she had been cleaned after her duel and lead to her birthday feast, Jiazin stood in her training room and brought her sword through a series of swift, clean practice strokes, punctuated now and then by a blast of fire. She finished, and turned to see one of the servant girls standing in the doorway.

"Forgive me, my lady," she said, "but High Minister Qing Xi sent me. I was told to tell you he wishes the presence of your company."

Jiazin had been waiting for something like this all day, ever since she'd noticed how intently he'd been watching her. The High Minister had disappeared after the Agni Li, not even putting in a polite appearance at her feast, and she'd wondered if he'd returned to the Capital already. Apparently he was still around.

Jiazin sheathed her sword. "Take me to him," she said.

The girl lead her to an observation platform atop the palace, where her father often came to watch the activities of the city while he worked. Now, as the sun sank slowly past the horizon and the first of the stars were appearing, the platform was empty save for the High Minister's litter near the edge. The servant bowed and departed, and Jiazin stepped forward to stand next to Qing Xi's conveyance.

"It is magnificent, isn't it?" the High Minister said suddenly in a cultured, aristocratic voice. "Truly amazing what your father was able to accomplish here. This began as a construction project when he took command, and he turned it into a bustling metropolis that the Empress finds to be one of the jewels of her domain." The silhouette turned to look at Jiazin. "I would expect his daughter to be equally talented."

"You called me up here," she said. "What do you want with me?"

Qing Xi chuckled. "Direct and to the point, I see- a noble quality in some situations, but one which you should learn to keep under control. There are those who find bluntness offensive. Fortunately for you, I am not one of them. I was most impressed by your Agni Li this morning, Jiazin. You are truly a talented warrior, and from what I saw of your bending you are skilled in that area as well."

Jiazin shrugged. "Wasn't that why the Empress started Agni Li in the first place? To make sure that her nobility would all be skilled at something?"

"Indeed. Tell me, Jiazin, what do you know about the Empress?"

Jiazin searched her mind for old history lessons. "Not much," she admitted. "Either my tutor didn't know much or he wasn't allowed to tell- probably a bit of both. Fire Lord Azula, who prefers to be called the Dragon Empress, was the only child of Phoenix King Ozai, who won the Great War and created the Empire. She made his victory possible by leading the team of warriors that captured the Avatar, a task he would trust only to her. She is the most powerful bender of any element alive, and quite possibly the greatest firebender in history. For the last few decades she has rarely left her palace." Jiazin looked over at the High Minister. "That's it."

From behind his curtain she got the sense that Qing Xi was smiling strangely, though what is was about the expression that struck her as odd she couldn't say- maybe it she could have gotten a better look at him. "Very good, Jiazin," he said. "Very good. Now then, you know that the Empress relies on her ministers to carry out those tasks that are beneath her royal dignity, and that I am the leader of those ministers. It is on the Empress's business that I have come here today- to see you."

"To see me?" Jiazin's head spun. "What does the Dragon Empress want with me? I've never even met her- unless you count seeing her give a speech once, a long time ago."

"The Empress and I," Qing Xi said grandly, "require your services- in a matter that could mean the salvation of the Fire Empire."


	3. Chapter 2: The Forgotten People

**Chapter 2: The Forgotten People**

The cold arctic wind knifed through the air, and Kanoda drew closer to the fire for warmth. Looking around himself, he saw the other people of the village doing the same, pulling closer to the flame and scrunching up in their furs, looking almost like children rather than the last remnants of a great people. Kanoda had never lived to see the glory days of the Southern Water Tribe, and had certainly never seen the lands their mightier cousin in the north had once ruled, but he knew about the past through his grandfather's stories. It saddened him to hear that and then see what his people had come to, and he suspected that was the old man's purpose.

Grandfather stood now, looking dignified and almost regal. As the oldest person in the village, he was the closest thing the Water Tribe now had to a chief, since no one had been formally elevated to that position in the century since Chief Hakoda had traveled with his warriors to battle the Fire Nation and never returned. None who lived now could even remember the great leader's face- even Grandfather had been a toddler when he'd left. But Grandfather did remember Hakoda's son Sokka and daughter Katara, and the day that the Avatar had come to the Southern Tribe.

Grandfather would tell that story tonight, saving it for last. He began, as always, with the beginning of the Water Tribes, when the Moon and Ocean Spirits descended from the Spirit World and became the two forces that shaped the existence of all seafaring people. But it was the Water Tribe that followed the rhythm of those two great beings the closest, and so learned how to control the water themselves.

At that point of the story Grandfather always paused, and the entire village lowered their heads in quiet mourning. There had been no waterbenders in a hundred years- the last the Southern Tribe had produced was the same Katara who left with the Avatar and was never heard from again, and the Northern Tribe had been destroyed by fire and sword on the day of the Comet and the birth of the Fire Empire. Even if there was a new waterbender born, they would have no master to help them perfect their powers. Waterbending, as an art, was dead.

Water and air- two elements gone, and if the stories were true the earthbenders had become little more than slaves in the lands their people once ruled. Kanoda wanted to rage at the injustice of it all- something was terribly wrong with this world, and everybody knew it, but they were all too afraid to act! If any time needed heroes it was now, but heroes didn't seem to exist anymore except in Grandfather's stories.

Kanoda's attention returned to the present and he found that the old man had turned to the part of the history he knew best- the finding of the Avatar. The young man leaned forward as his grandfather told of how Sokka and Katara had found the Avatar frozen in a block of ice, and brought him back safely to the village. Then came Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation is his monstrous metal warship, but Sokka and the Avatar were able to humiliate the prince and escape his clutches, and together with Katara set off for the Northern Tribe and a waterbending master. Zuko's ship steamed off in pursuit, leaving the village unharmed.

And there the story ended. None of the three young people had ever been heard from again, at least not in the South Pole. The Fire Nation won the war and became an empire- the only reason the Southern Water Tribe survived at all was because the Imperial government didn't consider them any kind of threat, on the rare occasion they thought of them at all.

Grandfather said none of this last, of course. He didn't have to- everyone knew it. They were a last pathetic remnant of a great people, but Grandfather's stories were meant to remind them that the seeds of greatness were still within them. That belief, coupled with simple, stubborn endurance, was all that kept the tribe alive.

But years of listening to them had done something else as well- they had lit a fire in Kanoda that would not die. This world needed heroes more than it ever had, and one young Water Tribe hunter hoped to provide it with one.

############

_Kanoda is five when the Imperial warship comes, blown off course in a terrible storm. The winds howl and a curtain of snow prevents visibility for more than a few feet, and the people of the Southern Tribe hide in their huts and wait for it to end. When the storm clears, the warship sits in the bay, belching steam from a smokestack. _

_Kanoda doesn't know why they attack- maybe the firebenders needed food, or supplies to repair their ship. Or maybe they were frustrated by the storm and just wanted the pleasure of dominating _something. _For whatever reason the warriors swarm ashore, and the villagers are forced to flee in terror and confusion. Kanoda's father is cut off in the chaos and finds himself facing the enemy alone. An Imperial officer cuts him down with a contemptuous fireblast- the boy will never forget the way the flames reflected in his golden eyes, or the smile on his brutal features. Someday, he vows, he'll meet the officer again as a grown man, and then he'll be sorry. Then Grandfather's hand digs into his shoulder and drags him away. _

_The village is destroyed, though there are only three casualties- Father, another man, and a woman. The tribe moves down the coast and establishes a new village, and there they mourn their dead. Later scouts return to the old site and find it ransacked, anything of value taken away. The Imperial ship, of course, is long gone. _

_It is a day that Kanoda and his tribe will never forget._

############

Kanoda came awake with a start, shaking his head to clear sleep from it. He'd never forgotten the day of the raid, but he was fifteen now, not five, and he had the skills to make a difference. Tonight was the night his plan went into action.

He stood slowly, quietly, careful not to disturb his mother's sleep. Wishing her a quiet goodbye, hoping that she would understand, Kanoda crept from the igloo and out into the night.

The village was still and quiet, and he made his way unnoticed from his home down to the beach. There, behind an ice-covered rock, was his small boat, stocked with food and weapons to last him until he reached the shores of the former Earth Kingdom. Kanoda turned to the village and stood there quietly for several minutes, taking in his last look at the Southern Water Tribe for what he assumed would be years- perhaps forever. Finally he turned back to the boat with a sigh- and stumbled back when he saw that someone was sitting in it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grandfather asked pleasantly.

"How did you get here?" Kanoda demanded. "I was sneaking away in secret!"

"Hardly. The whole village knows what you're up to. Did you really think you could keep a secret in a town of less than sixty people?"

Kanoda deflated. "Fine. You caught me. I'll go back home and stay there until I'm older than you are." Try as he might, he couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Grandfather laughed. "Well, that's what I'm supposed to tell you- use this as a lesson that you can't just sneak away from your Tribe like that, make you promise to be a good little boy and all that. I just don't think I will."

"What?"

Grandfather's eyes turned hard. "Kanoda, you're impetuous, foolhardy, and far too idealistic for your own good. But you're right about one thing- this world does need people who are willing to fight. An Empire cannot live if its people would rather fight- even to the death- than be ruled by it. You're probably not going to bring it down by yourself, of course, but maybe if you inspire one other person to fight, and they inspire someone else, and so forth, the end result will be a wave that will crush the Fire Empire beneath it."

"That's not the only reason why you're letting me go, is it?" Kanoda asked. "You don't really believe that anymore."

Grandfather sighed and lowered his head. "I try. I really try to believe, but I have to give hope and pride to our people every night, and in the end there isn't any left over for myself. I'm tired, grandson. The Fire Empire cannot be beaten by one man, Kanoda- it is too strong, the Empress too cunning. The only reason we're still free is because they barely know we exist. If you try to bring it down all by yourself, it will only lead to your death. I hope that you learn that and return home, with your courage tempered by wisdom, to become a leader here. I'd ask you not to go, but I know it will do no good, and I will not forbid you, because I won't trap you here."

"You mean you've just… given up?" Kanoda asked. "I can't believe this, from the man who tells the history of our people every night! You think that story's just going to end here? You think that the man who killed your son should just go unpunished?"

"No," Grandfather said. "That is something you can accomplish. Find the man who killed your father, and show him how a true warrior exacts justice."

"I'll do that." Kanoda jumped into his boat, and Grandfather stepped out. Turning, the old man put his hands on his grandson's shoulders.

"Good luck," he whispered. "Show no fear."

"I won't. Good-bye, Grandfather. I'll be back- I promise." Kanoda pushed his boat away from the shore and pulled on his oars, sending himself away from the shoreline. When he turned back to look at it, Grandfather was gone.

Kanoda faced the north, his mind fixed on a mission. Not to find his father's killer- though he'd gladly face the man given the chance. This was a grander mission. He was going to prove Grandfather wrong- the history of the Water Tribe wasn't over.

Kanoda was going to find the lost secrets of waterbending and return them to his people.

############

Kanoda's grandfather stood beside the boy's mother and looked out over the sea in the dawn's light. "He'll be back in a week," the old man said, "maybe less. He has a strong heart, but it's too much for him now- something he needs to learn for himself. When he's older though- then he'll be a greater leader than I am, I think."

"You underestimate him," his daughter-in-law said. "He has his father's courage and your love of our people's heritage. He'll change the world yet- you'll see."

Together the two Water Tribe members stood silently and watched the sun rise for some time before returning to their village.


	4. Chapter 3: Honor and Prestige

**Chapter 3: Honor and Prestige **

Jiazin rapped lightly on the door of her father's office.

"Who's there?" came the terse reply from the other side. "I'm busy."

Jiazin sighed. Did her father ever do anything but work? She knew full well that what he did benefited the Empire and brought honor to their family, but on a personal level it could get incredibly annoying. "It's me," she said. "I need to talk to you."

The door opened and Father was standing there, looking like he often did by this point in the evening- disheveled and exhausted. He always started out each morning the very picture of a dignified Imperial nobleman, but by the time the sun set work had caught up with grooming and left it in the dust. "Jiazin," he said with a tired smile. "Come in. Have you been enjoying your birthday?"

"I have," she said. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about. Earlier this evening, High Minister Qing Xi sent a servant to say he wanted to talk to me."

Father put his hands on Jiazin's shoulders excitedly and looked her straight in the eyes. "What did the High Minister say?" he asked.

"Well, he talked about how he was impressed by my Agni Li this morning, and talked a little bit about the Empress- nothing big," she said when Father's eyes went wide, "just about what I already knew about her. And then- then he said that he needed my help to save the Empire and that he wants me to come to the Capital with him. He wouldn't say why."

"Jiazin, this is incredible!" Father began to pace excitedly around the room. "To be given a task of such importance from the High Minister himself!" He looked at his daughter straight on, expression crafty. "Are you absolutely certain he didn't say what he wanted you to do, or why he thinks the Fire Empire needs 'saving'?"

Jiazin shook her head. "I asked him, but he just smiled and said I'd find out when we got to the Capital. It was kind of annoying, actually, but I didn't think it would be smart to tell him that."

Father chuckled. "Of course it wouldn't. Qing Xi deals in secrets, Jiazin- knowing things that no one else does helped get him his position in the first place, and I think he rather enjoys being mysterious. But this is so exciting for you- when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I think that I'm actually the whole reason he came out here, believe it or not. Now that he has me, he can head home." Jiazin shook her head. "I don't even know what I did to interest him in the first place."

"As I said, the High Minister works in mysterious ways. But I do know this, Jiazin- those who serve him well go far. This will bring honor and prestige to you and our entire family! I must tell your mother!" With that, the Governor of Long Du Shi hurried from his office, leaving Jiazin there alone.

"Honor and prestige," she muttered. "That's what you really care about, isn't it?" It was a somewhat unfair criticism, and Jiazin knew it- the favor of the Empress and her ministers was essential to any noble family, and Father did love his wife and daughter, even though it often seemed he had little time for them. But she had to admit that the fact that he'd thought of the political benefits of the High Minister's request hurt just a little.

############

The next morning, Jiazin walked with her parents, High Minister Qing Xi, and an escort of guards down the streets of Long Du Shi to where the train waited to bear them to the docks. Crowds of citizens had turned out- it wasn't every day one saw the governor and his whole family out for a walk, much less with the Empress's right hand in tow. This close to the palace most of the people were quite well off and of Fire Nation descent, and the Governor was popular and respected. In the outer rings, where there were more people of Earth Kingdom stock who remembered that they had once had a proud and independent nation of their own, things were different.

The train was a cylinder of black iron decorated with images of stylized flames. Once, trains like this had been run by the power of a handful of earthbenders, but that had been ended when the Fire Nation leveled the original Ba Sing Se. The trains of Long Du Shi were purely technological, powered by burning coal, and a plume of black smoke rose steadily from a stack as this particular transport waited for its passengers.

The governor's family climbed into their car, accompanied by their guards, while Qing Xi's litter was loaded by his own guards into the car behind them. "Why doesn't he ever get out of that thing?" Jiazin asked when she was certain he couldn't here. "Can he walk?"

"It's just theatrics," Mother said. "It makes him look like royalty to be carried around like that all the time- and it makes him more mysterious when people can't see his face when he's talking to them."

"More mystery," Jiazin muttered. "Dad told me last night that the High Minister loves that kind of thing."

"And he isn't the only one. I grew up in the Capital, Jiazin- the Empress loves intrigues, and that entire city is thick with them." Mother looked at her carefully. "Watch yourself while your there. It can be a dangerous place."

"Mother, I've been to the Capital before."

"Never by yourself." Mother smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry too much, though. You're smart, a good bender, and you know what to do with that sword. You'll do fine."

The rest of the trip passed in silence, Mother looking at her lap, Jiazin at the city, and Father at some report or other from one of his underlings. Finally they passed through the outer wall- not nearly so high as the famed walls of Ba Sing Se had supposedly been, but in Jiazin's opinion even more impressive, as they were coated with iron and topped with a row of black spikes- and crossed the plain to the docks.

The train came to a stop and belched a satisfied cloud of black smoke, and the passengers stepped out of it. Jiazin saw the High Minister's ship- larger and more magnificent than any vessel she had ever seen- waiting for them in the harbor. The young noblewoman turned back to her parents.

"I'm going to miss you both," she said. Her mother rushed forward and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Good luck, Jiazin," she said emotionally, then pulled away.

"Remember to write," Father said with a smile. "I want to know everything that happens to you."

"Everything?" came a cultured voice from behind him, and all three turned to see the High Minister's litter being borne towards them. "Now, now, Governor- I can't let your daughter get away with sending you state secrets."

"Of course not," Father said, bowing. "I didn't mean to imply that she should." He turned back to his daughter. "Good-bye, Jiazin. I know you'll serve splendidly however High Minister Qing Xi requires. I will miss you." His tone was even, but Jiazin could see in his eyes that he meant it.

"I'll miss you, too," she said, surprising even herself by wrapping him in a tight hug. Father patted her on the back awkwardly, and then she released him and went to stand by Qing Xi.

"Well, then," the High Minister said. "With that taken care of, we must be off. I am on a tight schedule, after all."

###########

Tong grunted and planted his feet, the four other earthbenders in line beside him doing the same. Behind them, the taskmaster raised his fire whip above his head and cracked it- not to cause pain (at least not this time) but to signal the slaves to begin. As one they brought their hands together and pulled them back, and in front of them a stone wall shot up from the ground.

The taskmaster (he'd never told the slaves his name) stepped forward to inspect their handiwork. "Crude," he said, "but why should I expect otherwise? It does appear serviceable." Tong sighed in relief- coming from the cruel firebender, that was almost praise. He seemed to be in a relatively good mood, and probably wouldn't burn any of them today if they kept the quality up.

Once, the elders said, the earthbenders had their own nation- a great Earth Kingdom that spanned the continent. Tong wasn't sure he believed that- all he had ever known was crushing poverty and the tyranny of the Fire Empire, and then enslavement when his earthbending manifested itself. Under the old Phoenix King known Earthbenders had been killed, but his daughter was of a cannier sort. The Empress was loathe to waste a valuable resource, provided there was no chance it could rebel.

There was no chance of rebellion from most of the earthbender slaves- their will to fight was crushed out of them at an early age. They learned only the most basic techniques needed for construction in a closely supervised environment, meaning that even if a slave did chose to fight back, it was no challenge for a firebending overseer to put them back in their place. It was perfectly safe for the Empire to use them on expansive construction projects, such as Long Du Shi. Tong and the work gang to which he belonged were working on expanding the docks. The Fire Empire had a vast navy, and apparently High Admiral Yuan had been complaining to the governor. Tong knew this because the taskmaster's superiors had been complaining to him- a fact he made his slaves very painfully aware of.

Tong paused to wipe the sweat from his brow while the taskmaster inspected the newly-raised seawall. Looking up, the young slave saw some kind of gathering at a dock near them- a large group of people, all well dressed, some preparing to board a ship. He elbowed the man next to him. "What's going on over there?" he asked quietly.

"Don't ask me," the other slave said. "Do I look like the Governor's personal secretary? I just build stuff, same as you."

"It is the governor," one of the other slaves hissed, his eyes burning. "I worked in the inner city for years- that's him. He's the reason we're living like this!"

Tong knew what was coming a moment before it happened. The will to fight had been crushed out of the slaves, but sometimes one just… snapped, and the results were never pretty for anyone involved. The wild-eyed slave stood there for a moment, then he roared at the top of his lungs and grabbed the earth with both hands. With a grunt he pulled out a lumpy block of stone and hurled it at the Governor.

It never hit. A slender figure near the Governor exploded into motion, drawing a sword that was instantly limed with fire. The blade struck the boulder dead on and it exploded into red-hot fragments. Looking through the debris, Tong could make out the figure- a girl about his own age, her features possessed of the cold beauty of the aristocracy, her golden eyes burning with fierce determination.

The slave who'd attacked stood there open mouthed, but not for long. The taskmaster hurried over with his whip of fire at the ready and began striking the man repeatedly and savagely. Tong stared in horror, as he always did at beatings where he wasn't on the receiving end, and stepped forward to try and help in some way. A hand touched his arm, and he turned to see the fourth member of the work gang, a sad-eyed older man.

"Don't," he said. "You can't do any good there. You'll just get beat too."

"So should I do nothing at all for him?" Tong asked. "I wasn't going to step in- just offer to help him up when it's over, is all."

"No. But there's a right moment for that sort of thing, and this isn't it."

"'This sort of thing'? What do you mean, old man?" Tong demanded, but the other slave didn't respond.

"Who was she?" the second slave asked absently. "That girl who saved the Governor?"

"Jiazin," the old man said. "His daughter. Must have been- I've heard she's real good with firebending and that sword."

"Jiazin." Tong repeated the name, enjoying the sound of it. It struck him as ironic that such a name would come from the ruthless nobility of the Fire Empire. He turned to look back at the Governor's daughter, but she was gone. Her parents were boarding the train in a hurry, while the last in a line of firebender guards was marching onto the ship.

Finally the screams and sounds of fire from behind them stopped, and the slaves turned to see the taskmaster stepping away from the attacker. "Let this be a lesson to you lot," he said, kicking the man and eliciting a pained moan. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Any of you misbehave like that again, and you'll get it worse."

Tong and the other young earthbender hurried forward to help the beaten man to his feet, but a line of fire shot between them and the body.

"Oh, no," the taskmaster said. "You're friend's not gonna get any help from you. Oh, he's not going to die- couldn't afford to lose the muscle- but there's sill work to be done here. Get to it!" He cracked his fire whip for emphasis.

"Yes, taskmaster," Tong said quietly, but there was an air of defiance- not much, but certainly something- in his voice.


	5. Chapter 4: The Empress's Chosen

**Chapter 4: The Empress's Chosen**

Being a hero, Kanoda was discovering, wasn't nearly as glamorous as the stories made it seem.

He'd been gone from home for a week and a half now, and so far the young Water Tribe hunter had failed to bring the Dragon Empress to justice for her crimes, or avenge himself on the officer who'd killed his father- or, for that matter, even seen an Imperial warship at all. Instead, Kanoda's journey had consisted of paddling his boat steadily northward, relaxing and allowing favorable currents and winds to do his work for him, and sleeping on rocky islands and relatively stable ice flows. He fully expected to face great dangers and hardships on his road, but none of Grandfather's stories had mention how truly _boring_ a quest could be.

Recently, Kanoda had come into somewhat warmer waters and had been forced to shed his outer layer of furs. Perhaps someone from farther north would have still found it cold, but to someone born and raised in the South Pole it felt almost balmy. It was pleasant at first, but after a hard day of sailing he came to the conclusion that working in warm temperatures had just as many drawbacks as in colder ones.

The sun was setting and Kanoda was exhausted when he looked to the north and saw what appeared to be a rather large island on the horizon. He steered towards it, and as the first stars came out in a clear night sky and the moon was rising high overhead he pulled into a small natural harbor. Kanoda pulled his boat up onto the beach and then collapsed, exhausted onto the sand. He was asleep within moments.

############

Shiyan stalked down the shores of Empress Island, hand resting lightly on her sword and senses alert. Two younger trainees followed closely behind, careful to match the other girl's poise and deadly grace. Shiyan was fifteen and would soon be tested to see if she was ready to become a full Chosen, and she currently occupied a leadership role for the younger students, as a shining example of the virtues which their order held highest- skill, elegance, and above all, loyalty. The Chosen served the Empress, the Fire Empire, and their comrades, in that order. All other concerns were secondary.

Their current assignment was a patrol along the coasts of the island, intended to teach initiates to maintain their full concentration and readiness even in a situation most would find unspeakably boring. There was little sea traffic around Empress Island- the best to make sure the Chosen could train new members of their order without distractions- and as a result the nighttime patrols saw little interesting. Shiyan knew, though, that their instructors weren't above creating obstacles of their own simply to test their young pupils, and you never knew whether a night would be truly uneventful or not. As a result, trainees on patrol were forced to be vigilant or suffer the often humiliating consequences. They learned quickly that it was not in their interest to slack off.

One of the younger girls- Cheng- suddenly came hurrying over. "Shiyan!" she said excitedly, "I saw something by the beach!"

"Control yourself, sister," Shiyan snapped. "Emotion is well and good, but we are the Empress's Chosen- we do not show it, or let it rule us. What have you found?"

Cheng straightened. "I was walking closest to the shore, as per your orders, Sister Shiyan, and I was looking for anything out of place. When I looked over at the beach, I saw a boat pulled up on it. I didn't recognize the design."

"Very good," Shiyan said, wondering whether this was some new test the instructors had devised. She motioned to the third trainee, who hurried over. "Let's take a closer look at our strange visitor."

############

Kanoda came awake to a curious sensation that he quickly realized was that of a sword pricking lightly against his throat. His eyes went wide and he plastered himself as flat as he could against the beach to avoid being skewered- in the process getting a good look at the person- or was it a person at all?- that had ambushed him.

A fearsome figure stood over him. It was clad from neck down in elaborate black armor trimmed with gold, and the sword pressed against his neck was made from bright steel- far outclassing the bone and stone weapons used in the Water Tribe. But it was the figure's face that Kanoda knew would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life (assuming that the rest of his life was longer than a few minutes, that is). It was not the face of a human being.

The creature that stood over him had a golden face that seemed, on closer inspection, to be patterned with overlapping scales. Its eyes burned the same golden color, and its dark hair was bound up in a tight topknot held back by a gleaming gold headpiece. Out of the corner of his vision, Kanoda could see two similar beings standing farther back, looking almost identical except that they didn't have the headpieces or the gold trimming on their armor.

"What are you?" he managed to croak. He supposed that "who are you?" would have been more polite, but he simply said the first thing that popped into his head.

"You are on our island, Water Tribe filth," the figure snapped in a voice that was at once pitiless and- to Kanoda's astonishment- undeniably feminine. "You will answer our questions."

"You're a girl," the young hunter blurted out in surprise. His captor scowled.

"A brilliant deduction," she said acidly. "I am glad that the Water Tribe maintains such a high quality of intelligence in their young men. You will, however, learn to treat the members of the Empress's Chosen with the respect due to our station. You may begin to do so by answering my questions- namely, who are you and what is your business here?"

"My name is Kanoda," he said stiffly, "and I don't _have_ any business here- I'm just passing through, and I was tired, so I thought I'd take a nap. Didn't realize that was a crime around here- for that matter, I didn't even realize that there were people on this island. Now, if you'll kindly take the sword off my neck, I'll just leave and we'll all be happy."

The strange girl looked down at him with an expression that could best be described as amused contempt. "A likely story," she said. "I think that you're a spy, sent by the Water Tribe to steal the secrets of my order."

"Oh yeah, like real Water Tribe warriors need to steal tips from a bunch of girls in fancy armor," Kanoda said. "How'd you know I was Water Tribe, anyway?"

"For one thing, you're darker than most residents of the Fire Empire, and for another your ship is clearly of Water Tribe design." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And now, would you care to repeat what you said about the Empress's Chosen? I haven't had a good fight in weeks."

"If that's what you really want," Kanoda said, twisting his legs sharply and knocking his captor backwards. With the sword removed he quickly got to his feet and ran towards his boat, intending to grab one of the spears he'd brought with him and show these people what a real warrior could do. Before he'd even made it halfway there, though, the girl was in front of him- how did she move so fast?- and caught his wrist in one hand. She twisted viciously and Kanoda collapsed to his knees, pain shooting up his arm.

"Pathetic," she said. "I expected better- but then, since when has the Southern Water Tribe been good for anything? Your people are a disgrace."

"Who are you?" Kanoda asked, wincing from the injuries to both his body and his pride.

"I am Shiyan of the Empress's Chosen," she said imperiously, "and you are my captive." She twisted Kanoda around and pulled both of his hands behind his back, binding them with a thin rope. "Come, sisters," she called to the other two warriors. "We're taking this wretch back to the fortress. The Elders will find out what he knows."

Shiyan drew her sword again and held it against Kanoda's back, forcing him to march in the direction she indicated. The other two Chosen fell into step beside them, and together they began to walk inland. Now Kanoda could see their faces more clearly- that strange color and scale-patterning wasn't natural, but seemed to be some kind of make-up or paint not unlike that which Water Tribe warriors had once worn into battle. Twisting his neck around, he was able to get a better look at Shiyan and realized she would be actually quite attractive without the paint- with it on, though, her visage was too inhuman to be anything other than disturbing.

"Look forward, scum," Shiyan snapped, and Kanoda did so- not only because of her instruction, but because he'd realized that looking behind him while walking would be less than wise, and be barely avoided blundering headfirst into a tree. "We wear makeup in honor of the Dragon Empress," she said, apparently having guessed the source of his curiosity. "The dragon is the ultimate firebender, the ultimate warrior- it is for that reason that Empress Azula adopted them as her symbol. We wear the dragon-scale paint to honor that choice."

"So you all are some sort of cult devoted to the Empress?" Kanoda asked.

"You put it crudely, but accurately. This island was once home to an order of female warriors who patterned their appearance and behavior after Avatar Kyoshi. When the Empress was still no more than Princess Azula, she and two of her friends arrived here to test themselves against them. She was triumphant, of course, and the Kyoshi Warriors were all captured, killed, or exiled. The princess recognized in them, however, the power that a symbol can have to unite people into a cohesive, devoted fighting force. Freeing some of the captive Kyoshi Warriors in return for their loyalty, the princess used them as the core of a new order of warriors absolutely devoted to herself alone. She turned Kyoshi Island- renamed Azula Island-into a training ground for these warriors, and when she became Empress we became her elite. We are the Empress's Chosen- her personal guards, messengers, and enforcers, trained in swords, knives, and hand to hand combat. Every noble family with more than one child is required to give a daughter to our order to bolster our ranks." Kanoda couldn't see Shiyan's face, but he got the sense she was smirking haughtily.

"You don't seem so elite to me," he said. "You think I'm a spy, but you're spilling all your secrets to me? That's not too smart a move. I think you just like to brag."

"I'm telling you nothing that isn't already common knowledge," Shiyan said with a slight sniff. "Besides, it isn't like you're ever going to leave this island again."

"We'll see about that," Kanoda muttered, but he was careful to keep it low enough that Shiyan couldn't hear.

The sun was rising when they came to an open area near the middle of the island and stopped, Kanoda's eyes going wide. Standing before them was the largest building the Water Tribe boy had ever seen- a metal fortress with sheer walls and three tall spires rising from its center. The flame symbol of the Fire Empire hung on banners along its sides, done in blue rather than the usual red. A straight road led from the opposite direction from which they'd come to the fortress's gates, where it was flanked by statues of a coldly beautiful young woman holding fire in each hand. Kanoda didn't know for sure, but he guessed that they depicted Empress Azula as she'd been decades ago.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Shiyan asked. Kanoda could only nod.

They led him down to the road, and then followed it to the gates of the fortress. Two older women stood guard there, dressed in the same uniforms as Shiyan and her companions. Kanoda wondered how they told each other apart.

"I caught a spy on the beach, sisters," his captor said. "We are taking him to the Mistress now." The guards nodded and allowed the three girls and their prisoner to enter.

They led Kanoda down a long metal hallway decorated with tapestries depicting the glory of the Fire Empire and its Empress. All of the images showed Azula young, beautiful, and in the height of her firebending power. Occasionally they passed a door through which Kanoda caught glimpses of Chosen training, or young girls sitting cross legged as they were lectured on the importance of their duty to the Empire.

Finally they entered a huge chamber at the center of the fortress. It too was lined with tapestries, but at one end the wall was blank. Carved into it there was what appeared to be an oath of undying loyalty, though Kanoda didn't get a chance to look at it long and Imperial script was different enough from that used by the Water Tribe to give him a bit of trouble anyway.

A tall woman in Chosen armor stood studying the oath, her back to her subordinates. She war a long black cape over her uniform, and as she slowly turned to face them Kanoda could see that her gold headpiece was far more elaborate than any he'd seen on the other Chosen. Her face, though, was decorated with the same fearsome warpaint as he'd seen on everyone else here.

"Shiyan," she said in a tone that brooked no dissent. "What have you brought here?"

"A spy, Mistress," Shiyan said with a respectful bow, her tone far more subdued and humble than anything Kanoda had thought her capable of producing. "We captured him on the beach. He is Water Tribe."

"The Southern Water Tribe is a broken people," the Mistress said. "But the Empress warns us to use caution- threats could come from any direction, but if we act to eliminate them before they pose a danger they cannot conquer us." She stepped closer and studied Kanoda's face intently. "Take him to the holding cells. We can interrogate him later, and discover who sent him and for what purpose. You have done well, Shiyan. Soon your training will be complete, and then you will truly be one of us."

Beside him Kanoda felt Shiyan swell with pride, and then the girl's two companions seized his arms, and he was being dragged off towards the holding cells in a fortress controlled by a crew of incredibly skilled fanatics.

But in the heroic legends of the Water Tribe, characters often faced such difficulties and emerged stronger from them. The Empress might be the inspiration for these so-called Chosen, but Kanoda's were the ancient heroes of his people. There didn't seem much he could do to keep from being locked up, but he vowed inwardly that they were going to have the Spirits' own task keeping him there.


	6. Chapter 5: Breaking Point

**Chapter 5: Breaking Point**

Life in the Fire Empire rose and set with the sun, and in this regard it was no different for the earthbending slaves than for the members of the governor's own household. As the sun slipped past the horizon the slaves were ordered to finish whatever project they were currently working on, and were then herded by their overseers back to their barracks to be locked in for the night.

Tong marched along with his head bowed along with the other members of his work crew. The slave barracks rose up ahead- a solid metal structure built atop steel stilts, so that the slaves would have no access to any earth to bend while inside. Not that any of them were skilled enough to fight their firebending guards anyway, Tong thought bitterly. Even so, the Fire Empire was unwilling to take that risk.

The guards didn't speak as they herded their captives into the barracks and slammed the door shut behind them. Words weren't necessary –all the parties involved knew the routine. Stay inside, keep quiet, and rest for the next day's work and you'll be fine. Any attempt at escape or rabble rousing would be met with swift, fiery retribution.

Tong grabbed a bowl of the food the overseer had left for his workers off the table in the center of the barracks and sat down in a corner to eat. To say that the stuff was tasteless muck would have been to pay it an unearned compliment, but it was better than nothing and relatively nourishing. It wouldn't do for any of the earthbenders to faint from hunger on the job, after all. Still, Tong knew it was whispered that the overseers made sure that the slaves' nutrition was as unpleasant as possible. Personally, he wouldn't put it past them.

As he ate, Tong watched his barracks-mates out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know any of them well on a personal level- the slaves were rotated around by their taskmasters to prevent them from forming any sort of personal attachments that might distract them from their work or inspire them to rebellion. But he knew their expressions and attitudes well- he saw them every day in his fellow workers, and knew them within himself as well. They were unhappy with their lot in life, and hated the Empire for taking their homes, lives, and freedom from them. But they were broken and defeated. They couldn't win and they knew it, so they didn't even bother trying to rebel.

"Makes you sad, doesn't it?" a rough voice asked from near Tong's ear. Startled, the young man looked up from his meal and found himself face to face with an older slave he'd seen before, but never spoken to. The old man's face was weathered, his hair and beard long and scraggly, but it was his eyes that caught Tong's attention most fully. There was something in their depths he'd not seen in another slave before- something bright and keen. This man wasn't conquered- not fully.

"What are you talking about?" Tong asked.

"You know full well what I'm talking about, boy," the old man said. He gestured at the other slaves. "Them. They're broken, lost. This life is all they've known, and it's taken its toll on them. They don't have the will to fight any more." He lowered his voice. "We weren't meant to live like this. It wasn't always this way."

"You know about the Earth Kingdom?" Tong asked, looking up intently. He'd heard legends about the great nation that the earthbenders had once called their own, but he'd never been able to learn anything definite about it. Everything was distorted- ask ten slaves what the Kingdom had been like, and you'd likely get ten wildly different answers. Part of Tong doubted that this man would be any different. But he was still curious to hear what he had to say.

"I know about it," the man said. "My father lived it, and he told me stories. We were a proud people then, boy- when the Fire Nation came for us we _fought_, fought them for a hundred years. In the end, they only won because they cheated- a comet gave the Fire Lord power, and he used it to destroy our nation."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tong asked. "How do you know I won't turn you in for talk like that?"

The old man looked at him shrewdly. "Because you're young, and you haven't been broken down completely yet. Because I could tell by looking at you that you agree with me that this isn't the way things should be."

"Well, of course it isn't," Tong said hotly. "But it doesn't matter. The war ended a hundred years ago, old man, and we lost. We can't win now. We can't even fight properly."

"Is that really you talking, or is that what they want you to think?" The old man shook his head. "Our people could accomplish anything, once- when we had hope. Now all we hope for is to survive another day. I thought you were different, boy. Guess I was wrong." The old man got up and walked away.

But Tong remembered his words, and as he lay in his cramped bunk later that night he found himself filled with a strange sense of shame.

############

It became clear early in the next day's work shift that the taskmaster was not in a good mood.

Tong's work crew were marched out towards a portion of the outer wall that remained unfinished under the beating heat of the sun, and once there the taskmaster launched into an extended rant about how if the slaves had actually done their job properly the wall would have been completed long ago, punctuated by small (but painful) fireblasts shot at anyone who didn't appear to be paying close enough attention. That wasn't a good sign- normally the man seemed to prefer to treat his slaves as much like animals or machinery as possible. That he was taking the time to berate them in such a manner showed that his temper seemed to be unusually thin today.

After the taskmaster was finished speaking he formed his fire whip and cracked it over the slaves' heads. Tong and his companions hurried over to the indicated spot near where the wall currently finished and planted their feet, preparing to draw up the blocks of stone that would form the wall's core. Later on, professional artisans of Fire Nation ancestry would affix the metal plating.

As the slaves began to pull the stone up from the ground, however, Tong got the feeling that something was wrong. He didn't know how, but he could almost feel the earth shifting beneath his feet in ways that it shouldn't, and in a flash he realized what was going to happen. Somehow the crude earthbending had disturbed something deep within the rock- and now the whole section of land they were standing on was unstable.

"Everybody down!" he shouted, jumping back from the wall and hurling himself to the ground. The other slaves stared at him as if he'd gone mad- and then they felt the rumblings as well. They all pulled back from the wall just as the ground began to shake, and the unsteady construction cracked down the middle before collapsing on itself. Large cracks tore through the ground beneath it, and then everything went still.

"Fools!" the taskmaster roared, hurrying forward and pulling his fire whip out of midair. "Look what you've done! Can't you people do anything right?" He cracked the whip menacingly. "What am I saying? Of course you can't!"

"Sir, it wasn't our-" one slave began, but the taskmaster cut him off.

"Silence!" he roared, pointing his palm at the man and shooting a blast of flame. It caught him on the back- not hard enough to kill, for the Empire was loathe to waste such a valuable resource as an enslaved earthbender, but still a burn that would leave agonizing pain and lasting scars. "Clearly you filth need to be taught a lesson. We can't have such sloppy work around here any longer."

The taskmaster formed his fire back into a whip, feeding it so that it grew longer, thicker, and hotter than before. Raising the long tongue of fire above his head he brought it slicing down, striking slave after slave who buckled under the punishment. Tong was sickened by the man's brutality- he'd clearly been angry even before they'd arrived, and now he was taking that anger out on helpless victims.

Tong fell to his knees as the taskmaster stood over him and prepared to bring the fire whip down. The first strike sent him falling flat to the ground, but as the pain lanced across his back he felt something snap inside. He wasn't going to take this lying down- not any more. His hands clawed into the earth, and as before he felt his senses reach down into the rocks, as though he could feel each and every piece of stone as well as the people who stood atop them. The ground here was still somewhat unstable from the brief quake, and without knowing entirely what he was doing Tong twisted it.

The ground opened up beneath the taskmaster's feet. The firebender barely had time for a surprised yelp and a look of mingled rage and fear as he toppled backwards into the new chasm, which closed with a loud crash behind him. Tong released his grip on the ground and stumbled backwards in pain and surprise at what he'd managed to accomplish. As he released it from his control the earth rumbled again and opened up, partially disgorging its victim.

The taskmaster was very clearly dead, his armor having been crushed around him by the pressure. His eyes were still open, and the look on his face could only be described as sheer terror. Tong was stunned and horrified. He felt no pity for the ruthless firebender who had made his life torment ever since he'd been assigned to Tong's work crew, but the reality was inescapable that he'd just killed a man without even knowing how. That in and of itself was somehow horrifying.

The other members of the work crew were stumbling forward now, poking the taskmaster's body and whispering excitedly among themselves. Finally one of them turned to Tong. "He's dead," the man said in stunned disbelief. "How'd you do it, anyway?"

"I don't know," Tong said thickly.

"Come on, you've got to know what you did. Tell us!"

"I told you- I don't know! I was just so angry at him, and somehow I was able to make the earth take him." Tong pulled himself to his feet and stumbled away. The burns on his back still seared with pain and his head was a daze- he thought he was going to fall, but at the last moment someone propped him up. Looking up, he saw the old man he'd spoken to the night before.

"You've got to get out of here, boy!" he snapped, reaching Tong through the haze.

"What do you mean?"

The old man shook his head in disgust. "You killed one of _them_! Do you think they'll just take that lying down? Run, now, before more of them get here!"

"Run," Tong said thickly. "Where would I run to?"

"I don't know!" The old man said in an exasperated tone. "Anywhere but here, boy. Just run, and don't look back. I'll try to slow them down, but they'll make short work of me."

"Why would you do that?" Tong asked.

"Boy, raw talent like you just showed is unlike anything I've ever seen. You could do some good in this world if you survive- not like me. Besides, between the two of us maybe we could inspire the rest of these people to stand up for themselves." He looked over his shoulder. "They're coming. Run, now!"

Tong looked in the direction the old man had been and saw guards hurrying over the ground, attracted by the commotion. He turned to run, then stopped and looked at the old man. "Thank you," he said.

"Good luck to you, too. Now run!" The older earthbender turned and began to walk towards the coming guards.

Tong ran.


	7. Chapter 6: The Center of the World

**Chapter 6: The Center of the World**

Jiazin sat on the floor of her cabin aboard the High Minister's ship, legs crossed. Her sword lay unsheathed in front of her, the steel blade reflecting light from the row of candles that stood just behind it. She studied the weapon intently, using it as a visual guide to focusing her will into a tool every bit as sharp and intense. Slowly she breathed in and out, and as she did so the candles flared brightly for an instant before returning to their original state.

This was a simple drill, one that Jiazin had learned as a child, and it brought her a measure of relaxation and allowed her to order her thoughts. She'd been on this ship for more than two weeks now, and later today they would be making port at the Capital- and as of yet nothing about her mission had become clear. She had dinner with Qing Xi most evenings, and the High Minister seemed intent on quizzing her about her own history and her general knowledge of the Empire, but whenever she tried to ask questions about why he had traveled all the way to Long Du Shi to find her, he would abruptly change the topic of conversation. It had been maddening at first, but Jiazin had come to recognize that she wasn't going to get anything out of the man he didn't intend to give away.

The crew was of little help. Jiazin was accustomed to a degree of deference, particularly from servants whom she'd just given a task, but Qing Xi's attendants seemed determined to stay at arms' length from the nobility to what seemed to her an unusual extent. They were always extremely polite and offered to assist her in whatever manner they could imagine, but when she tried to talk with them about their master in an effort to learn more about the man, they always found an excuse to hurry away.

The candlelight seemed to be going unusually dim, and Jiazin realized that she'd been letting her attention wander. Forming her will again into the sharp, bright sword she focused back on the flames and breathed in and out deeply. The light brightened as the small flames grew stronger again, and Jiazin gave a small sigh and relaxed. It was then that she realized the ship had stopped moving.

She stood and lifted her sword from the floor, studying the blade for a moment longer before sheathing it at her side. After a few moments a knock sounded on her door. "My lady," the voice of one of the sailors said from the other side, "the High Minister requests your presence on the deck. We've arrived."

############

The ship was moving again as Jiazin climbed to the top deck. She wondered at that- why would they still be sailing if they'd docked?- but then the reason became apparent. She'd forgotten that the Capital's harbor was blocked off by an iron wall and great, barred gate, and the High Minister's ship had to prove its identity before it would be allowed to pass. Statues of the great Fire Lords whose lives had gone into the creation of the Fire Empire- Sozin, Azulon, Ozai- stood atop the wall, which itself was painted with images of flame-breathing dragons to honor the Empress. The craftsmanship of the statues was exquisite- Jiazin could almost feel their stone eyes boring into her, and she shivered.

The High Minister's litter sat near the prow, and Jiazin tore her eyes away from the statues as she walked over to stand next to it. The shadowed figure within- she still hadn't seen his face- nodded as she approached. "Jiazin, excellent," he said. "I wanted you to see this. Behold the greatest city in the world- the bright sun around which all else revolves."

The sea gates were completely open now, and soon the ship had passed through. The Capital of the Fire Empire was before them, and though Jiazin had seen it once before when she was a child, it was still a sight that took her breath away.

The core of the city was built in the crater of a dormant volcano that rose into the air about a mile from the shore. That, Jiazin knew, was where the most important buildings were located, including the Empress's palace. The Capital had long ago outgrown such restrictions, however, and now spread out around the volcano on all sides. There was the port district where the ship was now headed, but far beyond that were homes and businesses of a city that was second in all of history only to Ba Sing Se in its prime. Most of the buildings had the ornate red and gold styling favored in the Fire Empire, but around the edges of the city could be seen vast smokestacks belching fumes into the air- the only visible sign of the industry that had allowed the Fire Nation to face and defeat all of the other old nations during the War, and continued strengthening the Empire to this day.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Qing Xi asked.

"It is," Jiazin replied. "I saw it once before, but you don't really remember the majesty of it unless it's right in front of you. You just can't.

"Indeed." The High Minister sat silent and still as he watched the city approach.

"So, now that we've arrived, are you going to tell me about why you need me?" Jiazin finally asked. "It seems like a good time for that."

"Be patient, Jiazin," Qing Xi said soothingly. "You will learn everything in time. First we must go to the palace, and I must make my report to the Empress. After that, she will summon you at her leisure."

"But if it was the Empress who wanted me in the first place, why wouldn't she want to see me immediately?" Jiazin was becoming increasingly perplexed by this entire situation.

Qing Xi's silhouette turned towards her, and she could sense that he was displeased. "The Dragon Empress," he said sternly, "is ancient, highly intelligent, and royal- three things that allow for a measure of eccentricity. Do not question her actions here, and know that whatever she does, there is a reason for it that will be made clear in time. Attempt to force her hand, and the consequences could be most unpleasant- for us both. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Jiazin said with a slight bow. The High Minister's tone brooked no argument.

############

As the ship pulled into the dock and lowered its boarding ramp, Jiazin saw that two rows of guards in red and gold armor that concealed all of their features stood waiting for them, along with another litter. She looked curiously past the guards to see if any of the Empress's Chosen were in attendance- she'd often wanted to meet one of them, and had only avoided becoming a member of their order herself on account of being an only child- but none were there. Apparently even the High Minister of the Fire Empire didn't merit a Chosen escort.

Qing Xi's servants lifted him up and bore him down the ramp, and Jiazin followed close behind. When they reached the bottom, one of the guards stepped forward and opened the curtain on the second litter. Jiazin looked to the High Minister, and he nodded sharply once. Taking that as a signal, she climbed into the empty litter and seated herself with dignity appropriate to someone of her station. The curtain closed in front of her, and the world seemed to disappear behind a red haze. Then more servants knelt and lifted the litter onto their shoulders, and they began to follow Qing Xi into the city.

It was an unusual experience. Jiazin was used to being separated from the people by guards or the iron walls of the train, but this was something different still. Riding in the litters was a privilege reserved for royalty and those favored by royalty, such as the High Minister, and traveling in this way gave her a feeling that she was above and separate from the rest of this city on some fundamental level. There was a part of her that enjoyed the feeling, and a part that found it unsettling.

They passed down the street past rows of ornate buildings, and the people they saw paused to point and stare. Even here, apparently, it wasn't an everyday occurrence for the High Minister and his entourage to pass by. In Long Du Shi Jiazin had sometimes waved to people when they turned out to see her family, but here doing so felt inappropriate somehow. So she sat perfectly still, remembering the lessons her tutors had drilled into her about proper grace and poise for her station.

They were carried through the city for what felt like hours, but the bearers didn't seem to tire. Finally the rose up the steep and winding path up the volcano, and descended into the inner city within the crater.

Here the buildings were far more ornate, if such were possible, and a respectful distance apart. Any one of these could have been Jiazin's father's palace in Long Du Shi- this was the home of high nobility alone. There were still people watching them here, but they had more of a casual air about them, and they didn't point or gawk. They, at least, saw Qing Xi on a semi-regular basis.

In the center of everything towered the one structure that demanded Jiazin's complete attention- the Empress's Palace. Designed to resemble a rising flame, the palace consisted of three main towers rising in the center of a larger complex. The litters made straight for it, and Jiazin felt deeply ingrained awe rising in her soul. This was the home of the Empress, the heart of the Fire Empire- on her previous visit to the Capital, she had never come so close. Even her father, one of the most important nobles in the Empire, had only met to the Dragon Empress on a handful of occasions, and he never spoke of them to his family.

Finally they came to a halt in front of the palace's great doors, and the bearers lowered the litters to the ground. Jiazin rose and stepped out of hers, and as her feet touched the ground for the first time in hours, she saw that Qing Xi had finally done the same. Her first clear look at the High Minister was underwhelming- he was a middle-aged man with grey hair and a short, neatly-trimmed beard, dressed in red robes trimmed with gold. Jiazin wasn't sure why, but from the way he hid she'd expected something a bit more exotic. On reflection, she realized that that was probably why he did it- to build up an aura of mystery and power about himself that his true form simply didn't convey.

He walked up the palace steps, and Jiazin kept pace a step behind him. Atop the stairs two men in ornate armor waited. One of them was unfamiliar- he was clean-shaven and had a stern, weather-beaten face. The other Jiazin knew, though neither well nor pleasantly. Those thick, brutal features and perpetual scowl belonged to High Admiral Yuan.

"Jiazin," Qing Xi said politely, "allow me to introduce two of my colleagues to you- High Admiral Yuan and High General Xia. They are the supreme authorities of our navy and army, and together with the Mistress of the Chosen we report directly to the Empress. Gentlemen, this is Lady Jiazin, the one I went to Long Du Shi to retrieve."

"I am honored to make the High General's acquaintance," Jiazin said with a polite bow. "The High Admiral and I know each other already, though not well."

"Ah, of course," Qing Xi said. "High Admiral Yuan is often in Long Du Shi, after all."

"That's right," the High Admiral said with a slight sneer. "I've been pestering that weasel of a governor for years to put better docks together for my warships, and he hasn't gotten around to it yet. I'm getting tired of waiting."

Jiazin drew her sword halfway from its sheath. "You may be High Admiral," she hissed, "but if you insult my father again in front of me, I'll challenge you here and now."

Yuan barked a laugh. "Little girl has claws, after all! I've half a mind to take you up on that one!"

"No," the High General said in a surprisingly quiet voice. "You are one of the highest offices of this Empire, Yuan- it is beneath you to bait the girl like that, and you know it."

"Save your breath, Xia," the High Admiral said. "We both know you'd challenge me in a heartbeat if the Empress hadn't forbidden it. I'll say what I want, to who I want."

"Unfortunately, High Admiral," Qing Xi said, "now isn't the time. I must have Jiazin taken to her quarters, and then the Empress is expecting me. I'd hate to have to tell her I was detained here to settle your quarrelling." Though he didn't say it, the threat hung on the air.

"Fine," Yuan said dismissively. "I'll not say another word against the girl's father or the High General. Now the, I've got business of my own to take care of." With a swirl of his cloak he turned and stalked off.

Jiazin slid her sword back into its sheath. "Why is he so… angry?" she asked the High Minister softly.

It was High General Xia who answered. "Yuan is the grandson of someone you may have heard of from your history studies- Admiral Zhao, the Scourge of the North. After Zhao's defeat of the Northern Water Tribe, he became a legend, but by the time Yuan entered the military, there were no more great threats to face. He desperately wants out of his grandfather's shadow, but is angry that there isn't a path to easy glory that he can find. So he takes it out on everyone he meets- normally myself. I do my best to return the favor."

"Thank you for that explanation of your rivalry," Qing Xi said rather tersely, "but I really must be going. Come, Jiazin." He marched forward and Jiazin hurried to stay close behind, and after two servants opened the doors they entered the palace itself.

It resembled her home in Long Du Shi, but grander. The walls were a dark gold color, and tapestries depicting the glorious history of the Fire Nation lined the walls. Many of them seemed to depict the Empress in her prime, smiling coldly as she called down lightning and blue fire against the Empire's enemies. The High Minister kept going without giving these a second glance, so Jiazin wasn't able to look for as long as she would have liked.

Finally they came to another doorway guarded by two stern-looking women in the black armor and gold face paint of the Empress's Chosen. Next to their easy, deadly grace Jiazin found herself feeling rather clumsy and unremarkable, an unusual feeling for the high-born girl. Looking away from the two fearsome warriors, she found that Qing Xi was looking at her. "I must report to the Empress now," he said. He clapped his hands once and two servants hurried up. "These will show you to the guest room where you will stay until the Empress sends for you." Turning away from her, he nodded at the Chosen and passed through the door the guarded.

The servants bowed respectfully to Jiazin and led her down another hallway, lined by different tapestries. Finally they arrived at an open door and motioned Jiazin through it. Inside was a large room dominated by an enormous bed, the walls lined with various pieces of furniture including a mirror, desk, and wardrobe. "Your things are being brought from your ship and will be here soon, my lady," one of the servants said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not now," Jiazin replied, and waved the servant away. With a weary sigh she collapsed on the bed, glad to be finally back on dry land again. She didn't know when the Empress would summon her- it could be days or hours. Laying back on the bed, she began to marshal her thoughts for the coming encounter with the ruler of the Fire Empire, when she felt her head bump against something. Turning over, she saw that a scroll case lay on the pillow.

Curious, she opened it up and unfurled the scroll on the bed. Igniting a small flame in one hand, she bent over the paper to read- and pulled back, shocked. It was addressed to her- of that there could be no doubt. And its words sent chills down her spine.

JIAZIN, the scroll began, YOU HAVE BEEN BETRAYED.


	8. Chapter 7: Water Tribe Heroics

**Chapter 7: Water Tribe Heroics **

Kanoda sighed as he looked around his small cell for what felt like the thousandth time that day. At least, it felt like it had been a day since he'd been captured, and a Chosen novice had brought him food twice, but his cell had no windows and without the sun, moon, and stars he couldn't mark time with any precision. His prison did have the effect of making time seem to slow, though- with its featureless metal walls and barred door looking out into a corridor of other (empty) cells, it was easily the most boring place he'd ever been.

In spite of his predicament, Kanoda wasn't idle. While he sat dejectedly against one of the walls, his mind was whirling as he raked through his memory, trying to remember what the great heroes of the Water Tribe would do in similar situations. None of the heroic legends involved a warrior trapped in the fortress of a bunch of crazy women in face-paint, but there were plenty of stories about warriors faced with overwhelming odds.

Each of the four Nations, Kanoda's grandfather had told him, had its own strengths. Fire was passionate and driven, and the people of the Fire Nation used this to achieve greatness. Earth was stubborn and unmoving, not shifting an inch once a stance was taken. Air was free and unbound, and the Air Nomads had been a creative and carefree people. Water, though… water was adaptable, and could go from a raging torrent to a still sea to a giant iceberg and back again with ease. The heroes Kanoda knew were all great warriors, but when strength failed they all knew that cunning might succeed.

And so, as he sat alone in his cell, the young hunter pulled a plan together.

A shadow fell across him suddenly, and Kanoda looked up to see one of the younger girls who'd been with Shiyan- he thought her name was Cheng, but he wasn't completely sure on that- standing there, with a metal bowl in one hand. He allowed himself a slight smile. Now things could get moving.

"Dinner," the young Chosen said stiffly. Removing the key from her armor, she opened the cell door and scooted the bowl inside. Kanoda picked it up and quickly began to eat- sure, the stuff was hardly sea prunes, but it was better than nothing and he needed to keep up his strength. Cheng watched him with barely concealed disgust. "Your eating habits are atrocious," she muttered. "The Water Tribes really are uncultured savages."

"You know, it's not like I've got a whole lot of choice in the matter," Kanoda replied. "You can't really do a whole lot with prison food besides slop it on in."

"You do have a point," Cheng admitted. "But that doesn't mean I have to watch." With a scowl she turned away and waited until Kanoda said that he was finished. Turning back around, she opened the cell door again and made to retrieve the bowl.

The prisoner was on her before she could react, grabbing both of her arms and pinning them against her sides as he knocked her to the floor. Unfortunately for Kanoda, this wasn't enough to disable even a novice Chosen, a fact which she proved by pulling her legs back and then snapping them forward, her knees impacting quite forcefully on a region he held in rather high personal regard. Kanoda released her and fell back, quietly moaning as he collapsed to the floor. Cheng smirked and picked up the bowl.

"Pathetic," she said. "You really thought you could defeat me so easily? I've trained all my life to be the best warrior possible, and you're just a savage."

Kanoda winced and looked up at her. "But you're not as good as Shiyan, are you?" he asked.

"No," Cheng admitted softly. Realizing what she said, she snapped her painted face into a scowl and spun around, heading back towards the door.

"I mean, really- she gets all the glory from capturing the "dangerous spy" and you just get stuck with guard duty? You were with her too! How does that make you feel?"

"My feelings are not to be discussed with the likes of you," Cheng snapped. "This conversation is over."

"That's too bad," Kanoda said. "Because if you stick around, I might be able to tell you something that even Shiyan doesn't know- something very important."

Cheng paused. "Why would you do that? You have no interest in helping me."

Kanoda shrugged. "Not really. But I don't want to be raked over the coals by your interrogators- or whatever it is they do to people who don't talk- so if I could just get the whole thing over quickly and without the whole torturing part."

"I suppose that makes sense," Cheng admitted. "But what could you possibly know that would be of value to me? I think you're just trying to waste my time."

"You really think that the Avatar is just a waste of time?"

Cheng froze and slowly turned around- the stunned expression on her face was priceless. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"The Avatar- you know, master of all elements, person responsible for maintaining balance. I'm sure you've heard of him." Kanoda's tone was nonchalant, but inside he was taut as a ceremonial drum- if the Chosen girl didn't buy this, it was back to square one.

"I know who the Avatar is!" Cheng snapped viciously. "The current Avatar is imprisoned underneath the Imperial Palace, guarded day and night- and he's an old, weak man by now anyway. What could you know about him?"

"Well, maybe your Empress wants you to think that he's still under lock and key," Kanoda said, "but what if she's wrong? The old Avatar's been dead for years now- and we Water Tribe savages know, because he's been reborn into our tribe. Water's the next element in the Avatar Cycle, after all. He's about five now, but he bends like an old master. It's really something to see."

"Impossible," Cheng breathed.

"Yeah," Kanoda said. "The greatest threat your Empire will ever face, and it's right under your noses. But now I'm telling you, and that gets me out of a torture session and you get to see the expression on Shiyan's face."

"This is too easy," Cheng said. "You wouldn't sell out the Avatar after just a day in a prison cell."

"Well, it's not just the prison cell," Kanoda admitted. "I've already lost family to the Empire, and I know you can't win. I will want your Mistress to promise not to hurt my mother and grandfather when you hit the village to get the Avatar- and I won't tell you where it is until she promises. Sound fair?"

"I need proof," Cheng said.

"I have proof, actually- only it's not on me. Out on my ship I've got written instructions from my tribal leaders which explicitly mention the Avatar. You were right all along- I am a spy."

"I still think you're lying."

Kanoda looked her straight on. "But can you afford to risk it?"

Cheng looked torn, then finally shook her head. "No. Tell me where these instructions are, so that I can retrieve them."

"Well, you see the hard part here is that only I can find them. They're hidden pretty well, and with just instructions you'd probably miss them. You need me to show you the way."

"How do I know this isn't an escape attempt?"

Kanoda wince. "You beat me once. You think I'm dumb enough to try again?"

Cheng drew her sword. "Up," she commanded. "We're going out to the shore- try to escape and you'll get skewered. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kanoda said without a trace of irony. He stood and followed Cheng from the cell.

There were no other Chosen nearby, and the cells were all empty. Apparently they didn't get too many troublemakers around here, which made sense considering that the Chosen themselves would be rather off-putting to any potential malcontent. Rather than going back up into the main body of the fortress, however, they continued down the hallway until they came to a large steel door which Cheng pushed open. Beyond was what appeared to be a dark tunnel.

"In," Cheng ordered, gesturing with her sword. "I don't want to have to explain to my sisters what you're doing out until we have something concrete to show them."

Kanoda raised his hands in mock surrender and hurried into the darkness, the Chosen girl following close behind him. They proceeded down the tunnel for some time, the only sounds their footfalls and breath, until finally the ground began to rise. Cheng grabbed Kanoda and pulled him back, and then went forward herself and pressed a shoulder against the wall. It slid open, and beyond the hidden door was an empty beach.

"Come," Cheng commanded after they were both out and she slid the door shut behind her. "The beach your boat was left on is this way." She led him for what felt like a mile around the shore, until at last they came to the spot where Kanoda had run ashore two nights ago. That boat was his escape route, but first he needed to get the Chosen off his back- a task easier said than done by far.

"Get aboard," Cheng said. "Don't think about casting off- I'll be right behind you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kanoda said, pulling himself aboard his vessel with Cheng right behind him.

"Now then- find me the orders from your leaders. You had better not be lying, savage."

Kanoda made a show of searching around the deck, until at last he reached underneath the mast and pulled out the object he'd truly come here to retrieve. He wasn't as good a shot with it as some, but it was still his best shot at getting out of this mess. "Found it!" he called out.

Cheng hurried over, but before she could get far Kanoda spun around and pulled his boomerang back behind his head and let it fly. The traditional weapon spun past Cheng's head and off into the distance, and she snorted in disgust.

"If you're going to betray me," she said coldly, "at least make some effort. That was truly pitiful- you didn't even come close to hit-" she was cut off suddenly as the boomerang came spinning back towards its owner and took her in the back of the head. She fell in an unconscious heap.

"I may not be a highly trained elite warrior like you," Kanoda said conversationally as he picked Cheng up and tossed her onto the shore, "but that doesn't mean you can guess _every_ trick up my sleeve." Before the Chosen could wake up, Kanoda retrieved his boomerang and pushed his boat off the shore, and then began to sail away from Empress Island as quickly as the small vessel would carry him.

############

"Unacceptable," the Mistress said, and Cheng hung her head dejectedly. Shiyan, standing off to the side, was furious. She had captured the Water Tribe spy by herself, and then the younger trainee just came along and ruined everything. How could she be so foolish!

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Cheng said, absently nursing the back of her head. "He said he could tell me about the Avatar, but he tricked me- he had a weapon I've never seen before, that flew in a curve! There was nothing I could have done."

"Wrong. You could have reported your information to me immediately, and then let your sisters ascertain the truth of them. You underestimated your enemy and fell into his trap. These are unacceptable failings in my eyes, and in the eyes of the Empress." The Mistress's eyes bored into Cheng's. "And what is worse- you allowed the Water Tribe spy to escape. I am more certain now than ever that he is working towards our destruction."

The commander of the Chosen turned her steely gaze to Shiyan. "Do not think yourself blameless in this, sister. You were assigned to be Cheng's mentor- you should have taught her better, or at least exercised better control over her."

Shiyan knew better than to protest the Mistress's words. "Name your punishment," she said with her head bowed. "I will accept it."

"Punishment?" the Mistress asked. "The order still has need of you. The spy has escaped- he must be recaptured and returned here that we may learn his true purpose. I am putting that in your hands, Shiyan. You and Cheng will pursue the boy and capture him. Succeed, and you will be promoted to full Chosen status and Cheng's record will be wiped clean. Fail and we will be forced to enact heavy consequences on you both." And you will never be one of us. The words weren't spoken aloud, but they didn't need to be.

"I understand, Mistress," Shiyan said. "Cheng underestimated the enemy. We know better know. We will return with the spy in chains." She motioned for Cheng. "Come, sister. We must prepare."

Shiyan stalked out of the audience chamber, the younger girl hurrying to keep up. Clearly the Water Tribe boy was more than the fool he'd seemed when they last met, but she knew better than to fall to his tricks. He might have been able to trick a thirteen year old girl who'd never been off the island since she was an infant, but Shiyan knew that she was both more intelligent and more skilled than Cheng. All of her masters agreed that she was one of the best they'd ever trained.

Empress Azula in her youth had never let anything stand between herself and her goal. Shiyan was Chosen, and could do no less.


	9. Chapter 8: The Slave Hunter

**Chapter 8: The Slave Hunter**

Tong ran from the scene of his rebellion and didn't look back. His body seemed to be moving of its own accord now- certainly his thoughts were too much of a whirl for him to consciously be in control. It was still impossible to move away from the fact that he had killed a man- though he hated the taskmaster and like many slaves had fantasized about killing firebenders before; the act itself was something different.

From behind he could hear the shouts of the soldiers and the other slaves, and sounds of a struggle. Tong wondered what was going to happen to the old man- the taskmasters didn't kill earthbending slaves often, but that was out of practicality rather than compassion. Anyone they caught in the act of deliberate rebellion would be punished terribly. For a moment Tong considered looking back, but the part of him that had taken over his body seemed to think that would be unwise. He kept running without a backward glance.

He left the immediate environs of Long Du Shi behind and passed into an area of forested hills. The earthbender had lived his whole life in the city and he wanted to stop and marvel at his surroundings, but a voice in the back of his head told him that would be very unwise- he was still too close to the scene of his crime, and no doubt soldiers were in pursuit. If he stopped now they would catch him.

The trees made running more difficult. Tong was in excellent shape as a result of hard labor and hadn't yet begun to tire, but the unfamiliar terrain meant that he had to make a conscious effort to dodge around obstacles and avoid tripping on rocks and vines. He could hear distant voices behind him now, and coming closer- the soldiers. After a few more minutes the voices were replaced by the hissing of flames and the smell of smoke. Apparently the firebenders were burning a path for themselves through the trees, rather than get hung up as Tong was.

That wouldn't do at all. At this rate, even if the soldiers themselves didn't catch up to Tong, the fire would either burn him or smoke him out. No doubt that had been their intent, but the slave had no intention of dying here or going back to face torment- especially after the old man's sacrifice.

Dropping to one knee, Tong placed a hand on the ground and focused, trying to recapture the same feeling he'd experienced just before the taskmaster had died, when he'd felt the earth almost as an extension of his own body. At first there was nothing- and then, for just an instant, he could feel the vibrations in the ground and from them form a picture of his pursuers. Acting quickly before the sensation could fade, he performed the one earthbending move he knew he could work alone with any degree of accuracy.

Immediately in front of the Imperial soldiers a wall of stone sprang into being. Tong could feel them falling back in surprise as the rock blocked their fireblasts and sent them stumbling. He felt the earth-sense fading, but before it was completely gone he pulled on the earth again and sent the wall tumbling back, burying the soldiers in rubble and leaving a large crack in the ground where it had stood. That wouldn't hold them for long, but it would buy him some time.

Quickly the slave scrambled back to his feet and started running again. He passed through more of the forested hills, but as exhaustion was finally starting to reach him the plant life came to an abrupt end. Tong kept running a short distance more and then stopped short. The land here was dry and barren, and immediately before him was a deep, dark lake.

Tong collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. Now that he'd stopped it was finally registering to him just how tired his body was, and he didn't even want to know how far he'd run- only whether or not it was far enough. He devoutly hoped so, because even if the lake hadn't been here he didn't think he had the strength to go much farther.

"It's over, boy," a deep voice growled. Tong rose to his feet and spun around in surprise, only to find himself face to face with a group of a half-dozen firebending soldiers. Five of them wore the fearsome skull-masks of their elite rank, but the one who had spoken had his mask off and was rubbing sweat from his forehead. "You lead us a merry chase, but it's over now," he repeated. "Come along quietly, if you know what's good for you. They want you alive as an example, but if you try to fight I can do plenty of things you won't like but won't ruin your usefulness."

"Sorry," Tong replied, "but I really don't think I've got anything left to lose." Marshalling what remained of his strength, he planted himself firmly on the ground and heaved. A wave of earth shot towards the soldiers, but by the time it reached them it did little more than rock them slightly.

"You shouldn't have done that," the officer said, shaking his head in a mockery of fatherly concern. He raised one hand and summoned a small flame into it. "Time for some real discipline, boy."

He thrust his hand forward, preparing to throw the fire and inflict what would no doubt be a very painful but non-lethal burn. Suddenly his arm halted, and Tong wondered why- and then he saw the equally confused expression on the officer's face. A slight groan escaped the man's lips, and he collapsed face-first onto the ground. An arrow was lodged in his back.

"What in the name of Agni?" One of the other soldiers gasped out, and the remaining five spun in different directions, summoning fire and looking for the source of the attack. Mocking laughter rang out, and Tong raised his head to stare in the direction of the sound.

A person in drab green and brown clothing stood on top of a rise, a bow with arrow nocked held in his hands. Behind this archer were several other warriors, all dressed similarly and armed with the same weapons. The firebenders raised their hands and shot blasts of flame at their opponents, but the mysterious warriors dodged easily and returned fire. Four firebenders fell dead, arrows sticking out of the week points of their armor. The final soldier fled back into the trees.

The archers climbed down from the rocks to stand over Tong. The one who had fired first bent down and helped him to his feet. "Who are you people?" the earthbender asked thickly.

"Hold it," one of the other warriors said. "We don't know who he is- he could be a spy sent by the Empire to learn where we're hiding. Don't tell him anything until you're sure."

"He's an _earthbender,"_ the archer holding Tong up said, and he was surprised that the voice was female. He turned his head and looked at her more closely- her hair was short and her face dirty, but now that he knew she was a girl he could see it. "Even if he was loyal to the Empire- and have you ever heard of a slave who didn't hate his master?- there's still the little fact that they wouldn't trust him with anything important. Besides, look at the shape he's in. He's been beat up pretty bad, and he looks like he's about to faint."

"Tong," he gasped out. "My name's Tong."

"I'm Chai," the girl said. "We're rebels, Tong- like you, apparently."

"All right," the other rebel said crossly. "You make a pretty good argument, but I still think we should blindfold him before we take him home."

"I was going to do that already, Yan," Chai said rather crossly. "I'm not that stupid, after all. You can't be too careful in this place." The one called Yan pulled a strip of cloth from a pocket and began to step towards Tong.

"Wait," Tong said, "where are you taking me?"

Chai smiled. "Don't worry, Tong- we're taking you to our home. You're safe now."

Then the blindfold went around his eyes, and the world went dark.

############

Qang, Underminister of Labor in Long Du Shi, was not having a good day.

It had been midmorning when one of his slaves- he thought of them all as _his_ slaves, even though he never had any more direct contact with them than was strictly necessary- had snapped, as they sometimes did. Unfortunately, the slave in question had proven to be unusually powerful and had somehow succeeded in killing one of the Underminister's most valuable overseers before escaping. Then another slave had intervened, fighting so hard that the soldiers had been forced to kill him and preventing them from immediately chasing after the escapee. Now one member of that patrol was in Qang's office, claiming that a band of mysterious archers up by Lake Laogai had wiped the rest of his companions out.

"And tell me again how a gang of peasants with primitive weapons and no bending whatsoever managed to kill an entire squad of firebenders?" the Underminister asked, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to dispel the headache he could feel coming on.

"They took us by surprise, sir," the soldier said. "We weren't able to react before they had us."

Qang sighed. The Imperial army had been- and still was- the pride of the world, but in recent years most of its soldiers had never seen action outside of training drills, and were thus woefully inadequate to deal with real combat situations. That bunch up by Lake Laogai were especially tricky opponents- they'd attack quickly, and then when the army was sent to retaliate there wasn't a trace of them. A few weeks later, they'd attack again out of nowhere. It was maddening, but thankfully it wasn't the Underminister of Labor's department.

Or rather, it hadn't been the Underminister of Labor's department until today.

"Is there anything else you need from me, sir?" the soldier asked.

"No. Get out. I've got another appointment coming up shortly- a very important one." The soldier stood and gave a respectful bow, then departed.

When he was gone, Qang stood up from behind his desk and began to pace. One slave escaped, another dead, and almost an entire patrol wiped out. It was a bad situation, and if word of it got out it would make him look very bad indeed- might even get the Governor involved, and considering the man's notoriously meticulous nature, that meant that Qang's career would most likely suffer horribly. The Governor of Long Du Shi wasn't one to reward failure. Thankfully, the Underminister had anticipated that things might go wrong and made a point of sending for the one man who might be able to salvage things even before the patrol's lone survivor had returned. That way, even if the ordinary soldiers were successful Qang lost nothing, but if they failed he might be able to turn his fortunes around.

The Underminister was facing his window and looking out over Long Du Shi when he heard his door open. "You wanted to see me?" a rough voice asked.

Qang turned around and smiled. "Ah, yes. I'm glad you're here, Gian- I have a job for you."

"I'm listening." The man who stood in the Underminister's doorway was tall and lanky, wearing a sleeveless red and black tunic over his tightly muscled frame. He carried himself with the casual confidence of one who knows with absolute certainty that there are non better at his chosen profession, and the eyes that stared out from his scarred and beaten face were without mercy. Gian was a mercenary, one of the few truly skilled enough that the Fire Empire was willing to tolerate his existence in return for his services. His specialty was tracking and capture, though he'd perform almost any job so long as the pay was good. There were rumors- probably exaggerated- that he was almost as good in hand to hand combat as one of the Empress's Chosen, though so far as anyone knew that had never been tested.

Gian had never failed, at least not to Underminister Qang's knowledge. Even if he had at some point, the efficiency with which he'd kept it quiet spoke well of his skill.

"There was a slave who escaped earlier today," the Underminister said. "He killed his overseer before fleeing north."

"And you want me to find him," Gian finished. "I can do that. Barely even a challenge." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"That's not all," Qang said. "The reason he managed to escape pursuit was because he had help- a band of rebels you may have heard of. They killed five skilled firebenders and drove the survivor off. He can take you back to where he fought them, but I want information on their location. If you can, bring me back a rebel as well. A leader would be nice, if you could manage it."

"Manage it?" Gian laughed. "I've been waiting for someone to have the guts to admit their failings and put me on this job. I'll do what you ask, Underminister- don't get me wrong. This just might be fun after all."

Qang pulled a small bag of gold coins from his robes and tossed it to Gian, who caught it effortlessly. "That's for taking the job. There will be twice as much waiting for you when you succeed."

Gian smiled like a predator smelling fresh meat, and the Underminister shivered involuntarily. "Oh, I will. Now where's this soldier you told me about? It's never too early to get started."


	10. Chapter 9: The Hidden Flame

**Chapter 9: The Hidden Flame**

YOU HAVE BEEN BETRAYED.

Jiazin blinked and read the characters again, making certain she had gotten their meaning right the first time. She'd only been in the Capital for a few hours- how could she have been betrayed, and who would know about it in time to get a warning to her? Maybe the rest of the scroll held answers. Looking past the initial warning, she continued reading.

THE HIGH MINISTER IS NOT WHAT HE APPEARS- HE HAS BROUGHT YOU TO THIS CITY UNDER FALSE PRETENSES. IF YOU WANT TO LEARN MORE, COME TO THE LOCATION INDICATED ON THIS DIAGRAM OF THE PALACE AT MIDNIGHT. MORE INFORMATION CANNOT BE INCLUDED HERE, LEST THIS SCROLL FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS.

The diagram mentioned in the text was near the bottom of the scroll, and beneath it was a strange symbol that resembled a silhouetted flame. Jiazin hadn't seen a sign like that before, and she didn't know what it meant.

Rolling the scroll back up, the governor's daughter sat back on her bed and tried to make sense of its contents. What did it mean that Qing Xi was not what he seemed, and why had he brought her here if not by the command of the Dragon Empress? Why did whoever sent the scroll seem terrified of revealing too much information, while at the same time giving a detailed map to their whereabouts? And, above all, who sent it in the first place?

Jiazin knew that she had to make a decision. She could ignore the message and continue to wait for her summons to the Empress, but that would leave her open to whatever it was the high minister was plotting. The other alternative was to follow the instructions on the scroll and seek out the person or people who had sent it, which meant that she might free herself from Qing Xi's plans and possibly expose them to the Empress- but there was a risk that they might be the true betrayers. For all Jiazin knew, the message was a trap.

She sat on the bed with her head bowed for some time, turning ideas over in her head. Finally Jiazin came to her decision- she would go tonight and speak with the one who had contacted her. If Qing Xi was the traitor, then she had nothing to lose- and if it was in fact her mysterious contact who had treacherous plans, then she could find out what they were and report them back to the High Minister.

Her mind made up, Jiazin rang for a servant to bring her food. She would need strength and rest before tonight, whatever happened.

############

Darkness hung over the Imperial Palace. Cloud cover had rolled in from the sea, thick enough that neither moonlight no starlight could shine through. There were fires lit throughout the complex, of course, but they did little overall to diminish the brooding gloom that filled the Capital.

Jiazin crept from her rooms, the scroll clutched tightly in one hand. She wore a long cloak that she'd found in her wardrobe, but not her sword- she doubted that whoever was waiting for her would take kindly to her showing up visibly armed. If it came to violence, she would have to use her firebending, but hopefully that wouldn't have to happen.

She walked down the Palace's labyrinthine corridors, every so often stopping to light a small flame in one hand and check her progress against the map. After taking a number of twists and turns through the halls- leading away from the throne room, she thought- Jiazin came to the head of a staircase. Deciding that this must be the strange-looking squiggle marked on the map immediately before her destination, she steeled herself and descended.

The staircase ended in a small stone room illuminated by a single torch. A plain wooden door was the only other feature- Jiazin stepped forward and pushed it open. Beyond she could smell smoke and hear the crackling of flame as she walked inside. The door shut behind her.

She stood in a large room whose walls disappeared into the darkness. A large flame rose from a pit in the center, sending smoke throughout the chamber. Shielding her eyes from both the smoke and the bright light, Jiazin looked around the edges of the room. As her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was not alone.

At least a dozen figures lined the walls, dressed in dark red robes which were marked with the same symbol she had seen on the message. Their hoods were all pulled up over their faces, giving them the look of evil spirits or the unquiet dead. Jiazin suppressed a shudder- the overall effect was deeply disturbing, but no doubt that is what they intended. She wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Earlier today you sent me a message that said I had been betrayed," Jiazin said as calmly as she could. "It directed me here if I wanted answers. Well, I've come. What can you tell me about the High Minister?"

"I had heard you were blunt," a rasping voice said from the shadows. One of the cloaked figures stepped forward, his robe billowing about him. "We are glad that you received our message, Lady Jiazin. It may sound melodramatic of me, but the future of the Empire is very much at stake in what we discuss."

"Who are you people?" Jiazin asked.

The figure in the hood seemed to smile. "We are called the An Jiong- in the ancient tongue, Hidden or Shadowed Flame. Like the Chosen we are elite servants of the Empress, but ours is a very different mission. They act as the public face and threat of the Empire's reign. We remain hidden in the shadows, acquiring knowledge and dealing with situations that cannot be brought into the light of day."

"Spies and assassins," Jiazin muttered. The cloaked man chuckled.

"We often get that reaction, but believe me when I tell you that we are every bit as vital to the functioning of the Fire Empire as the military or the ministry. Many of the comforts and privileges that the nobility in particular live with couldn't have come to be without our aid." The An Jiong agent stepped forward. "So do not be so contemptuous of that which you do not understand."

"You actually took that better than I expected," Jiazin admitted.

The An Jiong spokesman shrugged. "In our line of work, it gains you nothing to be an ill-tempered thug who cannot stand criticism. We kill where and when we have to- and no more. Now then, Jiazin, I believe you have questions for us."

"I do," she said. "Why did you bring me here? What do you know about the High Minister?"

"That is a complicated question. I know much about High Minister Qing Xi, but little of that is relevant to our discussion. What you must know is this- no High Minister has ever held his position long. Sooner or later they have all been discovered to be involved in plots to seize the throne, and then… dealt with accordingly."

"Executed by you or the Chosen, you mean," Jiazin surmised.

The spokesman chuckled. "Not entirely- High Ministers are rather out of even our league. It is the Dragon Empress herself who has killed every one of them, rendering them down to little more than ash. Qing Xi has held the position longer than most- close to ten years now- but we believe that out of either pure ambition or fear for his own life he has begun to plot as well."

"How can you tell?"

"We've intercepted secret notes which revealed bribery and blackmail, and reports from our sources among the Capital's nobility report the same things. Qing Xi is gathering allies, and when that begins to happen there are very few possibilities other than personal advancement. And the second most powerful man in the Empire can advance only in one way."

Jiazin shook her head. "Then why haven't you moved against him yet? And what do I have to do with anything?"

"The questions are one and the same. We don't know what you're role in the plot is to be, and that puts us at a disadvantage. Move against Qing Xi with incomplete information, and the conspiracy could very well survive his arrest. We need to know precisely why the daughter of one of the Empire's most influential governors is key to his schemes." Eyes seemed to glitter from within the cowl. "We know you, Jiazin- we know that you have always been loyal to the throne. That's why we decided not to perform various forms of unpleasantness on you to get you to talk, but rather simply ask nicely."

"You know me?" Jiazin asked. "Does that mean you have been spying on my family? On me?"

The spokesman laughed. "Did you think that you were exempt? We spy on all the nobility- a formal precaution in your case. I assure you that we are quite impressed by your family's competence and loyalty. Now then- has the High Minister let slip to you any reason why he brought you to the Capital?"

"Not really," Jiazin admitted. "He just said that the Empress wanted to see me, and that it was a matter of the salvation of the Empire. Nothing else."

The sound of soft murmuring among the An Jiong filled the chamber, though Jiazin couldn't make out their words. Finally they paused and looked to their spokesman, whom she was beginning to guess was also their leader. He peered at Jiazin intently from under his hood. "In that case, Jiazin, I must require a service of you- one that could earn you a great deal of favor with the Empress and our own order."

"I'm listening."

"The High Minister no longer trusts us, and he has forbidden us to access his personal chambers- and the elite guards he surrounds them with are too formidable for even us to deal with without a great deal of commotion that would be unacceptable in this situation. We are certain that he keeps records of his plans there, but we have no way to access them. You, however, are known to be in Qing Xi's company- as far as most know, possibly even under his wing. You could bluff your way inside and retrieve the information we require."

Jiazin found herself torn between loyalty towards the Empire and doubt that she could pull this task off, along with some underlying sense that something here was wrong. "Do I have to decide now?" she asked. "Or can you give me more time."

"We would be willing to give you a day," the spokesman said. "The servant girl who cleans your room is one of us- she was the one who left the message earlier today. You can contact us through her once you've reached a decision."

"Thank you," Jiazin said with a slight bow. Turning she prepared to open the door again when the spokesman's voice stopped her.

"I don't think you will betray us," he said, "but keep this in mind- if you force us to act before we are ready, you will be the first to feel our blades."

"I'll remember that," Jiazin muttered. She stepped through the door and hurried up the stairs, leaving the spies and their smoke-filled room behind her.

############

After the girl was gone, one of the An Jiong agents stepped around the fire and came to stand beside his leader. "What do you think she will decide?" he asked quietly. "In a conflict between the two most powerful people in this world, which do you think she will choose to back?"

"It doesn't matter," the leader said, his voice slipping out of the dry rasp it had affected while speaking to Jiazin and returning to its natural cultured tones. "If she chooses the Empress, then her loyalty is cemented and she is proven fit for the grander purposes. If not- well, she was the most likely candidate, but hardly the only one." The leader's face twitched as he remembered the fate of his predecessor. "After all, what is one life compared to the continued glory of the Empire?"

The other agent shook his head. "Nothing."


	11. Chapter 10: The Stranger

**Chapter 10: The Stranger**

Kanoda rubbed his eyes to stave off sleep as his boat sailed closer to a forbidding coastline. Grey clouds hung low in the sky, and he could feel that a storm was coming. The young hunter had every intention of getting onto dry land before that happened, even if it was dry land that was grey and barren. A flat beach stretched back a short distance from the shore, and beyond that rose tall rocks that seemed rather ominous in the fading light. There was no sign of life, but as far as Kanoda was concerned that was a good thing. After his last experience on a strange island, he had no real desire to meet anyone else from the Fire Empire for some time yet.

Rain began to fall as he pulled his boat up onto the beach. Kanoda wanted nothing more than to pitch his tent and sleep (if it hadn't been raining he would have skipped the tent pitching altogether) but before he did that he needed to get the lay of the land. Strapping a knife to his waist and his spear to his back, he walked over to the base of the cliffs and began to climb.

It was too cold to rain at the South Pole, and Kanoda quickly realized that he greatly preferred snow. Within minutes he was soaked to the skin, and it was too warm to wear furs thick enough to prevent this effect. "You're supposed to be my element," he muttered to the airborne water droplets. "Can't you be a bit more cooperative?" The rain showed no sign that it heard or cared.

Finally he reached the top of the cliff and looked out over a flat, barren plain. Tall grass waved in the wind and rain, but otherwise the land was featureless. Kanoda looked more intently- there wasn't anything nearby, but in the distance he could see mountains.

"Well, this is boring… and miserable," he muttered. "In the legends wherever the hero lands is always full of enemies, allies, or monsters. This is just a whole lot of wet nothing. Maybe after I go home I can get Grandfather to spice it up a bit." His whole body was suddenly wracked by a giant yawn. Deciding that sleep was the priority at the moment, Kanoda began to slowly climb back down the cliff. Reaching the bottom, he pitched his tent as close to the base as he could and crawled inside. He was asleep within moments.

The rain continued to fall. In the sky above, thunder rumbled.

############

Cheng doubled over, sneezing loudly. "This is horrible!" she said- or at least that's what Shiyan thought she said after thinking about it for a minute. The other girl's cold made understanding her difficult. "We're supposed to be the greatest warriors in the Empire! Getting sick like this is embarrassing."

She sneezed again, and Shiyan sighed and passed her a rag. "It's your own fault, you know," she said rather stiffly. "You shouldn't have stood out there on deck in the storm. It's simple common sense."

Cheng glared at her. They'd set out from Empress Island in pursuit of the Water Tribe spy yesterday on a small warship. The younger Chosen had spent the whole day on deck, staring determinedly off towards the north- even as the cloud bank rose and the rain began to fall. Now she was paying the price for her stubbornness.

"It's easy for you to say," Cheng muttered. "You weren't the one who let him get away. It isn't your fault- you're just along for the ride." The words "you're here because the Mistress thinks I can't handle myself" weren't spoken out loud, but they hung in the air nonetheless.

"You're a Chosen," Shiyan said. "Comport yourself with dignity, or at least try to. Yes, you failed- don't forget that- but don't keep bringing it up either. It's your private drive and disgrace. The rest of the world needs to see a composed, competent warrior to respect and fear. Never forget that."

"What do you know about that?" Cheng said sullenly. "Since when did you ever screw up?"

"Suffice to say that I have, and learned from it," Shiyan replied. The failure she was thinking of was being unsuccessful in drumming proper discipline into the girl in front of her, but she felt that saying that wouldn't help Cheng's self-confidence. She didn't particularly care for the other girl, but they were both Chosen, and the Chosen were loyal to their own. That was a bond stronger than mere personal feelings. "Now you know better than to fall for his tricks- and you knew already that you are the superior warrior. Apply that in the next battle, and your victory is assured."

Cheng bowed her head. "Thank you, Shiyan," she said. "I appreciate the advice."

Something rapped against the door of their cabin. "Who is it?" Shiyan asked imperiously.

"The captain sent me to tell you that we should be coming into port on the mainland tomorrow morning, my lady," a sailor's voice came from the other side. "When we get there, what would you have us do?"

"First, I am not a lady," Shiyan said. "Though born to the nobility, I hold no formal title apart from "Chosen"- therefore that is how you should refer to me. Remembering that, tell the captain that we will check with the port authority to see if they have seen a person or boat matching the description of the spy or his craft. In the likely event they have not, we will fan out and search the coastline both east and west. He can't be too far."

"I will tell him, my la- Chosen Shiyan," the sailor said. "Good night." Shiyan could hear his footfalls fading.

"Get some rest, sister," the older Chosen said, taking her own advice and lying down in her bunk. "You'll need it."

############

Her husband was dying.

Gajing knelt by his side as he lay still on the ground of their barn and cursed the Imperial overlords for driving him to this. The Fire Empire didn't care about peasants- especially not peasants who lived in what had once been the Earth Kingdom- except when the harvest came around. Then they arrived mercilessly, storming down from their fortresses and collecting all the food they could find. That was the tribute the peasants owed them for "protection", which in Gajing's opinion was a colossal joke. Unless there was something to be had from them, the Imperials utterly ignored their subjects.

It was a long way yet until harvest, but Li Jan was already out working as hard as he could. Gajing worked hard as well, but her husband threw himself into it like no one else she knew, determined that the village would be able to feed itself even after their so called masters took their share away. He'd risen early even by peasant standards this morning- as he always did- and gone out into the field to work, only to trip on a stone. Gajing found him lying senseless on the ground, and despite her best efforts she couldn't wake him. She'd called their friends over and they'd dragged him to the village barn to rest, but his breathing grew increasingly weak and shallow. Li Jan might live out the night, but she doubted he'd last much longer.

Thunder and lightning flashed in the sky outside and the rain poured down. Their friends huddled in the other end of the barn, mostly asleep- exhausted but unwilling to leave the stricken man. Gajing still knelt at his side, dabbing his forehead with a wet rag and whispering his name. Every so often he stirred, only to fall back into some dark pit.

Finally she could take it no longer, despite her best efforts. Giving a great, involuntary yawn, Gajing fell asleep at her husband's side and with her last conscious thought prayed to the spirits for a miracle.

############

Gajing awoke suddenly, and the first thing her sense registered was quiet. The sound of rain and thunder was gone- the storm had passed. Groggily she sat up and looked over at Li Jan, and realized that the sudden quiet hadn't been what had wakened her.

A figure knelt over her husband, swathed from head to foot in a dark robe. A gloved hand was extended over his cut forehead, and from it emanated a soft blue glow. Gajing stifled a scream and scrambled to her feet and grabbed a nearby pitchfork. "Get away from him," she hissed. "I don't know what you are, spirit or demon or mortal, but if you don't put your hands up right now I'll gut you. Can't you let a man die in peace?"

The figure raised its hands, but its hooded head motioned down at Li Jan. Gajing followed its gaze, and gasped. The strange glow from where the being had touched him was fading, and she couldn't tell for sure but it looked like the cut on his forehead was gone. Gasping, she bent down to inspect him more closely and saw that it was true. Not only was the superficial wound gone but his breathing was stronger as well, and when she touched his hand he groaned softly and his eyes opened.

"Gajing?" he asked quietly. "What… happened?"

"You cracked your head open, you tough old badger-mole," she said through happy tears. "But somehow it got put back together again."

Li Jan reached up and rubbed his head. "But, how?" he asked, sitting up. Gajing forced him back down.

"You still need to rest," she said. "As for how- well…" she turned and looked up, but the mysterious visitor was gone. The door at one end of the barn was slightly ajar. "Stay here," Gajing said, getting back up to her feet and hurrying out of the building.

The clouds had parted and pale moonlight shone down over the wet grass. The cloaked figure was hurrying towards the nearby trees, and Gajing hurried after it. "Wait!" she called out, and it halted. "I just wanted to thank you."

The figure paused and nodded. It turned away again but Gajing caught up to it and caught its arm. "Before you go," she said softly, "who are you? I thought you were a demon- or worse, one of _them_- but you saved my husband's life. I promise I won't turn you in. I just need to know."

The figure turned to look at her, and the moonlight illuminated a quick glimpse of the features beneath the hood. Dark skin, impossibly blue eyes, and white hair Gajing absorbed in a flash, making up features that seemed young until one noticed the weight of impossible sadness and kindness they radiated.

"I'm a healer," the figure said softly- a woman's voice. "And a friend."

Then she pulled away again and vanished into the shadows of the nearby trees. Gajing stood there for several more minutes as if waiting for her to reappear, and then turned back to the barn to see her husband. She'd asked for a miracle and received one.

She just wished that she understood what it meant.


	12. Chapter 11: The Resistance

**Chapter 11: The Resistance**

Tong was slowly and carefully led around the lakeshore, eyes covered by the blindfold the rebels had put on him. He could hear the others walking along beside him and feel Chaiy's comforting hand on one arm, but otherwise he had little sense of his surroundings. He tried to feel into the earth with his bending as he had before, but nothing. After the long chase, he was simply too tired.

Finally they stopped, and Tong felt the familiar rumble of earthbending beneath his feet. He could hear soft whispering as the rebels conferred among themselves, and then he was lifted by a pair of strong arms and slung over someone's back. He wondered what was going on and was about to protest when he felt the person carrying him began to descend as if down a ladder. That would by why- Tong couldn't very well climb while blindfolded.

He didn't know how for certain long he was carried down the ladder, but after what felt like a very long time they reached bottom and he was set back on the ground. The rumble of earthbending sounded again- more distant this time- and then he felt a hand on his arm again. "It's all right," she said soothingly, "come with us."

Tong felt himself be led off again, and now he had the distinct feeling that he was in an enclosed space- probably underground. He revised that opinion as he heard the dripping of water and felt dampness on his feet. Not underground- under the lake!

Finally they halted and the former slave heard a door opening. He was led inside, and then he felt someone reach up and remove his blindfold. Tong blinked a couple of times to clear his eyes and saw Chaiy folding the strip of cloth up and putting it in a pouch that hung from her belt. "Stay here for now," she said. "I don't think you're a spy, but we do have rules about these things for our own safety. Someone will be coming in a few minutes to ask you some questions- answer whatever he says, and it would be easiest for everyone if you tell the truth."

"I will- thanks for the warning," Tong said. Chaiy turned and left, closing the door behind her.

The room in which Tong found himself was grey and bare, except for a stone table, two chairs, and a flickering torch on one wall. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, he tried to keep his exhaustion from overwhelming him. Whoever this interrogator who was coming was, he would need to tell his story clearly, concisely, and truly, and that would be difficult if he fell asleep halfway through it.

The door opened again, and an expressionless middle-aged man in a dark green tunic entered and seated himself in the chair across from Tong. "You are the young man Chaiy and her group rescued from Imperial soldiers earlier today?" he asked without preamble.

"Yes."

The man nodded. "What is your name?"

"Tong," the former slave answered.

"Tell me, Tong, why you came here when the soldiers were chasing you?"

"I didn't have any real idea where I was going," the young earthbender said. "I am- was- a slave, and I used my earthbending to accidentally kill my overseer earlier today. Well, it wasn't entirely an accident. I didn't mean to kill him, but I did mean to hurt him. He'd been cruel to us for a while, and finally this morning I just… snapped. Anyway, I knew that I had to run after that. The things they do to slaves who kill their overseers don't really bear thinking about. So I just ran, and I when I was finally exhausted and couldn't run any more I thought they were going to catch me. Then Chaiy and her people saved my life."

The man nodded. "I see. And did you know that there was a hidden rebel fortress in this area before you met them?"

Tong gave a bitter chuckle. "I didn't even know that there were _rebels_ before I met them. The Fire Empire doesn't like to keep its slaves knowledgeable about things that could inspire them to rebel too."

"You say you killed your overseer. Describe it for me."

Tong lowered his eyes. "It's not something I'm proud of," he said. "I hated him, but still- he was a person, and I killed him. I'd rather not talk about it."

"I understand that you are reluctant to discuss this, but I still want you to answer my question- how did you kill him?" The man's eyes narrowed coldly.

"The wall we were working on collapsed," the former slave began, "and he was angry. He was beating us with a fire whip, and I was next. He knocked me to the ground, and suddenly I realized that I could feel the earth underneath me- where it held together, where it was unstable, and how I could use it to open up a crack beneath his feet. In that moment I hated him more than anything, so that's what I did- I didn't think, just reacted. He fell into the hole and it closed above him, crushing him. Then I realized what I'd done and released control, and it opened up again and spat him back out- very dead."

The interrogator paused. "You're certain of that?" he said.

"Certain that he's dead?" Tong asked. "I saw the body- it had been crushed and wasn't moving. Unless he's a spirit in disguise, he's dead."

"No, not that!" the man snapped. "Are you certain that you were able to use the vibrations in the earth to sense its state and enhance your earthbending?"

"I hadn't thought about it that way," Tong said. "I just know that I was able to feel the earth moving."

The interrogator sat still for a moment, and then without a word he stood and swept from the room, slamming the door behind him. Tong sat in his chair, dumbfounded. Part of him considered getting up and going after the man, but he realized that that was an unwise course of action that would lead at best to him getting lost and at worst killed because the rebels had decided it was proof that he really was a spy. For now the best thing to do seemed to be to wait and hope that somebody came back.

Finally the door opened again, and rather than the interrogator it was Chaiy, accompanied by two archers who Tong was pretty certain had been with her when she'd rescued him. "Come on," she said, motioning with one hand. "My father wants to talk with you in person."

"Your father?" Tong asked as he stood and left the room with her.

"Shu Bei Fong, leader of the resistance- or at least the few hundred people living under a lake that make up the local resistance," Chaiy said.

"You're the leader's daughter? Then what are you doing wandering around with warriors outside of the fortress? Wouldn't he want to protect you better?"

Chaiy laughed. "It's not wandering- it's patrolling. And there are too few of us for anybody to just lie around without doing any work, and I'm pretty good with the bow. Dad doesn't always like it, but he knows better than to complain."

The corridors they were walking through were low, dark, and damp, lit only by torches along the walls. Finally they came to another door that looked no different from any of the others, and Chaiy stepped forward and knocked. "It's me," she said. "I've got him."

"Good girl," a male voice said from the other side. "Bring him in." Chaiy opened the door and ushered Tong inside before following herself.

The room was bare by most standards, but still more comfortable than any place Tong had been in for a long time. Several chairs stood around a roaring fireplace, and what appeared to be the weapons of Imperial officers hung on the wall. The only other decoration was a portrait of a young woman in warrior's clothing who held a large boulder lightly in one hand. Her eyes were a strange, cloudy color.

"My grandmother," the voice that had spoken to Chaiy said. Tong turned to see a man of medium height but dignified bearing standing there- he looked relatively young, despite the streaks of grey in his hair, and he resembled the rebel girl enough that he must be her father. "Toph Bei Fong, the greatest earthbender of her generation and one of the first leaders of the rebellion. They called her the Blind Bandit, because even though she was born without the ability to see, she made up for it in a unique way- she used her earthbending to perceive vibrations in the ground, and could use it to "see" not only the earth, but other objects as well. It made her a formidable opponent, because as long as both she and her enemy maintained contact with the ground, she could never be taken by surprise."

Tong lowered his eyes respectfully. "Why are you telling me this, milord?"

Shu Bei Fong smiled. "I'm not a lord, boy. My family had wealth and a title once, but that was a long time ago. You can call me Shu, like everyone else does."

This was a concept that Tong found almost incomprehensible. "So, even though you're the leader you don't use a rank or title?"

The older man shrugged. "Everyone knows I'm in charge- why should I bother putting on airs? It only gets in the way of getting things done. As to why I'm telling you about my grandmother, surely you can't help but noticing that you and she have something in common- the same innate ability to sense the motions of the earth, an ability most earthbenders have to train very hard to perfect. Some never do."

"So you're an earthbender, then?" Tong asked. He glanced over at Chaiy, who stood silently beside the door. "Her, too?"

"Yes," Shu said. "We both have the ability, though neither of us possesses the same raw aptitude that my grandmother had. We've always had earthbenders with our rebellion, in order to make use of this fortress. Only by earthbending can the secret passage be accessed. Even then, it took me years to find it for sure."

Anger flared uncontrollably in Tong. "I was told that all living earthbenders were slaves. But if you're benders too, why haven't you done anything to help your own people? Do you care at all that we're suffering?"

Tong saw his anger reflected in Shu Bei Fong's green eyes. "We do not have the resources to wage open war against the Fire Empire- a few hundred of us, against their legions? We would be slaughtered! But don't think we haven't been helping. We harass their supply lines, kill their soldiers, and we do try to free slaves if given the chance. But we can do little more than that. We just don't have the resources, and it pains me like an open wound every time I realize that I can't help my people more."

Tong hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"I understand how you feel, Tong- believe me. We all do. We've all suffered." He looked back at the portrait. "We need a rallying point. She was one of our great heroes, but since she died the rebellion has slowly crumbled. We haven't made any real gains, and that makes people think that maybe their better off living under Fire Nation rule than throwing away their lives in a hopeless cause."

"What happened to her?" Tong asked.

Shu closed his eyes. "It was almost fifty years ago. I wasn't born yet, but my parents were and they told me the story. They'd just won a great victory against the Empire, using guerilla tactics to completely rout one of their land-based armies. Unfortunately, all that accomplished in the long run was to bring down the wrath of the Phoenix King on them. Ozai was an old man by then, sick and barely clinging to life, but if anything that just made his anger greater. So he sent a massive legion under the command of his daughter- the current Empress- and the female warriors she was already calling her Chosen to find the rebels and kill them.

"They managed to capture one of the rebels, and Azula convinced him- probably through torture, though we never were sure one way or another- to give up the location of what was then the rebellion's stronghold. The legion came in the night and blocked off all exits, or so they thought. There was one way out that the traitor hadn't divulged, and my grandmother ordered everyone out but herself and her best earthbenders. They faced the wrath of the Fire Empire alone.

"The last stand of the Blind Bandit is legend, though the kind of legend they wouldn't want slaves to know. Toph Bei Fong and her warriors withstood the assault until they fell, one by one, and she was left alone. But I said she was the greatest earthbender of her generation, and I wasn't exaggerating- her power was enormous, and the Imperial soldiers weren't able to lay a hand on her even as she struck them down with boulders and caused the ground beneath their feet to give way. Finally Azula pulled them back and sent elite firebenders ahead led by her Chosen, and though the battle was now more even in the end my grandmother vanquished them as well. For the only time in their history the proud Chosen were forced to retreat, half their number dead.

"In the end Toph and Azula faced each other alone. The duel was one of the fiercest seen in living memory, but the soon-to-be-empress was fresh while my grandmother had been fighting the whole night through. She died there that night buying the chance for the rebellion to escape, and for a time we thought that we could rally the people around her sacrifice and throw off the Fire Empire's rule. But without our best warriors the rebellion too was crippled, and we've barely managed to hold together ever since."

Tong didn't know what to say. "What do you want from me?" he finally asked.

Shu looked at him keenly. "I have earthbending training but only a moderate talent. You have the reverse- a tremendous raw talent with no formal training. I believe that we can help each other. I will help you learn how to harness your impressive gifts, and in return you will use them to help us in our war against the Empire."

"And you think I'll turn out to be a hero like your grandmother just because I have a similar talent?" Tong asked.

"Maybe," Shu said, and he smiled. "Even if you don't, you will still be a great asset to us. And you'll have the chance to help the other slaves who haven't yet managed to escape. Are you interested?"

Tong looked down at the floor, and then back up at Shu, eyes burning. "The Fire Empire has made my life miserable ever since I can remember. They took me from my family, forced me to build their buildings for them, and beat me whenever I didn't perform up to expectations. I watched them do the same to every other earthbender I ever met. Yes, Shu Bei Fong. I'm interested.

############

Gian knelt beside the dead officer and scowled. "Pathetic," he muttered under his breath. "Soldiers- hah! They haven't been good for anything but show for years. Should have put me on this job sooner."

"What was that?" the soldier who had led him out here said from nearby.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," Gian said, standing. He paused for a moment, looking out over the lake and the nearby rocks where the archers had been, and then knelt again, looking for tracks. The rebels were sloppier than he'd expected- he could clearly see the trails left by several people's footsteps leading off around the lake. Something about that made him uneasy- if they were that clumsy they should have been found out a long time ago.

Slowly, carefully, the mercenary hunter followed the tracks along the beach, the soldier following behind him curiously. Gian ignored the man, focusing entirely on his quarry- but after following the trail for some distance he stopped and straightened, dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" the soldier asked. "Did you lose the trail?"

"Apparently it lost itself," Gian said. "The footprints end- right here."

"Maybe they used earthbending to cover their tracks?"

Gian snorted. "Then why didn't they do that from the beginning? Maybe while they were at it they used airbending to fly away!" He paced back and forth for a moment, thinking. "But that's not the only possibility, you know- perhaps they did use earthbending, but for an entirely different purpose."

"What do you mean?" The soldier sounded as confused as he looked, which Gian had to admit was quite an accomplishment.

"There's an underground base here, fool- but the entrance is hidden. Only earthbenders can find and open it." He glared out over the lake. "No wonder they didn't care about hiding their tracks. Even if we know where they are, we can't get to them."

"What are we going to do?"

Gian smiled wolfishly. "We wait, my friend. They may be locked up tight in that hole of theirs, but sooner or later, they'll have to come out. Then we'll have exposed the rebels, and I'll get my bounty. Everyone wins."


	13. Chapter 12: The High Minister's Secret

**Chapter 12: The High Minister's Secret**

Jiazin returned to her room after leaving the meeting of the Hidden Flame, but she was unable to sleep. It was a terrible choice that the empress's spies had presented her with, and it kept resurfacing in her thoughts. On the one hand, she could accept their word and attempt retrieve information on Qing Xi's plotting, but that would mean betraying someone who, even if he was a traitor, was still one of the most powerful people in the world and could certainly have her killed before anyone could act to save her. On the other hand she could stand aside and allow him to subvert the society she had been trained to support absolutely. And that was assuming that the so-called An Jiong really were agents of the Dragon Empress- Jiazin knew she'd never heard of them before. What if they were the traitors?

After several hours of tossing and turning while considering her predicament, the young noblewoman felt rather than saw the sun rise. Jiazin stood and stretched, walking over to a rope that she pulled to summon servants. As they cleaned and dressed her, she decided that she needed to get out of the palace and away from all the scheming to help clear her head and give her a chance to think things through properly.

"Do you know of any entertainments in the city today?" Jiazin asked as one of the servant girls held out her sword and belt.

"Oh, yes, milady," the girl said, nodding vigorously. "The Capital is full of diversions for visitors. We have the biggest market in the world, where you can by things from any of the old Nations. You could also arrange for a tour of some of the factories and labs, where new machines and weapons are made for the army and navy. But for the next few weeks, something even more special is happening- Yu Shan's newest play is in its first run, and it's supposed to be incredible!"

"I've heard of Yu Shan," Jiazin said, which was an understatement. He was considered to be the Empire's greatest living playwright, but she hadn't known he had a new work premiering. Long Du Shi was simply too far away from the Capital for her to keep up to date on all the cultural events. "Do you know what the play is about?"

"It's about the Empress, back when she was just a princess, and how she captured the Avatar for her father," the servant said. "I haven't been able to see it- I don't have enough money- but they let nobles in free."

"I think I will go and see this play," Jiazin said. "Do you know when it opens today?"

"Noon," the servant replied. "I can give you directions to the theater, if it pleases you."

Jiazin nodded, and the girl did so. Thanks to Yu Shan's reputation and the fact that his current project was apparently an Imperial contract, he'd managed to get a theater that was inside the volcanic crater, within walking distance of the palace. Jiazin had the servants send for some breakfast, and after she ate she went ahead and headed over to the theater, leaving her sword behind. She doubted it would be appreciated if she wandered around the Capital's most prestigious district while openly armed.

Due to her early arrival and noble status, she was able to get a balcony seat with an excellent view of the stage. As the servant had said, she wasn't forced to pay, but was repeatedly pestered by some mid-level manager who kept wandering up and insinuating it would be in her best interest to make a healthy donation to the theater. Despite Jiazin's repeated insistence that her fortune was on a completely different continent he refused to give up until more patrons began arriving.

By the time the sun was directly overhead a large crowd had gathered. Shortly afterwards a tall, thin man in bright red robes stepped onto the stage and announced that the production of Yu Shan's masterwork _Birth of an Empire_ would now begin, and gave the customary warning that there was to be no bending from the audience during the play.

Dramatizations of Azula's greatest achievement were common in the Fire Empire- Jiazin personally enjoyed them and had seen many over the years- but this was truly the best the young noblewoman had experienced. Yu Shan lived up to his reputation, and the cast did justice to his writing. Ironically, Azula was almost always the weakest acting job in any production, owing to the fact that the part was forbidden anyone of common birth. As a result, the young Empress was commonly played by noble girls with more beauty than skill. Here, however, Yu Shan had managed to find a young noblewoman with the ability to pull off the demanding role. The audience shared in Azula's pride as she was selected by her father to pursue the newly returned Avatar, accompanied by her esteemed uncle, General Iroh. They gasped at the princess's first battle with her opponent, really an ancient and powerful creature despite his childlike appearance, and hissed as he declared that he would stop at nothing to ensure the Fire Nation failed in its goal to establish an ordered worldwide rule.

Azula pursued the Avatar across the Earth Kingdom, her drive to succeed bolstered every time he managed to slip through her fingers. It soon became apparent that someone was sabotaging the princess's attempts at capture, but even though the audience knew full well what was coming they still gasped in stunned horror at the revelation that it was General Iroh himself, who coveted his younger brother's throne. They waited with baited breath as the cunning old firebender tried to convince his niece to join him by offering to make her his heir, since he had no children of his own, and cheered when Azula defeated him and ended his ambition. Strengthened by her victory she faced the Avatar one final time, and through a combination of power, cunning, and luck she brought the ancient spirit low. With the Avatar and her traitor uncle bound in chains, the princess returned home, knowing that she had done her part to ensure the Fire Nation's ultimate victory.

As the curtain fell, the audience rose and applauded. Truly it had been Yu Shan's finest work, sure to go down in history as a classic. After the cast took one final bow, the audience began to disperse, talking intently among themselves.

Jiazin was silent as she made her way back to the palace, lost in thought. The play had been highly entertaining in and of itself, but she found it also helped her make up her mind. It reminded her that the Empress too had once been faced with a terrible choice, but had ultimately decided to fight for her nation against her treacherous and powerful uncle, knowing full well that she might die. Jiazin could do no less.

Returning to her room, she found a girl maybe a few years younger than herself was waiting there, apparently cleaning the floor. When Jiazin entered, though, the girl looked up at her with eyes that were too penetrating and cunning for a mere servant. This must be the agent the Hidden Flame had mentioned.

"I've been waiting for you," the girl said softly. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Yes," Jiazin said. "Tell your masters that whatever they want me to do, I'm ready for it. I won't let the High Minister's treachery continue."

The girl smiled. "They said you'd say that. I'm supposed to tell you to wait until this evening and go to the High Minister's office. Tell the guards that he's your patron and they'll let you in. He won't be there- he's having dinner with some of his underministers in the city to discuss business. There'll be lots of scrolls and letters in his office- you need to search through them and find one that shows proof of treachery. More than one would be good. When you have them, take them to the room where you met the Hidden Flame last night. They'll tell you what to do from there."

Jiazin nodded. "I understand. One problem- I don't know where his office is."

The girl pulled out a scroll. "Here- this is a map. Remember- wait until night. He might be there and catch you, otherwise." Jiazin took the map from the girl's hand, and then she watched as the servant- or spy- slipped quietly from the room.

When she was gone, Jiazin unrolled the map and looked over it once, nodding. Rolling it back up and sticking it inside her tunic, she drew her sword and began to move it through a series of practice routines. She still had several hours to kill, after all, before she acted.

############

That night, Jiazin followed the map down the twisting corridors of the palace until she came to High Minister Qing Xi's office. The door was flanked by two guards in the armor of the Imperial Firebenders, and several more lounged down the hallway. Short of the Chosen these were the best warriors in the Empire- Jiazin didn't like the odds of anyone trying to force past them. Thankfully, that wasn't an issue for her.

Squaring her shoulders, she called on all of her noble training and strode towards the guards like this stretch of corridor was her own private domain. As she approached, one of them stepped forward and raised his hand. "Halt!" he said. "What is your business here, girl?"

"My name is not 'girl'," she said with a sniff. "I am the Lady Jiazin and you will treat me with the respect due to my birth and station. I require access to the High Minister's office, now. Let me pass."

"The High Minister is not in," the guard said. "We are not permitted to allow anyone access when he is gone."

"The High Minister brought me to this city personally," Jiazin snapped. "I seem to have an important role to play in some plan of his, and he sent me here to fetch some notes explaining exactly what that is. Do you want to have to explain to him why you kept me- a noble in his favor- waiting?"

The guard seemed to think on that for a moment, though it was impossible to tell what really went on behind his mask. "Very well," he said, "but be quick." Producing a key from inside his armor, he unlocked the door and motioned Jiazin inside.

The office was not as opulent as she thought it would be, though on further reflection she realized that since Qing Xi didn't hold large audiences here, it being visually impressive was largely unimportant. The walls were lined with bookcases containing many scrolls and tomes, and the large desk in the center was covered in paperwork. It looked rather like Jiazin's father's office back in Long Du Shi- it seemed that like him, the High Minister believed in doing as much of the work as possible himself.

"Leave me," Jiazin said, motioning to the guard. "Or do you want the High Minister to think you've been getting in my way?" The soldier quickly backed out of the door and shut it behind him.

Jiazin walked over to the desk and began to rifle through Qing Xi's papers, looking for anything that might be suspicious. Most of this was unimportant, the sort of mindless paperwork that any government official might be expected to have on hand. True, it was possible that requisitions for mining equipment in the upper Home Island might be code for something more sinister, but if so Jiazin had no way of telling. Digging deeper into the pile, she focused on looking for something more openly subversive.

At one point, though, she was given pause. In what was otherwise a bland report on the construction work in her home city, a name that Jiazin had never heard popped out- Prince Zuko. He was referred to as a traitor and a failure, but she had never heard of him before. She knew the Empress had been an only child- could this be some illegitimate brother or son of hers? Either way, there was nothing directly treasonous there, so Jiazin put the report aide. She did not, however, forget the name.

Finally, a line of characters on what appeared to be a letter caught her eye. Pulling it out, she realized that it cut off in mid-sentence, but what she did have was clearly what the An Jiong agents were looking for. "—trust that the warships meet with your approval. It is a true pity they've never seen any real action, but I assure you they will serve you well. The Empress will regret that she never gave my fleet an opportunity for glory. I trust that you will remedy that come your rule. Your obedient friend, High Admiral Yuan."

Jiazin cursed under her breath. She should have expected a pig like Yuan to be involved in something like this. Knowing what to look for now, she began to dig into the papers with greater intensity, looking for the High Admiral's name. This turned up several more letters, expressing similarly treasonous thoughts. "They were right," Jiazin muttered as she folded the letters carefully and stuck them in her tunic. "This is more than just the High Minister- with Yuan and his officers involved too, it's a whole conspiracy!"

Quickly checking herself to make sure she still looked the part of the proud noblewoman, she opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "Did you find what you needed, my lady?" the guard who had let her in asked.

"More than you know," Jiazin said quietly. Leaving the office and its guards behind, she hurried down the palace corridors towards the meeting place of the Hidden Flame. As she walked, something was nagging her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't place a finger on what it was. Still, there was undeniably something off about this whole situation.

Reaching the staircase that led to the chamber, Jiazin ran down it rather more quickly than decorum would normally have permitted and reached the door at the bottom. She opened it easily and stepped into the dark room filled with fire and smoke. One agent that she could see stood beside the firepit, his hood concealing his features.

"You were successful, then?" he asked, and by his rasping voice she knew that he was the spokesman from before.

"Yes," Jiazin said, pulling out the letters she'd found. "These are correspondences between High Minister Qing Xi and High Admiral Yuan that make it plain they are plotting to overthrow the Dragon Empress." She passed them into the spy's outstretched hand, and he began to read over them. For some reason he seemed to find them amusing, if his repeated chuckling was anything to go by.

That out-of-place laugh clicked with Jiazin along with everything else that was bothering her about tonight. "There is one more thing that I'd like to say before I go," she said to the man.

"Really?" he asked. "Say on."

"This was too easy," she said. "The guards let me pass without hardly any complaint, and when I got in there I found what I was looking for right on the High Minister's desk, where anyone could read it. That doesn't make any sense- Qing Xi is supposed to be subtle and cunning. He wouldn't make a mistake like that. On top of it all, why did you need me in the first place? I know you've got agents disguised as servants- any of them could have done it. Surely somebody must clean that office. _What exactly is going on here_?"

The agent stood still for a moment and then burst out laughing, his voice losing that eerie rasp. "Ah, Jiazin," he said in a voice that was no familiar, "If you had said that to anyone but me you would have died. But, as I told you once before, I at least am not someone who is offended by bluntness."

"You," Jiazin breathed, backing up a step. "But, why?"

The agent pulled back his hood and revealed, as she knew he would, the bland features of the High Minister himself. "I was testing you, my dear child," he said casually. "And I must admit you passed. You showed loyalty to the throne and Empire, a willingness to roll with unexpected situations, and the sense to recognize when those situations didn't add up." Qing Xi smiled warmly, but his eyes remained cool and fixed on Jiazin. "The Empress will be most pleased."


	14. Chapter 13: Crossing Paths

**Chapter 13: Crossing Paths**

Shiyan paused before the door leading to the general's quarters in the Imperial base on the southern edge of the former Earth Kingdom and looked over her shoulder at Cheng. "Be silent," she said. "I will do the talking here."

Cheng bowed her head. "As you wish," she murmured. Shiyan nodded approvingly and thrust the door open, striding inside. General Yi was sitting in a chair in the room beyond, apparently engaged in a game of Pai Sho with one of his colonels. He looked up angrily to see whoever had the nerve to simply barge in on him announced, and then his face went white as he took in Shiyan's painted face and black armor. Quickly he stood and bowed stiffly at the waist, the colonel following suit.

"It isn't often that we see the Chosen here," the general said. "How can I serve the Empress?"

"We are tracking an escaped prisoner- a spy we believe to be in the service of some rebel group or other. He fled to the mainland, so we are requisitioning your troops to aid us in our search." Shiyan kept her tone carefully even, her eyes never leaving Yi's. The uniform of the Chosen would hide her youth, or at least make it irrelevant- he would see only a messenger of the Empress's will who even a general must obey.

Unfortunately, it seemed that General Yi really _didn't_ see Chosen very often, if his next words were anything to go by. "It would be my honor to lend you a small force," he said, "but I think it's rather excessive to devote all of my resources to chasing after one-"

Shiyan held up a hand for silence. "It seems, General," she said quietly, "you have forgotten with whose voice I speak. The Chosen are the instruments of the Dragon Empress's will- to question us is to question her. The penalty for either…" She allowed her voice to trail off menacingly, while from behind she could hear the ring of Cheng drawing her sword. At least the younger girl knew how to take a hint and add a dramatic flare, Shiyan thought.

General Yi bowed. "Forgive me," he said. "I did not mean to doubt."

"You are forgiven," Shiyan said. "The spy escaped our island in a small boat. He is somewhere along this coast, but we do not know where. Send out your search parties to comb the coastline, looking for any sign of a one-person vessel, Water Tribe make. When they have found it, they are to report to us here. We'll take over the tracking from there."

"As you wish," the general said. He motioned to the colonel, who hurried from the room, apparently to begin organizing the search parties. Yi then turned back to the two Chosen. "Now then- I shall have my servants fetch you both food and refreshments at once, and-"

Shiyan cut him off. "Unnecessary. We are warriors, not pampered court ladies. We've already eaten and don't need any of your comforts. Now leave us."

"This is my fortress!" General Yi snapped. "You can' just-"

"Leave," Shiyan said, slowly and clearly. The General bowed and backed out of the room, muttering angrily. Shiyan sighed and sank down into one of the chairs at the Pai Sho table. "Soldiers," she muttered. "Ha! Is this what the Imperial Army has come to?"

"I don't think we should be using them at all," Cheng said. "This is _our_ mission, not theirs! Will we sit back and let them take the glory?"

" 'The bravest warrior fights all of her own battles," Shiyan quoted, "but the wisest knows when to have others fight her battles for her'. There is much wisdom in the words of our Empress, if you care to pay attention to them. There are two of us, one ship, a handful of our own soldiers- hardly enough to cover all the territory where our runaway spy could have gone. General Yi and his soldiers may be inept, but there are a great many of them- let them cover ground for us, and when they've pointed us in the right direction, we can move in for the capture."

############

Kanoda trudged along the dreary plateau, head bowed. It was still raining, though mercifully it had slackened off some since last night. Now it was little more than a drizzle from an overcast sky, and still something the Water Tribe boy was sure he'd never get used to. Where he came from, when water fell from the sky it had the decency to be _solid_, not some wet mess.

He'd hidden his boat back along the coastal cliffs. It was difficult leaving behind the thing that most connected him to the Southern Water Tribe, but Kanoda knew that if he wanted to find a way to fight the Fire Empire and avenge his father, it would be among people who lived under the oppression, not on the open waters. Besides, he could always find the boat again when he returned.

Finally he came to a feature that varied the landscape- a river, flowing from the distant mountains down towards the cliffs and the sea. Kanoda adjusted his course to match the river's, knowing that it was more likely that he would find people by following it than not. He continued walking uneventfully for several more hours, the rain ultimately quitting and the clouds parting somewhat to allow weak sunlight through. Finally, as the sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon and Kanoda was exhausted, he saw the lights of a village up ahead.

He needed the rest, but before he entered the village he knew that he had to take precautions. His weapons marked him as foreign, and if there were any soldiers in the village they would descend on him in a heartbeat if they thought he didn't belong. Kneeling beside a bush, he used his knife to dig a long, narrow hole in which he placed his spear and boomerang, then covered it over. The knife itself didn't look exotic enough to give him away, and Kanoda had already left his outer furs in his boat. He wasn't sure he'd be able to pass as a Fire Empire peasant, but he was fairly certain he was no longer immediately recognizable as Water Tribe either.

Straightening up, he walked purposefully towards the village. Up close, he could tell that it was drab and run down, as if the people who lived here either couldn't be bothered to care for it or, more likely, didn't have the time to do so after simply ensuring their survival. As he stepped under the entry arch, Kanoda could see faint traces of green on some of the nearest buildings.

There were a few people still on the streets, looking as beaten and tired as their home. Kanoda approached one, a middle-aged man who didn't look too beaten-down. "Excuse me, sir," he said, "I've been traveling all day and I need a place to rest. Do you have an inn?"

The man looked up at him. "Traveler," he snorted. "Been awhile since we've had one of those. Well, we've got an inn up the road, though there's not been a lot of business lately." He pointed off towards the north side of town.

"Thank you," Kanoda said, bowing. He hurried off in the indicated direction and soon found himself standing in front of a large building that seemed in somewhat better shape than the rest. He pushed the front door open and stepped inside, finding himself in a large room filled with tables, around which sat what seemed like half the people in the village, engaged in low conversation.

"What do you want?" an old woman demanded as she walked towards him from across the room.

"Well, I'd like a room, if that's not too much to ask," Kanoda said.

"Room, eh?" the old woman asked. "Haven't had anyone ask for one of those in a while. Well, boy, that depends- how much can you pay?"

That threw Kanoda for a loop- the Southern Water Tribe didn't use money, as they were too small to really need it, and he'd had no way to acquire any since arriving in the Fire Empire. It hadn't even really occurred to him that he might need some here. "I don't actually have any money," he admitted, "but I do have something I could trade." Reaching into his tunic, he pulled out some pieces of carved bone and held them out in front of him. "These are genuine Water Tribe carvings that I - er- found. I'm sure they'd be worth a lot around here."

The old woman picked one up and eyed it closely, then smiled. "Very well," she said. "This is acceptable payment. I'll show you to your room." She put her hand around Kanoda's shoulders and led him to a staircase in the back.

He didn't notice her shoot a cold look at the man behind the bar, who quickly set the cup he was cleaning down and slipped out a back door.

############

Captain Jiang prodded the strange boat his patrol had discovered poorly hidden at the base of a cliff with his boot. "Definitely Water Tribe," he said. "I've never seen one before myself, but I've seen pictures of this design. Besides, it's far too primitive to be one of ours, and who else is there?"

"Do you think it's the spy we're looking for?" his lieutenant asked eagerly.

Jiang scowled. "Of course it is- unless you think there's a rash of Water Tribe savages running around here? Wait- don't answer that."

"Well then, we should return to the base," the lieutenant said. "The Chosen want us to report back to them when we find the spy's trail. Now we have- they'll deal with him."

"Chosen," Jiang spat. "A gang of silly girls playing at being warrior." He wouldn't have dared say anything had Shiyan or Cheng actually been present, but putting powerful people down in their absence made him feel important. "No, lieutenant, we're not going to do that. We've got him in our sights- why let them get the glory? He's not down here, so there's only one place he could have gone- up! So that's where we're going, too. Up the cliff and after the spy, so that the glory belongs to the hardworking soldiers of the Imperial Army, not some club for noble daughters with too much time on their hands."

The Captain stalked over to the base of the cliff and began to climb. The lieutenant and the four other men of their squad followed closely after him.

############

Kanoda woke refreshed in the small but not entirely uncomfortable room the innkeeper had given him. Standing up, he opened the window to let sunlight stream through. He stretched, then pulled his shirt on and splashed water on his face. Tying his hair back in a wolftail, he made his way down to the ground floor to see what was for breakfast.

He stopped dead at the base of the stairs. Six men in red Imperial armor sat around the tables, leering menacingly at him. The old innkeeper woman and the barman stood behind them, counting coins and looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Well, spy," the lead soldiers said, "I'm Captain Jiang, and you'll be coming with me. You can go quietly and make this easy for all of us, or you can fight and force us to break your limbs. Your choice."

Kanoda spoke not to them, but to the innkeeper. "You sold me out!" he spat.

The old woman chuckled. "Nothing personal, dear," she said. "But you didn't have any real money, and I figured the soldiers might be willing to pay for information on a dark-skinned boy with Water Tribe artifacts. I sent my son to find them, but he crossed their path in the middle of the night. Seems they were already after you and really did appreciate the tip. So it all worked out for everyone."

"Everyone except me, you mean," Kanoda said. The old woman just shrugged nonchalantly and went back to counting her money.

"That was a fascinating little talk," the Captain said, "but we're on a tight schedule, so- come with us. Now."

Kanoda ignored him and made a headlong dash for the door. Before he was even halfway there, his arms were caught from behind and pinned against his back. Captain Jiang stood and walked out the door, motioning for his soldiers to follow him with their captive.

"I don't know what you did, spy," Jiang said when they were outside, "but you've really got the Empress's Chosen angry at you. Wouldn't want to be in your boots, my friend. They don't normally go for torture, the Chosen, but when you really make them mad- brrrr. I've heard stories. Wouldn't want to be you when that girl back at the base gets a hold of you."

"Girl at the base?" Kanoda asked. "Shiyan! She must've followed me."

"Shiyan," Jiang said. "Yeah, that's her name. Real spooky thing, I'll say that- looks at you like she'd kill you in a heartbeat if she thought the Empress wanted it."

"Yeah," Kanoda said. "That's her."

"Well, I hope you two enjoy your reunion!" The Captain laughed. "Come on, boys, let's take our spy here to meet his girlfriend!" Amid Kanoda's protests that Shiyan was in no way, shape, or form someone he was romantically interested in, the soldiers dragged him through the streets. Some of the villagers appeared at their windows and in alleys to watch, but although many looked hateful, none acted. Living within a day's hard march of the fortress on the cost, these people had lost the will to fight.

Or at least, most of them had. As the soldiers and their captive approached the arch that marked the entrance to the village, they found their way barred by a tall figure wrapped in a concealing cloak. Kanoda couldn't recall seeing someone like that in the village last night- the soldiers too looked confused.

Jiang swaggered forward. "Out of the way, fool," he said. "We're on Imperial business. Move, or we'll make you."

The figure spoke, its voice calm and clear, but underlain with strength. "Release him now," it said. To Kanoda's surprise, it was a woman's voice.

"We don't take orders from peasant scum," Jiang said. "Out of my way, now!" He raised one hand, and sparks crackled from it.

"I will not move," the woman said. "Release him now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, we don't really have a problem with hurting you, and we've warned you enough." Jiang thrust his fist out, and launched a blast of fire towards the stranger. Kanoda looked away, not wanting to see her die- but then something in the corner of his eye caught his vision, and his head swung forwards again. The woman seemed to reach into a pouch at her side, and from it emerged a long rope of water that struck the fireball in midair. Both vanished in a puff of steam.

"Not possible," Jiang muttered, stumbling back. "It's not possible!"

"A waterbender," Kanoda breathed, equally bewildered, but overjoyed rather than afraid. The arts of waterbending lived after all!

"I will warn you one more time," the stranger said. "Let him go."

"Take her!" the captain ordered. He and the four men not directly involved in holding Kanoda lunged forward, preparing to unleash blasts of fire, but the woman was quicker. Both cloaked arms came up and pulled, and from the river there arose a wave of water that surged through the air, grazing the tops of some of the taller buildings before slamming onto the stunned soldiers. The waterbender then exhaled, slowly and deliberately, and the water turned to ice encasing Jiang and his men up to their necks.

"You'll be able to break out of that before long," she said. "But I hope you'll not follow me. I don't want to have to fight you again, but I will if you make me." Jiang nodded weakly, and the waterbender turned to the two unfrozen soldiers holding Kanoda. "Release him." They let go of Kanoda's arms so quickly that he collapsed to the ground and then ran off into the village and presumably out the other side.

Kanoda pulled himself to his knees, and saw a slender hand holding itself out to him. He took it, and the waterbenderb pulled him to his feet. "Come with me," she said. "We need to be away from here before they thaw out."

"I'd agree with that," the Water Tribe boy said. He followed the stranger out of the village and across the barren landscape, heading north. "That sure was lucky that you showed up when you did," he said after a long silence. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, but it wasn't luck," the waterbender said. "I saw in my dreams several weeks ago that you would need my help, and I've been traveling since then to get here."

"Saw me in your dreams?" Kanoda asked. "Who are you?"

She reached up and cast back her hood. Kanoda stared at her for a moment, because at first she seemed only a few years older than him- until he saw the eyes. They were a clear blue that seemed somehow brighter than even the eyes he was used to in the Water Tribe, but more than that, they were old and sad. They were not the eyes of someone who was roughly his own age- they had more in common with his grandfather's. Her hair, too, was unusual- it was white and smooth, bound up in a braid down her back. He'd never seen hair quite like it.

He realized he was staring. "Sorry," he said.

She laughed quietly. "I get that a lot. Apparently I make an impression on people, which is why I wear the cloak. If the Fire Empire got a good description of me- well, I wouldn't be hard to find. As for your question, my name is Yue, and I think we can help each other."


	15. Chapter 14: Heirs to Legends

**Chapter 14: Heirs to Legends **

After leaving Shu Bei Fong's office, Tong followed Chaiy down the winding halls of the rebel base. They walked in silence for some time, though whenever they encountered one of the other members of the resistance he or she gave a polite nod at the leader's daughter, which she returned. Finally, though, Tong asked the question that had been eating at him ever since he arrived here. "What is this place?"

Chaiy turned to look at him, a crooked smile on her face. "It's our headquarters. Thought you would have figured that out by now."

"I know that," Tong said, feeling himself go slightly red. "I mean, what was it before? Surely you didn't build all this without attracting attention to yourself, and it doesn't look like anything I've seen the Empire make."

She nodded. "You're right. This fortress is old- older than the Fire Empire. It was built during the last days of the Earth Kingdom as a hidden stronghold for a group of Earthbenders called the Dai Li who controlled the government. It was abandoned after Ba Sing Se was leveled, and the Dai Li were dispersed. Some of them joined up with the Blind Bandit's rebels and they told their companions that there was a base beneath Lake Laogai, but they swore to reveal its location only in absolute need. They died before that happened, but my father was able to find the hidden entrance after years of searching. When he became the leader of the resistance, he moved us here. We're close to the center of Imperial power on this continent, but in a place where they can't reach us. It's the perfect set-up, really."

"The Dai Li," Tong said. "So, does that mean you have history? You remember what the world was like before the Fire Empire took over, when our people were free?"

"Not much," Chaiy admitted sadly. "We're better off than you are, because we haven't had to deal with filtering out their lies so much, but mostly we just have legends, like the one my father told you about my great-grandmother. The Dai Li destroyed a lot of the old records themselves to keep Ozai from getting them, and then he had the rest destroyed because they belonged to his enemies. Then Azula came along and rewrote everything herself so that she looked like the Hero of the Universe. Not much that was reliable survived."

After that they both lapsed back into silence as they moved further into the underground fortress. It was huge, and despite being full of rebels it seemed somehow empty, as though it had been intended to hold a much larger population. That, combined with Chaiy's story, hit home to Tong everything that the Fire Empire had inflicted on the people of the Earth Kingdom. More than simply enslaving them, it had robbed them of their culture and history, so that now their greatest folk-hero was a woman who'd been dead less than fifty years.

"We're here," Chaiy said, snapping Tong out of his reverie. She pushed open the plain door in front of them, and they stepped through into a huge, empty cavern. The former slave simply stood and stared at the vast scope of the place- he'd never imagined anything quite like it. Of course, imagination wasn't something that was encouraged in the Empire's laborers.

Chaiy walked out into the cave floor and stretched, then pulled something from inside her tunic and tossed it at Tong. He caught it with some surprise, and then realized what it was- a loaf of bread. "I imagine your pretty hungry, after everything," Chaiy said. "I know this isn't the most exciting food, but it's probably better than what you've been having. Eat up, and then we'll start."

"Start what?" Tong asked, taking a bite.

"Training," she said. "My dad's going to handle most of it, but I'm going to try and give you the basics first, of fighting _and_ earthbending."

"I already know the basics of earthbending," Tong said. "It's all I've been doing for the last several years."

Chaiy winked at him. "You _think_ you know the basics of earthbending. That's where you're wrong- slaves aren't taught bending that would be useful in a fight. What you think you know is flawed, and no matter how much raw power you have, that will bite you in serious battle. I'm here to fix that."

Tong finished his bread and swallowed, then stepped forward. "All right," he said. "Let's get started."

The rebel girl stretched again and moved to stand opposite Tong in the open floor. Stopping, she turned to look at him. "Now bending is really all about channeling the energy in your own body and spirit and using it to control one of the four elements. Imperial nobles have all kinds of fancy terms for that- chi and what-have-you- but the basic idea is that you have to tune yourself to the element, become like it, in order to use it. That's why firebending is all about energy and passion, because that's what fire's like.

"Earth's different. Rock is stable and stubborn- it doesn't want to move, so you have to be even more stubborn to make it, both in body and mind." Chaiy dropped into a crouching stance similar to what Tong and the other slaves used when working, but with the feet spread out more and the body's weight lowered closer to the ground. One of her hands suddenly shot forward, and a wave of rock flew across the cavern and impacted the far wall.

"A good stance is the key to good earthbending," Chaiy continued. "If you get it right, you're whole body becomes planted and immobile- that way the rock moves, not you. That's a big part of what the slaves do wrong. Your masters are forced to teach you the wrong stance, and your bending is weakened. They think it's a better trade-off to have a bunch of weak benders who work slower rather than a bunch of strong ones who might be able to resist."

Tong stepped forward and dropped into a crouch similar to the one Chaiy had used. She walked up and looked him over, making minor corrections. When she was satisfied, she nodded and Tong made a forward lunge, imagining himself striking a boulder and sending it rolling downhill. The effect that he produced stunned him- a massive wave of earth shot forward, tearing the ground apart and causing Chaiy to jump aside to avoid being crushed. Finally, it struck the wall and stilled.

"Well," Chaiy said breathlessly, "your form was good, but you need to learn to keep that under control. Power isn't enough- the Blind Bandit always won because she wasn't just a strong bender, but a smart one too."

Tong nodded. "I understand. What should I do?"

"Practice that a lot, and we'll work on keeping the effects less… spectacular, more focused." She put one hand around her chin. "After that, I'll start teaching you the bow. I'm a better archer than I am a bender, so that should be a bit easier, and have less of a chance of causing massive destruction." Chaiy stepped back and began to walk around Tong again. "Get back in your stance, and I'll see if I can help you modify it to keep things under better control. We'll not practice actual bending again until I think we've gotten it."

Tong did as she instructed, but frowned slightly. "Your father said that the reason you want me for the resistance- that you think I could be a great bender- is because of my ability to feel the earth. Why haven't you mentioned that?"

"Because that's one thing I can't help you with," Chaiy admitted. "Nobody here can. My father's the best of all of us, but he's nothing compared to what Masters were like before the conquest, and only the best of them had the tremorsense. And none of them were like my great-grandmother. Learning how to use that, like she did, isn't something you can be taught by anyone but yourself."

#############

High Admiral Yuan paced back and forth on the deck of his flagship, _Eye of Agni_, as it sailed from the Capital harbor. It wasn't an important mission- just a simple patrol- but Yuan requested that he always be in command whenever the vessel sailed, and that it would have a disproportionate number of missions to its name. Even the tiniest bit reflected glory on him, and he lived for glory.

Yuan ceased pacing and leaned against the upper deck's railing, looking down at the crew members scurrying on the torch-lit deck below. He snorted. Little men and women, doomed to be forgotten by the passage of history without having accomplished anything of importance. The High Admiral knew what it was like to be overlooked, and he had made it his goal to insure that he never would be again.

It hadn't been easy growing up the grandson of Admiral Zhao, Scourge of the North. The great man's shadow lay over the whole family, and all of them knew that they could never equal his heights. In case his numerous children and grandchildren forgot that fact, Zhao had always been quick to remind them. He was an Admiral of the Fire Navy, conqueror of civilizations and one of the greatest firebending masters alive, and nothing they ever did could challenge his place in the Empire's pantheon of heroes. Part of Yuan had worshipped his grandfather- the rest had just wanted to hit the old man right in his smug face.

Zhao had lived an inordinately long time (it was a common theory among all who knew him that this had less to do with good health and more to do with the fact that the spirit of death just didn't want him), and Yuan had seized his chance. He was the youngest son of Zhao's second daughter and therefore unlikely to inherit the estate, but some bribery, blackmail, and a few well-placed poisons had changed that. Barely into his twenties he had succeeded to control of one of the most powerful noble houses in the Empire, and was summoned to the palace to meet with the Empress and be officially instated. After the ceremony was over she took him aside, and that spooky old woman with eyes that saw right through you revealed to him the true secret of Zhao's glory, a secret the Admiral and the royal house had kept since the Comet. Returning home, Yuan saw it for himself and it was hammered home to him again that he would always live in his grandfather's shadow.

Years passed and he attained the rank of High Admiral, but it was a hollow victory. The Fire Navy, once so glorious, was a shell of its former self. The force that once overran the world was now limited to chasing pirates and putting down the very occasional coastal revolt. All other duties were ceremonial, and to a man of Yuan's ambition it was maddening. He had risen to the peak of power, and found that true glory was still just beyond his reach. He could hear his grandfather's laughter from beyond the grave. The thought of it caused him to clench the rail tightly.

"Sir," a voice said from behind him, and he turned to see the _Eye_'s captain approach, scroll in hand. "This message came to you from the High Minister. He wished to inform you of his progress with the girl. He feels that she is working out quite well."

Yuan whirled and struck the scroll from the captain's hand. "Spare me," he snarled. "I've had enough of Qing Xi and his self-congratulation for a lifetime. Can't a man even _think_ out here without being interrupted by prattling?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the captain said, picking up the scroll and backing away with a bow. "Forgive me."

Yuan ignored him and turned back to the horizon, staring off into the distance with his predator's gaze, searching for new enemies to kill, new lands to conquer, and a new legend to be born, one that would bear his name and eclipse that of Admiral Zhao for all time.

High Admiral Yuan had gone unrecognized and unimportant for too long. Soon the time would come when all the Fire Empire would chant his name.

AN: Apologies for the late update- I've been really busy lately, and haven't had as much time to write as I'd like. Thankfully, the immediate future looks better for that.


	16. Chapter 15: The Dragon Empress

**Chapter 15: The Dragon Empress**

Jiazin stood still and quiet, staring at Qing Xi as she attempted to process this latest revelation. "Now come," the High Minister said, his smile still in place. "We must go and see her at once."

"Who?" was all that Jiazin was able to ask.

Qing Xi shook his head. "Why, the _Empress_, of course," he said. "She is expecting you."

"The Empress?" Jiazin asked, baffled. "I don't understand. It's the middle of the night, and she's old- surely she's not still awake?"

"As I told you once before, dear child, age, wisdom, and status all entitle one to a certain degree of eccentricity- and Empress Azula possesses all three qualities in great amounts. I assure you that she is _quite_ awake, but you must come with me now. It doesn't do to keep the most powerful person in the world waiting." The High Minister turned and marched up the stairs leading back into the main palace, Jiazin following close behind out of a blend of deference to Imperial officials that had been hammered into her by her tutors and her native curiosity.

They hurried through the palace corridors, which were largely deserted due to the late hour. The few servants who were about paused in their work and averted their eyes as the High Minister passed, not seeming to notice Jiazin at all. Finally they arrived at the entrance to the throne room, where the two indistinguishable Chosen stood guard as before. Qing Xi stepped forward and looked them both directly in the eye.

"You are expected," one of the Chosen said, and she pulled the door open. The High Minister stepped inside, Jiazin following at his heels.

They stood in what was obviously the throne room of the Fire Empire, and Jiazin found herself feeling very small and humble in comparison. Her father's audience hall in Long Du Shi was grand, but it had nothing on this chamber. The room was vaster than the eye could take in, supported by golden pillars intricately decorated with carved flames that seemed almost real. The throne itself was golden as well, perched on a raised dais against the far wall and guarded by two golden dragons. It was magnificent- but no one sat on it. The throne room was dark, and apart from Jiazin and Qing Xi, quite empty.

"Where is she?" the governor's daughter whispered. Somehow it felt wrong to speak loudly in this place.

"Watching," the High Minister replied in an equally quiet voice. "She makes certain that we are alone before revealing herself. The Empress fears assassination- but more than that, she has a finely tuned sense of theatricality." He turned to look at Jiazin slowly, eyes dark. "When she arrives, for your own safety remember what I'm telling you now- do not speak to her unless she speaks to you first, answer any question she puts to you as thoroughly as you can, and above all, _do not look the Empress in the face_."

"Why not?" Jiazin asked. Before her companion could reply, however, the dais around the throne burst into brilliant blue flames. The young noblewoman fell back, startled, and suddenly felt Qing Xi's hand on her wrist. The High Minister was already kneeling, and he pulled Jiazin down into the same position beside him. She copied his pose, but not before she caught a glimpse of a human-shaped shadow standing amidst the flames out of the corner of her eye.

"Hail Azula," Qing Xi intoned. "Fire Lord of our Nation, Empress of the world, capturer of the Avatar, called Dragon. Behold, I have brought you Jiazin, daughter of Yan Li, who is governor of the city of Long Du Shi in your name. What is your will?"

"You have done well, High Minister," the Empress said. Her voice was dry and scratchy with age, but not as much as Jiazin would have expected from someone over a century old- there was still calm, controlled power there. There was something strange about it, too, an echoing quality that was surely more than just the acoustics of the room, but Jiazin couldn't place it. "I am pleased with your work. You have selected a worthy candidate."

_Candidate for what_? Jiazin wondered, but as she did so she was distracted by the sound of a robe brushing against the stone floor. Not daring to raise her eyes, she could nonetheless now see the hem of a rich red garment- the Empress's robe of state, no doubt- immediately before her.

"You say that she is clever without being rebellious, loyal without being blind, and a powerful firebender," Azula continued. "All of these traits will prove essential in the task ahead. Tell me, girl- do you believe in the Fire Empire?"

"I do," Jiazin whispered.

"Why?"

"Because it brought peace and order to a world in chaos," the young noblewoman said. "Before the Empire there was constant warfare between the Four Nations, and the Avatar ensured that it continued for his own selfish purposes. But the Fire Nation brought peace to the nations and you yourself imprisoned the Avatar, and since then we have achieved a pinnacle of civilization that could not have been dreamed of before. That is why I believe in the Fire Empire, Majesty."

The Empress seemed to consider this answer, and to Jiazin's surprise she chuckled softly. "And do you have ambition, child? Do you seek, perhaps, eternal glory to shine on your name and your family's name, as it has on me and mine?"

The girl thought of her father, working half the night through and having little time left over for his family, all in the name of honor and prestige. "My only ambition is to serve you, Majesty, however I might. If that brings glory I will take it, but I do not need it."

"Very good." The hem of the red robe moved out of Jiazin's vision, though the flickering firelight still cast a twisted reflection of it on the glossy floor. "It is so rare to find anyone who believes in a cause for its own sake, instead of for personal gain. Unless, of course, you are lying to me."

Jiazin could feel the Empress's presence behind her, somehow. She certainly felt it as a hand, bony but gloved, descended on the back of her neck and pressed down lightly. "You are not lying, are you, girl? I can tell- I can always tell. Many great and powerful lords and ministers and admirals have tried to deceive me before, and all have died, right here, by my hand. Now then, tell me- was all that you said the truth? Or are you just another scheming little hypocrite here to leach off of me in my old age?"

The hand's grip tightened, and though Jiazin felt the glove go hot, that was not the only reason she was sweating. Fear rose up inside her- she hadn't intended to deceive the Empress, but here, in this grand hall, surrounded by fire and listening to that hypnotic old voice with its strange echo, it was impossible to believe that Empress Azula was human. Rather she seemed like so spirit that had the power to look into Jiazin's heart and weigh her fears and hopes and desires, and punish her if it found her wanting.

"I am not lying, Majesty," she finally said in a voice somewhere between a gasp and a whisper. "I am your loyal servant."

The Empress did not reply, but Jiazin felt the hand lift from her shoulder and heard the sound of the robe sweeping across the floor. In one of the polished tiles she caught Azula's reflection again, more fully this time, and it seemed that there was something wrong with it that couldn't be fully explained by the distortion, something to do with the face…

Without thinking, Jiazin raised her head and looked upon the Dragon Empress in all her glory.

She was dressed, as Jiazin had guessed, in the long, flowing robes that had been worn by Fire Lords since the days of Sozin- mostly red, with black around the collar and cuffs, all trimmed in gold. Magnificent as the royal regalia was, however, it was the face that drew the young noblewoman's complete attention. As she had noticed in the reflection, there was indeed something wrong with it- it could not, in fact, be rightly called a face at all.

It was a mask, a gleaming golden mask shaped into the intricately detailed visage of a snarling dragon. There were gaps between its fangs that were presumably to allow the wearer to breathe, and the eyes were dark, empty pits, but otherwise the mask covered the Empress's face completely. A hood pulled up behind it hid even her hair from view. Together with the voluminous robe and gloved hands, it ensured that not even an inch of Azula's skin showed. The effect made it seem, more than ever, that she was not human, but rather some ancient and powerful creature.

The Empress stood still for a moment as she regarded Jiazin, and the girl herself was frozen in place, unable to believe that she had just defied the High Minister's warning. Finally, the masked head shook once. "Foolish girl," the Empress whispered, and then she brought one gloved hand through a tight, complex pattern and leveled it at Jiazin.

There was a brilliant flash of blue-white light, and the young noblewoman knew no more.

#############

Jiazin awoke slowly and with a pounding headache. Shaking herself to clear out the pain, she sat up slowly and realized she was back in her room, lying on the bed. High Minister Qing Xi was sitting on a chair near the end, apparently engrossed in the scroll on his lap. When he heard Jiazin stirring he rolled it up and looked at her solemnly.

"That was a very foolish thing you did," he said. "I warned you not to look at the Empress's face. Thankfully for us both, she was in a good mood tonight, relatively speaking. She gave you a warning, but let you live."

"What did she do?" Jiazin asked, rubbing her forehead. "That wasn't any firebending I've ever seen before."

"It was lightning," Qing Xi explained. "Always a specialty of our Empress, even in her youth. In her age she has perfected it, being able to control the current she creates so finely that she can choose when it kills- or when it just gives pain. She can even do it without damaging her gloves, though I believe that's only true for weaker charges."

"The gloves," Jiazin said softly, "and the mask. Why?"

Qing Xi closed his eyes and drew a deep breath before speaking. "Empress Azula is one of the greatest firebenders who has ever lived, and the ruler of an empire greater than any in history, but her power in not absolute. There is one foe she knows she cannot defeat- time. She has lived for more than a century, reigned now for almost half of one, but at long last her body is failing her.

"She has feared that more than anything since the day her father died. I was only an apprentice scribe then, but I remember it well. Phoenix King Ozai had clung to life far beyond what should have been possible, and it- unmanned him. I still remember the sounds of his screams on the day he realized his memory was going, that for all his power he was going to go senile and die like any other man. In the end, he didn't know anything- not his own name, not the name of his kingdom, not his daughter's face, but he still refused to die. In the end, it was Azula herself who killed him- smothered him with his own pillow, I believe."

"Assassination?" Jiazin said, unbelieving, but Qing Xi shook his head.

"No. It was an act of mercy, perhaps the only one she ever performed in all her long life. Ever since then, though, she feared the same thing happening to her. The Empress prides herself above all on her intelligence and firebending power, and now she knew that there was a foe that could take both of these from her, one even she had no hope of overcoming. For years, there was no sign of it in her actions, until a decade ago, when she became convinced that she was now dying as well. She summoned the entire order of Fire Sages to the palace to question them about the secret of immortality, but none had any answers for her."

"What happened to them?" Jiazin asked. Qing Xi did not respond, continuing his story without pause.

"That's when she began to wear the mask and gloves, Jiazin, concealing her age behind them so that no one would see it and think her weak. It's worked, so far, but only as a stalling measure. The Empress does believe that she has found a solution that is, if not perfect, at least acceptable." He raised his eyes and looked at her keenly. "That, my dear girl, is where you come in."

"What are you talking about?" Jiazin asked, more mystified than ever.

"Though the Dragon Empress must die, her name will live forever," Qing Xi said. "The world will not be made aware of her passing, when it comes, for another will wear the mask and robes, abandoning her own name to claim that of Azula. The ministry will help her rule, of course, and the Chosen will ensure that the Empress's legacy is followed.

"You must realize that by 'she', I mean 'you'."

Jiazin was stunned. Never, in her wildest imaginings, had she considered this possibility. "Me- you would make _me_ Empress?"

Qing Xi smiled. "Not just Empress, child- we will make you _Azula_. She still has several years left in her, plenty of time for you to learn her history and mannerisms."

"But, why me? I'm not of royal blood; I've never lived in the Capital. Why not one of the Chosen?"

The High Minister's expression turned distinctly sour. "I suggested that very idea to the Mistress of the Chosen, and she was mortified by the thought of it. The Chosen revere the Empress, Jiazin- it's beaten into them from the moment they can walk and wield weapon. None of them could imagine becoming her replacement. Besides, none of them are benders, and if one is to be Azula, one must possess the power of firebending. But you- you are young, nobly born, loyal, clever, and a talented bender. You're not a perfect match, of course, but you're the best I could find after scouring the Empire for a year. You'll do a fine job."

"But I'm not of royal blood," Jiazin repeated, less because she thought the High Minister hadn't thought of that, and more because she felt a need to say something and couldn't think of anything else.

Qing Xi waved the comment away. "There is no royal house anymore, apart from the Empress herself. She was married- several times, I believe- but all of her husbands vanished mysteriously before an heir could be born. Another reason why this must happen- if Azula dies with no successor, the Empire will be torn apart by civil war, and more than likely a hogmonkey like Yuan would take the throne. Therefore, she must not die. Do you understand me?"

Jiazin nodded weekly, and the High Minister stood. "Now then, you should rest, child. Your training will begin in earnest tomorrow." He turned and made for the door, but before he reached it Jiazin stopped him by voicing a question that had suddenly popped back into her mind- a name from earlier this evening.

"High Minister," she said softly, "who was Prince Zuko?"

Qing Xi stood still for several moments without speaking. Finally he looked back over his shoulder at her, and this time he was not smiling. "No one who concerns you," he said quietly, and then he left the room, shutting the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 16: Out of Balance

**Chapter 16: Out of Balance**

Kanoda followed the strange woman who called herself Yue for what felt like hours. They walked in silence- after introducing herself, the white-haired waterbender had insisted that they hurry in order to get safely away from the Fire Empire's immediate reach, and that she would explain more when they were safe. Kanoda found the idea of safety incredibly appealing, which was enough to restrain his intense curiosity about his rescuer, at least for awhile. Part of him still wondered if he should trust her, but she _had_ saved him from the Imperial soldiers, and he had to admit that he didn't have any better options.

They paused briefly to eat some fruit that Yue produced from the voluminous folds of her cloak, and then continued on. The sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon when they finally arrived at their destination- a jumbled area of rocky hills rising up from the flat plain. The waterbender led the way among them, finally coming to a cave beneath a rocky outcropping. She ducked inside, and Kanoda followed her.

"It isn't much, I'm afraid," Yue said as she pulled off her outer cloak, revealing that beneath it she was dressed in the dark greens that seemed common among peasants of the former Earth Kingdom. Digging into her pockets, she produced another small handful of fruit which she passed on to Kanoda, and more which she began to eat herself.

"It's better than wherever those soldiers would have taken me," Kanoda said. "Thank you again, by the way. I've only been in an Imperial prison for a few hours- maybe a day, I'm not sure- but I do know that I don't want to go back. Ever."

"You were in an Imperial prison?" Yue asked, looking at him curiously. "I wondered why they wanted to capture you so badly. The knowledge I get from my dreams is useful, but not complete. I knew where to find you, and that you would need my help, but nothing more than that."

Kanoda looked at her pointedly, unable to restrain himself any longer. "You mentioned those dreams before, and you said you'd tell me what this was all about when we were safe. We seem safe now, and I want to know more."

The waterbender sighed and sat still for several moments, then turned and looked out the mouth of the cave. The sun was almost gone now, and a crescent moon hung in the blue-black sky. Yue's eyes seemed to fix on it, as if she was drawing strength from it in some fashion.

"Why do you look at the moon like that?" Kanoda asked in a soft voice.

"My story is not an easy one to tell," she said. "I look to the moon to remind myself of the cause I have dedicated my life to. I look, and remember what it was like before, when it was brighter. Before the Comet came, and the Fire Empire owned the world."

Kanoda laughed. "That's impossible," he said. "To remember what the moon was like back then, you'd have to be, what, a hundred years old? You don't look that much older than me! And how could the Fire Nation winning the war dim the moon, anyway? It doesn't make sense!"

Yue looked at him straight on, and once again Kanoda felt the weight of those too-old eyes. "I am one hundred and fourteen years old, actually," she said calmly. "Roughly, at least. It gets hard to keep track, after a while. Now listen, and I will answer all of your questions.

"I was born over a hundred years ago in the Northern Water Tribe. My father, Arnook, was the Tribe's great Chieftain, and by his position he had been given a sacred trust. Long ago, the spirits of the Ocean and the Moon crossed over to the mortal world and lived in a sacred oasis in the heart of the Northern Tribe's city, and the people were charged with protecting them.

"When I was born I was very sickly, and my parents were afraid that I would die. My father took me to the Spirit Oasis and there the Moon Spirit gave of her own power to heal me, at the same time creating a bond between us. That's why my hair is white- I was born with dark hair, like most children of the Water Tribes, but it was changed as a sign of the Moon Spirit's touch.

"For most of my childhood we lived in relative peace- there were skirmishes with the Fire Nation, but no large force dared challenge us in our own waters. That changed the summer of my sixteenth year, when the Comet named in honor of the tyrant Sozin appeared in the skies once again. The firebenders' power was enhanced beyond understanding, and they came for us in force. My people tried to resist, but there was little that we could do against such power. I saw my father die that day, and the man I was engaged to marry, and even old Pakku, the Waterbending Master. My people, my life, my beautiful city- all went up in flames.

"The commander of the Fire Navy was named Admiral Zhao, and he was an animal. His men captured me alive and brought me to him because of my station, and he decided to let me live- as a trophy. I was chained and locked in the depths of his flagship. Most of the fleet pulled out after the battle was won- it took less than a day- but Zhao waited until they were gone and went back ashore with some of his men. It would be a long time before I learned what they went to do, but I still remember feeling a jolt in my body about an hour after he left, and I knew that something was terribly wrong. That night, I looked out the window in my cell and saw that the moon had risen red.

"The next several months were a blur- I remember spending most of my time locked in a cell, brought out only when Zhao wanted to present me to his peers and gloat about how he'd destroyed my nation. After a few months, though, he seemed to get bored with me and largely forgot I existed. It was some time after that- I'm not quite sure how long, honestly- that I started hearing the voice in my dreams.

"At first all it was able to convey were basic concepts and images- feelings of entrapment and isolation. Maybe these were easier to communicate because I was feeling the same thing, or because they were the emotions the voice itself felt most strongly. After awhile, though, it was became able to communicate more clearly, and I realized that it was the Moon Spirit herself who was speaking to me.

"She explained to me where Admiral Zhao went after the battle at the North Pole- the Spirit Oasis, where he captured the Moon and Ocean Spirits and removed them from the sacred waters. Cut off from their connection to the Spirit World, they were no longer able to fuel the power of waterbending. There have been no waterbenders since that day, and this is why- because an arrogant Admiral decided to toy with the balance of the world. He wanted to kill the Moon Spirit at least, apparently, but Fire Lord Ozai ordered him to capture only. That way the spirits' power would be disrupted without risking the end of the world that the Fire Nation newly ruled.

"Because we were linked, I remained the one person to whom the Moon Spirit could reach out. Though I had never been a bender before, she was able to feed me enough of her power that I was able to escape from Zhao's prison. I tried to free both spirits, but I couldn't find them. The Moon Spirit was trapped in a container full of water but otherwise had no idea where she was, and the Ocean Spirit's location was a mystery to both of us. Apparently Zhao decided to keep them separate in order to ensure they weren't able to pool their powers and escape.

"Unable to free the spirits, I stowed away on a ship bound for the former Earth Kingdom. I've spent most of my time since then traveling the continent, using my waterbending to heal people who suffered under the Empire's rule and undermine it where I could. I would have gone back for the Moon Spirit, but she told me to wait until everything was in place- after all, what is time to an immortal? My bond with the spirit kept me from aging, and as I travelled I waited for her sign. A week ago she appeared in my dreams again and told me to find you, Kanoda of the Southern Tribe, and help you. Powerful forces are in motion now, and the Spirit believes that this time is ideal for trying to break the Fire Empire's power.

"You have seen a small taste of how the world has been damaged by Imperial rule, but even the oppressed descendants of the Earth Kingdom do not know the full extent of the Fire Empire's crimes. By removing the Ocean and Moon Spirits they threw the whole world out of balance. An element has been removed from the cycle, as have two nations. There are no more waterbenders apart from me, and as a result the world's best hope for freedom is gone. Without the next element in the cycle, the Avatar cannot be reborn, and more than that, time itself is stalled. Ever since the Empire's ascension, nothing has changed or grown- instead, the world has only sunk deeper into darkness and despair. I know how to change that, help, from you and others." She looked at him straight on again, the expression in her eyes quietly pleading. "Will you help me?"

Kanoda sighed and shook his head. "You know, my grandfather is a great storyteller, but even he never had one like that. I'm not sure I'd believe you- except that I saw you waterbend, and I can tell that there's something about you that's not quite of this world. I don't know if that's enough to believe you, but I do know this- I left home to fight the Fire Empire, and it looks like you're doing the same thing." Kanoda extended his hand. "Count me in."

Yue took Kanoda's outstretched hand in her own and smiled sadly. "Thank you."

#############

Shiyan spun in the center of the empty dueling field, bringing her blade through the sword forms she had known since childhood at faster and faster speeds. Her will was focused on her weapon to the exclusion of all else, so that it became almost an extension of her arm. Had anyone been unlucky enough to be standing near Shiyan as she practiced, they would have been sliced into pieces in six different ways before even having a chance to blink.

Finally the young Chosen sheathed her blade and bowed to an imaginary opponent. Raising up, she saw Cheng standing across the field from her, holding herself for once with the poise and dignity befitting her station. Maybe, Shiyan thought, there was some hope for the girl after all.

"What is it, sister?" she asked calmly, as if she'd just been taking a leisurely stroll rather than engaging in a grueling practice regimen.

"The soldiers we sent out after the spy have returned," Cheng said. "Some of them have news you should hear."

"Lead me to them," Shiyan commanded. She fell into step behind Cheng as the younger girl left the dueling field and came to the front of the fortress. General Yi was waiting there along with two members of his staff. Standing in front of them were five soldiers who looked rather the worse for the wear.

"Ah, Chosen Shiyan," the General said, "you've arrived. Good. Now then, Captain Jiang, tell Chosen Shiyan the story you just told me."

Shiyan stepped forward to regard the captain with a keen eye. He gulped as their gazes met and looked away, then began to speak. "It's not a story, Chosen," he said. "It's the truth. My men and I, we found the spy's boat, and we decided to follow his trail. I thought we could save you and your friend the trouble of catching him, you see."

Shiyan snorted. "You mean you wanted all of the glory. Continue."

Jiang gulped again. "Anyway, we caught up with the spy outside a peasant village and captured him. We were bringing him back here when we were ambushed."

"Rebels!" Shiyan hissed. "How many were there, what were they wearing? The spy must have been working with them all along!"

"There was only one of them- a woman in a dark cloak. She was pretty, but funny looking- she had white hair, but her face was too young for it."

"You're saying that _one woman_ defeated five Imperial soldiers?"

Jiang shook his head. "One _waterbender_."

"Waterbender?" Shiyan demanded. "Impossible! There have been no waterbenders for a hundred years!"

Now it was the captain's turn to snort. "Tell her that. You can believe me or not, Chosen, but I'm telling you the truth of what happened."

Shiyan grabbed his collar and pulled his face within inches of her own, studying it intently. Finally, she let him go. "I believe you," she admitted. "General, the situation is more serious than I thought. I'll be needing a squad of your best troops to come with me- you can't be too careful with a bender, and we don't know if there are more of them. Captain, you'll need to lead us to where you picked up the trail- we'll take it from there. Cheng, you're with me."

Even as she finished speaking, the Chosen spun and began to march towards where her ship was docked, Cheng and the captain following close behind.

#############

When Shiyan was out of earshot, General Yi leaned over to one of his aides. "You know what the waterbender means," he said softly. "This is about more than those two little Chosen. He'll want to know- maybe even handle things himself, he's hard to predict that way. You know what to do."

"Aye, sir," the aide said, saluting. Turning from the General, he began to hurry towards the central tower of the fortress. He had a letter to send.


	18. Chapter 17: Bait

**Chapter 17: Bait **

Gian crouched among the rocks near the spot where the rebels had vanished, carefully hidden from the view of anyone who might be walking along the shores of Lake Laogai. He hadn't moved for hours; his predatory gaze was fixated on the spot he had guessed to be the entrance to the rebels' lair with an intensity that was almost inhuman. Every so often he would accept food or water from the soldier who waited with him, but otherwise he might have been a statue.

"You're sure you know where they are?" the soldier asked after a while. "No one's surfaced for days now. How do you know there aren't other entrances, and they aren't just fooling us?"

"They are here," Gian growled. "Tracks don't just disappear like that. There may well be other entrances, but this is the only one we know of- sooner or later someone will use it. In my line of work, patience is often more important than courage or ruthlessness." He gave a slight smirk. "That's a lesson many in the army could stand to learn."

The soldier ignored the barb. "Then if the entrance can only be accessed by earthbending, why not force some slaves to open it up for us?"

Gian actually laughed at that suggestion, though the sound was devoid of mirth. "Because enslaving an earthbender is the act of shackling something very powerful to your will. The only way it works is to convince them they can never be free, never resist us. I've tracked many escaped slaves over the years- since before you were more than a knee-high brat playing with a wooden sword, no doubt. The moment they would be exposed to free earthbenders and the possibility of successful resistance, they would turn on us. No, we need to make the rebels come to us. All of them."

"How?" the soldier asked, unimpressed. "They've shown no sign of doing that so far."

"You haven't been paying attention," the mercenary said. "Last night I sent a message via hawk to our friend the Underminister of Labor and explained the situation to him." He reached up and fingered a small silver whistle that hung from a chain around his neck. "We have devised a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

Gian turned to look at the soldier straight on, and the man shrunk away from that merciless gaze. "How do you lure an animal out of hiding?" he asked quietly. "With bait."

############

Tong drew back the arrow slowly, focusing on the target in front of him with all his being. When he was sure he was lined up right, he released his hold upon the string, launching the arrow into flight- and winced as it struck the target on the far edge. It wasn't a complete failure, but he felt that he simply didn't have the same knack for archery that he did for earthbending.

"You're getting better," Chaiy said encouragingly from behind him. "You _did_ hit the target this time. You're just not lining everything up right. Archery is all about patience and precision. Watch." Drawing an arrow from her quiver and notching it in a single fluid motion, she let fly and it struck her target dead center.

Tong shook his head admiringly. "I'll never be able to do that," he said.

"You're being silly," she retorted. "You just started learning this two days ago- you're not going to master it already! At least with earthbending you had experience, even if your technique was wrong. This is something completely new."

"You're right," Tong sighed. "But, on the bright side, at least my archery isn't likely to be tearing up the practice floor any time soon."

Chaiy chuckled. After going through a few more practice exercises with earthbending on the first day, it had become increasingly obvious that while the amount of power Tong possessed was truly stunning, his fine control was sadly lacking. As a result, their training had begun to focus on that area of bending exclusively- Chaiy had said that while earthbending had once been stereotyped as nothing more than brute force, the truly great earthbenders knew how to carefully apply that force in order to accomplish more subtle and complex moves. As a result, Tong's earthbending practice had become little more than repetition of basic exercises, trying to carefully limit the amount of force used each time to no more than what was necessary.

In the meantime, Chaiy had begun teaching him the bow, her preferred weapon. Firebenders, she said, had a natural advantage in the area of precise ranged combat. An earthbender might be able to lob a boulder an impressively long way, but such an act would be hard to hide and any skilled firebender could blast the rock from the air. An arrow, by contrast, was a much smaller and stealthier projectile, easier to aim accurately and much harder to shoot down. A skilled archer could kill a bender without having to close in on him- without his even knowing they were there- which resulted in an immense advantage.

The problem was that Tong was simply having a difficult time grasping the skill. He knew that Chaiy was right- he shouldn't expect to master it in just a few days- but it was still annoying.

Sighing, he put another arrow to the string and raised the bow. "Let's try this again," he said, taking careful aim at the target and drawing the string back, but before he could let the arrow fly he was distracted by the sound of the door opening behind him. Tong and Chaiy turned simultaneously and saw a rebel the former slave didn't recognize standing there.

"What is it?" Chaiy asked. "Does my father have a message for me?"

"He does," the rebel said. "Shu told me to tell you that there's a caravan moving towards Long Du Shi from the north, carrying weapons and supplies for the army. It's only lightly protected, and he wants to hit it."

"Excellent," Chaiy replied, drawing back her bowstring and letting it fall slack again. "I could use a bit of action. What about Tong?"

"The kid?" the rebel asked. "Your dad says to bring him, if he wants to come. He thinks he could use the experience."

The rebel leader's daughter rested her chin in one hand and studied Tong critically. "Well?" she asked him. "Your archery could still use work, but I think your earthbending's up for a little mayhem. What do you think?"

Tong's eyes narrowed. "Strike back at the Fire Empire?" he asked softly. "Yeah. I'm up for it."

############

Gian's gaze remained fixed on his target as the sun began to set, barely sparing a thought for the soldier who was now nodding off beside him. Assuming the underminister's bait worked, the rebels ought to be coming into view any time now. If they did, the mercenary would be waiting for them. If not, he'd find another way to drag them from their hole. He'd learned over the years to be nothing if not resourceful.

As the sun sank below the horizon, the earth began to rumble. Gian's grip tightened on the rocky ledge before him, and the soldier at his side was completely roused, looking around wildly for the source of the commotion. The mercenary hushed him absently, eyes focused on the lakeshore. There… a long strip of rock was rising from the waters, and after it settled one end of it opened. From it a line of figures crept, their clothes drab greens and browns and their movements furtive. The lead rebel looked around for any observers, but he did not spot Gian hidden among the rocks. Deciding the coast was clear, he- no, she- motioned for the others and they followed her along the coastline towards the north. The last one in line stamped his foot on the shore and thrust a fist out, and the entrance sank once more beneath the waters.

"There!" the soldier hissed, pointing at a rebel in the middle of the line. "That's the slave who escaped from us, the one you were hired to bring back."

"And?" Gian asked him coldly.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Such as? He's surrounded by allies, fool! Even I couldn't take him now and get away unscathed." The mercenary grinned. "But he and his little friends are walking into our trap right now. It'll be easy enough to take him then." Reaching up, he seized the whistle that hung around his neck and blew into it, making no sound that human ears could discern.

The soldier opened his mouth to ask what precisely the point of a silent whistle was when a winged shape descended from the sky and landed lightly on Gian's wrist. The messenger hawk sat silently as he drew a scroll from his pouch, one he'd written earlier in the day in the event of his plan's success, and fitted it into the case on the bird's back. He gave his wrist a flick, and it shot off into the sky once more.

"There," Gian said. "Now the underminister knows that everything is ready." He waited until the last of the rebels was out of sight and rose to his feet, motioning for the soldier to do the same. "Now come. The hunt awaits us." He turned and stalked off into the twilight like the predator he was, the soldier following at his heels.

############

High Admiral Yuan crumpled General Yi's message in one hand and bared his teeth in a vicious grin. Hate and ferocious joy warred within him- she had surfaced again, and this time they had a location. Now he would be able to do the one thing his blessed and cursed grandfather had failed to do, and end the Water Tribe once and for all.

The white-haired witch had been the bane of his family ever since she escaped from his grandfather's clutches. That one waterbender yet lived and walked free was Zhao's secret shame, known only to him and to the Empress. The night Yuan had formally assumed his position, the same night she told of how his grandfather had stolen the Moon and Ocean Spirits and used them to ensure a Fire Nation victory, she had told of the one called Yue. If he captured her, the Empress said, he would remove a great threat to the Fire Empire- the last waterbender.

Rumors of her surfaced every so often, tales of a strange woman with white hair, more spirit than flesh, who brought healing to the oppressed and icy vengeance to the oppressors, though they said she never killed if she could at all avoid it. Taken as a complete whole, they also seemed to suggest that she never seemed to age, though Yuan put this down to poor lighting, combined with her healing powers somehow preserving a youthful appearance. Even if she was a spirit, though, Yuan didn't care. Zhao had vanquished the Ocean and Moon spirits- his grandson could do no less to their final disciple.

"Captain!" he called out, and the man came running. "Get the ship underway- we're heading east, now. Work the engine crew as hard as you can- I need us at General Yi's base as fast as the _Eye of Agni_ can take us."

"As you command, sir," the captain said. "Should I send a message to the Empress and inform her that you will be departing?"

"Yes," Yuan said. "Do that. Tell her I'm going to put an old rivalry to rest. She'll understand." If the captain found this confusing, he gave no sign. Bowing respectfully again, he turned and hurried back down into the vessel.

Yuan clenched the letter in his fist, and within moments it had burst into vivid flame. "Soon, witch," he murmured. "Soon."


	19. Chapter 18: The Underside of Power

**Chapter 18: The Underside of Power**

Jiazin was roused from her bed by servants much later than when she usually rose, but after the general excitement of last night she felt that was probably a blessing. As they cleaned her and changed the rumpled clothes she'd fallen asleep in for a fresh set, her mind ran back over the events of the previous night, still unable to fully wrap itself around them. Surely there'd been some kind of mistake- she, Jiazin, couldn't be really supposed to replace the Empress, could she? But no, the High Minister had said that he had selected her specifically, and the fact that her whole body still tingled slightly with electricity (not to mention the fact that she had fallen asleep in her clothing) attested that it hadn't been a dream.

After she was fully dressed, the servants bowed and withdrew and as they left a man in the rich crimson robes of a minister entered the room. "Lady Jiazin," he said, bowing respectfully but not as deeply as the servants had. "My superior the High Minister has informed me of your special position. I am to begin your instruction today."

"Where is Qing Xi?" Jiazin asked. "I was under the impression that he was going to be handling my… instruction personally."

"The _High Minister_," the man said with emphasis on the title, "is a very important man, my lady. It is his task to concern himself with the day-to-day running of the Empire. Do not think that you are so important he can focus on you to the exclusion of all else. He will check in on our progress as often as he is able, but for now you are in my hands." He motioned with one hand. "Come with me."

He swept from the room, Jiazin following closely behind him. They walked in silence until they came to another door, which the minister opened and gestured for Jiazin to enter. She did so and found herself in a small office, the walls of which were lined with books and scrolls. Her companion seated himself behind a desk in the middle, motioned for Jiazin to sit on the floor in front of it.

"I am the Keeper of the Imperial Archives," the minister said. "Today we shall discuss the names and deeds of Fire Lords past."

"I already know that," Jiazin told him. "My tutor taught me all about the history of the dynasty and the founding of the Empire."

"You need to do more than know it," the Keeper said. "You must internalize that knowledge- make it a part of you. Remember, from now on to you the history of the Fire Lords is not only that of the rulers of your nation, but of your own family as well. You must know them as well as you know your own name."

It was at that moment that it truly hit Jiazin just what assuming Azula's place would cost her. True she would become Empress of the world, but the person she had been would be erased utterly. Her subjects would not even truly be aware of her, except for the chosen few who were in on the secret. They would see only the Dragon Empress, apparently ageless and eternal. For a fleeting moment Jiazin wondered how the High Minister would explain her own disappearance when the true Azula finally died- true, most wouldn't be aware of it, but her parents would, and her father was a powerful man in his own right. Would he be allowed to know what had become of his daughter, or would he simply be told she was dead, or away on some secret mission? Would Jiazin ever truly see him again?

"My lady?" the Keeper of the Archives said, and she realized he'd asked the question several times. "Are you well?"

"I am," Jiazin told him. "Please, let's begin."

And so for what felt like hours he quizzed her regarding the history of the royal line, correcting her where her information was incorrect and filling in any gaps. They started with the legendary reign of the first Fire Lord, said to be the son of the spirit Agni himself, and went from there through the seemingly endless lists of monarchs until at last they came to the Four Great Lords, whose names and deeds all children in the Fire Empire learned by heart. Here, the Keeper did not need to correct Jiazin at all as she told of wise Sozin, who first conceived of the Fire Empire, though he never saw it formed within his lifetime; his son, grim and canny Azulon; the Phoenix King, mighty Ozai, who made Sozin's dream a reality; and finally Azula herself, the Dragon Empress.

When Jiazin finished her recitation, the Keeper nodded, seeming pleased. "You _do_ know your history, my lady," he said. "I think that is enough for today. Tomorrow we will practice again, until you have committed them all to memory. Then I will give you over to other hands."

Jiazin stood and gave him a respectful bow, which he returned. She turned to leave the room, but then stopped and looked back over her shoulder at the Keeper. There was one question she had that he might be able to answer. "Tell me," she said. "There's a name I ran across recently, and I can't find it anywhere in the histories. Do you know anything about a Prince Zuko?"

The Keeper looked genuinely baffled. "There is no one in the history of the Royal House that I know of by that name," he said. "Perhaps he was of the Earth Kingdom? Only fragments of that history survived Ozai's purge, unfortunately. But in any event, that is beyond my knowledge. I cannot help you."

"Well, it was worth a try," Jiazin muttered under her breath. Thanking the Keeper again, she left his study and shut the door behind her.

#############

The next several days passed like a blur to Jiazin. She spent more time with the Keeper being drilled about the history of the Royal House until she could recite the name and deeds of any given Fire Lord, Prince, or royal cousin without even having to consciously think about them. From there she was sent to a group of elderly servant women who fussed over her as they took her measurements, apparently content not knowing why they had been commissioned to copy the Empress's robes precisely in her size. The knowledge of how to carry herself with dignity and give orders in the tone of one who knows absolutely that they will be obeyed had already been hammered into Jiazin by her aristocratic upbringing, but an old minister whose name she never caught insisted on having her read famous speeches the Empress had given to him so he could correct her inflection. What time she had left over was spent with a middle-aged Chosen who was apparently the Empress's personal sparring partner- she expressed the guarded approval that was all her order ever gave to an outsider about Jiazin's fighting skills, but corrected her posture and motions so they more closely resembled the way Azula fought.

"It's a pity you never learned how to produce lightning," the Chosen said one afternoon and Jiazin had managed to get her fire to flicker very briefly blue. "The Empress is well known for it. Still, I suppose there's time for you to learn." The Chosen could correct firebending moves she was familiar with, but couldn't teach Jiazin completely new ones- her order were forbidden from practicing that art, so they would never eclipse their mistress.

Applause sounded from the edge of the sparring field, and both women turned to see a young man in scribes' robes standing among the seats. "Forgive my interruption, ladies," he said, "But my lord the High Minister requests the presence of the Lady Jiazin in his office as soon as possible. He wishes to discuss the progress of her training."

The Chosen looked him up and down. She was not required to obey any commands save the Empress's alone, but even the elite warrior women had to treat the High Minister's requests with a certain amount of respect. "Very well," she said. "She may go with you."

Jiazin followed the scribe along the familiar pathway to the High Minister's office. Within, Qing Xi was sitting at his desk reading a scroll, but when he heard Jiazin enter he looked up and smiled. The scroll he tucked into a box beneath his desk. "Jiazin," he said warmly. "I simply wished to check in on you. I've heard that you've been progressing quite well, but I wanted to hear what your own thoughts were. I know that this must be a bit much."

Jiazin launched into a description of her activities of the previous days, taking care not to mention her fears and doubts. The High Minister had been kind to her, but she didn't completely trust her- his friendly exterior was at odds with the cunning and ruthlessness she knew the highest official in the Empire possessed, and that made her uneasy. She was just describing her sparring sessions when the scribe slipped inside and whispered something into Qing Xi's ear.

He rose suddenly. "Forgive me, Jiazin," he said, "but something has come up that requires my immediate attention. It shouldn't take long- you can wait here until I return." He and the scribe swept from the room.

Jiazin waited calmly for several minutes, but the High Minister did not return. Finally she couldn't sit still any longer, and not desiring to offend Qing Xi by leaving, she stood and began to pace around the room. After several laps, her eyes fell on the box where he had tucked the scroll he'd been reading- it was plain brown wood, seeming very out of place in the Imperial Palace, save that it was marked with the Imperial Seal. Her curiosity piqued, Jiazin picked the box up and sat it on the desk, opening it so that she could see its contents. It was filled with scrolls, and she selected the first one, which seemed have been recently replaced, and began to read.

As she took in the meaning of the characters on the paper, Jiazin's eyes widened in horror. Here at last she found Prince Zuko, and she sank down into the High Minister's chair, heedless of propriety, as she read his story. According to this, he had been the Empress's older brother, and it had been _he_, not she, who had captured the Avatar. That mission had been given not in honor but in shame, and his reward had been death at the battle of Ba Sing Se. The scroll did not say how he had died, only that someone in the Royal House had arranged it, a fact that the writer did not seem to find either surprising or shameful. After death he had been completely written out of the histories, made so that he never existed at all, and what glory he had had gone to his sister. The true story of the ill-fated Prince had been recorded only here, so that only the highest in the Empire might read and know of it.

Casting the scroll aside, Jiazin began to tear through the others, wishing she had never seen them but somehow powerless to ignore their meaning. Here were stories of civilians massacred, histories eradicated, and even spirits chained, all in the name of ultimate order. When she was through, she clutched the scrolls to her chest and stared wildly around the room, half-expecting some menacing figure to leap out at her at any moment.

Her first, wild thought was to run to the Empress, tell her of the atrocities being done in her name- but her heart sank as she realized Azula must already know. The histories said that Prince Zuko's death had been arranged by a member of the Royal House- that had to mean either the Empress or her father. She would be no help at all, at best- at worst, she would roast Jiazin alive for daring to read the secret histories.

But she had to tell someone, or these terrible secrets would eat her out from within. Closing the box quickly, she slipped it back into its hiding place and stuffed the scrolls beneath her black vest. Clutching her arms tightly around her so they wouldn't fall out, she hurried from the office.

#############

As the sun sank below the horizon, High Minister Qing Xi sat in his litter on the palace steps and listened to the reports of his agents of the Hidden Flame. "My partner and I tailed Jiazin to the harbor, sir," one of them said. "She used the authority of the nobility to commandeer a warship, and he stayed to infiltrate the crew. We overheard her tell the Captain she needed to go to Long Du Shi as fast as he could take her."

Qing Xi steepled his fingers. "Interesting," he said. "So Jiazin runs home to her father."

"It isn't too late for us to stop her, sir," the agent said. "You can give us the authority to override her position."

"No," the High Minister said softly. "Send a message to your partner and tell him to keep me informed of her movements. That will be all." The agents bowed deeply and departed to their various homes or cover occupations, save for one old woman who had stood silently near the back the whole time, hooded and cloaked, her face concealed by a scarf. When they were alone- truly alone, for the courtyard had been cleared by order of the Hidden Flame- she glided forward, and Qing Xi stepped down from his chair and went down on one knee.

When he was alone with his Empress, he was not required to make the full bow.

"It would appear Jiazin took the bait, Majesty, as you knew she would," the High Minister said as Azula seated herself on the litter. She removed her mask from where she'd stowed it in a compartment beneath the chair and fitted it over her face. "Though I must confess, this plan makes me uneasy. It leaves too much to chance."

The Empress chuckled softly, the sound echoing weirdly from behind the mask. "You were always cautious- it is your one failing as a schemer. I have learned that sometimes one must gamble in order to succeed, but if you know your target well enough, that gamble will almost certainly succeed.

"Jiazin is loyal, but she is too naïve- too trusting. She believes in our cause, but she does not know the depths to which a true leader must often sink. Now she has learned of them, and of our deception. She runs home to her father, seeking to expose to him the "corruption" of our Empire- imagine the look her face when she realizes he already knows the bulk of it! Then she will be lost, confused, the bonds of trust broken- and that is essential if she is to become me, for I do not trust- and she will realize that our way is the only way. Then she will return, ready to take up the true burden of Empire."

A sardonic smile passed over Qing Xi's face. "Do you not even trust me, Majesty, after all my years or loyal service?"

Now the Empress did laugh, long and cold, a sound that was utterly devoid of mirth. "Of course not, my dear High Minister. I understand you far too well to trust you. But because I understand you, I know full well that you will never betray me unless you are certain you would win."

"And I understand you, Majesty, well enough to know that day will never come," Qing Xi said. "I suppose a partnership like that is in some ways better than one founded on pure trust."

"Indeed. It is better to have cold knowledge than simple faith in another's inherent goodness." The Empress snorted, as though she found such an idea ridiculous. Still, despite her words, the High Minister still thought that this latest scheme relied too much on her assumptions about what Jiazin would do. Personally, having spent a great deal of time with the girl, he agreed with Azula's assessment of her, but he was at heart an administrator before anything, and he hated to leave anything to chance.

Something of his thought must have shown on his face, for the golden dragon-mask turned towards him, and he felt the Empress's gaze boring into him from within those dark and hollow sockets. "Remember, High Minister," she said softly, "you are but one piece upon the board. You know much of my thought, but I allow no one to see the complete picture of my designs, for Jiazin or as a whole. Not even you."


	20. Chapter 19: Hunters and Prey

**Chapter 19: Hunters and Prey**

Kanoda awoke to find sunlight streaming in through the mouth of the cave. He sat up and looked around- Yue was standing off to one side, already awake and pulling her dark cloak back around her. When she saw that he was awake, she smiled but didn't speak. Pulling more fruit out of her pocket, she gave him some and let him eat. "Are you ready to begin?" she asked when he was finished.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kanoda said, standing. "But before we get started, I have one more question- where are we going? I mean, I know you're being guided in your dreams, but are they specific enough that you know exactly where you need to be?"

Yue was silent for several moments, a distant look in her eyes- lost in memory, apparently. Finally, she turned her full attention back to Kanoda. "You know of the great city of Ba Sing Se?" she asked.

"I know there _was_ a city called Ba Sing Se. It was supposed to be the capital of the Earth Kingdom, a wonder of the world. Last we heard of it in the Southern Tribe, though, it got leveled a hundred years ago. Is there something in the ruins that we need to find?"

The ageless waterbender shook her head. "The city has been rebuilt. Unlike my home, which few outsiders ever saw, Ba Sing Se was a symbol to the whole world of the Earth Kingdom's power and history. The Dragon Empress decided to make that symbol her own, and so Ba Sing Se was rebuilt in the image of the Fire Nation. It's called Long Du Shi now, and it's the center of Imperial power on this continent."

"And you want us to go there, right?" Kanoda asked. "When I left home, I half-thought I could take on the whole Empire myself, but now that I've seen just a little bit of it, I know that's crazy. But at the same time, I saw you do things back at that village that I didn't think were possible anymore. It's like in my grandfather's old stories, where the hero realizes what he's up against and almost gives up, but then decides to press on anyway, because whatever his quest is, it's something that needs to be done." He stood up. "I'm still with you. Let's go."

They had just exited the cave when the young hunter stopped suddenly and groaned. "I forgot," he said, half to Yue and half to himself, "I left my weapons buried outside that village- they were pretty obviously Water Tribe, and I didn't want to give myself away. Now there's no way to go back and get them, not with the soldiers on the prowl."

Yue paused and reached into her robe, rooting around before pulling out an object which she handed to him. Kanoda looked at it closely- it was a steel knife, decorated but still functional, in a black and gold sheath. "I took it from an Imperial officer who tried to capture me, years ago," she said. "I admit I was never very good with it- I don't like hurting people, and if I have to fight I'd rather rely on waterbending. Still, I imagine it will be useful for you, at least until we can find you something better."

Kanoda examined the knife a few moments longer- he'd never seen such fine workmanship up close before, unless one counted the Chosen's swords, and as those had been immediate threats to his life and limb, he hadn't been able to take a good look at them. Finally he sheathed it again and stuck it in his belt, then looked up at Yue and nodded. Together, they set off towards the north.

#############

Truly, Shiyan thought, this village was a wretched little place. She'd never been to a town like it before- the Chosen generally operated in large population centers where the Empress might have need of them- and she quickly decided that she never wanted to go to another one again if she could avoid it. It was squalid and run down, and it _stank_ of unwashed peasant, and beyond that, it was clear that the place wasn't run with any sort of order or discipline. Shiyan, who valued both, found that both offensive and annoying.

She wouldn't have to be here at all if only that incompetent fool Jiang had bothered to inform her earlier that he'd been too busy freeing himself from the waterbender's ice to notice in which direction she and the spy had gone from here. Fortunately peasants, for all their flaws, could generally be counted on to be highly aware of their surroundings and there was a handy supply of them nearby, but Shiyan's temper was still frayed near the breaking point.

She, Cheng, and their escort of soldiers now stood in the center of the village square, the fearful eyes of the inhabitants peeking out from upper story windows. Motioning for the younger Chosen to fall into step behind her, Shiyan stepped forward until she stood directly before the door of the ramshackle inn where Jiang said that the informants who'd tipped him off about the spy lived and worked. Raising a hand, she knocked loudly on the door.

It swung open immediately to reveal a lean old woman standing there, a muscular younger man at her shoulder. She took in Shiyan's uniform, weapons, and facepaint in a glance, and fear and greed both shone out of her canny eyes. The Chosen too appraised the peasant woman, and was mildly impressed. If anyone in this wretched village had the information they needed and would be willing to give it up, she did.

The old woman wrung her hands and spoke, falling into a fawning and servile manner. "Good day to you, your ladyship," she said. "How might we assist you? Everything in our little village is at your disposal, we assure-"

Shiyan cut her off. "I am a member of the Empress's Chosen here in pursuit of two fugitives. I believe you know them- a dark-skinned young man and a white-haired woman in a cloak." She jangled the money-pouch at her side. "All I require of you is information as to which way they went when they left here yesterday morning. I am willing to pay."

The old woman seemed to consider whether she should try and get more money out of Shiyan, and wisely decided against it. "Well, your ladyship," she said, "I saw them both at the south end of the village, where she stole the spy your soldiers had justly captured, and then she turned and went around the village and headed away to the north- no, north-east. Yes, that was it. North-east."

Mentally reviewing her geography, Shiyan wondered why the waterbender was going that way- there wasn't anything that way but empty plains, forests, then mountains for quite a ways. Deciding it was unimportant- her prey would never reach its destination anyway- she counted out a handful of coins and gave them to the old woman. If she was at all disappointed by the amount she didn't show it, but her companion thought differently.

"Now see here," he said, pushing his way to the front, "this information is obviously important to you, and I think we're owed-" Before he could say precisely what he felt he was owed, Shiyan seized hold of his wrist and twisted hard, jerking the man off his feet and sending him headlong into the inn's wall. He collapsed, groaning, and the old woman went down on her knees beside him.

"The Empress's Chosen are not common soldiers, peasant," Shiyan said coldly. "We do not bargain with your kind. Feel fortunate you received any compensation at all."

"You killed him!" the old woman shrieked. "You killed my poor son!"

"He's not dead," Shiyan said with a sniff. Surely any fool could see that corpses didn't groan! "But he needed to be taught a lesson in respect. I will not hold it against you, but when he wakes up, tell him that in the unlikely event that my order visits here again, he should behave with more respect." The old woman nodded fearfully, and Shiyan turned and walked back towards her men.

"You heard her," she said. "The fugitives went northeast. We follow."

#############

High Admiral Yuan sat at the table in his cabin aboard the _Eye of Agni_, contemplating his family's history. It always gave him strength on occasions like this to remind himself of all the things that his grandfather had accomplished- and then to add that soon he, Yuan, was going to do the old man one better. Picturing the look on Zhao's face when that happened warmed him in a way that even firebending never could.

The door to his cabin slid open, and the captain stepped tentatively inside. "Another message arrived from General Yi, sir," he said, holding out a scroll. "I haven't opened it."

"Give it here!" Yuan snapped, snatching the note from his subordinate's hand. Unrolling it, he read it twice over and then snarled in inarticulate rage, throwing it against the wall and igniting it with a well-aimed fireblast.

"Sir?" the captain asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Yuan mocked. "Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! We've got competition. Two Chosen-in-training have set out from Yi's base, and if we don't hurry, then before we get there they will have caught my waterbender!" He slammed his fist down onto the table, sending sparks flying.

"If I may, sir," the captain said, "losing to the Empress's Chosen isn't a dishonor. But if you keep up this pursuit and get in their way, there would be consequences, even for you. You may be High Admiral, but they can speak with the Empress's voice and authority. They could-"

"I will not be bested by two teenage girls!" Yuan roared. "Get out of my sight, and tell the helmsman to push the _Eye_ as hard as he can. I want to be in the former Earth Kingdom in days, do you hear me?"

"Aye, sir!" The captain saluted and left the room. Yuan watched him go, and then turned to face the map of the world that hung on one of the cabin walls. His grandfather had helped to make that world, leaving little for his descendants but to stand in his shadow. The High Admiral intended to change that, to succeed at the one task where Zhao had failed and stand apart from him, respected as his own man at last.

And nothing, not even the high-and-mighty Chosen, would stand in his way.

#############

After several hours of walking through the rocky countryside, Kanoda and Yue came to a paved road that curved away towards the north. It wasn't in the best condition, but it was certainly easier to travel on than the barren ground. Yue said that it ran for some distance from the base on the coast, but this far out was seldom patrolled.

They travelled along it for some time as the ground around them became ever wilder. Short, twisted trees began to sprout up among the rocks that themselves were becoming more and more common and jagged. Finally, as the sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon they came to a place where the trees grew much larger and thicker- the beginnings of a true forest. Kanoda had never seen one before, unless you counted the thinner woods on Empress Island, but he'd heard them described often in his grandfather's stories, and didn't like the look of this one at all. In stories, forests were always places of adventure and danger, and he wasn't in the mood for either.

Yue put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "The forest isn't dangerous, and we don't need to go much farther tonight. We'll make camp a little way in."

Regardless of what the waterbender said, Kanoda still thought that the forest was creepy. It was already dark under the trees, and there were sounds of strange animals scurrying among them. He wished he still had his boomerang or spear with him- he was getting sick of fruit and was certain that _something_ out there was good to eat. Still, he had to admit that he knew nothing about the animals in this part of the world, making hunting them difficult even if he had the right tools at his disposal. With just a knife, it would be pointless.

Suddenly he tensed and put a hand on Yue's arm. He thought he heard something snap out in the darkness- there it was again. Even if it was an animal, if the sound was anything to go by it would still be big enough to cause problems. "There's something out there," Kanoda whispered, eyes darting back and forth.

"I know- I heard it too," Yue said, tense as well. Kanoda's hand went to his knife, and the former princess of the Northern Water Tribe pushed her cloak back so that she would have access to the waterskins hanging from her belt. Another crack sounded, and then a creaking sound- this time it sounded like it was coming from overhead….

Three figures in dark green tunics jumped down from the trees, bows trained on the travelers. From the shadows of the forest emerged another half-dozen, armed with swords, knives, and in one case a large club with spikes protruding from it. The man with the largest, sharpest sword stepped forward.

"Now then," he said, eyes glinting dangerously, "this doesn't have to be difficult. Give us everything of value you have on you, and if we like what we find, we might possibly be willing to let you go."


	21. Chapter 20: The Trap

**Chapter 20: The Trap**

The rebels crept quietly through the forests, toward the supply convoy that was heading for Long Du Shi. Chaiy led the group- her father was considered too important to risk on a mission like this one- and she seemed quite in her element, bow slung over her back and a look of intense concentration on her face. Tong followed close behind, along with about twenty other resistance fighters. It wasn't a huge number, but Chaiy had explained that due to the Fire Empire's arrogance, the supply convoys weren't usually heavily guarded, and in any event they would have the advantages of surprise and earthbending. Most of the rebels carried bows, but a few, like Tong, went unarmed- at least to the naked eye. These were the team's strongest earthbenders.

Chaiy stopped at the base of a tree, and then waved to the others behind her. Silently they spread out- Tong following the lead of the warriors around him- and began to climb up into the branches. Perched up high, they could see that the road was nearby, cutting through the forest. At the moment, it was empty. Chaiy settled herself on the branch that held her and fixed the road with a hard stare. "Now, we wait," she said in a voice so soft it could barely be heard.

They did not have to wait long. As the sun had fallen below the horizon Tong had no way to tell time, but he guessed that less than half an hour had passed before the sounds of something large coming down the road from the north could be heard. Soon a line of large wagons came into view, pulled by the Fire Empire's fearsome war rhinos- apparently this shipment wasn't important enough for the steam-driven vehicles Tong knew the Empire possessed. Several red-armored soldiers marched alongside each wagon, along with a handful that rode on the backs of the rhinos and wore the skull-masks of elite firebenders. Chaiy had been right- the convoy was small and under protected. From what he'd seen of the rebels so far, he doubted they'd have trouble with it.

Something about that made him uneasy. Glancing over at Chaiy, he saw that her brow was furrowed as well, as though she was trying to put a finger on something that hovered just out of reach. Finally, though, she held out one arm and made a swift chopping motion.

Arrows shot from the treetops, striking down into the convoy with deadly force. Some struck the rhinos and bounced off their thick hides, serving little purpose but to enrage the volatile beasts. Others lodged in the soldiers' armor, doing little serious damage. Some, however, found their marks, striking the soldiers in their unprotected neck or underarms. Five of them collapsed, dead or dying.

Chaiy motioned again, and the earthbenders leapt from the trees and landed lightly on the ground, Tong following them. The Imperial soldiers pulled up, drawing their weapons or falling into bending stances, looking warily between the earthbenders on the ground and the archers in the trees. Then Chaiy herself leapt from her perch and landed in between the two sides, holding herself with an air of casual cockiness that reminded Tong somehow of the portrait of Toph Bei Fong he'd seen in Shu's quarters.

"As you can see," she said, "you're in a bit of a bad situation. You've just been attacked, several of your men are dead, and if you make one threatening move towards me, _my_ men will make sure you're starting a new career as a pincushion. You can easily get up and walk away from this- but you've got to give me something first." Her eyes hardened. "Specifically, whatever you've got in those wagons."

"I don't negotiate with bandits!" one of the soldiers- apparently the leader- snapped. Chaiy shook her head disapprovingly.

"See, first of all, we're _rebels_, not bandits." She spread her legs apart slowly, centering herself over the earth. "And second of all, you're not in a position to negotiate. I'm just offering you the chance to live through this. You can do it the easy way," she tensed, and the ground rumbled beneath her feet. Several men stumbled back, and one of the rhinos snorted and reared. "Or the hard way."

"Earthbender," the commander muttered. "You know my superiors will pay handsomely for your head after I tell them about this."

"Oh, I quiver," Chaiy said, shaking the earth again for emphasis. The soldiers looked fearfully at each other, and then began to slowly back away from the caravan. "Good men. All right, people, let's do this." She motioned with one arm, and the rebels moved forward to loot the wagons. The Imperial commander looked mutinous, but said nothing.

Tong hung back, shifting nervously. There was something off here, and now that he was down on the ground again the feeling was stronger. It was too easy- and more than that, there was something about those wagons. He concentrated on them with his earthbending, and with difficulty was able to feel the vibrations they made in the ground. Admittedly he'd never had much experience with military supply wagons, but something still felt wrong about these- as if something was shifting inside…

He walked up to Chaiy and leaned into her ear. "There's something wrong here," he said. "We should leave."

"Something's bothering me, too," she admitted, "but I can't see anything definite that's wrong, and we always need more supplies and weapons. Still-"

She never had the chance to finish her thought. Ahead, one of the rebels had just peeked inside some of the supply wagons, and then stumbled back, cursing loudly. He fell into an earthbending stance, but before he could attack a blast of fire shot from inside the wagon, spinning him off his feet and sending him burning to the ground. More fireblasts followed, striking the trees where the archers waited before they had time to react, and then the soldiers poured from their hiding places.

There were dozens of them- they must have been packed incredibly tightly inside the wagons. These men all wore the armor of elite firebenders, and they pushed forward as one disciplined unit, burning the rebels and forcing them back up the road. The archers leaped from their burning trees and landed on the road, firing off their arrows, but while a few struck home, most were burned from the air by sheets of flame. Most individual firebenders may have lacked the skill to strike a single arrow from the sky, but working together they could produce enough flame to serve as a sort of blanket shield.

"It's a trap!" Chaiy shouted, rather unnecessarily. "We can still win this, people. Earthbenders, to the front! Let's give those Imperials something else to worry about." Tong and his companions hurried forward, then knelt and _pulled_. This was a basic earthbending maneuver, and one that every slave knew by heart- _make a wall._ Now, however, it served the purpose of protecting the rebels from the firebenders, rather than serving as a base for a new building. The fireblasts impacted on it, some of them cracking the wall, but the earthbenders worked to reinforce it. The archers raised their bows and fired over the wall, their arrows less accurate because they had lost direct line of sight with their targets, but even going by sound alone they still struck some of the enemy.

"All right," Chaiy said, "time to strike back at them." Dropping into a crouch herself, she joined her earthbenders and pushed on the wall with all she had. It shot forward, tearing up the ground in front of it and striking the firebenders. Some of them managed to duck out of the way, but most were caught by the onrush of dirt and stone and were slammed backwards, along with their wagons and rhinos. They lay beneath the rubble, groaning feebly.

The rebels cheered, and several of them shouted taunts along the lines of "that's right, scum, see what free earthbenders can do!" Chaiy, however, hung back, still wary, while Tong paused in his shout as he felt something stir behind him. He spun and knocked Chaiy to the ground, ensuring that the fireblast that would have struck her unprotected back soared harmlessly overhead. Pulling themselves apart, both rebels looked up to see another group of soldiers advancing along the road from the north, where apparently they'd been lying in wait.

"I'd say I owe you for saving my life," Chaiy said softly, "but it looks like I'm going to get to repay you any time now."

"If we make it that long," Tong replied. "Look!" he pointed along the southbound road, towards the city, where another group of firebenders was marching out of hiding. Both groups of newcomers, along with those who'd been in the wagons and were now pulling themselves from beneath the rubble, came to surround the rebels, who bunched together, archers in the middle and earthbenders in front.

The soldiers who had come from the north parted, and a man stepped out from between them whose armor, while red and black, wasn't in the same style as the formal uniforms. He was middle aged, and his face- which might have once been handsome if it hadn't been heavily beaten and scarred- was vaguely familiar to Tong, though he couldn't place it. The man smiled triumphantly at his opponents.

"You are a slippery bunch, you Lake Laogai rebels," he said in his rough voice. "But you couldn't run forever. Be sure you take some alive, men- we need someone to let us in to their lair. The girl, if you can- she looks like she's in charge." His eyes scanned the rebels, finally settling, to Tong's surprise, on himself. "And that one. He matches the description of a slave who killed his overseer and ran a little while back. He'll be wanted for an example." The man's tone made Tong shiver- he didn't seem to relish the idea of pain, like some overseers he'd known, but neither did he shy away from it. This was a man to whom nothing was too horrible, so long as it served a purpose, and that was if anything more disturbing than simple cruelty.

"I don't know who you are or why you work for the Empire," Chaiy said defiantly, "but you're a fool if you think I'll break. I'll die before I help you, and the same goes for everyone here with me. You have no hold on us anymore- we're not afraid."

The man pulled his lips back in what might have been a smile. "We'll see about that, girl. But know that I am Gian, mercenary and bounty hunter, and I've seen ones with more spirit than you break. Still, that's not my concern. My concern is capturing you and your young friend there, and I've never failed a job before now."

Gian. Now Tong knew where he'd seen this man before- all the slaves at Long Du Shi knew Gian. A mercenary who often worked as a bounty hunter, he was often the one who brought slaves back when they ran, and then stood by emotionlessly as they were brutally killed as an example for the others. Hate blossomed in Tong's chest, stronger than fear- how he wished for a chance to hurt that man, who along with the overseers embodied the Fire Empire's oppression.

Gian stepped back and motioned to his men. They dropped into crouches and released their fireblasts, with Tong and his fellow earthbenders barely getting their rocky shields up in time. Again and again the soldiers fired, cracking the earthen barriers and giving the rebels no time to strike back. Some of the archers tried, but between the rocks and the fire their arrows were almost completely unable to find their targets.

The shields began to crack, flames slipping through. Occasionally now one would break completely and the earthbender who created it would fall back, burning and screaming. Tong poured all of his concentration into his shield, making absolutely certain that it would not break, until he heard a familiar voice scream behind him. Chaiy had been with the archers, trying to hit the soldiers with her arrows, when a fireblast got through and struck her side. She collapsed, in obvious pain.

The sight of the girl who was both his trainer and his only true friend among the rebels fallen caused something to snap within Tong. He felt his will harden to crystalline sharpness, and he felt the whole area beneath his feet vibrate with unusual subtlety and intensity. Snarling viciously, he pulled himself to his feet and shouted at the top of his lungs, forcing all of his strength into the ground.

Waves of earth shot out in rhythms from beneath his feet, growing stronger as they moved farther from him. They crashed into the ring of firebenders and knocked them off their feet, upsetting their aim and sending fireblasts careening off at wild angles. Some struck other soldiers, while others struck the trees and set them ablaze. Some of the soldiers tried to stand, but they were kept off-balance by the shaking earth. Some began to crawl away towards the city.

"Get back here!" Gian shouted, steadying himself by holding on to a tree. "You can take him- he's only one man, and he can't do this forever." Clearly he wasn't a firebender himself, a fact for which that part of Tong that was still rational was secretly glad. If he had been, he at least would have been able to keep his head and his aim amidst the chaos.

Behind Tong, Chaiy pulled herself to her feet, using her own bending to steady the ground under her. Drawing her bow back, a pained expression on her face, she took careful aim and let her arrow fly. Gian saw it coming and he lunged away from it, but he wasn't quite fast enough. The arrow struck his cheek, digging into it and leaving a wound that would surely result in another scar before continuing its flight. He collapsed, cursing in rage and pain.

As he fell, Tong felt his rage and clarity seep away, replaced by sheer exhaustion. The earth stilled and he began to collapse to the ground, only to be caught by Chaiy's arms. She was still weak and in pain from her own injury, but together they supported each other. The rebels gathered their wounded and retreated towards the forest as fast as they were able, the firebenders too dazed to stop them.

#############

Gian hadn't lain on the shaking ground long, but it was enough to leave him bruised and battered all along his body, on top of the arrow-wound that was bleeding profusely from his cheek. He could only imagine what the other men who'd been on the ground far longer felt- he wasn't about to drive them after the rebels in their current state. Hunting with men who weren't up to the job, he'd found out long ago, was a path to disaster.

Clearly he'd underestimated the rebels- particularly that girl and the runaway slave. Gian wasn't used to losing- his boast about having never failed a job wasn't entirely true, but it was close enough- and the fact that he had now was deeply rankling. That it had been a couple of teenagers who'd bested him, and managed to leave a new scar on him, no less, was even more infuriating. But he wasn't completely defeated yet- far from it- and now this was personal.

"You'll regret this night, rebels," he muttered under his breath. "It was a mistake to let me live, because I never forget a job or an insult, and I will finish what I have started." As he pulled himself back to his feet and began checking his body for serious damage, he even allowed himself a tight smile. "Besides- I know where you live."


	22. Chapter 21: For the Fire Empire

**Chapter 21: For the Fire Empire**

Jiazin stood near the prow of her commandeered warship, cloak wrapped tightly around her to stave off the chill night breeze. The scrolls she had taken from the High Minister's office were concealed beneath it as well- she wasn't going to let them out of her sight for any time longer than absolutely necessary. The men on this ship were Imperial sailors and therefore loyal to the authority of the nobility, but that very loyalty meant that if they discovered what Jiazin had and were she had taken it from, they would most likely take her captive and bring her back to the Empress in chains. That was something she couldn't let happen, at least not until she had spoken with her father.

She spun as she heard footsteps behind her, relaxing as she realized it was only the ship's captain. "Forgive me for startling you, milady," he said, raising his hands and backing up slightly. "By Agni, I've never seen a noble as jumpy as you are! Anyway, I just thought I should inform you that we're going to be arriving at Long Du Shi tomorrow."

"Thank you, captain," Jiazin said. "That will be all."

Bowing, he turned to leave, then looked back over his shoulder at her. "Now, I don't mean to pry, milady, but the men have been wondering about why someone of your stature would appear on the docks without warning and demand a ship that could get her to Long Du Shi in a week*. What I mean to say is, something must be happening, and we want to know if we're in danger- either this ship, or the whole Empire."

Jiazin drew herself up and gave the captain her best imperious stare, learned from years of noble upbringing and perfected by her short time in the Imperial court. "My business is none of your concern," she said stiffly. "I won't punish you for asking question, but neither will I reveal Imperial secrets to common sailors." Her eyes narrowed. "Now, leave me before I change my mind about punishment."

The captain bowed again and hurriedly retreated. Jiazin watched him go and then slipped down to the deck, clutching the scrolls to her. In less than a day she would be home, and then she could give them to her father and let him make the corruption that lurked at the Empire's heart his problem. He was a good and honorable man, and a highly influential noble- Jiazin knew that if anyone could make things right, he could.

#############

High Minister Qing Xi sipped his tea as he read through the report that one of his underlings had written dealing with food supplies in the capital. Normally such matters would be beneath his notice, but recently the underministers had been noticing something odd- only a fraction of food the outlying farms had produced over the last year had actually arrived in the city. There were no mentions of outlaws or rebels, and the reports showed that the farms had both produced the food and shipped it out- it just hadn't shown up at its destination. Oh, there was still enough to feed the population, but any surplus had simply vanished. Qing Xi was a man who liked his world logical and orderly, and this error- if that's what it was- was vexing him greatly.

He was taken away from his work when an underminister poked his head in through the door and bowed. "High General Xia here to see you, milord," he said.

"Finally," the High Minister muttered- he had sent for Xia hours ago, but the man had kept him waiting. True, their ranks were theoretically equal and therefore the High General would have been within his rights to completely refuse the summons if he was so inclined, but it was still annoying. Qing Xi was not used to being kept waiting, and he disliked having unpredictable elements in his schedule. "Send him in."

The underminister withdrew, and moments later High General Xia strode into the room, looking around himself with an air of guarded disdain. He was a skilled leader and a great soldier, Qing Xi knew, but also was possessed of an old-style sense of honor that made him uncomfortable with certain measures necessary to ensure the stability of the Empire, not to mention difficult to deal with. Though he and the High Minister both had great respect for each other's abilities, neither man could be said to be particularly fond of the other.

"Please sit, High General," Qing Xi said. "We have certain matters to discuss."

"I will stand," Xia replied. "I'm not in the mood for any of your games- why have you brought me here?"

"To talk about certain issues pertaining to a colleague of ours. Tell me, when was the last time you saw High Admiral Yuan?"

Xia snorted- he disliked Qing Xi, but he _hated_ the High Admiral, considering him a disgrace to the Imperial military who had only risen as far as he had due to familial connections and backstabbing. "I last saw him the same time _you_ last did- when we met on the palace steps so you could introduce us to your young protégé. Yuan's company is not something I seek out if I can at all avoid it."

"An understandable attitude," Qing Xi admitted. "So then, you can shed no light as to what would possess him to sail off straight for the former Earth Kingdom at full speed within the last few days, informing no one of where he was going or why?"

"I don't have that kind of personal information, but going off of what I know of the man, it could either be that he has finally gone completely mad and is sailing off in search of the ends of the world or some other nonsense," the High General leaned in and lowered his voice, "or else it has something to do with the service his family performs for the Empress." Even among themselves, the elite of the Fire Empire were reluctant to speak of the captive Moon and Ocean spirits.

"That would have been my belief as well, except that I know where the High Admiral's… prisoners… are kept, and he is not sailing in that direction. That means that either his action is completely beyond reason, or there is a piece here I am not seeing." Qing Xi's eyes narrowed. "I do not like being unaware of what passes in this Empire."

High General Xia allowed himself a small smile. "Then perhaps it will do you good to return to the world of common people for a while, milord High Minister. In any event, I cannot help you, and must return to my own duties." Turning he swept back towards the door. Qing Xi watched him go, but just before the door shut behind him his eyes fell on the scroll he had been reading before the High General had arrived.

"Xia," he said conversationally, "your men wouldn't happen to have been requisitioning a large amount of food lately without filling out the proper paperwork, would they?" If they had, Qing Xi didn't expect him to admit it, but he knew that Xia was a terrible liar and hoped his reaction would give something away.

But the High General's look of befuddlement was disappointingly genuine. "If they are, it is without my authority," he said. "If I find out it has been happening, I assure you those responsible will be punished. Good-bye." Xia left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Qing Xi was left alone with his growing unease. Vanishing food, unpredictable Yuan, the Empress's plans for her successor hinging so much on chance- these were things that smelled uncomfortably like the kind of chaos that could easily tear his orderly world apart.

The High Minister had no intention of letting that happen.

#############

The warship arrived at Long Du Shi the following evening. As soon as it had docked and lowered its ramp, Jiazin slipped ashore and hurried along the docks until she came to the station where the train waited to transport new arrivals into the city. Still hooded and cloaked to conceal her identity, she boarded the train quietly and found a seat alone near the back of one of the cars, waiting for the machine to rumble to life and begin moving.

She didn't speak to any of her fellow passengers- though this late in the day there were few enough of them- her attention being focused completely on her destination and what she would say when she got there. Finally the train came to a stop at the station nearest the Governor's Palace, and Jiazin slipped out and made her way silently towards her home.

Two guards moved to block her path as she approached the entrance to the palace, forming fireballs warningly in their hands. "Who goes there?" one of them demanded, stepping forward. Jiazin didn't speak, but simply reached up and removed her hood. The guard gasped as he recognized her face, and quickly bowed. "Forgive me," he said. "I didn't recognize you. Of course you may enter here, milady." Both guards stepped aside, and Jiazin entered.

She knew where her father would be at this time of day- his office, working ceaselessly to manage one of the greatest cities in the world. She met no one along the way except for servants who bowed and ducked out of her way. Finally reaching the office door, Jiazin ignored protocol and simply opened it and stepped inside.

Sure enough, Father was there, engrossed in some document. He looked up irritably at the interruption. "Didn't I give orders that I wasn't to be…" he began, and then stopped, staring as he took in exactly who had interrupted him. "Jiazin?" he whispered in shock. "What are you doing back here? Why didn't you send us a message that you were returning?"

Jiazin pulled the scrolls out from inside the her cloak and placed them on his desk. "Read these, Father. Now."

"I don't understand. Jiazin, tell me what this is-"

"Read them," she said in a tone that brooked no argument. "You have to."

Father looked perplexed, but something about Jiazin's tone seemed to convince him that this was important. He read through each of the scrolls while his daughter paced around the edges of the office, and when he was through he looked up at her intently. "Where did you get these?" he whispered.

"I found them in the High Minister's office," she told him. "I… I know I shouldn't have taken them, but somebody needed to know, and that was the only way I could prove I wasn't lying or crazy. Father, these scrolls contain record of terrible things done in the name of the Empress, corruption in the very heart of the Empire. Somebody needed to know- somebody who could do something about it."

Father looked at her with sad, tired eyes. "Jiazin," he said quietly, "I already knew."

She stood still, staring at him. "What?" she said in a tiny voice. "What do you mean?"

He stood and walked forward, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You are young, Jiazin," he told her, "and you have been raised as a child of great privilege. You did not have to experience the harsher realities of life at a young age, as children of the lower classes do, but that does not mean you can remain innocent forever. Someday you will be a leader of the Empire, and there are certain things you will need to learn. The Fire Empire is a great thing, my daughter- it brought order and peace to a war-torn world- but no great gift comes without cost. To preserve order, sometimes… sacrifices must be made."

"Sacrifices?" Jiazin echoed. She pulled out from under his arm and grabbed up one of the scrolls. "This records entire villages slaughtered because they refused to hand over earthbending children to be slaves- and you call that a sacrifice? What about Prince Zuko, who was killed and then had his whole life erased- was that worth it because it helped cement his sister's rule? Did you know about him before tonight too?"

Father's eyes hardened. "I did not know, though I had heard rumors. In any event, Prince Zuko lived more than a hundred years ago, and nothing can be done for him one way or another. This world is ruled by Empress Azula, and that is the world we have to deal with. I have learned to live in it, and you must do the same." His expression softened. "Jiazin, whenever I give an order that I know will lead to deaths, don't think that I don't feel any guilt or pain. I do not want people to die, but sometimes a few deaths are better than the alternative- unrest, rebellion, war. For the greater good, peace and order must be maintained."

"Peace and order," Jiazin repeated darkly, torn between anger and tears. Father stepped forward and put his arm around her shoulders again.

"I know it's uncomfortable to hear these things," he said. "I felt the same way when I was your age. But we cannot change this world- we must work within it to ensure fair and just rule. " He smiled weakly, but didn't meet her eyes. "It's getting late- I'll have the servants prepare your room for you. I know you probably feel like hating me right now, but when you've had time to think things over you'll realize it has all been for the best." He gestured at the scrolls on the table. "We'll send those back to the High Minister tomorrow with full apologies. He's a reasonable man- he'll see that no harm has been done."

But as Jiazin watched the father she had loved and admired all her life, though often from a distance, and who now she felt like she didn't know at all, she reflected on the evil deeds done by "reasonable" men, and decided that this was something she could never accept or understand, no matter how long she had to think about it. She was the daughter of a governor, a member of the high nobility, and (though few knew it) the heir apparent to the Empress, but now Jiazin realized what it was to be a stranger in her own home.

*If the timeline seems off between the three main plotlines, that's because it is- things aren't all happening at the exact same time for Jiazin, Kanoda, and Tong. Things will get straightened out as the three plotlines come closer to intersecting.


	23. Chapter 22: Healer

**Chapter 22: Healer**

Kanoda backed up and raised his knife, the weapon feeling inadequate and tiny in his hands as the bandits circled around him and Yue. The waterbender's usual aura of sad serenity hadn't broken- yet- though there were signs of strain in her expression nonetheless. She wasn't afraid, Kanoda realized, so much as she was frustrated with this delay.

"I'm gonna ask this one more time," the apparent leader of the bandit gang said. "Give us anything of value you've got on you. We're not here to hurt people, but if we don't get something shiny real quick, we might get a little… antsy. And believe me, you don't want that." He swung his sword lightly through the air to emphasize his point.

Yue held up her hands calmly. "We don't have anything that you would find of value. Harming us will do you no good. It will be easier for us all if you just leave us in peace and let us go our own way."

The bandit grinned nastily. "The ones that say that are always the ones who are hiding something. Whatever you've got lady, cough it up." He stepped forward and leveled his blade at her throat.

"Please," Yue said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Listen to that, boys and girls!" The bandit said, laughing. "_She_ doesn't want to hurt _us_! Well here's what I have to say about that!" Raising his sword, he swung it swiftly down, aiming to hit Yue across the head with the flat of the blade- at this point, he clearly wanted to teach her a lesson without killing her. Kanoda prepared to lunge forward with some half-baked notion of tearing the sword from the bandit's grip with his bare hands, but the blow never fell. Yue stepped lightly back and raised her hand, and a tentacle of water snaked from her waterskin and wrapped around the blade, lifting it into the air and hurling it against the ground several dozen feet away.

"Waterbender," the bandit breathed, his eyes wide. Behind him, several of his band, who had previously been watching the proceedings in obvious amusement, now shifted uncomfortably. "Your kind was supposed to be extinct."

"I am the last," Yue said sadly. "But now you see why attacking me would not be wise. I do not wish to hurt you, but I will if it is necessary to defend my life or that of my companion."

_I can defend myself!_ Kanoda thought irritably, then realized that it was rather ridiculous for a teenager armed only with a knife to think he could handle a well-armed bandit gang as well as a master waterbender. _First I get captured by Shiyan and then saved by Yue. If there's one thing I've learned from this quest, it's that girls can be a lot more dangerous than the Water Tribe gives them credit for…_

The bandit leader scowled. "You're still only one woman, and there's more than a dozen of us." His eyes brightened as an idea seemed to occur to him. "You know, the Empire would probably pay a hefty sum for you. Kill the boy, but take the waterbender alive."

The bandits raised their weapons and began to tighten the circle, some grinning viciously, others with faces that might have been carved from stone. Kanoda's little dagger was suddenly feeling more inadequate than ever. Suddenly a gloved hand seized his arm, and he almost twisted away before realizing who it was. "Stay close to me," Yue whispered in his ear.

"What are you going to…" Kanoda started to ask, but before he could finish speaking the first bandit lunged forward, sword raised. Yue released her grip on his arm and raised both of her arms high, and twin streams of water burst from the skins at her side. They struck the ground and formed a pool at her feet, and just as quickly rose up into a ring of watery tentacles that surrounded both the waterbender and her companion. One of the tentacles seized the lunging bandit and threw him against a tree, where he lay breathing but still. The others shot out and swept several other attackers off their feet, in the process disarming them and hurling their weapons away. Kanoda was no bender, but it was obvious to him that Yue's control was incredibly fine.

Of course, that came when one had almost a century of practice…

The rest of the bandit gang fell back, shooting confused looks at their leader. Snarling, he unslung a small bow from behind his back and fit an arrow to it, a handful of his followers doing likewise. They loosed their projectiles with practiced accuracy, but they had little more effect than the attempts at close attack. The watery tentacles snatched each arrow as it flew and dashed it against the ground.

Kanoda was amazed that anyone would have such quick reflexes, but as he looked at Yue's face he realized the truth. Despite her air of sad wisdom, her physical youth made it easy to forget exactly what she was- a human being who had been touched by a spirit and permanently altered. She had been alive longer than the Fire Empire itself, held a power like few others save the Avatars had, and it had changed her. Though her appearance was no different than it had ever been, as she lost herself in her bending there was an alien cast to Yue's features, something of the _other_ about her. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, but Kanoda was shook, forcibly reminded that he'd gotten himself involved in something that was far more than what he'd bargained for when he'd left home.

"What does it take to bring you down?" the bandit leader snarled after his third arrow was plucked harmlessly from the air.

"I don't know," a skinny, dark haired woman at his side said, "but let's see how she handles this!" Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out a handful of small throwing daggers and hurled them towards Yue. If she thought the smaller projectiles would prove more difficult to deflect, she was profoundly mistaken. One of the tentacles easily reached up and batted them away. Kanoda's eyes still followed them absently- and then widened at what he saw.

The bandit leader's eyes widened as he realized that the knives were now hurtling in his direction with far greater force than if any human hand had thrown them. He quickly hurled himself to one side, but not fast enough- two of the knives missed him, but the third embedded itself in his side. He collapsed, a stunned look on his face and a pained cry barely escaping his lips.

Those bandits who still stood ceased their attacks and hurried to his side. The woman who had thrown the knives knelt at the leader's side, eyes wide in horror at what she'd inadvertently done. The leader himself pulled his back up against a tree and leaned there, holding on to the knife in his side tightly.

"They're distracted," Kanoda whispered. "We should get out of here, now." Running wasn't a very heroic thing to do, he thought, but neither was picking a fight with a man who was down and beaten. Neither option was appealing, but getting away with both their lives still intact certainly seemed like the better to his mind.

But Yue was staring at her opponents with grief and pity in her eyes. "I did not mean to do that," she said in a quiet voice. "Sometimes, when I'm bending, I lose myself in it and do things that I didn't mean to. I told you that I hate killing, and I do- even if the person is my enemy."

"But you've killed Imperial soldiers, haven't you?" Kanoda asked. "They were enemies- this isn't any different."

She regarded him with blue eyes that hardened to chips of ice. "It is different. I will kill those who chose to walk the path of oppression and murder if I must, but these people, I have seen their kind before. Some of them may be truly evil- I do not know- but most of them were forced into this life after losing everything to the Fire Empire. They are desperate, and desperation can make people do evil things." She lowered her head. "I know that- there are times I have felt it myself. But I do not believe they are evil people."

"They threatened to sell you to the Fire Empire!" Kanoda said, disbelieving.

"Because they will do anything to get the money they need to survive. They are not admirable people by any standards, but they deserve our pity, not our hate. At any rate, I am still responsible for his injury." Stepping forward, Yue held both her hands up before her. Several of the bandits tensed and brandished their weapons, but they did not attack yet. "Let me see him," she said. "I might be able to help."

The woman with the knives laughed. "What, help him quicker into his grave? Sorry- I don't think so."

"Yes, I am responsible for what happened to your leader, but I didn't want it," Yue told her. "Waterbender's have healing powers. Please- let me help you."

The woman looked about to argue again, but the leader held up his hand. "What do I have to lose? I know I'm dying, Song Li- I know all about the sorts of things you put on your knives. It was stupid of you to use them on someone we wanted to take alive in any event." He coughed heavily, and then looked up at Yue with flecks of blood on his lips. "Heal me, or kill me quicker- either way, it doesn't matter to me." The look on his face showed which possibility he considered most likely, but also that he was beyond caring. _There must be something _very _nasty on those knives,_ Kanoda thought as he followed closely behind his companion. _She may be a century old, but if she thinks these people aren't evil, she's not seeing them clearly._

The bandits stepped aside, looking murderous, and Yue approached the leader. Kneeling beside him, she raised her hand over the wound. He stopped her with a gesture, and then winced as he pulled the knife from his side and nodded. The waterbender pulled some water from her skin and wrapped it around her hand, then lowered it onto the wound. She closed her eyes, and the hand began to glow with a soft, clear light- like moonlight, Kanoda thought, but brighter. The bandits shifted uneasily but made no move to attack Yue, clearly as fascinated by the healing as the young hunter was.

Finally the glow faded, and Yue raised her hand to reveal the bandit leader's side, clean and uninjured. He felt along it and then looked up at her, eyes wide. "Be careful," she said to him. "I healed your wound, but the poison on the knife was difficult to deal with. I think I stopped it completely- I know it won't kill you now- but you'll probably be weak for a while."

The leader stood. "And I shall remind my subordinates to be more careful with their weapons in the future," he said, shooting Song Li a dark look. "You have my gratitude, waterbender, though I am confused as to why you did what you did." He laughed bitterly. "After all, I _was_ doing my best to capture _you_ just minutes ago!"

Yue shrugged. "My quarrel is with the Fire Empire, not you. I meant it when I said I didn't want to hurt you."

He looked at her shrewdly. "In any event, Dai pays his debts. Don't think you've converted me to your cause- and if you come this way again with something worth stealing, things might be different- but for now, you and your friend can go in peace."

Yue bowed. "Thank you, Dai," she said. Turning away from the bandits, she walked back to Kanoda. "Come on. I think we should get away before one of the others changes their mind." That was something with which Kanoda agreed completely.

They made camp among the trees once they were a good distance from the bandits, and Kanoda gathered dead wood for a small fire. After lighting it, he sat across the flames from Yue and didn't speak.

"You seem troubled," she finally said.

"Yeah," Kanoda replied. "I came from the South Pole because I wanted to be a hero- I thought I could do great things. But when those bandits attacked, and you fought them off all by yourself, I wasn't able to do anything. Then I didn't want you to heal the leader, and you did anyway, and he let us go. And that's the second time you've save me." He sighed. "I'm just starting to feel less like a hero and more like something that you're dragging around for no reason, getting in the way."

Yue got up and sat down next to him. "Listen, Kanoda," she said softly. "You're brave, and you're driven, and from what I've seen you never give up- you will have your chance to do great things. But not everyone can be a hero all the time. Don't let it get to you. The Moon Spirit led me to you, and the spirits always have a purpose. Your time will come." She smiled.

"Thanks," Kanoda said. But deep down, he found her words to be small comfort.


	24. Chapter 23: Live With Honor

**Chapter 23: Live With Honor**

"So, you didn't get any weapons or supplies, then?" Shu Bei Fong asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Dad, we were lucky to get away with our lives," Chaiy told him. "It was a trap all along- they had us surrounded by soldiers, and I'm talking good ones, not the incompetents they usually assign to caravan duty. More than that, I'm pretty sure that the guy in charge was none other than our old friend Gian, working for the Empire again. I'd bet my bow that he was the one who planned the whole thing. It was clever, quick, and brutal- his style."

Shu raised his head, eyes going hard at the mention of the mercenary's name. "I should have guessed it was a trap, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. I expect that was the point. I'm not angry at you for failing, Chaiy, just angry that we both let ourselves be had so easily. Leave me for now. I need to think."

Chaiy bowed and left the room, wincing only slightly at the pain from her now-bandaged side. Tong, who had been standing silently behind her, turned to follow but was stopped by the rebel leader's voice. "Would you stay a moment, please?" Somewhat surprised, but figuring that he was about to find out why Shu had wanted him to be present, he turned to face the older man.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked after several quiet moments passed .

"Yes," Shu said, sounding weary and older than he had before. "According to Chaiy, you were the one most responsible for saving our warriors from the Fire Empire. For that- and for keeping my daughter alive- I thank you."

"I didn't do anything that the others wouldn't have done," Tong said. "If I'd been a real hero, I wouldn't have let her get hurt."

Shu snorted. "Real heroes are far more fallible than people give them credit for. You did the best you could under the circumstances, and that saved a number of lives. Against the likes of Gian, that's quite impressive."

"Do you know Gian?" Tong asked. "You seemed to react strangely when Chaiy mentioned his name, is all."

"Know him? Not personally, but I'm very well acquainted with his reputation. He's been a thorn in the side of the rebellion for a while, though normally his employers don't give him much free reign- apparently they either don't trust a mercenary, or they don't want to let him take the glory. If this trap was any indication, that seems to have changed." Shu looked up at Tong darkly. "Gian is of Earth Kingdom ancestry, you know. I wonder what his employers would make of that bit of knowledge?"

"Then why does he fight for them?" Tong asked. "The slaves work for the Fire Empire because we're forced to, but I can't imagine why anyone descended from the Earth Kingdom would choose to do that!"

"Gian's only loyalty is to money, and the thrill of victory. Men like him only care about themselves- he would think nothing of selling out his own people if it helped him get ahead. They are more common than you might think, though they don't generally trumpet the fact."

Tong hung his head and clenched his fists. "I can't understand that," he growled.

"I hope you never do," Shu said. "You should go get some rest, then. The rebellion needs warriors who are fit and alert."

"I'll do that. Thank you." Tong bowed and departed.

#############

Jiazin walked among the earthbender slaves that worked along the edge of Long Du Shi, seeing them for the first time in her life. True, she'd always been aware of them, but that had been a distant thing, lacking any real power. The earthbenders had been dangerous, backward savages- the Fire Empire had tamed them, and was gracious enough to allow them to work towards its glory. That was all the information her tutors had ever volunteered about them, and Jiazin had seen no reason to inquire further. What more was there to know?

Now, however, in light of the revelations of the Empire's crimes and her father's complicity in them, the young woman felt that her whole world had been turned inside out. Everything that she had believed about herself and her place in the world was, if not quite a lie, hardly what she had believed it to be either. Now the earthbenders held a strange fascination for Jiazin, perhaps because their enslavement was the subject of Imperial propaganda that was closest, and therefore easiest to investigate. If the slaves were what the Empire said they were, then perhaps everything was not a twisted as it seemed and there was some justice in the Empress's reign.

So far, Jiazin hadn't found the validation she sought. Quite the opposite, in fact- the slaves were miserable and downtrodden, staring at her with expressions of mixed fear and hatred. Every so often a taskmaster would crack a flaming whip over their heads and force them back to their heavy labor. Those who were aware of Jiazin's presence seemed to strike harder than those who were at a distance, as though harsher punishment might earn more favor from her. It made her feel sick inside.

She was alone, without servants or any kind of armed escort. She hadn't told anyone where she was going- certainly not her father, who thought she was still resting in her rooms- and felt that in the unlikely event she was in danger from a rebellious slave, it would be something she could handle. Looking at them now, Jiazin thought that the very idea of any of these broken people rebelling was absurd.

Able to stand it no longer, she turned and began to make her way back towards the city. Before she had gone very far, however, a grinding sound caught her attention and she turned to see a ragged earthbender woman trip over a jagged piece of loose stone and fall to her knees, as the block of stone she'd been moving slid out of her control and into a half-built wall, demolishing both. Before Jiazin had a chance to so much as move, a burly taskmaster rushed to the slave's side, hauled her to her feet, and readied a fire whip in one hand.

At the sight of the slave woman's terrified eyes and the taskmaster's brutal expression, something inside Jiazin snapped. Hurtling herself forward, she shoved herself between the taskmaster and his victim, inadvertently sending the slave toppling back to the ground. "You will leave her alone, now," she hissed, bearing regal and eyes cold.

"Out of my way, girl, or you're next!" the soldier snarled. Jiazin's stare became incredulous.

"It would seem you don't recognize me," she told him, "but if you so much as lay a hand on me, my father will know about it- and what do you think the Governor would do to the man who hurt his daughter?"

The man's eyes widened and he backed up, bowing repeatedly. "Forgive me, my lady," he said hastily. "I honestly didn't recognize you! I only wanted to discipline this inept slave properly."

"You are dismissed," Jiazin said. "Continue with your work elsewhere. I will handle this one." He bowed again and hurried off. When Jiazin was satisfied that he was gone, she turned and held out a hand to the cowering slave. The woman's –no, the girl's, on closer inspection she couldn't be more than a few years older than Jiazin herself- only reaction was to pull herself farther away, eyes wide and frightened.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to do anything wrong, please don't hurt me," she was repeating frantically. Between the words and her expression, Jiazin felt a part of her heart break. _I just saved her, and she's still terrified of me, just because I'm an Imperial noble. Is that what the Fire Empire means to people like this?_

"Listen to me," Jiazin told her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you stand up. I said what I did to the taskmaster so he wouldn't get suspicious."

The slave hesitated for another moment, then took Jiazin's hand and pulled herself to her feet. "You saved me," she said in a soft, disbelieving voice as she realized she wasn't going to be punished. "Why?"

_Why indeed?_ Jiazin's mind was such a confusing whirl that right now even she wasn't sure she understood it. How could she explain her reasoning to this person, and even should she? "Because what he was doing was wrong," was all she finally said.

"Wrong?" the slave said, giving a short, bitter laugh. The implication that hung in the air was that she had never expected to hear a noble talking seriously about right and wrong, though she didn't dare voice it aloud. Jiazin caught it, though.

"Listen to me," she said. "Go back to your work crew and act like nothing was wrong. I'm going to go have a little talk with my father." Jiazin turned and hurried away from the other girl, who stood there for a moment with a perplexed expression before scurrying back towards her work crew. The governor's daughter's pace picked up to a run as she made for the nearest train station.

The eyes of the slaves followed her.

#############

Jiazin marched through the palace halls, eyes blazing, until she came to one of the soldiers of the guard. "You," she said, calling him over. "Where is my father?"

"The- the Governor is in a meeting with some of his ministers right now, in the main hall," the surprised guard told her. Jiazin nodded in thanks and hurried off in that direction. "He told us he didn't want to be disturbed!" he called after her, but she ignored him.

When Jiazin finally came to the grand doors of the main hall, she paused only briefly before thrusting one of them open and sticking her head inside. Sure enough, her father sat inside at the head of the table, other men in less elaborate red robes along both sides. One of them was standing and currently speaking. "I tell you, these rebels are becoming a major concern!" he was saying. "Gian assures me that he can capture them, but he requires more money than I alone can offer him. If your office was to provide me a loan, I assure you that it would be well spent!"

"I'll consider it, Underminister Qang," Father said, and the man sat. The governor sighed and looked out over the table, and his eyes widened when he saw Jiazin there. "Excuse me, gentlemen," he smoothly, standing and making his way around the shocked ministers before coming to the door. He thrust Jiazin back out into the hallway and pulled the door shut behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a distinctly irritated tone. "You know better than to interrupt me while I'm working. Or are they getting lax about etiquette in the Capital?" He studied her more intently. "And why are you all covered in dust?"

"I went out to see the slaves, Father," Jiazin said coolly. The governor's eyes widened slightly and then he shook his head.

"Jiazin, you can't right every wrong in the Fire Empire," he said sadly. "No one can. Some things- the enslavement of the earthbenders among them- are necessary evils. If we did not work to contain the earthbenders, they would rise up against us. And enslavement is certainly a better fate- and more productive- than simply imprisoning them or executing them!"

"I just saw a taskmaster who would have beaten a girl for _tripping_ if I hadn't stopped him," Jiazin said. "It may be a better fate than some, but I can't see how it could really be called a life, either. I did what I could for her, but I don't have any direct authority over the taskmasters. You do. I want you to come out there with me, right now, and look into their eyes. If you don't at least order their working conditions improved after that, then you have a heart of stone."

Father's face was darkening now. "I have seen the slaves many times- and you will _not_ tell me how to run my city. I am willing to accept advice if I feel it is sound, but I will not take orders from my own daughter."

Jiazin stood still for a moment, torn between anger and tears. Finally her hand went to her side and she drew her sword in a single fluid motion. Father stepped back, but she made no move to attack him, merely holding the sword up in front of her face. "I remember when you gave me this," she said softly. "You told me that it was an heirloom of our house, and I should keep it well. But more than that, before I went to my first lesson with this blade, you took me aside and told me something. Do you remember what that was, Father?"

"Remind me," he said in a soft voice, full of some emotion she couldn't identify.

"You said that I should always remember that to wield a sword was to use power, but also to exercise restraint. A true warrior, you told me, doesn't just fight with honor- she lives with it." Jiazin lowered the blade and stared intently at her father. "I can't believe that the man who taught me that is standing here right now, trying to justify a system he knows full well is vicious just because he's afraid of change."

"Jiazin, what are you saying?" her father asked her. "You were always loyal to the Empire- you believed in it! What changed?"

"Maybe because I found out that the Empire I believed in- and still do- was a lie?" Jiazin replied. "The Empire I believe in stands for law, truth, and justice, but there's not a lot of that around here, is there?" She sheathed her sword and turned to go, echoes of what she'd overheard at the meeting running through her head. "But maybe I know a way to make you see reason." Without looking back at her father, she hurried down the hall.

"Wait, Jiazin!" the governor shouted, but she didn't stop until she turned a corner and was out of sight. He couldn't muster the strength to follow her, but simply leaned against the wall and looked down at the floor. "Oh, girl," he whispered, "what are you getting yourself into now?"

#############

Gian's home was a small, sparsely furnished place midway between the palace and the wall in Long Du Shi, decorated only by trophies of successful jobs. He could have afforded something much richer if he'd wanted to, but really saw no reason to do so- he really spent little time here, preferring to be out fighting or tracking. He was here currently only because he was trying to figure out a way to bore down into the rebel base without resorting to an unreliable slave or a drilling machine the rebels would here from a mile away, though he claimed to be stalling for more pay. So far, he had turned up a handful of ideas, but none was foolproof enough that he would be willing to trust his life to it.

This wasn't a job he was about to give up on, though. Every time he so much as thought about it, the new scar on his cheek tingled and reminded him that they'd made it personal. _No one_ marked Gian and lived.

The mercenary was torn from his contemplations by a sharp rapping on the door. Idly wondering who it could be, he stood slowly and rested one hand on the knife that hung from his belt before stalking over to answer it. Opening the door slowly, Gian was surprised to see a young woman in dressed as a noble warrior standing there, one hand resting on a fine sword and eyes intense. It took him a moment to recognize her as the Governor's daughter, a person about whom one of his spies had already reported some very interesting things. A new plan began to take shape almost at once in his nimble mind.

"You are the mercenary Gian?" Jiazin asked imperiously.

"Indeed," he said. "I must confess curiosity as to why one so highly born as you would seek me out personally at my humble home."

Jiazin paused for a moment, drew a deep breath, and spoke. "I want to hire you," she said. "There is a group of rebels I believe you've been fighting. I want you to help me find them."

Gian smiled as the last pieces of his plan fell into place. This foolish girl was exactly what he needed- it was almost enough to make him believe the spirits actually cared about what happened in his life. "I don't work for free," he said, beckoning at her. "Come inside, and let's talk about payment."


	25. Chapter 24: Power and Purpose

**Chapter 24: Power and Purpose**

The bandit Dai leaned against a tree, one hand rubbing his side where it had been injured just days ago. It still stung a bit, but there was no longer any trace of the wound apart from a faint scar, and even that looked like it would soon fade. The white-haired waterbender had been both a blessing and a curse, he thought- if she hadn't come, then he wouldn't have been injured in the first place, but if she hadn't stopped to help, he would have died. It was a puzzling contradiction- especially for a man who liked his world neatly divided into His Band and Everyone Else, with the latter existing primarily as targets- but he was still satisfied in having let her go. Dai doubted his group could have brought her down under any circumstances after what he'd seen, but in any case, a healer that powerful deserved to live. One never knew when such skills could come in handy, after all…

Of course, that didn't change the fact that he hadn't gotten any loot from her either, and therefore the band was currently hungry and irritable. They needed a big catch, and soon, or else to move on to richer hunting grounds.

Dai heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Song Li and some of the others coming towards him. The knife thrower still had the decency to look ashamed whenever she saw him, though the fact that her weapon had nearly killed him hadn't seemed to dull her cockiness any. Now there was a familiar gleam in her eyes. "What is it?" Dai asked, standing. "You look like you've found something."

"We did, boss," Song Li said. "There's a group of Imperial soldiers coming up the road."

Dai cursed. "How many?" he asked. If it was a sizeable patrol, that meant he'd have to move his band before he was ready or else risk getting chewed up and spat out. They were skilled at stalking and ambush, but no match for trained soldiers in pitched battle.

"That's the thing," Song Li told him, the gleam in her eyes brightening. "There aren't that many of them- only about seven. I think we can take them."

"Take them?" Dai asked incredulously, but then he stopped and considered. His band were going to need to move on soon anyway, and it would certainly be helpful wherever they went to have the extremely well-made swords and armor the Imperial military used. And if there were just seven of them- something he suspected was true, as few soldiers were skilled enough to hide themselves from his men in a forest- then it would indeed be possible to defeat them. "Yes," he said finally. "I do believe we could. Were these just standard infantry, or were any of them benders?"

"Four looked like ordinary soldiers, plus an officer in a bender's mask," Song Li said. "There were two others with them, but I've never seen uniforms like the ones they were wearing."

"Maybe I have." Dai walked forward and motioned for the rest of the band to follow. "Show these bold soldiers to me."

The bandits followed Song Li through the trees, moving among the branches like silent ghosts. Finally they came to the edge of the road, and looked down at the Fire Empire soldiers who were gathered below, apparently deciding whether to make camp or press on. Four, as Song Li had said, were ordinary soldiers, plus their officer. The remaining two caught Dai's attention almost immediately- like his subordinate, he'd never see that jet-black armor with golden trim, and he knew of no division of the Imperial military that demanded its members paint their faces gold, or that recruited obviously adolescent girls, for that matter. But he had heard the stories of the fanatical female warriors who served the Empress directly, and he had a fair idea of what he was looking at.

"Well, boss?" Song Li whispered from beside him. "What do you think?"

Dai's brow furrowed as he looked at the soldiers, trying to make up his mind. On the one hand, the stories all said that the so-called Chosen were peerless fighters, but these two looked barely of age- probably apprentices or initiates of some sort. That meant they lacked experience and could be taken down. He didn't think the other soldiers would be much trouble at all.

"We attack," he told her.

#############

Shiyan decided that she hated this forest. It wasn't like the one on Empress Island at all, she thought- that one was small, neat and orderly. It had been tamed by first the Kyoshi Warriors and then the Chosen to use as a training ground, and it was _theirs._ This forest was strange and wild, full of odd sounds, and all that it seemed to accomplish was to set Shiyan on edge. That more than anything was why she wanted to press on further tonight, to prove to this place that she did not fear it, that she could _conquer_ it. Captain Jiang's protestations that his men were tired did little to sway her. She was tired too, but she could master it and expected those who travelled with her to do the same.

"I'm only saying, Chosen Shiyan," Jiang was saying, his tone the absolute minimum necessary to be respectful, "that we aren't going to catch up to the waterbender today no matter how far we go, and my men need their rest- you probably do to, for that matter. So I think-"

"You will not presume to guess what I do and do not need," Shiyan told him coldly. "And I do not particularly care what you think. We go forward." She turned away from him dismissively and began to march along the dark forest path, motioning for the silent Cheng to follow her. If Jiang and his men didn't want to be brought before their general for dereliction of duty, they would just have to keep up.

Something rustled in the trees above, something that sounded far too large to be a bird or squirrel-monkey. Shiyan stopped in her tracks and focused all her senses towards her surroundings; behind her, she noticed Cheng doing the same from the corner of her eye. For all her faults, the other girl _did_ have Chosen training, and under pressure it showed. Both of them stood silently, scanning the treetops- there. Something moved behind the leaves, something approximately the size and shape of a person.

An arrow shot down from among the trees, aimed straight for Shiyan's heart- but it struck only bare ground. She had noticed the movement of the leaves just in time, and her lightning-quick reflexes had saved her. Looking up, the Chosen warrior saluted the treetops mockingly. More arrows came shooting down, directed at both herself and Cheng, but both girls were able to dodge them with light and easy grace. One did come close to striking Shiyan in the face, but with a single swift motion she drew her sword and sliced the arrow in half. It was back in its sheath before the pieces hit the ground.

Once it was clear that the Chosen were the primary targets, Captain Jiang took a step back and breathed in deeply, then released the energy from his hands in the form of a long wave of fire. He lacked the power or the skill to sustain the wave for long, but it struck the trees and set them alight with dancing flames. Angry curses came from above, and then figures began to drop towards ground level, men and women in crude forest-colored clothing, all armed.

A tall, bearded man with a longsword hanging from his belt stepped forward. "That was a pretty fancy trick you pulled their- I'll give you that. But as you can see, there's quite a few more of us than there are of you, and there's no way your firebender could kill us all without frying you as well. I think it would be easiest for all of us if you would just give us your weapons, armor, and any money you have on you, and then we might be willing to let you go." Something about the man's tone suggested that _might_ here had the meaning of _never_.

"And if I refuse?" Shiyan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then we'll bring you down through sheer weight of numbers and take what we want anyway," the bandit said, his tone equally cold.

"Then come and take it, if you can," hissed. Shiyan drew her blade and dropped into a crouch; beside her, Cheng did the same. Behind them, the ordinary soldiers drew their own swords and gathered protectively around their captain, who was breathing deeply as he prepared his bending for another strike.

"Take them," the bandit leader ordered. Instantly his band sprang forward, various weapons at the ready, making the two Chosen seem ludicrously small and helpless before them. Shiyan allowed herself a feral smile as she anticipated shattering that illusion. Then the battle was upon them.

A huge man with a great broad-bladed sword came at her first, swinging his weapon with such strength that it was clear that if he managed to land even one blow on her, it would be fatal. Brute strength, however, was no match for speed and dexterity- Shiyan dodged each swing effortlessly, allowing herself to hover tauntingly for a moment just out of reach each time. When the bandit was thoroughly frustrated she struck back with lightning quick jabs at his joints. As he began to totter and collapse, a final surgical strike through the ribs finished him.

Despite having trained as a warrior all her life, Shiyan had never killed before. As she watched the huge bandit's body still, a strange feeling of power and _purpose_ rushed through her. This was what she was for; to face the Empress's enemies in battle and vanquish them with this same, cold efficiency. It was something she had known for as far back as she could remember, but now she fulfilled that purpose for the first time, and she found herself fulfilled.

Stepping away from the dead body, she lightly ducked beneath the swing of a bandit's club and brought her sword up again, adding a second kill to her list of victories. From behind she heard the sounds of another attacker approaching; she spun and lashed out with a flying kick, sending him tumbling unconsciously to the ground. Feral grin broadening, she leapt away from him and looked about for another target. There, facing her across the road, she saw one- a bandit woman armed with a beaten sword and a grim expression. Shiyan raised her free hand and beckoned; the woman's features contorted in rage and she lunged forward, weapon raised. The two traded blows back and forth beneath the burning trees, but it soon became apparent that the bandit was a skilled brawler, but simply no match for one of the Empress's Chosen. Feinting towards Shiyan's head with her sword, she kicked at the Chosen's legs, knocking her off balance. She took advantage of the opportunity to run, but didn't get far before Shiyan pulled her sword back and threw it with all her strength and deadly accuracy. The woman fell, the blade in her back.

Suddenly a metal projectile whizzed past the Chosen's face- she could barely make out that it was a dagger. Spinning, she saw that her assailant was another woman, skinny and with an unruly mop of dark hair, who held more knives poised in her gloved hands. One by one she threw them, and Shiyan's body bent frantically as she dodged them. Only one struck, and it lodged harmlessly in her armor. She plucked it out and held it up for a moment, studying it, then dropped it contemptuously to the ground.

The knife-thrower's eyes widened and she, too, turned to run. Charging forward, Shiyan leaped into the air and slammed bodily into the other woman, knocking her against a tree. The Chosen bared her teeth in a ferocious snarl and grabbed her opponent's head, slamming it back into the wood. She collapsed against the trunk, out cold.

Shiyan climbed to her feet and studied the battlefield. Cheng, she saw, was fighting a bandit swordsman- she might not have been as skilled as the older Chosen, but it was clear that she was more than a match for her opponent, and they both knew it. Still more of the bandits lay dead, felled by Jiang and his soldiers. Their leader, however, stood with his back against a tree, sword held out in front of him and eyes hard. For a moment Shiyan wondered why he hadn't run, but then she realized the truth- he knew that whatever happened, it was over for him and his band, and he intended to face his death with some dignity. She found her respect for him rising.

Stepping towards her final foe, Shiyan stopped to retrieve her sword from the body of the fallen bandit and raised it in a salute that was only half mocking. The leader nodded and returned the gesture, and then she was on him. This warrior was good- he was by far the best of the bandits she had faced today, which presumably was why he was their leader- but her skills still surpassed him. Every time he lunged, she was able to parry; every blow, she deflected. Shiyan had fallen into a state of absolute concentration and refined skill- she was no longer even consciously aware of the battle, acting entirely on instinct. In that instant, the Chosen warrior called Shiyan ceased to exist. For a brief moment, she became the weapon of the Dragon Empress, the pure expression of her will.

The bandit leader lunged forward again, and this time Shiyan brought her blade slicing down on his wrist. Sharp steel met flesh and bone, and then the bandit stumbled back, his sword and hand both gone. The Chosen caught his throat with her free hand and slammed him back against the tree.

"If you cooperate with me," she hissed, "I may be inclined towards mercy. Tell me- have you seen a white-haired woman pass this way recently, accompanied by a dark-skinned boy? Answer!"

"Yes!" The bandit choked. "I saw her… waterbender…"

"Excellent," Shiyan said, smirking. "And where was she going, this waterbender?"

"North," he replied. She smiled more broadly and let him drop, then motioned for Cheng, whose own opponent had fled after seeing his leader fall.

"Yes, Shiyan?" the younger girl asked.

"Get some cloth and bind his injury," Shiyan told her. "When it is no longer bleeding, send him south to the Imperial fortress. He can live out the rest of his life as a beggar there, rather than perish as a one-handed man in the wilderness. I am not without mercy to those who serve well." The bandit had only confirmed what she already knew, but the Empress taught that all knowledge had power, the more certain the better.

The bandit looked up at her hatefully, but made no attempt to fight Cheng as she bound his wounds. Shiyan turned away from the proceedings and walked over to Jiang, who was staring at her in undisguised awe. "I've been a soldier for more than ten years," he said softly, "and I've never seen anyone fight like you did tonight. I have… questioned the Chosen before tonight. Forgive me."

"If you will continue to serve me, then you are forgiven," she told him. "The bandit saw the waterbender and the spy here- he told me that they were going north. We must follow."

"We are with you," Jiang told her. "Wherever this hunt may lead, we follow."

############

Several days later, High Admiral Yuan stood atop the _Eye of Agni_ and looked to the north as the great warship docked at General Yi's fortress. Those cursed Chosen now had a lead of many days on him, but he refused to allow the waterbender to slip through his grasp. The grandson of Admiral Zhao scented glory, and he would not give it up lightly.

"The vessel is docked, sir," the captain said, coming up just behind him. "What are your orders?"

Yuan's eyes narrowed. "Prepare the pursuit."

A short time later, the High Admiral and a full squad of his elite firebenders descended from the warship, mounted on the backs of quick-footed riding lizards. He pulled his mount up and paused, looking to the north and his quarry once again, and then dug his heels into the creatures' flank and sent it running at full speed, his men following close on his heels.

The Chosen had a lead; the waterbender had a greater one. But it was a lead that Yuan now intended to rapidly shrink.


	26. Chapter 25: Descent

**Chapter 25: Descent**

The slave Ji Lin knelt and pressed her hands against the large boulder that lay in the path of the current construction, focusing her earthbending as she prepared to move it. She could feel the eyes of her new overseer on her back, a powerful compulsion to complete the job as quickly and efficiently as possible. New overseers were always unknown quantities- you could never tell what would set one off, so it was best to be as inoffensive as possible when they were around. This was especially true in Ji Lin's case, considering what had happened to her yesterday…

No. She shook her head and focused herself back on her work. She didn't know why the governor's daughter had saved her from a beating, and probably never would. She needed to concentrate on the work she was doing now, not on something that would most likely never affect her life again and had served no purpose in the long run other than to make her an object of attention.

Planting her feet, Ji Lin shoved with all the strength of her muscles and bending. The boulder was sent rolling away, and as she stood panting the other members of her work crew hurried up and began to stamp the ground flat in preparation of putting in the new extension of the docks. The overseer scowled and nodded, then stalked off to menace someone else, apparently satisfied. That was lucky- he seemed to be one of the few who actually cared more about getting his job done than about lording it over people who couldn't fight back.

A shadow fell over her, and she turned to see two men in unmarked armor staring at her. Their gazes were cold and pitiless; she felt a chill run up the back of her spine. "I'm not lazing, I'm just catching my breath, you don't need to hurt me," Ji Lin heard herself saying very high and fast, but the two men ignored her. One of them stepped forward slowly, looked her up and down, and grabbed her by the wrist. Nodding at his companion, he moved to haul her off.

The overseer came hurrying over, anger etched on his brutal features. "What are you doing?" he snarled. "This slave is part of my team- I need her to make my quota. Are you trying to sabotage me, or what?"

The second man leaned over to him and whispered into his ear- Ji Lin caught only one word, a name- Gian. The overseer's eyes widened and he stepped slowly backwards, then turned and hurried back to the work crew, cracking a fire whip over his head to signal them to work harder and faster.

The two strange men paid him no heed but continued on away from the direction of the city, dragging Ji Lin with them to an unknown destination.

* * *

Jiazin began tapping her foot impatiently after she had waited for what felt like hours in the forest just north of Long Du Shi. Gian was leaning against a tree nearby, seemingly asleep, though the governor's daughter had seen his eyes flicker open and quickly scan the area every few minutes. Even if he was genuinely resting, he'd figured out a way to do it while maintaining a state of absolute alert.

She had remained in the city after hiring Gian to take her to the rebels- he said that he needed a day to have some other mercenaries gather a resource they would need. Jiazin didn't know what he meant by that, but he'd insisted on that condition before taking the job and she hadn't been in the mood to argue with him. Having no desire to confront her father again so soon, she'd taken a room in an inn in the city for the night and then met the mercenary at his home the following morning. They had travelled out into the forest together and then stopped- Gian said that the final thing they needed would be coming to them. After some time of this, Jiazin was growing impatient.

"So tell me," Gian said suddenly, "exactly why the daughter of the most influential noblewoman in this part of the world wants to seek out a bunch of scruffy rebels, anyway. Do you want all the glory of taking them down for yourself?" He chuckled darkly at that.

Jiazin regarded him stiffly. "It isn't your concern. I hired you to take me to them, not to speculate on my motives."

"Indeed. It's just the sort of thing that makes a man curious, is all."

"You're not here to satisfy your curiosity," Jiazin told him. "But while we're on that topic, mine needs satisfying as well. What exactly is it that we need so badly to find the rebels? And don't try to dodge- I am your employer, and I _am_ entitled to answers."

Gian chuckled again. "As you wish, _milady._ The rebel fortress is concealed beneath the ground- the only way to access it is through earthbending. That's the reason I haven't cleared that nest out myself- no way to get inside. So, to get you in, we need…"

"An earthbender," Jiazin finished for him.

"Exactly," the mercenary said. "Smart girl." He paused for a moment, then his eyes flashed open as he came to full alertness. "And I think my friends are coming with one right now."

Jiazin turned in the direction he was facing and saw two men- also mercenaries, she thought- coming towards them, one of whom was dragging a dirty, wiry girl along by her arm. Jiazin's eyes widened as she recognized the slave she'd saved yesterday.

"Captive earthbenders can be hard to control if they scent freedom," Gian whispered into her ear. "I thought it best to get one who is already in your debt."

"You knew about that?" Jiazin asked, incredulously. Gian only shrugged.

"Knowledge is power, milday," he said. "I learned that long ago. You'd be surprised at what you'll hear if you just listen for it."

The slave girl seemed to have noticed Jiazin and was now staring at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. The young noblewoman glanced at the mercenary holding the slave's wrist tightly and then marched forward, eyes hard. "Release her," she ordered in a cold voice.

"Milady, that would not be wise," Gian told her, but she ignored him.

"She's here to help us, and she won't be able to do that with you bullying her like that. Let her go, now." Jiazin said more firmly. "I'll keep her under control."

The mercenary released his grip and stepped back. The slave rubbed her wrist and stared at the governor's daughter again, still disbelieving. "You're not like the others," she said softly. "Not cruel. Why are you different?"

Jiazin thought back to the scrolls at the Capital and her father's calm explanation of why vicious, ruthless things were necessary to run an empire. "I don't know," she said softly, "but I'm going to put things right. I need your help." She could tell that the girl had suffered during her life- if she tried to command her like she did the soldiers, the slave would just see her as another tormentor. Kindness would lead to trust, and therefore loyalty. She hoped.

"All right," the slave said in her quiet voice. "Tell me what needs to be done, and I'll do it." Whether she said this out of genuine gratitude or just conditioning to obey orders Jiazin didn't know, but she'd take it for now.

"Follow me," Gian said, stepping off the path and into the forest. The two mercenaries moved to do so immediately, with Jiazin behind them, hand resting lightly on her sword. The slave girl followed close at her heels, eyes darting about warily.

After what felt like another hour of walking, they emerged above the shore of a vast lake- Lake Laogai, Jiazin knew. This was where the rebels were supposed to be holed up- beneath the ground somewhere, if Gian was to be believed. The mercenaries stalked down to the lakeshore and stopped near a rocky outcropping. Jiazin and the slave came up behind them and stared around. The governor's daughter scowled- there wasn't anything here.

"Girl," Gian said sharply, motioning for the slave. "There's a hidden door buried here beneath the lakeshore. You will use your bending to bring it to the surface. It's what the lady wishes."

"Do it," Jiazin said more gently, seeing the baffled look on the slave's face. "If you do, it might help me get the chance to have a better life for your people." _For both our peoples_, she added silently. _There is no more honor in being a tyrant than there is in being a slave, and far less honesty._

The girl looked unconvinced, but she stepped out to the edge of the water and slammed one bare foot down. The blue surface rippled and something moved in its depths; she slammed her foot down again, and a long spit of brown rock rose to the surface, ending in a stone door.

Jiazin walked out along it and knelt by the entrance, looking down at the long shaft that cut deep into the earth and the metal ladder along one side. She didn't like the look of that, and briefly considered using jumping and using her firebending to slow her descent- she was light enough that she could keep that up for a while- but decided against it. Using firebending might inspire the rebels to simply kill her without waiting to hear what she had to say, and that was hardly a fate she wanted. The ladder it was, then.

A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see Gian. "I would be remiss in my contract, milady," he growled, "if I did not offer to accompany you."

"This is something I need to do alone," she told him. "And isn't generosity a little out of character for you?"

He smiled thinly. "Think of it rather as preferring not to lose my head, which is the most likely fate your father would have planned for me if I got you killed."

"No matter- I don't want you coming with me." Jiazin glanced over at the slave. "Keep the entrance open- I might need to come back up in a hurry." She glanced at Gian. "If I'm not back up by sunset, leave. I probably won't be." He nodded curtly, and she began to climb down into the rebel lair.

The first thing she noticed as the sky shrank to a small circle overhead was that this tunnel, while rough and unadorned, was also extremely well-made. No fearful rebel did this, but someone with plenty of time on their hands and no fear of discovery. This fortress was a relic of the old Earth Kingdom, something the Fire Empire had done its best to stamp out. Jiazin didn't quite know what to make of such a place still existing almost exactly underneath the heart of her father's power.

Despite her misgivings, she did not share the rebel's cause- she sought to change the Fire Empire from within, not to overthrow it. But she knew that the Empress and her ministers would never see a reason to change so long as their power remained unchallenged- if she wanted to force them, her father first of all, to see reason, she would need to shake things up a bit and prove that leading through fear just lead to more problems than it solved. The rebels would serve that purpose well, and advance their own cause to a degree on top of that. After all, Jiazin thought, in a truly just Fire Empire they would have no reason to rebel at all.

She heard scrapings from below her as she approached the bottom, and looked down to see two rebel guards standing there with arrows pointed straight at her, clearly ready to fire if she made a single wrong move. Jiazin finished her descent slowly and when she reached bottom turned to face them, unbuckling her sword and letting it fall to the floor. She raised her hands palm-outward in a gesture of surrender.

"What do you want here, Empire swine?" one of the guards snarled. "You can't think can take us all single-handedly!"

"I know that," she told them. "My name is Jiazin, daughter of Governor Yan Li." She held herself straight and spoke in a voice ringing with authority. "Tell your leaders that I want to talk with them. I think we can make a deal that will benefit us all."

* * *

Gian sat on his haunches on the shore of Lake Laogai and waited. The girl ought to have reached the bottom now and met the rebels, though he thought it best to allow a few more minutes to make certain she had their full attention. Then it would be time to make his move.

The slave girl sat on the rocky spur she had pulled up from the lake, head down and arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Despite the power Gian knew she had, she seemed a fragile thing, emotionally more than physically. He had no patience for those who would allow themselves to be so fully dominated by other wills, but sometimes they proved useful. Most slaves he wouldn't bring within a mile of this place- scent freedom and they'd turn on you like feral rhinos- but this one was different. She'd been chosen for a special task by the daughter of the governor himself, a daughter who had risked her own life to protect her just yesterday and who she know thought was trying to find a better deal for the slave peoples. No, this one wouldn't turn; there was enough incentive for her to do what was asked, even if freedom and more of her own kind were in sight. Gian's lip curled. They were so pathetically predictable, Jiazin and the slave both. Decent people were like that.

Something rustled in the brush nearby, and Gian looked up to see elite firebenders- more of the underminster's soldiers- approaching, accompanied by more mercenaries. Soon more than two dozen stood gathered on the beach, hardened killers all. Gathering them together, not wasting time looking for the stupid slave girl, was what had taken Gian all of last night, but the effort would be worth it. The rebels either destroyed or driven from their base and the governor's daughter "rescued" from their vile clutches. Oh yes, this job would pay well, and add another chapter to the legend of the fearsome Gian.

The slave girl looked up, eyes widening in terror at the sight of the approaching soldiers. She scrambled to her feet and backed slowly away, and Gian approached her alone and apparently unarmed. She glanced from him back to his allies, and he smiled at her- and then pulled a knife from his sleeve and stabbed her in the back, kicking her off into the lakewater dismissively. He watched the small body sink, and when it was obvious that it wasn't surfacing again he motioned for the soldiers to follow him.

"Will we be safe down there?" the commander asked as he approached. "If they have earthbenders, they could collapse the tunnels on us- kill us all."

Gian scowled at him. "This is war, man, and war is risk," he snarled. "But in this case, your fears are unfounded. They could not bring the roof down without collapsing the whole compound and killing themselves as well. They will have to face us directly, and we will crush them."

The soldier nodded, reassured that he wasn't walking to his doom. Gian swung over the edge of the ladder and began to climb down into the rebel fortress. The Imperial soldiers followed behind him.


	27. Chapter 26: Whispers of Danger

**Chapter 26: Whispers of Danger**

"Report," the Empress's voice hissed through her mask, softer than the flames that crackled around her and yet carrying such a weight of authority that it was audible nonetheless. Qing Xi didn't know how she accomplished that particular trick, but he had to admit it was impressive. Theatricality could be a powerful tool for a ruler, he knew, and the absolute head of the Fire Empire was a master.

"Majesty," the High Minister said from where he knelt before the throne, "I received a hawk today from the Governor of Long Du Shi. Normally I would not trouble you with such a trivial concern, but since you requested to be kept informed of the movements of the Governor's daughter, Jiazin, I felt that this was an exception."

Azula's silhouette shifted from behind the wall of blue flame, causing the reflections on her golden mask, the only clearly visible part of her, to dance and flicker. "Has the girl arrived home yet? I trust she is not damaged."

"She had just reached Long Du Shi and spoken with her father as of this writing, which would place it at a few days ago," Qing Xi replied. "According to the letter, she is in fine physical condition, but her father is… worried for her state of mind. It seems she acted very strangely during their conversation, at which point she showed him the documents I allowed her to steal from my office. He fears that whatever we are doing with her is damaging her emotionally, and he wishes to have my assurance that she will be all right before sending her back." He inclined his head towards the throne. "Of course, he speaks in this manner because he believes he is addressing me alone- his direct superior. If he knew that you yourself had taken a direct hand in the matter, I have no doubt he would not attempt to make such a presumptuous request."

Though he couldn't see it, the High Minister felt Azula's eyes narrow as she looked upon him. "Spare me your flattery," she said. "You will compose a reply to the Governor and assure him that no future damage will come to Jiazin. I do not need my loyal nobles questioning the competence of my government now. As for the girl herself, she will emerge from our training stronger and more competent than she could have imagined, and should count herself lucky to be so honored. If she must suffer for our goals to be accomplished- well, some things must be broken in order to be remade." Her voice trailed off quietly and she seemed to gaze intently into the flames for several moments before fixing her attention on Qing Xi again. "You are dismissed."

He rose and bowed at the waist. "Majesty," he said, and then turned and departed the throne room, nodding at the expressionless Chosen guards as he passed them. The High Minister moved deliberately through the labyrinthine halls of the palace towards his quarters, head bowed as though in deep contemplation. Within minutes he was joined by a quiet, unremarkable-looking man who followed along silently by his side- one of his best Hidden Flame agents.

"You have news?" Qing Xi asked softly from the corner of his mouth. He had sent this man to investigate the disappearance of supplies from the outlying farms. His reappearance either meant he'd found something or been stymied, and considering the short amount of time that had passed, the latter was highly unlikely.

"Yes, milord," the agent replied. "I questioned the overseers of several of the farms regarding the shortages. They did not wish to talk, but through a combination of invoking your name and using… other methods, I was able to convince them otherwise."

"What have you discovered?"

"The supplies _have_ been requisitioned, milord. It seems that certain highly placed individuals have been ordering large quantities of meat and produce to be shipped to divisions of the Imperial army and navy in distant parts of the world. Given time, I will be able to discover the precise locations, but I felt that what I had now was important enough that you should no immediately."

Qing Xi scowled. "Is this Xia's doing? I must confess he doesn't seem the type, and he knows full well that _no one_ has the authority to give orders to the bureaucracy unless they are part of it, or have my express permission."

"Ah, but the Empress's Chosen can bypass many rules," the agent said, clearly having waited for a dramatic point to unveil that information. "It was difficult, but I finally managed to get one of the overseers to describe the person who had made the requisition- a warrior woman in black armor and golden facepaint."

The High Minister stopped dead in his tracks as he processed that information. "Leave me!" he hissed to the agent. "Continue your investigation, and report your findings to me." The agent bowed and departed, and when he was gone Qing Xi leaned against the wall for support. There were only three possibilities that could explain this new information. The first was that the Chosen, or at least some of them, had gone rogue; the second was that someone was impersonating a Chosen. Both were unthinkable, considering the intense conditioning the elite warriors went through and the heavy penalties for wearing their uniforms unlawfully. That left only the third option- that the Empress herself was doing _something_ so secret that she trusted knowledge of it only to her most fanatical followers.

"What are you planning, Azula?" Qing Xi whispered to himself. "And why do you feel the need to hide it even from me?"

* * *

Kanoda shielded his eyes as he and Yue emerged from the forest and into bright sunlight. They had been walking in the darkness under the trees for several days, and the young hunter had begun to greatly miss the sun, but now that he was under it again he found that his eyes desperately needed to adjust. Once they were clear again, he saw to his surprise that they were standing only a short distance from a rocky coastline, and beyond that he could see the ocean.

"I though this continent went on practically forever," he said softly, feeling rather foolish.

Yue turned to him. "It does," she said, "but here the ocean cuts into it. We need to reach Ba Sing Se as quickly as we can- traveling overland would be too slow. Travel by water is faster and harder to track."

"You didn't tell me you knew how to sail," Kanoda said to her. Yue smiled.

"I'm as much Water Tribe as you are," she told him. "I may have been a princess, but I _do_ know how to operate a boat or ship, and after I became a waterbender I was able to create my own currents and make things easier for me. I have a boat hidden in the rocks nearby." She glanced over at him again. "It will be good to have someone else along who knows the ocean- that will free me up more to concentrate on my bending and speed our journey."

The path curved along the coastline and continued north, but here Yue departed from it and continued on straight towards the sea with Kanoda following. When they came to the rocks along the shore, she began picking among them until finally they found a small inlet concealed between two large boulders. There, half on the beach, rested a small, graceful ship that seemed similar in design to the vessels of the Water Tribe, though it was made from wood rather than bone and hide.

"Where did you get it?" Kanoda asked.

"A group of villagers along the north coast of this continent made it for me years ago," she said. "I healed one of their elders of an infected injury, and this boat was their way of repaying me. They recognized me as Water Tribe from my looks and my bending, so they tried to make it as close to a traditional design as possible." Climbing up the boat's side, she rummaged around a bit on deck and pulled out a blue sail with a silver moon design on it. "The sail I made myself, though I use a plain white one whenever I know imperial warships are near."

Kanoda climbed aboard after her and looked around. "This is a very well-made ship," he said quietly. "Those villagers knew what they were doing. Are they still there now?"

Yue shook her head sadly. "No," she whispered. "They resisted the Fire Empire longer than most, because they were so remote, but they were wiped out years ago."

"Oh," Kanoda said, feeling foolish again as Yue stared off over the waters, her mind seemingly once again in some far-off place or time. He felt a sudden stab of pity for this person who had lived unchanging for more than most human lifetimes, only to have everything she had ever loved or cared about taken from her.

Finally she looked back at him. "You must help me get the boat ready to cast off," she said. "I don't know what it is, but I can feel a threat nearby and coming closer. The spirits whisper of danger, and we must be gone from here before it arrives."

"Those bandits?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Yue told him, "but whatever it is, either the spirits don't know or can't tell me."

As Kanoda grabbed the sail and prepared to run it up, he decided he could do the spirits one better. From what the soldiers the waterbender had saved him from days ago had said, he guessed that the danger that was coming had a face that he would be able to put a name on easily- a nasty name, to boot.

Shiyan.

* * *

Shiyan stopped dead on the forest path, holding up a hand to stop Cheng and the soldiers as well. She could hear something behind her- a faint pounding, but getting louder each time it sounded. Something was coming up behind them on the path.

"What is it?" Cheng asked in her ear, hand on her sword. The younger Chosen was somewhat more confident and poised after their encounter with the bandits- Shiyan herself had to admit she felt that way as well.

"Trouble," she replied, turning around and drawing her own sword. Cheng followed suit, but before either of them had time to react beyond that before six giant lizards came barreling down the path, each of them bearing several riders on its back. Their leader spotted the soldiers standing in the road and raised a hand to call for a halt- the beasts stopped just shy of running Shiyan and her companions over.

Looking more closely at them, she recognized that they were Imperial Navy marines, and that each wore the skull mask of a firebender. The only exception was the man who sat alone on the lead lizard, who wore the most elaborate armor and an arrogant sneer. "Well, well, well," he said, looking down at them. "I wonder what two little girls and their keepers are doing wandering around a dark, nasty forest like this?"

Shiyan gritted her teeth, but took the insult- in theory her position as one of the Chosen meant that she could kill any of the Empress's subjects at will without consequence other than some rather tedious paperwork, but in practice antagonizing an officer as highly ranked as this one appeared to be would be trouble. Therefore, she would at least _try_ to be civil, even if he wouldn't return the favor. "I am Chosen Shiyan," she said coolly. "This is my partner, Chosen Cheng, and our men. We are tracking an escaped fugitive, and I suggest you not interfere. To whom do I have the honor of speaking?"

"I am High Admiral Yuan," the man said, and Shiyan winced- she'd seen the man only once before and then from a distance, but from what she'd heard her earlier assessment about him being trouble was decidedly accurate. "I too am seeking a dangerous fugitive, and it is a matter of personal honor that I be the one to capture her. If you make way for me, I can guarantee the Empress will understand."

"Do not presume to speak for the Empress," Shiyan hissed, her ingrained loyalty briefly overcoming common sense. Then the full impart of his words struck her. "You said "her". You seek the waterbender alone?"

"Yes," Yuan said impatiently. "Who else is there?"

"A spy who escaped from Empress Island several weeks ago and we have been tracking ever since. He seems to have recently joined forces with the white-haired waterbender you are hunting." A sudden thought struck her. "It seems we seek different quarry after all, but that they travel together. Perhaps we can join forces and aid each other with no loss of honor on either side?"

Yuan laughed, but then quieted and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Well, perhaps if you Chosen are as good as you make out, that idea might have some merit after all. Anything that makes my job easier is fine by me. I accept your offer. My men aren't going to take it on foot, though, so get on the lizards. We'll all be faster that way." Shiyan nodded curtly and motioned for Cheng and the men- they each jumped up on the lizards' saddles behind the other riders.

"We'll work together until we have our prey," Yuan said, kicking his lizard into motion, "and then we'll each claim the one who is ours, and let the other take theirs. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Shiyan said as the lizards took off running again, but her mind was filled with thoughts of the look on this arrogant excuse for an officer's face as she took both captives to herself, for the honor and glory of the Chosen and their Empress.

Yuan, she imagined, was no doubt thinking something very similar.


	28. Chapter 27: Traitor

**Chapter 27: Traitor**

Tong sat at one of the long stone tables in the chamber that served as the resistance's dining hall, eating his evening meal. The food was better than what he'd been used to as a slave, but not by much- the rebels were more concerned with feeding their army than catering to taste, and the cooks were limited by what supplies had been recently stolen in any case- but the fact that Tong was able to eat of his own free will rather than at the commands of the taskmasters made the bland stew infinitely more appetizing. Around him sat dozens of other rebels who discussed future raids or made idle boasts of how many Imperial soldiers they could defeat single-handedly, but the former slave ate quietly, taking it all in.

Suddenly the door to the hall swung open, and a rebel Tong knew was called Hwon, one of the earthbenders from the failed raid he had been on, stood there. "Come on, people!" he shouted. "On your feet. Our guards just caught an Imperial noble, and they're bringing her in to talk to the Bei Fongs! They're bringing her this way- if you hurry, you can see!"

Not all the rebels got to their feet, but a great many did, desiring to see one of the architects of their oppression brought low. It was a rare event that a noble was captured- they tended to hide behind their soldiers and peasants, and those who didn't were generally military officers themselves or otherwise dangerous in their own right. As he joined the group that moved towards the door, however, an uneasy thought occurred in Tong's mind. _Hwon said that it was the guards who captured her, not a raid. That means she was near here. How did she find us? _

From the looks he saw on the others' faces, he doubted he was the only one to come to such a conclusion.

The rebels packed the doorway tightly, but Tong was able to get himself into a position from where he could see the hallway relatively clearly. The two guards who had been on duty were coming along the corridor, flanked by several of the most skilled earthbenders. Between them walked a slender figure in plain but well-made clothing, head held high and golden eyes imperiously surveying the rebels around her. Though she was a captive, she held herself like a queen; an empty scabbard hung at her side, while Tong now saw that one of the guards held a fine sword that he had apparently taken from her. She was younger than the former slave had expected, and as she came closer, he was surprised to find that he recognized her. He could hear mutterings from beside him that proved he was not mistaken.

Tong's mystification increased. What, in the name of the fallen Earth Kingdom, was Jiazin, the Governor's own daughter, doing here?

* * *

Jiazin was amazed by the underground complex in which she found herself, though she was careful not to let it show. Though hardly beautiful or elegant, the tunnels were clearly well made and durable- she knew that most of the earthbender slaves were builders, but it still seemed impossible that they could have made this without the Empire's knowledge. The complex must predate the Fire Empire then, an artifact of the old Earth Kingdom. Jiazin wondered who built it, and why.

The rebels glared at her as she walked past, and some of them spat or shouted insults, but she ignored them. She had not come here to be taunted by peasants and footsoldiers- her business was with their leader, whoever he or she or they might be. Fortunately, the fact that Jiazin was surrounded by guards and looked well and truly captured was apparently enough to keep things from turning physically violent- she was fairly certain she could firebend and escape if she had to, but she didn't like her chances. In the back of her head, a small but growing part of her was saying that this had been a bad idea from the start.

Finally they came to a door at the end of the corridor, and one of the guards stepped forward to open it. "Our leader wants to see you, noble," one of the earthbenders rumbled. "He's in there, with more guards- so don't think about trying anything. If you do, you'll be dead before you cast your first flame."

"If you're so worried about my trustworthiness, why let me see the inside of your fortress?" Jiazin asked, brow raised.

"Because if Shu doesn't like what you have to say, you're not leaving," the earthbender replied bluntly. "Now, in." Jiazin gave him a curt nod and strode through the doorway. It swung shut behind her.

She found herself in a long, narrow room with a fireplace at one end, and a portrait and some weapons- of Imperial make, she noted sourly- hanging on the wall. A plain looking middle-aged man sat in a chair facing her, his expression mild but his eyes interested. A girl a little older than Jiazin herself stood behind him, glaring daggers at the young noblewoman and with a bow and quiver slung over her back. Several more rebel soldiers lined the walls as well, their gazes fixed directly on Jiazin.

The noble girl straightened her back and stared directly at the seated man. "Are you the leader of these rebels?" she asked. "If you are not, I request that you convey me to that person. I have business with them."

The man smiled mildly. "You're hardly in a position to make demands, child," he said. "Were our positions reversed and I in your father's court, I have no doubt he would have me killed out of hand for speaking to him like that, or at least imprisoned. He certainly wouldn't bother to listen. But I am not an Imperial noble. My name is Shu Bei Fong, and I am the leader of the resistance. I believe you wanted to see me?"

"How do you know who my father is?" Jiazin asked. "For that matter, how do you know who I am?"

"It is difficult for someone as highly born as yourself to keep a low profile in a city so large," Shu said. "Several of our people have been in the city recently and recognized you by sight. They merely passed their information on to me ahead of you."

"Then if you know who I am, why aren't you simply taking me hostage now?"

"Don't think I haven't considered it," Shu said, eyes suddenly hard. "And I may yet. However, I don't think that you would go to the effort of tracking us down and surrendering yourself into our power unless you thought you had something to tip the odds in your favor. What do you want to say?"

"Father," the girl by the rebel leader's side said, "I don't think this is wise. What if the thing that tips the odds in her favor is an army she's led right to us? I think we should lock her up now and interrogate her later."

"Chaiy," Shu said warningly. "Let the girl talk. I must admit I'm curious."

"All right, then," Jiazin said, mentally steeling herself for what she was about to say. "I'd like to propose a deal."

"A deal?" Shu sat forward, looking interested. "What kind of deal?"

"Dad, don't listen to her, it's a trick!" Chaiy hissed.

"A trick? Maybe, but I don't think so. Go on, young woman. What do you offer?"

"I'm the daughter of the Governor of Long Du Shi," Jiazin said. "I know… things… about the city, secret ways in and out. Things only my father, his highest ministers, and his family know. Using them, you could sneak into the city and seize control."

"And why exactly are you offering to help us overthrow the Fire Empire?" Shu asked. "Honestly, you don't seem the type."

"I'm not," Jiazin said. "I have no intention of helping you "overthrow" the Empire. I don't think it _can_ be done. The Empire is far too strong, too powerful even if you gathered all the rebel groups together from around the world. Even if you could, I would not help you- the world needs peace and stability, and the Fire Empire provides that. If it was to collapse, it would mean chaos and death on a global scale. I don't want that, and I don't think you do either."

Her eyes hardened. "But neither can the Empire continue as it is. The highest reaches of power are corrupt, and they have committed terrible atrocities to maintain their power. I have seen your people beaten and enslaved, and it is wrong. The Empire treats its subjects like that because it believes they are beaten and cannot fight back. I can help you show the Empress and the High Minister that this is a lie. If you take Long Du Shi, you will rock the very fabric of the Empire. I have met High Minister Qing Xi- he is a ruthless man, but a cautious, logical one. I also have a degree of… influence… with him, if I choose to exercise it. Between that, we can put pressure on the Empire to reform itself."

The words sounded less grand to Jiazin as she said them than they had in her head. The very idea of _putting pressure_ on an Empire that had stood for a hundred years seemed absurd, and she could see the image of the Dragon Empress rising in her mind, blue fire gleaming off a golden mask, eyes like black pits. No, whatever Qing Xi might do, something told Jiazin that Azula would never compromise, never give in. She would rule absolutely or she would die. Jiazin's plan had been one born of desperation and pain, but this was one time when her noble birth would not make certain things worked out in her favor. She should never have come here.

Slowly, she began to back towards the door, breathing deeply as she prepared her firebending. Shu, however, simply stared at her appraisingly, then shook his head. "You really believe that," he said softly. "Or at least, part of you does. The rest of you just seems scared, but I don't think you're afraid of me." He leaned forward. "But I must admit I _am_ interested in this idea of secret passages beneath the city. My warriors have looked, but we've never found the entrances. Perhaps if you can give me something solid…"

Before Jiazin could reply, the door slammed open- the young noblewoman barely had time to duck to avoid it and spun around, hands blazing. Behind her, Chaiy strung her bow and fit an arrow to it in a single fluid motion, but whether her attack was aimed at the firebender or the door couldn't be said. Rather than an attacker, however, it was one of Shu's rebels who stumbled through, eyes wide.

"Lord Shu, Chaiy!" he gasped. "We're under attack. Imperial soldiers- coming down through the main entrance. They took our guards by surprise, and they have firebenders!"

"You!" Chaiy snarled. Tossing her bow aside, she dove at Jiazin with her bare hands and took the firebender off her feet. "You led them here," she hissed, pinning the younger girl against the wall.

"I didn't!" Jiazin said, kicking out and forcing Chaiy back. "I don't know how they got here, but I had nothing to do with it!"

"I think she's telling the truth, or at least thinks she is," Shu said. Chaiy backed off, glaring at the other girl. "But I also don't think she's told us the whole truth. It would have taken an earthbender to open our entrance, and a highly competent tracker to lead Jiazin here in the first place." He looked hard at the young noble. "Who? The time for secrets is over. Give me the name, or I'll let my overeager daughter have you."

In a flash, Jiazin understood what was happening, and she cursed herself for a fool. She spat a single name like it was a curse itself. "Gian!"

* * *

Gian smiled thinly as he wiped the guard's blood from his sword. One of the others had escaped his men, but that didn't matter. The rebels would know he was coming soon enough- and even if this raid didn't succeed, he'd sent one of the mercenaries back to Long Du Shi with all the information the Governor would need to finish them. After today, the rebels would either be crushed or smoked from their hole. Either way, Gian would be paid handsomely for his services. That the rebels were his own people mattered little to him- he'd long ago learned that in a hard world, a man's only allegiance was to what profited himself, and the Fire Empire rewarded competence well indeed.

"Find Jiazin and make certain she is unharmed," Gian ordered. "I don't think the Governor will be pleased if his daughter is killed for our incompetence, even if she is most likely a little traitor. I'd like the rebel leaders alive too, if you can manage it."

He gave a cruel, thin-lipped smile. "Everyone else is fair game."

AN: Sorry for the delay! I've been concentrating most of my effort on finishing _Soul of Fire_ lately, and coupled with Christmas it put me a bit behind schedule . Next couple of chapters should be big action, though (not to mention Jiazin trying to get herself out of the mess she's gotten herself stuck in), so even though this was mostly setup we'll be getting payoff within the week (hopefully). Thanks for bearing with my absence!


	29. Chapter 28: Blue Flames

**Chapter 28: Blue Flames**

Tong could hear the screams coming from down the tunnel, and the clash of steel on steel and occasional blast of flame. Around him, the rest of the rebels milled around in confusion, some of them heading in the direction of the attackers to engage them head-on, others attempting to form into some kind of order. Desperate to make some sort of sense out of what was going on, he grabbed a nearby earthbender by the arm. "Do you have any idea what's happening?" he asked. "I mean, besides the fact that we're being attacked?"

"Not a clue," the older man said, "but if you want my opinion, that stinking little noble was a spy, and she led them right to us! Now then, are you just going to stand there talking all day, or are you gonna help fight? If you're who I think you are, I've heard you're pretty good."

"Yeah," Tong said, "that's what they say. Let's go." The two earthbenders nodded at each other, and then began to push down the corridor through the crowd. Rounding a bend, they came to the source of the sounds- several of the guards clustered together, fighting with bending and weapons against a group of soldiers, some in Imperial regalia, most wearing the more drab and scavenged-looking armor of mercenaries. Some with open helmets and blades in their hands stood in front, but their chief purpose seemed to be to keep the rebels away from the skull-masked firebenders who crouched behind them, sending arcs of flame over their heads and down onto their enemies. Usually the earthbenders were quick enough to intercept the blasts with walls of rock or thrown boulders, but every so often they failed and a rebel fell, screaming in flames.

Tong spun and looked and the other earthbender, and a handful of others who'd followed them. "Are you all benders?" he asked, and they nodded. "Good. Now, follow me!" Taking command of the situation felt strange to the former slave, but something fundamental deep within him had awoken at the sight of the Imperial forces in his new home- what he had thought was a secure sanctuary. He was not going to die today or go back to slavery, and neither were any more of his fellows!

Dropping to one knee, he placed a hand on the earth and felt it as he had before, sensing the shape of the rock and the movements of those who stood on it. Gritting his teeth, he motioned for the other earthbenders to join him and then pushed forward as hard as he could, feeling them do the same behind him.

In front of him the earth buckled, and the rebels in front stumbled as a wave shot under them. What they felt, however, was nothing compared to that which was directed at the enemy soldiers. The floor beneath them shot upwards in sudden jagged waves, sending the swordsmen in front stumbling forwards into the waiting arms of the rebels. The firebenders in back had it much worse, as the force of the strike slammed them against the walls and ceiling and left them laying in broken heaps, unconscious or dead.

Before either side could react, however, the floor heaved violently and shards of rock began to fall from the ceiling. "Whatever you're doing, kid, stop it!" the voice of the first earthbender who'd spoken to him said from behind Tong. "You'll bring the whole fortress down!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Tong gasped as he stumbled backwards. The ground shook again, and then the whole area of ceiling over the skirmish simply caved in. Some of the rebels who'd been fighting managed to pull away in time; many did not. "I'm sorry," Tong whispered. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Looking up, he saw the rocks finish falling, and briefly he saw beyond them. There he caught a glimpse of a familiar, brutal face, and suddenly he found someone else who was responsible for this death and misery.

Gian.

* * *

"Gian?" Shu asked, his voice colder than ice. "What do you have to do with that mercenary fiend?"

"I hired him to bring me here," Jiazin said, her tone weak. Against Shu's sudden anger and intensity it never occurred to her to lie. "I'd heard that he'd found a rebel stronghold, and I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know where you were…" her voice trailed off, and then her eyes hardened. "This isn't what I was paying him for. I'll have his head for this!"

"Spoken like a true Imperial noble," Chaiy said mockingly. "I still think you brought him down on us deliberately."

"If I did that, do you honestly think I'd have risked myself by coming down here alone to talk to you?" Jiazin demanded.

"Enough, both of you!" Shu said. "I agree with Jiazin- if she wanted to unleash Gian on us, she could have done so without endangering herself. But I think you'll find having his head to be rather difficult. I know the man quite well, if only be reputation, and I know that he never takes action unless he's certain someone is paying him for it. Someone who can pay even better than the governor's daughter." He looked at her shrewdly.

"My father," Jiazin whispered in sudden realization.

"Or a member of his government," Shu reasoned. "I imagine that helping you was just another way Gian saw of lining his pockets."

"Enough talk," Chaiy said impatiently. "My warriors are getting killed out there, and I'm going to put an end to it."

"I'm coming with you," Shu said, rising to his feet. "This is my home, and I will not cower here while others fight for it."

Chaiy didn't look happy about that, but she nodded anyway. The two Bei Fongs moved towards the door, Jiazin following behind them. Before they got far, however, Shu turned to face her, expression unreadable. "You are going to have to stay here," he said. "I don't think you're our enemy, but that's not a risk I'm willing to take." He motioned to two of his warriors outside. "Watch her closely- do not let her leave."

The two rebels nodded tightly and entered the room as their leaders exited, shutting the door behind them. Jiazin stared at them expressionlessly as she listened to Chaiy rallying her troops outside. Silently she cursed the rebels, the dead Earth Kingdom, the Fire Empire itself, and most of all, Gian. He had betrayed her and used her, just like her entire culture seemed to have done. Unlike the Empire, however, Gian was an opponent who she could strike back at.

Setting her will, Jiazin stepped towards the door. One of the guards stopped her. "You can't go out there right now," he said stiffly. "Shu or Chaiy will come and release you if they decide to do so. Until then, you stay here."

Jiazin did her best to look highly uncomfortable. "You will get out of my way," she said stiffly. "There are… personal matters that require me to attend to them, and unless you want me to do them in your leader's office, you would be served to conduct me to the nearest washroom."

Now it was the rebel soldier's turn to look uncomfortable- clearly the rebels weren't used to taking prisoners, or this man in particular wasn't used to guarding them, and that worked to Jiazin's advantage. As he attempted to determine how to delicately deal with the matter, the young noblewoman shot forward and seized his wrist, pulling it tightly behind his back and then slamming him face-first against the wall where he collapsed in an unconscious heap. Spinning around, she saw the other guard lunge at her, but she ducked under him and slammed her feet up into his stomach. He collapsed, gasping, beside his partner.

Jiazin knelt beside the rebel- she saw that he had a sword at his side of similar design to her own, though of far lesser quality. Blessing her good fortune, she drew it from its sheath and pulled it through a few practice swings. She preferred her own weapon, but this one would serve for her purposes now.

"Sorry," she said quietly, looking down at the two rebels, "but there are _personal_ _matters_ I have to deal with, and I can't let you two get in my way." Holding her sword lightly in one hand, she slipped the door open and crept out of Shu's office and towards the direction of the fight.

* * *

Gian cursed every spirit he'd ever heard of and a few he'd made up on the spot as the roof caved in. Most of his men had been farther back up the corridor and were still alive, but the fact that the central passage was now blocked was going to make making headway far more difficult. For a moment he almost wished he hadn't killed the earthbender girl. Almost.

One of the mercenaries stumbled up to his side, coughing and waving rock dust away from his face. "This is a mess, Gian," he rasped. "These earthbenders could bring the whole place down. I say we get out of here now, report this place to the Governor, get paid, and let him and the army handle this."

Gian grabbed the other man by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Are you questioning my judgment, Leng? I wouldn't recommend it. I'm going to kill as many of these cursed rebels as I can- especially the girl who marked my face- and then I'm bringing the Governor's daughter out of here so I can get paid more. Stick with me, and you can profit too. Don't, and… well, there are a lot of ways to die down here, don't you think?"

"I'm with you, Gian," Leng gasped. The other mercenary smiled tightly and let his colleague go, and then turned and began to stalk down the tunnel. "But how are you going to get through the rubble?"

"I'm not," Gian shouted back, sticking his head into the various doors that lined the walls. "This place is a labyrinth- there are ways to go around. I'm going to find them, and then hit them from where they're least expecting it." Opening a door that led to a long, curving tunnel, Gian smiled. "And here we are. Follow, if you've got the guts!"

He disappeared down the tunnel. Leng swallowed, nodded, and followed him, the other mercenaries and soldiers close behind.

* * *

The chaos in the tunnels died down as Chaiy's voice restored order. There had been no further fighting since Tong brought down the corridor, and while many hoped that Gian and his warriors had been crushed by the falling rocks, everyone knew on some level that it wasn't a certainty, and they could expect another attack at any moment. No one was willing to count Gian as dead until they'd seen the corpse with their own eyes.

In place of chaos, an oppressive silence seemed to descend, as the rebels shuffled from one foot to the other nervously, all expecting another strike and knowing that their stronghold had been compromised. Tong hung back, trying to keep himself in the background. Though some congratulated him on swiftly and decisively beating back the attack, he didn't feel he'd earned their praise. He'd killed several of their own warriors as well as the enemy, and the only thing he'd accomplished was to delay the inevitable.

Shu Bei Fong stood quietly beside his daughter, head bowed as he blamed the attack on himself. He'd trusted the secrecy of the Lake Laogai fortress to protect the rebels, but that had failed- he imagined numerous ways in which he could have prevented this attack if he'd simply put his mind to it. What it all came down to, he told himself darkly, was that he was a skilled leader and competent earthbender, but a poor man of war.

Both rebels were torn from their dark thoughts by the sound of screams from deeper in the tunnel system as the guards that had been assigned to them were killed. The entire rebel force fell into ranks and turned in the direction of the sounds as the Imperial mercenaries came charging out of the tunnels, taking their victims from multiple directions. Earthbenders dropped into crouches and prepared to resist, but here so deep beneath the ground it was difficult to use their powers effectively without damaging the fortress and potentially endangering everyone there, as Tong himself had discovered. The firebenders, by contrast, had no such weakness- earthbenders raised rock shields against them, but well placed fireblasts shattered them and the mercenaries were among them.

In close-quarters fighting, the attackers now held the edge. Many of them were either current or former Imperial soldiers and had much better training than the rebels, and their benders were able to fight much more effectively. Perhaps the Dai Li who once lived here had been able to earthbend with enough subtlety to fight off attackers without bringing the fortress down, but the secrets of that mysterious order had died with them. Shu cursed them for their elitism and arrogance.

Behind the firebenders came mercenary swordsmen, and leading them was Gian himself, a cruel smile playing across his brutal features. He dove into the rebels and began to slice his way through them, a more skilled opponent than any of them were prepared to face. At his side, his minions cut a path for him, and he drove with purpose straight towards Chaiy.

Shu's daughter saw him and bared her teeth in a fierce snarl. Drawing her bow back, she fired an arrow directly at the mercenary, but he ducked beneath it and kept on coming. Before she could fit another to the string, he leaped at her and struck down on the bow with his blade, splintering it.

"You'll pay for that!" Chaiy shouted at him, jumping back and calling a large rock into her hand. "That was my favorite bow!"

Gian shook his head. "No, girl," he said, "you're the one who's going to pay." He motioned to his face. "You marked me the last time we met- I don't let something like that go unpunished. It's bad for my reputation, and what's bad for my reputation is bad for my business."

"Try this!" Chaiy said, drawing back her arm and hurling the rock at him. Gian's hand snapped up and caught it; with a snarl on his face he squeezed tightly and it shattered into powder before Chaiy's wide eyes.

"I may not be a bender," he said, "but then, I never needed to be. Having that kind of power can make a man soft, but I'm not." Lunging forward, he caught Chaiy by the throat in his free hand and slammed her against the wall, tightening his grip. "You're not why I came here, but killing you- it's a nice bonus."

A rock struck Gian from the side as he tightened his grip, spinning him around and nearly knocking him from his feet. Scowling, the mercenary turned to face Shu, who was readying himself for another attack. "You made one mistake, mercenary," the rebel leader said softly. "Yo hurt my daughter. That's something _I_ won't let go unpunished."

Gian laughed. "You don't scare me, old man. You're no fighter- I can tell that just be looking at you. You're nothing but the sad leader of a bunch of rabble too stubborn to admit that their world ended a hundred years ago." Before he finished, Shu launched another rock, but Gian ducked under it and rushed forward, blade at the ready. The rebel leader's eyes widened for a brief moment, and then the blade struck into his side. It was not a fatal wound- Gian's disappointed scowl was proof enough of that- but he could feel the pain lancing through his body as he slid to the ground, bleeding.

Gian stood over him, blade raised for the killing strike, when a fireblast suddenly arced over him and struck against the wall in a shower of sparks. The mercenary turned to face in that direction, a look of annoyance crossing his features, when a clear voice rang out that made both he and Shu widen their eyes in surprise.

"Gian," Jiazin, the governor's daughter, said clearly, "this ends now."

* * *

Fear such as Jiazin had never known coursed through her as she threaded her way through the battle, ducking away from strikes from both sides, but mostly using a wave of fire in front to keep the warriors at bay. When she got to where she could see Gian, she pooled her flame into a flare to get his attention before shouting out her challenge.

The mercenary's look of surprise turned to a satisfied smile as he saw her approaching. "Well well," he said. "Just the person I was hoping to see. We'll be leaving now, _my lady_, if you don't mind. I'm sure your father will be overjoyed to see you returned safe despite your rash actions, and his troops can clean out the rest of this mess."

"Gian," Jiazin said coldly, looking him squarely in the eye, "I hired you to bring me to the rebels, not to attack them. As your employer and the daughter of your Governor I order you to stop this attack at once. Am I clear?"

"Very," Gian said, "but what you don't understand is that I have an outlying contract against these scum, and I never leave a job unfinished. Now then, come along like a good little girl, and this won't hurt." He made a grab for her arm, but Jiazin ducked back and brought her sword up, point in his face.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "I still have business down here, and you are the one who's leaving, one way or another."

"It seems our little nobleman's daughter has claws," Gian said, laughing. "But you're still a fool for thinking you can best me, and you were a bigger one for trusting me in the first place. I betrayed my own people because I recognized the winning side- did you really think I wouldn't betray you for a better offer?"

"Betray…" Jiazin suddenly found herself wrong-footed and cursed herself for it, guessing that this had been Gian's intent all along. "You're Earth Kingdom!"

"That's right," he said. "They say there's nothing lower than a traitor, but you should know that as well as I- you've betrayed your own people by treating with these filth. Why your father would even want a daughter back when she's sunk as low as me is beyond my ability to understand." His grin widened. "No- you're worse than I am. I betrayed my people because I was strong enough to see the truth, but you've betrayed yours because you're too weak to have the stomach for what must be done!"

Jiazin howled in anger and lunged for him, stolen blade at the ready. All around them, a hush seemed to fall over the battle as combatants paused to watch the duel between the mercenary leader and the Imperial noble, both sides seeming uncertain as to who they hoped would be the victor. Jiazin brought her sword up in quick, precise lunges, but while Gian's style was far less sophisticated, it was backed up by years of experience and guided by a pitiless and cunning mind. Jiazin found herself forced back, unable to match his strength, reach, or skill, and finally he sent her blade spinning from her hands and forced her back against the wall. She briefly saw that she stood beside a groaning Chaiy, and briefly considered the irony that the two of them, so different in so many ways, would go down in defeat together.

Then Gian smiled viciously as he seized her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come along, girl," he said. "This is over."

* * *

Tong saw Jiazin go down, and a whirl of emotions passed through his head. Part of him was more than content to see a noble beaten in battle, but another part, a stronger part, said that Gian shouldn't have that satisfaction. Besides, at the moment, Jiazin wasn't an enemy. Tong didn't know if she was a friend or not either, but it seemed that somehow she and the rebels shared a common foe in the Fire Empire.

A mailed fist struck his face- lost in his thoughts, Tong had forgotten the mercenary he was fighting. As he went down, he looked up at saw the man standing over him, raising his sword to strike the killing blow. Lying against the earth, however, the former slave suddenly saw a way in which he could save himself, Jiazin, and possibly the whole rebellion. It wasn't much, he knew, but sometimes the small things were what mattered.

Clutching his fingers on the hard stone, he reached down with his will into the earth.

* * *

As Gian began to drag Jiazin forward, the tremor struck, rocking the mercenary from his feet and allowing the noble girl to slip free of his grasp. All through the corridor the battle ground to a halt as all the combatants lost their footing, and Jiazin herself fell to her knees, hands on the ground to steady herself. Looking up, she saw Gian standing over her, eyes cold and hard. On the ground, one of her hands brushed something solid- the hilt of her stolen sword.

At that moment, fuelled by thoughts of Gian's betrayal, and her father's, and her whole culture's, and the fact that her desperate attempt to foce reform should end so ignominiously, something crystallized deep in Jiazin's mind. All her life seemed to come down to this one moment, and it forged itself into a crystal-hard arrow of raw concentration and will as she wrapped her hands around the sword and pulled herself to her feet. Flames wreathed the blade, and fuelled by a complete and utter focus that allowed for no doubt or weakness they flared brightly before changing color- from a warm orange light to a cold, steady blue that some detached part of Jiazin's mind noticed was the same as those flames that wreathed the Empress's throne. Gian's eyes widened and shock and fear, and Jiazin felt herself give a strange, cold smile. Then, with the absolute precision and speed of one of the Empire's mighty war machines she struck, and all the world seemed to slow as her burning blade sank deep into Gian's body, and the mercenary's eyes widened as he opened his mouth as if to scream, but only flames shot out. Then they guttered and died, and the smoldering wreck that had once been one of the deadliest warriors in the Empire fell forward and lay unmoving at Jiazin's feet.

She came back to herself slowly, looking down disbelievingly at her fallen foe, barely believing that she had been the one to strike the killing blow. Looking up, she saw that the whole battle had fallen still as the mercenaries stared in horror at their fallen leader, while the rebels simply seemed stunned at the display of firebending. They all looked at her like she was some sort of feral beast that might strike at any moment.

Suddenly Jiazin seemed terribly frightened and weary, and the tunnel swam before her as she felt her eyes roll back in her head. She could feel herself falling, and then darkness claimed her.


	30. Chapter 29: The Moon Spirit

**Chapter 29: The Moon Spirit**

The hunting party emerged from the forest and stared out over the shore, Shiyan feeling foolish as she was forced to crane her neck around Yuan's head to get a better vantage. It was not a feeling she liked, and she hated the High Admiral all the more for forcing it on her. Something more he would owe her for when this distasteful partnership was concluded.

The path continued along the shoreline, and Yuan motioned for his men to continue riding along it. After a short distance, however, a pair of tracks departed from it and moved on towards a rocky outcropping. "That's them," Shiyan said, regarding the tracks intently. "They've left the road."

"I know that, girl," Yuan snarled. "I've got eyes. Men, follow me." He kicked his lizard into motion, forcing Shiyan to cling to his back in order to stay on as they followed the footprints among the rocks. There, on the edge of the water, they suddenly ceased. Yuan pulled up into a stop, the other riders bunching up behind him.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Where'd they go? They couldn't have just vanished, and even a waterbender can't walk across the sea." Shiyan considered making a sarcastic comment about the High Admiral's knowledge of an art that had been all but extinct for almost a century, but decided antagonizing him now would probably only start a fight- and while the Chosen was certain she could take Yuan one-to-one, she was equally certain his men would rather violently object, and she _couldn't_ take all of them at once. Instead she concentrated her efforts on scanning land and sea for any sign of a trail.

Surprisingly it was Cheng who provided the clue. "There- I see something!" the younger Chosen's voice rang out, and Shiyan and Yuan both spun in the direction to which she'd been pointing. There, near the horizon, was a sail.

"A ship," Yuan breathed incredulously. "That's how she always moves around so fast- she's got a ship! And now she's getting away!"

Shiyan gave a tight, predatory smile. "For now, maybe. But not for long."

* * *

Kanoda stood at the side of the small vessel, watching the sea racing past. Yue was sitting in the stern with her legs crossed, moving her hands through a series of gestures that seemed to be creating and sustaining the current that was carrying them along. Feeling it was best not to disturb her while she was bending, he simply looked over the side and watched in fascination as the water bent itself along the boat's sides and propelled it forward without a need for sails. Yue had said that she wanted to be far from their starting point before she relaxed her power and allowed the winds and natural currents to do their work.

Looking backward, the young hunter saw something strange that seemed to be moving along atop the waves- little black dots that were coming steadily closer. Shading his eyes, he looked at them more intently- and then his eyes widened as he made out what they were. Giant lizards, running across the sea on their hind legs, each of them bearing at least two riders in Imperial armor.

"Yue!" he said, spinning to face her. "I think we're about to have trouble!"

"I see them," she said, turning to look in the direction he pointed. At that moment, one of the lizards moved ahead of the others and one of the figures on its back suddenly leaped into the air, spinning in a high arc and then landing lightly on the boat's prow, sword in hand. Kanoda barely had time to register Shiyan's black armor and golden facepaint before she struck, slamming into him and knocking him against the deck.

"You're not going to escape this time, spy," the Chosen hissed. "I'm not some barely-trained girl you can trick into setting you free."

Before Kanoda could reply, Shiyan suddenly jumped back, dodging blade-sharp shards of ice that were flinging themselves at her. The young hunter turned towards their source and saw Yue with her hands raised. "And I am not a child you can defeat without trying," she said. "I don't want to hurt you, girl. Give up now and you can go. I won't follow you."

"Give up?" Shiyan snarled, her voice utterly incredulous. "The Empress's Chosen _never_ give up, and we don't cut deals with waterbenders and rebels!" Switching the grip on her sword, she brought it up and hurled it in a single fluid motion. Yue dodged to the side, but she wasn't entirely fast enough- the blade pierced her sleeve and cloak, pinning both to the side of the ship. Shiyan gave her predatory smile again as the waterbender brought up an ice shard to cut herself loose, and then she turned back to Kanoda.

"Pretty stupid of you," the water tribe boy observed, "throwing your sword away like that. Now there's two of us, and you don't have a weapon."

"I've got reinforcements coming to help me handle the waterbender," Shiyan said. "And I don't _need_ a weapon to handle you!" Darting forward, she grabbed Kanoda's neck and slammed his head back against the ship's wooden frame, leaving him hurting and dazed. He tried to bring his hand up to strike her, deciding that what traditional Water Tribe honor had to say about going soft on girls could slide in this particular situation, but she only caught his wrist effortlessly and bent it back, sending another stab of pain shooting through him. Still holding onto his arm, Shiyan pulled Kanoda up and spun him around, slamming him face-first against the railing as she drew a length of cord from inside her armor to bind his hands together. The whole fight had happened so fast that the Water Tribe boy could barely register it, but it had been enough that he could see the giant lizards clambering over the other side with their warriors. It looked like Yue was about to have some serious problems of her own- he couldn't count on help from her.

"Did you really think you had a chance?" Shiyan asked as she tied Kanoda's wrists together. "I am an elite warrior trained since I could walk to outrun, outthink, and outfight any man or woman in the Empire, and you're just a barbarian peasant who thinks he can be a spy. There isn't one thing that you can do that I can't do as well- and better."

"There is one thing," Kanoda said, shaking his head to clear it.

"Oh?" Shiyan asked mockingly. "And what might that be?"

"Improvise!" Resting his weight against the boat's side, he raised his legs and kicked out backward against Shiyan's stomach- the maneuver dropped him to the deck, but he had the distinct satisfaction of hearing her shout of surprise and pain as she was knocked off balance herself and lost her grip. With difficulty considering that his hands were still bound, Kanoda managed to pull himself to his feet and began looking around wildly for a sharp object with which to cut the cords- but the first thing he saw was Shiyan herself, leaning against the mast and with a downright murderous expression on her face.

* * *

Yue saw Kanoda's predicament, but even as she freed herself from where Shiyan's sword had pinned her against her ship, she saw the lizards crawling up over the sides. The boat rocked, and then the lizard-riders swarmed aboard- one waterbender now found herself faced with six firebenders, and even surrounded by her element she did not like those odds. They formed a semicircle around her, and she wondered why they did not attack- and then she looked more closely at their uniforms. These were not army benders recruited by the Chosen as part of her hunt- these were Fire Navy elites. She wondered at that briefly, and then their ranks parted and another man stepped between them.

High Admiral Yuan's resemblance to his grandfather was startling. It wasn't just physical, though they had the same brutal features and smug smile. Rather, it was in the way the younger admiral carried himself, utterly certain of both his own victory and his own importance, that most strongly echoed that of his ancestor.

Images flashed through Yue's mind unbidden, images a century old but every bit as painful as they had been when they happened- the city of the Northern Water Tribe in flames as she was dragged through the streets by the soldiers, wanting more than anything to help them but powerless to do so, and then Zhao's gloating face as he told her how he'd fulfilled his life's dream by exterminating her people, and now she alone would live as the trophy of his victory.

She was brought back to the present by Yuan's voice. "Well, well, well," he said. "Princess Yue, isn't it? You've run my family quite a chase over the years, but now it's done." He looked at her closely. "So the stories are true, then. I thought they were only exaggerations, but to look at you now, I wouldn't say you were over twenty, much less four times that." He shrugged. "But that's not my area. Still, I suspect I can find an alchemist in the Capital who'd be willing to take you apart and find your secret. Men, take her into custody, but don't be too rough. I want her recognizable before she's executed."

"Don't do this, Yuan," Yue said softly. "Your grandfather was an evil man. Do you really want to follow him down that same dark road?"

"Follow?" Yuan laughed. "I will eclipse him! In years to come, when they speak of Admiral Zhao, Scourge of the North, it will be only to say that his grandson was even greater than he. You're only the first step."

"Greater? No, you are just alike," Yue said, her voice sad. "I give you one last chance, Yuan. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't think that's very likely," the High Admiral told her with a smirk. "Men, take her!"

As the firebenders approached, Yue's thoughts retreated into the part of her being that had for as long as she could remember belonged to another, a creature at once completely alien and a perfectly natural part of her- the Moon Spirit. Other waterbenders had once drawn their power from the physical moon in the sky above, but the former princess's bending came directly from the spiritual source.

_Do not fear him, my child,_ a voice as soft and old and powerful as the tides whispered. _I am with you_.

Yue opened her eyes and faced the firebenders.

* * *

Kanoda backed up slowly as Shiyan stalked towards him, her whole being seeming at once perfectly controlled and utterly feral- an odd combination, but one that suited her in some strange and terrifying way. "You hit me," she said softly. "_Nobody_ hits me and walks away."

Just as she seemed about to spring forward, however, the whole boat rocked violently, sending both of them to their knees. Kanoda pulled himself up, seeing the great waves that were now rising over the side- and then he turned to the stern and saw their source.

Yue's white hair had come free from its braid and was blowing in a wind only she could feel. Her eyes gleamed like gemstones, as solid blue and deep as the seas, and though she hadn't grown, she seemed to tower over the firebenders who surrounded her. One man in an ornate uniform was backing away, eyes darting back and forth as he looked for an escape.

_"Leave now,"_ Yue commanded, her own voice overlaid with another that was very much like it, and yet far older and more powerful. _"Take your warriors, descendant of the Spirit-Captor, and depart this place at once!"_

The officer himself had whistled for his lizard and seemed perfectly content to take her up on her offer, but he had other plans for his men. "Fireblast her, burn you!" he ordered angrily. "She can't fight you all at once."

The soldiers raised their hands and unleashed searing bolts of flame, but a wall of water leaped from the sea and placed itself between them and their target, causing the bolts to sizzle faintly and burn out as they struck it. Behind the wall Yue motioned and it shot forward, sweeping the soldiers and their commander off the deck and into the sea effortlessly. Shiyan stared for a moment, seemingly captivated by such a display of power, and then the wave struck her and Kanoda as well. The young hunter was amazed to find that he himself was barely wet, but Shiyan was seized and swept away along with her countrymen. He saw her gold painted face staring at him hatefully from the water, and then she was gone.

Yue groaned and closed her eyes, and when she opened them again they were their normal color and had lost the strange glow. Her hair stilled as well, and then she sank to the deck. Kanoda hurried over to her side. "That was unbelievable," he breathed. "Are you all right?"

"No, but I will be," Yue said. "Because of what I am, I can summon the full power of the Moon Spirit for a brief time, but I am not an Avatar. My body was not meant to handle that much power, and it doesn't like being forced to."

"Will you be all right?" Kanoda asked. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

She shook her head. "I just need to rest, and then I'll be fine. If you could raise the sail, though, I would appreciate it. I think we should be away from here."

"Any particular direction?"

"Just head north for now," she said. "I'll take over later and guide our course with more accuracy after I've rested." She looked up at him, eyes suddenly intense. "Be cautious, Kanoda. I think I've defeated our pursuers for now, but I also am quite certain most of them are still alive, and I don't think that High Admiral Yuan for one will give up the hunt easily."

Kanoda's eyes widened slightly as he realized exactly who the officer must have been, and his equal certainty that his particular nemesis had also survived. "Yeah, and Shiyan's got all the single-minded determination of a shark, and is about as charming" he agreed. "You rest. I'll get that sail."


	31. Chapter 30: Shadows of Things to Come

**Chapter 30: Shadows of Things to Come**

Jiazin awoke slowly, still feeling weary to the bone. The bed she was laying on was remarkably hard and uncomfortable- she was going to have to remember to have a harsh word with her maids about it. Then her eyes opened completely, and she realized that the surface she was lying on was not a bed at all but the hard, rocky floor of a tunnel, and the people surrounding her were not servants but hard-faced rebels. Sitting up, she saw the scorched and barely recognizable remains of Gian lying against one wall, and the memory of everything that had happened in the last few days came rushing back to her.

"By Agni," she muttered under her breath, "what have I done?" She'd only hoped to use the rebels to put pressure on her father, forcing him to reform- instead she'd ended up throwing in with their cause completely by killing a valuable agent on the Imperial payroll. And where had that strange blue fire come from?

"So," a voice said from nearby, "the noble is back with us." Jiazin looked up and saw a girl a little older than herself standing over her, clad in rough green and brown clothing. A brief pause, and her mind produced a name- Chaiy. The rebel's throat was bruised from where Gian had grabbed her, and her expression seemed torn between admiration and anger. From the looks of things, anger was winning.

"What happened?" Jiazin asked her.

Chaiy snorted. "For one thing, we just lost our base," she said. "After Gian died and you went down, the rest of the mercenaries bolted- we caught up to most of them, but a few made it out. If the Fire Empire- and your father- don't know where we are now, they soon will. Next time they won't bother with sending troops down- they'll just drop explosives and be done with it. That means we have to move, thanks to you."

"I didn't lead them here," Jiazin said. "Gian already knew where your base was- I was just a distraction for him. Besides, after what I did to him, I've got problems too. The Empress will definitely strip me of my title, and I'll be lucky to escape execution as a traitor."

"Yeah- I feel for you," Chaiy replied, in a tone that said she felt little of the sort. "But thanks to you the fight fell out the way it did, and my father got hurt real bad- he'll make it, but he's not in good shape. I'll buy this isn't what you meant to happen, but I'm not about to let you off the hook either."

The mention of the word "Father" set off bells in Jiazin's mind. "Let me go, now," she said quickly. "If I can get to my father quickly enough, I might be able to convince him to delay his reprisal." In truth, she hoped she could convince him that Gian had tricked her and she'd killed him in self-defense. It was the truth, after all, and sorting his daughter's fate out _would_ hold him up long enough that the rebels might be able to get to safety. She didn't think Chaiy needed to know the specifics of that plan, however.

The older girl only laughed. "Yeah, we've seen how well your plans work out," she said. "And now that you've seen us, letting you go is the last thing I'm going to do. Don't worry- killing Gian is enough of a favor for us that we won't do the same to you." She motioned for a couple of nearby rebels. "Bind her hands. We're pulling out of here in the next few hours, and the governor's daughter here is coming with us, whether she likes it or not."

The idea of being imprisoned by peasant's rankled Jiazin, but she was too tired to protest or fight back as the rebels hurried forward and began to wrap thick ropes around her wrists. After that, the tunnels were filled with people rushing about for some time, and then they gathered all together in a group and began to head deeper into the underground system, presumably heading for another exit. They bore Jiazin with them.

* * *

Governor Yan Li of the great city of Long Du Shi looked sharply at the weary soldiers who had reported the battle at the rebel base to him. He was furious that Gian had conducted the whole operation without his knowledge- and he was going to have harsh words with the underminister who had hired him later today- but that paled in comparison to his feelings about how the battle ended. "You are certain that what you have told me is true?" he asked, keeping his voice even and cold.

"Yes, milord," the soldier who had done most of the talking said. "Every word." Looking at his weary face and haunted eyes, Yan Li doubted he had the strength of will at this point to concoct such an elaborate lie.

"Very well," the Governor sighed. "Leave me." The soldiers bowed, and then turned and left the audience hall, leaving Yan Li slumped alone on his great chair. How had this happened? He knew that he had not been the most attentive father, but he had cared for his daughter as best he could, hadn't he, and taught her the core values of the Empire well? Had it been Qing Xi who did this to her, breaking her mind as part of some convoluted scheme? Or was the discovery of the Empire's crimes- _necessary_ crimes, the Governor reminded himself as he often did- alone been enough to cause such drastic action. And how had she learned to produce the blue flames that were the hallmark of the Empress alone?

Yan Li sat forward in his chair, not wishing to punish his daughter, dreading what the law and his superiors would command when they learned of her treachery- and he had no doubt that learn of it they would. For now, the most powerful man on the former Earth Kingdom continent felt weak and helpless, and it was not a feeling he liked.

"Oh, Jiazin," he whispered, "what have you done?"

* * *

Shiyan knew she must look like a half-drowned hawk as she sloshed ashore. She could feel her facepaint running, her headpiece had been washed away, and her hair had come unbound and now hung to her shoulders in wet tendrils. Looking up, she saw Cheng sitting on the beach, having been on the lizard closest to the back and thereby escaping the waterbender's wrath. Looking at her fellow Chosen, a hint of a smile played around the girl's mouth- Shiyan shot her a glare that promised murder if that smile developed into laughter.

The Chosen cursed herself for underestimating the waterbender, and even the Water Tribe spy- the boy was a pathetic fighter, but he had managed to get in one solid blow through trickery, and that could not go unpunished. She was considering ways in which to punish both of the barbarians when a hand descended on her shoulder and spun her around so that she looked into the bedraggled, furious face of High Admiral Yuan.

"This is your fault," the High Admiral snarled at her, eyes popping.

"My fault?" Shiyan asked. "I was handling my fugitive quite well. The waterbender was the one who undid us, and she was your responsibility. It isn't my fault that you and your men were unable to claim her."

"Why you-" Yuan hissed, pulling his free hand back and then letting it drop, having apparently considered the ramifications of striking one of the Empress's Chosen in the face and not liking them in the least. "Well then, my Chosen lady, what would you have us do? They are too far out to sea now for the lizards to catch up to them, and by the time we could get my ships here, they would be beyond our ability to track them."

"Do any of your men who managed to stay dry have hawks?" Shiyan asked. When Yuan nodded in the affirmative, she continued. "Then send a message to your ship, instructing that it come for us at top speed. If it does so, we should only lose about a day and be able to catch up to them fairly quickly. If we don't, then we backtrack and comb the shoreline, looking for where they abandoned the boat and started back on foot- leaving a clear trail."

"I don't take orders from you, girl," Yuan snapped, "not unless you're relaying them from the Empress, and right now I know you're not, because you just made them up on the spot. So don't think you can tell the supreme commander of the Fire Navy what he can and cannot do, just because you're part of some elite club."

"Then think of it as a suggestion," Shiyan shot back, "but unless you have a better idea, it's in your best interests to follow it. Oh, and don't think the Empress won't hear about this."

Yuan looked hateful, but finally nodded. "Very well," he said. "But the Empress will be hearing about this from me as well." Still scowling, he motioned the officer with the hawk over to his side and began to softly confer with him.

"Why should we put up with him?" a soft voice said at Shiyan's side, and she turned to see Cheng. "He has no respect for our order, and not much for the Empress. Why can't we just leave him here and finish the job ourselves?"

"We work with the tools we are given, sister," Shiyan replied in a whisper. "Yuan thinks that his rank gives him leeway with respecting us, and for now it suits us to let him think so, because it makes him more likely to do what we want him to- help us chase the spy and the waterbender." She looked over at the arrogant High Admiral, eyes cold. "But when we have our quarry, then we will have no more need of this particular tool, and he will learn to have proper respect and fear of the Empress's Chosen."

* * *

High Minister Qing Xi paced in his office as the sun sank down below the horizon. The reports from his agents of the Empress working behind his back troubled him, as did more recent reports from Long Du Shi that said Jiazin had some sort of breakdown at the construction site and then vanished. They all added up to one inescapable conclusion- his neatly ordered world was slipping beyond his control. That thought left an uneasy feeling in the High Minister's gut.

On impulse, he turned and swept from his office, barely noticing the surprised guards who hastily saluted as he passed. He moved through the winding hallways with the ease of long familiarity, and finally came to what appeared to the casual observer to be nothing more than a blank brick wall. Checking from the corner of his eye to make sure no one was there to see, he pressed a series of bricks in quick succession and then stepped back as the hidden door slid open. Qing Xi ducked into the passageway, and the door sealed itself shut behind him.

The hallway led down, ever down, in a winding passage. It led to tunnels that lay deep beneath the domain of the Hidden Flame, into places of which only the Fire Lords were meant to know. He had discovered it after long years of searching- even the Empress didn't know that he knew, but because she never came here, he had no real fear of discovery. The passage led to the secret catacombs of the Imperial Palace- not unlike the ones that lay beneath the former temples of the Fire Sages- and here was housed the last, greatest secret of the Empire.

The passage opened into a long, low room, and Qing Xi crept down it to the end. There was a section of the room blocked off by iron bars, and behind them was what was unmistakably a prison cell. Within it lay a figure stretched out on a thin bed, short and slender, hands folded and eyes closed. At first glance it looked to be a corpse, but every so often the chest rose and fell- not nearly often enough to keep a living person alive.

But then, the Avatar had not been truly alive for almost a hundred years.

Qing Xi had read of the debate among Fire Lord Ozai's ministers as to what to with the Avatar when Prince Zuko had brought him back to the Fire Nation in chains. Some said he should be killed, but that would only mean his spirit would flee to another body, and while it was likely the Fire Nation could find him or her before the new Avatar became a powerful enemy, there were many who did not wish to take that risk. Others, like Prince Zuko himself, had argued he should simply be imprisoned, but that had been too obviously dangerous. Instead, it was decided that the young Air Nomad should be imprisoned beneath the palace, in the forgotten catacombs, and there be broken by deprivation and torture until he became a soulless slave- a living weapon to bring the Fire Nation victory over all its foes.

When Admiral Zhao had captured the spirits of the Moon and Ocean, however, something had changed. The Avatar, who had been kept heavily drugged and disoriented, fell into a deep stupor and could not be roused. Neither could he be given food or water, and after a few weeks Ozai had given his prize up as dead. But he didn't die. Instead the Avatar had simply continued from that day forward as if in a trance, unable to awaken but also unable to die. Over time, he had been forgotten by all save Ozai, Azula, and now Qing Xi himself.

After reading the story, Qing Xi had asked the High Fire Sage about what could have caused such a thing (speaking, of course, purely theoretically). "The Avatar is the guardian of Balance," the old man had said. "He is the spirit of the four elements combined as one- the spirit of the balanced world incarnate as a mortal. If the Balance is broken- not merely endangered but truly collapsed- then he is broken, and he can neither live or die. He will simply wait until the time has come for the Balance to be restored again."

Qing Xi had wanted to ask the man what would happen if the Balance was restored, but did not wish to seem overly curious. He'd meant to try again later, but before he had a chance the High Sage and his whole order had gone to their untimely deaths, and there were none left with the knowledge he wanted. So instead he simply came here when he was troubled, to think about the state of the world and wonder what secrets lay behind the Avatar's closed eyes.

And there did seem to be secrets. Looking closer, the High Minister noticed something he'd never seen before- a small smile curving the deceptively young lips. It wasn't a happy smile, exactly- more of a knowing one. "What is it, Avatar, that makes you smile?" Qing Xi whispered to the darkness. "What do you know that we do not?"

The darkness did not have an answer.

* * *

The fires of the Empress's throne room burned low, leaving the room wrapped in shadows. Zhi knelt in the center of the floor, face studiously turned towards the ground as the Empress's robes rustled around her. As a high-ranking member of the Chosen she was one of the few who could look at her sovereign's face if she wished; tonight she did not. She had just returned from a mission, and would show the utmost respect in her report.

"Speak," the Empress's soft voice said, and Zhi felt the gloved fingers trailing along the back of her neck.

"I have been successful. The extra supplies and orders have been delivered to the generals in the outlying provinces- each has been led to believe that they were the only ones to receive them, and have been warned to absolute silence."

There was a pause. "Did any of them question you?"

"No, Dread Majesty. They each seemed honored to believe that they were the only ones to be chosen for this task, and even if they did not, they kept it hidden. All know that our order speaks with your voice- they would not cross us or you."

"There are some that might," the Empress said, "but by this year's end they will not matter any longer." The sound of robes moved away, and Zhi could hear them rustle as Azula seated herself on her throne. "You have done well, my servant. You may rise."

Zhi stood slowly, looking up at the golden throne barely illuminated by the low and flickering blue flames and further up the Empress herself. Her robes seemed almost black in the darkness, and the gleam of her mask served only to highlight the empty holes that were its eyes. It seemed almost as if she were something other than human, something more, and both the light and shadow in the room had their source in her.

"Do you have any further orders for me, Majesty?" the Chosen asked.

"Remain in the palace and await my command," the Empress told her. "There will be more tasks for all of the Chosen in the days to come, but know that we near the end of our labor. All of history has been moving towards this moment- you must not fail me."

"We will not," Zhi said with pride. Waiting for a heartbeat, she finally asked the question that had been troubling her. "What of the High Minister? I fear he suspects something is amiss."

The Empress seemed amused rather than angry. "Do not worry about him. Of course he suspects- how could he not?- but he still believes that my plans center around the girl Jiazin, and it is in that direction his attention will lie. He makes a mistake many have- he thinks that because he is a part of the game, he must be a player in it when in fact he is just another piece. He will realize his mistake, but not until it is too late for him to change things."

"I should not have doubted you, Majesty," Zhi said. She bowed again, then looked up at the one who claimed her absolute loyalty. "If you have no further instructions for me, I will take my leave."

"Do so. Be alert for my call."

Zhi rose from her bow and departed from the throne room, leaving the Dragon Empress alone in shadow.

* * *

When the girl was gone- Zhi was in her twenties, but to one so ancient as the Empress she was still a child- Azula sat alone in the darkness. When she was certain she was truly alone, she reached up with one gloved hand and removed her mask, relishing the feeling of free air blowing on her face. It was something she didn't get to enjoy often anymore- there was always a chance that whenever she removed the dragon's face and showed her true one that someone would see and think her weak, and strike at her before she was ready. It was a risk she was unwilling to take often anymore. She even slept with her face covered by a different mask of thin cloth, just in case.

After several minutes the shadows came, as Azula knew that would. She heard their whispering voices first, and then they began to dance around the edge of her vision, taunting her with their presence, daring them to look directly at them and see who and what they truly were. She refused- she was the Dragon Empress, ruler of the world. She would not succumb to the taunts of the dead, even a legion of them.

Tonight, however, she addressed them even as she kept her gaze straight ahead. "You are too late," she said to them. "The time fast approaches, and when it comes you will be banished to the four winds. Soon my destiny will be complete at last." A small smile curved Azula's withered lips. "The final reckoning is at hand."

END OF PART ONE *

*No, this isn't the end of the fic- just the end of the first section of it, as books are sometimes divided into several parts within a single binding. The next chapters will still be posted as part of this story.


	32. Chapter 31: Circles

**Chapter 31: Circles**

An iron citadel stands atop the jagged rocks of an island in the storm-tossed seas far to the north and west of the Old Fire Nation lands. Apart from the citadel, the island is barren- completely devoid of even the smallest native life. It is little more than a series of jagged rocks projecting up from the waves, the only visible portion of some vast undersea mountain. There is no reason anyone would wish to come to this barren place, save for one- it is remote, and nearly inaccessible. Only the personal maps of the highest officials in the Fire Empire show it at all, and only the Empress's and one other mark it as being a place of significance.

This, however, is exactly what High Admiral Yuan, owner of the second map, desires.

For three generations the House of Zhao has maintained this fortress. It is staffed only by elite guards whose loyalty to both the Empire and the High Admiral personally is unquestioned, and they are sworn to an oath of secrecy regarding the place they protect. There are many who wonder at this, though they know better than to question their master's orders. After all, as far as they can tell, there is nothing in this Agni-forsaken place worth guarding. Only a select few, the most loyal of the loyal, know the truth.

In one chamber near the peak of the citadel's tallest spire, there is an iron box which is guarded day and night. An identical box rests in a chamber in its deepest basement. These boxes are the subject of much gossip among the guards (gossip that, of course, never leaves the citadel) concerning what they contain. All know it must be very valuable- some speculate that it must be a great treasure, or ancient scrolls upon which is written some secret lore of the Fire Sages, or an invincible weapon to be used only at the greatest need. None of these, however, explain why the boxes must be filled every so often with water, under the greatest secrecy.

None of the guards save those who bring the water suspect that each iron box contains nothing more or less than a fish.

The fish that is held in the chamber deep beneath the fortress is named Tui, and it has been trapped in the iron box for more than a hundred years. It is isolated from its power, which still suffuses the Spirit Oasis in the ruined city of the Northern Water Tribe, from its mate, held in another chamber high above, and from the moon that is another part of its being by layers of rock and iron. For the fish is no mortal creature- rather, it is the earthly vessel of the Moon Spirit, stolen by Admiral Zhao from its home long ago.

Within its prison, the fish circles. Once the circling was part of an eternal dance it played out with its mate, embodying the interaction of all opposing but tied forces in the universe. Together the spun the cycle of the tides, the seasons, and all of the world beyond. Now, however, robbed of its mate, the fish's circling is nothing more than the empty memory of what once was, and the dance of the ages is stilled. In the world beyond nothing moves, forward or back, and the oppressive reign of the Fire Empire endures without an end in sight. When Admiral Zhao took the spirits Tui and La captive, he did more than merely make a symbolic gesture against the most sacred site of his enemies- he tore an entire element from the cycle of balance. Now that cycle is broken, and the world stagnates.

Zhao might have gone farther- he had entertained notions of actually killing both spirits while they were weak, and thereby etching his name into history for all time- if Fire Lord Ozai hadn't come to him personally the night before he launched his assault and warned him that if he did _anything_ to jeopardize the Fire Nation's hold on the world and survived it, Ozai would make sure he screamed for days before he died. Zhao, desiring glory but desiring more to preserve his own life, had therefore reined in his ambition and merely sealed the spirits away from each other and their elements, locked where none would ever find them again.

The spirit fish, however, is patient, far more so than the man who is now long dead and burned could have imagined. Though intelligent, it is not human- it does not think of time in terms of years but millennia, and to its perspective history is not the story of human nations but of the shifting of the courses of the world itself. To the way it perceives time, its imprisonment has been little more than an eyeblink, and so therefore it can endure it while it waits for the deliverance it knows will come.

For there remains one person whom the spirit's power can touch, a person whose destiny it bound to itself long ago, making her both more and less than mortal. Tui knows that she is not the center of the events of this time- but then, the spirit itself is not the center. In the tapestry of the world there is no central thread, but there are some that are woven together to form something greater. The spirit's vessel is one. There are others it does not know.

The spirit cannot see the future, but it knows with the certainty of the ages that it will not remain in this prison box forever. It cannot say what form its deliverance will take, but it knows that events now move towards a head. Not _the_ head, but _a _head nonetheless.

And so it waits, ever circling, performing its half of the eternal dance and waiting for the day when its mate can join in once again.

* * *

In the week-and-a-half since they'd been driven from the fortress beneath Lake Laogai, the rebels had moved several times. No longer able to trust in the absolute secrecy of the old Dai Li base to protect them, they now made certain not to remain in any one place for long and to split their number up so that if one group was found out, it wouldn't doom them all.

Jiazin sat against the wall of the cave that the rebels who stayed with the Bei Fongs had chosen as their most recent hiding place, keeping distance between herself and everyone else. She wasn't certain exactly what her status was anymore- she wasn't exactly a prisoner in that she was allowed to wander about the hideout as she wished (barring, of course, the cavern further in where Shu and Chaiy were going over their plans) and there weren't guards watching her every movement, but at the same time she was under no illusion that she would be allowed to leave. The rebels as a whole didn't seem to entirely know what to make of her, either- they seemed to appreciate and respect that she'd killed Gian, but at the same time many of them had suffered at the hands of the nobility and they remained deeply suspicious of her motives. Taken as a whole, their attitude towards her was not entirely unlike that which one might have towards a vicious animal that had killed someone or something who was a threat to you- you were cautiously grateful towards it, but fully aware it might turn on you given the next opportunity.

"What am I doing here?" she muttered under her breath. She was not one of these rebels- they wanted to destroy the Fire Empire, or at least remove its control of their homeland, but Jiazin still firmly believed that the idea of the Empire was at its heart a sound one, representing peace and order to a world that had been too often torn by war. She only wanted to clear away the corruption that had taken root in it. A little voice in the back of her mind whispered that the corruption reached to the very core- the High Minister knew all about the atrocities committed in the Empire's name, which meant the Empress did as well- but she ignored it. Her world had been knocked askew these past few weeks, and the ideals she'd been raised to were one thing she still had to cling to so she could keep her head above water.

Jiazin heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up. She saw a young rebel she'd glimpsed a couple of times before, a quiet earthbender about her own age whose name she didn't know. He crouched down in front of her, and she saw that he was holding a bowl of some kind of porridge.

"Some of the others saw you hadn't eaten today," the earthbender said. "I thought I'd bring you something."

For a moment Jiazin simply sat there surprised, but then she felt her stomach rumble and realized that she _hadn't_ eaten anything today. She took the bowl of porridge from the rebel and began to eat it, trying to maintain as much decorum as she could. The stuff was utterly tasteless, but Jiazin realized that she was hungry enough that she didn't care. After taking several bites, however, she felt the sensation of eyes on her and looked up to see the young earthbender still crouched there, staring at her intently.

"Why are you watching me?" she asked.

The earthbender shook his head. "Because I don't understand you," he replied. "You were a noble- the governor's own daughter. You lived in Long Du Shi for years- I saw you- and you never did anything to help us. Then suddenly you show up saying you want to talk to our leaders, kill the mercenary who was after us, and then throw in with us. I just want to understand."

For a moment Jiazin considered simply not answering- she didn't need to explain herself to this peasant rebel- but then thought better of it. For the moment having someone to talk to might help put current events in better perspective, and part of her was admittedly curious about having a conversation with him. Growing up, Jiazin had never had much interaction with people her own age, because she'd been the only child of the high nobility in Long Du Shi; her companions had been her tutors, her sword and firebending sifus, and when time permitted, her parents.

"All my life," she said softly, "I thought that the Fire Empire was perfect- that it was the best government that had ever been created and the world was better off than it ever had been. I recently learned that there's a rot seeping all the way through it, and someone has to stop it. The Empire has done terrible things-"

"You only just learned that now?" the earthbender asked incredulously. "You lived in a city built by slaves- how could you not have seen what happened to us and not think that something like that was terrible?"

"Us?" Jiazin asked. "You're a slave?"

"Was," he replied. "I killed my taskmaster and escaped- the rebels found me and took me in. Now I'm free, and I'm _never_ going back to the life I knew. Nobody deserves that." He looked at her darkly again. "How could you not know?"

"We're taught that the Earth Kingdom was barbaric," Jiazin said softly, feeling shame stabbing through her at his quiet, intense accusation. "That it needed to be conquered for its own good. As for the slaves- well, I think for one that I didn't see because I didn't want to. I didn't believe my people were capable of something so horrible, so I convinced myself it wasn't bad."

"What about your father? You can't tell me he doesn't know."

Jiazin hung her head. "He knows- I used to think he didn't, but I was fooling myself." She looked up again. "He's not a bad man, whatever you might think. He wants to do good, but he thinks that the only way he can do that is by playing by the Empire's rules. That's what the Fire Empire makes people into- the kind of people who'll do these terrible things, and then pat themselves on the back for being right to do it. It's what it almost did to me." Her voice trailed off. She wasn't about to tell this boy- or any of the rebels- what the High Minister and the Empress had planned for her.

"You make it sound like the nobles aren't free either," the earthbender said.

"No. Slave, free, or noble, it doesn't matter- we're all just puppets dancing on the Empress's strings." Jiazin shook her head and then looked at him harshly. "Whatever you're doing, stop it. Why am I telling you these things?" But she knew why- because it was true, what she'd known all along, and it was only talking with someone about them out loud that let her put them into words.

"We're all trapped," she whispered. "There's no way out. I've met the Empress, seen her power, her armies… me, this rebellion, the only reason we're still around is because she doesn't think we're a threat."

"I didn't think there was a way out either," the earthbender said softly. "But then I realized that our taskmaster was going to beat us- to death, probably- over something we couldn't control, and I just… snapped. I'm not proud of what I did to him, but I realized that sooner or later you can't just lie down and take it any more. You take a stand, and you get free or you die. There aren't any other choices."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Jiazin admitted. "But after everything I found out over the last few weeks, I knew that things can't keep going on as they have been. Whether it's me or your people who do it, somebody has to change the world."

"So does that mean you really are with us?" the earthbender asked. "I'd wondered about that."

"At some point I think our goals will turn out to be different. I still want to change the Fire Empire, not destroy it, which is what you people seem to want to do. But for now, I think we're going in the same direction." She looked up at him. "So you can go tell your leaders that I'm not going to sell them out. Besides, after what I did to Gian, I'm in this as deep as any of you."

A small smile twitched the corner of his mouth. "I guess you're right. You know, you're not what I expected. I guess I didn't think a noble would be, well…" his voice trailed off.

"A person?" Jiazin supplied. "A month ago, I would have probably thought the same about rebels and slaves. But I guess you can't really just sit and talk with someone without realizing more about who they really are."

"I agree." He stood up. "I've got to go. It's going to be my turn to be on watch in a little bit, and I need to be ready." He turned to look back. "By the way- my name's Tong."

Jiazin watched him walk away and looked down to finish her meal. Talking to him hadn't solved her internal turmoil, but somehow simply talking with someone- even if that someone was a rebel and a former slave- helped make things a little more bearable. If only she could get her father to see…

Sighing, she turned back to the porridge and started to eat.


	33. Chapter 32: Pursuit

**Chapter 32: Pursuit **

It was several days after their encounter with Shiyan and the High Admiral that Yue regained the strength necessary to propel the boat with her waterbending routinely. Kanoda watched her with concern- it was clear to him that she hadn't been kidding when she said how hard drawing on her full power was on her body. Though her strength of spirit seemed undiminished, her body seemed very weary, and for once her true age was obvious from more than just her words and the weight of her eyes.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" he asked her the first evening after they had left the Imperial pursuers safely behind them.

Yue closed her eyes and nodded. "I'll be fine," she said softly. "I've drawn on the Moon Spirit's full power before, and it is always draining. Don't worry about me. Just keep us on course to the north until I'm ready to take over."

"All right." Kanoda turned and walked away, returning after a few minutes with a waterskin he'd found below deck, which he handed to Yue. "Here- you look like you could use this."

"Thank you," she said quietly, giving him a soft smile.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Kanoda took a brief glance at the seas behind them and saw the pillar of smoke rising in the distance. He squinted at it in puzzlement for a moment, wondering exactly what would be burning so far out in the middle of the sea, and then his eyes widened as a fearful idea occurred to him. Quickly scanning the deck, he found a small spyglass and held it to his eye so he could see the strange smoke with far greater detail. His fears were confirmed- with the added magnification of the glass, he could clearly make out the distinctive smokestack and metal gleam of a Fire Navy warship, not unlike the one that had raided his village so many years ago.

Kanoda found himself cursing under his breath- it was possible that this was just a random warship on patrol, but somehow he had the feeling that either Shiyan or High Admiral Yuan was on that vessel, and their presence here was anything but chance. Of all the unpleasant aspects of being a hero that he'd discovered since leaving home, he now decided that a personal nemesis was perhaps the one he could do without the most.

Dropping the spyglass, he hurried over to the edge of the ship, where Yue had simply curled up to sleep the previous night without even bothering to go to one of the hammocks belowdeck. Bending down, he began to shake her shoulder- he hated to disturb her, but felt that she needed to know that they were pursued. Blue eyes shot open almost instantly and the former princess of the North sat up, looking at Kanoda intently.

"What is it?" she asked. "Something's wrong- I can tell."

"Looks like we didn't do as good a job of getting away from the Fire Empire as we thought," Kanoda told her. "We've got an Imperial warship that looks like its following us- still a long way away, but closer than I think either of us wants."

"Let me see," Yue said, getting to her feet and picking up the spyglass. Raising it to her eye, she studied the sea behind them for a moment herself before setting it back down, shaking her head and scowling.

"You're right," she said. "We're being pursued, and I'm pretty sure I saw a flash of gold on the ship's prow. That means it's the personal vessel of either an Admiral or the Empress herself, and I don't think we're unlucky enough to have attracted the attention of two people in such a high position in such a short time."

"Then the High Admiral _is_ out there," Kanoda said, "and I'd bet a year's worth of seal jerky that Shiyan's with him. Don't these people ever give up?"

Yue shook her head. "I knew Admiral Zhao, Yuan's grandfather, far better than I ever would have wanted to, and I've heard stories about Yuan himself. Neither one of them is someone to give up the hunt if their pride is at stake. As for the Chosen, I'm all too familiar with their reputation. Most of them would sooner die than leave a mission unfulfilled." She sighed. "There are few enemies more deadly than a fanatic or an egotist whose pride has been bruised."

"And we've got both of those on our tail," Kanoda finished. "Any ideas?"

"I'm still not ready to bend a current powerful enough to carry us to our destination by myself," Yue said, "but I should be in about a day. They're far enough away that I don't think they can catch up to us in that time- we're small enough that it's a distinct possibility they can't even see us yet and are just following what they saw as our course, and the wind is with us. If you can keep us on track until then, I should be able to take over and get us the rest of the way to Long Du Shi safely."

After that followed perhaps the single most stressful day of Kanoda's life. Performing the tasks necessary to keep the small boat on course by himself was not difficult in and of itself (it had, after all, been designed to be crewed by one person), but the presence of the warship loomed in his thoughts, making all tasks more difficult. Every so often he checked with the spyglass, and it gradually became apparent that the distant smokestack was steadily growing. Even with the wind in its sail, the boat simply could not hope to match the power of a Fire Navy engine. The High Admiral was catching up. Yue sat near the prow in some state between sleep an meditation as she gathered her energies to take over.

Finally, in the middle of the night, the exhausted Kanoda felt a hand on his arm and turned to see the waterbender standing beside him. "I'm ready," she said. "Get some sleep. You look like you need it."

He nodded gratefully and slipped belowdeck, his last sight of the surface Yue raising her arms with a look of intense concentration etched on her face.

* * *

High Admiral Yuan's eyes widened in anger behind his spyglass as he saw the waterbender's distant boat suddenly pick up a massive burst of speed and a dramatically increased wake. Possible explanations for what was happening shot across his mind, but all of them were overridden by a single furious thought- _she was getting away!_

"Is something the matter, sir?" the lieutenant who stood beside him asked cautiously.

Yuan whirled on him. "Get down to engineering and tell them to pile on as much coal as they can. I want the engines at full power- do you understand me? Full power!"

The lieutenant saluted as he backed up nervously. "As you wish, sir," he said, and then hurried off to carry out his orders. After a few minutes the smokestack began to belch out even more fumes, and the _Eye of Agni_ began to pick up speed beneath Yuan's feet.

The High Admiral leaned against the railing and gave a wolfish smile. "You're not getting away from me so easily," he hissed at the distant waterbender. "Not so easily at all…"

* * *

Kanoda didn't know enough about the Fire Empire's metal warships (to his mind, propelling a ship with a coal-powered engine seemed more than a little like cheating) to tell how he was doing it, but the High Admiral had succeeded in keeping up his slowly but steadily gaining pace despite Yue's bending increasing the boat's speed. He didn't even want to think about the strain the waterbender herself was under- he managed to convince her to eat every so often, and she slept for a few hours each night, but the vast majority of her effort was going into keeping the boat out of the Fire Empire's clutches and going on course. For several more days the sum total of their world was reduced to the boat shooting across the waves at incredible speeds while the Imperial warship slowly gained behind them.

Finally they rounded a piece of coastline and passed into what Yue said was a strait that cut deeply into the middle of the old Earth Kingdom continent. Following this course, they would soon come to a bay where there were docks that served the great city of Long Du Shi, formerly Ba Sing Se. They would put ashore before they came too near there and continue on foot, waiting for Yue's spirit benefactor to provide them with additional guidance.

Unfortunately, the strait was also fairly heavily traveled by both merchant vessels and Imperial warships. For the most part they ignored the small vessel, but Yue was forced to stop using her waterbending for propulsion, as that would attract far too much attention in the event that they passed too close to another craft. It was now a race- would they be able to reach the shore near the city before the High Admiral caught up to them?

Kanoda didn't know, but he feared he wouldn't like the answer.

* * *

Yuan stood atop his vessel's command tower, watching the waterbender's ship grow steadily larger. It was close enough now that he could make it out with his naked eye, and seemed to be steadily veering towards the shore. He imagined that she'd put ashore before reaching the docks of Long Du Shi- which was certainly where she was going- and then sneak into the city to conduct whatever secret business she had there. Well, that was no doubt what she _intended_ to do. He had no intention of letting her accomplish it.

He turned behind him to where Shiyan and his commander of artillery stood waiting. "Tell me," he said to the latter, "is it your professional opinion that the boat is now within catapult range?"

The officer stepped forward and raised his own glass, studying the smaller vessel intently. "I would say it is, sir," he said. "It's pretty far out, but I'd trust my men to make it."

Yuan grinned and clapped the man on the shoulder- his eyes widened at the uncharacteristic gesture, but he was wiser than to comment on it. "Excellent," the High Admiral told him. "Now then, I want you to get an artillery crew ready and blast that boat out of the water."

"Aye, sir!" the officer said, saluting. As he left to perform his duties, Shiyan spun to face the High Admiral.

"What are you thinking?" she demanded. "The waterbender is yours to do with as you please- I do not dispute that- but the spy is mine, and I need him alive to interrogate. We still don't know who sent him or why, and as he is an escaped prisoner of my order, it is the Chosen's prerogative to decide what and when to do with him."

"I'm thinking," Yuan said rather tersely, "that the waterbender is more powerful than I'd previously realized and I have no desire to face her directly again. Have you forgotten how she effortlessly washed away a squad of my top firebenders and you as well? No, this is best- burn her from a distance when she can't see it coming."

"But the spy-"

"If the spy bothers you Chosen so much, just take a detachment of soldiers down to the South Pole and wipe out the pathetic remnant of the Water Tribe that sill lives down there." He snorted. "The Southern Tribe is worthless- if they're planning anything, it's no threat to us. My concerns are with the last member of another Water Tribe." He turned to look back towards the small boat, grinning viciously.

"Very well," Shiyan said reluctantly, seeming to feel either that this plan served her interests or that challenging the highest officer of the Fire Navy aboard his own flagship, surrounded by his loyal troops, would be less than wise. "Your points have merit, and I will recommend your suggestions to my Mistress. But I will also tell her how you have repeatedly failed to treat the Chosen with anything more than the bare minimum of respect. Do not think your actions will not have consequences."

Yuan made a mental note to find an opportunity to quietly toss Shiyan overboard long before she had a chance to report to her superiors, but his thoughts were interrupted by the deeply satisfying cranking of the catapults and the launch of their flaming projectiles.

* * *

Kanoda barely had time to shout out a warning as the giant fireballs arced from the warship and came straight down towards the boat. Yue spun and raised her hands, and tentacles of water leaped up from the sea and intercepted the projectiles, dousing them before they could impact. The effort clearly put strain on her, though, and more fireballs were coming. She spun, water whips twisting to catch the new arrivals, but despite her best efforts one managed to get through. It slammed into the boat's stern and exploded.

Kanoda could feel the boat splintering under him, and the next thing he knew it was gone and he was plunged into deep water.


	34. Chapter 33: The Spirit's Guidance

**Chapter 33: The Spirit's Guidance**

Kanoda gasped as his head broke the surface of the water. Looking frantically about him, he saw nothing except for churning water, the wreckage of the boat, and clouds of steam rising from where the fireballs had hit. There was no sign of Yue.

The sound of something sizzling echoed through the air, and Kanoda looked up in time to see another fireball flying towards him- apparently Yuan didn't feel like taking any chances this time. Drawing a deep breath, he dove down beneath the surface and away from the fireball before it could strike, though he still felt the heat and waves that shot out from it as it impacted. He was about to surface again for air when he saw a gleam of white hair beneath him. Looking down, he could make out the apparently unconscious form of Yue, slowly sinking into the depths of the strait.

Briefly reflecting on the irony of having to save a waterbender from drowning (could Yue even drown, or would the spirits protect her? Kanoda didn't know and didn't want to find out) he came to the surface again and drew in as much air as his lungs could hold. Diving down deep, he aimed for the place where he had last seen the distinctive white hair. She was sinking slowly beneath him, eyes closed and a deceptively peaceful expression on her face. Catching up to her, Kanoda wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to swim to the surface, dragging her along with him.

The going was much slower with only one usable arm and another person's wight added to his own, and Kanoda could feel his lungs tightening and his vision beginning to go dark around the edges before he broke the surface again. Gasping out another deep breath, he shook Yue until her eyes weakly opened.

"What?" she whispered, looking around at the wreckage and churning water.

"We got attacked, remember?" Kanoda told her. "One of the fireballs hit the boat and blew it up, and after all the waterbending you'd been doing it was enough to knock you out." He glanced over his shoulder at the distant rocky shore. "At least they're still pretty far off and we're in sight of land."

Yue closed her eyes, and when they opened again there were faint tears running from them, apparently coming because she'd just lost something that had been with her for so many decades. Then she blinked them away and nodded. "Yes. We need to get to land. Swim, now!"

Kanoda found himself thankful that this water was far less cold and debilitating than that which he was used to at the South Pole. The rain of fireballs had ceased, and the High Admiral's warship was now coming in to inspect its kill, but so far it was still far enough out that he doubted anyone noticed the two small figures struggling towards shore.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of swimming, the two made it to an empty, barren beach. Crawling ashore, Kanoda stood and extended his hand, helping the exhausted Yue to her feet. They turned and looked back out over the waters at where the warship was now pulled up along the spot where their boat had gone down, and they knew that Yuan would soon know that they had not died with it. Turning away, they hurried up the beach and away from the shore.

* * *

High Admiral Yuan leaned over the railing of his flagship, staring down at the burnt-out wreckage that had been the last waterbender's boat. At long last, he had accomplished the one thing his oh-so-glorious grandfather had failed to do. "I beat you, old man," he said under his breath, giving a short, triumphant laugh. "I beat you!"

By his side, Shiyan too stared down at the water, a scowl crossing her fierce features. Finally she turned to look directly at Yuan. "Where are the bodies?" she asked quietly. "If the waterbender and the spy both died, then shouldn't there be bodies?"

"They're probably at the bottom of the strait by now, Chosen," Yuan told her. "My men obliterated that boat- there's no possible way the two savages managed to survive."

"No way two _Water Tribe_ savages managed to survive being dropped into water?" Shiyan observed. "True, you're most likely correct, but I don't want to risk it. After all, the Empress reminds us that power is no substitute for thoroughness."

"I suppose you have a point," Yuan allowed grudgingly. Now that she'd pointed it out, though he hated to admit it, he could feel a certain degree of doubt worming its way into his mind. What if the waterbender _was_ alive? He could certain return to the Capital now and praise himself for his success, but what if she resurfaced later and made a fool of him. No, he needed to be sure, and the only way he could do that was if he saw the cold body himself.

He turned to look directly at Shiyan. "May I ask what the Empress's Chosen recommend?" he forced out.

"First, that we check," Shiyan said. Leaping lightly to balance on the top of the ship's railing, she dove gracefully into the churning waters below. Yuan watched with an unreadable expression as the minutes she was gone dragged on, occasionally seeing her head surface for air before she dived down again. Finally she swam back to the edge of the ship and the High Admiral ordered a rope lowered for her. She climbed back aboard dripping wet and with her facepaint running, but still looking far more dignified than the last time he'd seen her in this condition. Then she had just been wrong-footed- here, she remained in control.

"Nothing," she said. "If there are bodies down there, I couldn't find them."

"Then we should err on the side of caution. If no body can be found, it's best to assume that the person in question is still alive." At Shiyan's stunned expression, Yuan laughed. "You're not the only one who can quote the Empress, girl," he said. "Nor are you the only one capable of making decisions in a crisis. The city of Long Du Shi is near here- we will sail there and recruit their governor and his garrison into our hunt." The High Admiral smiled to himself at the though of forcing Governor Yan Li into assisting him- he'd never liked the man.

"Curious," Shiyan said. "I wouldn't have thought you willing to share glory, High Admiral."

"I'm not," Yuan said. "Don't you know anything about politics, girl? If I order the hunt, I get to claim credit, regardless of who actually succeeds in the capture. Besides, I'll tell the Governor's men to bring the waterbender in alive, so I can kill her myself. That way I can have my pleasure without needing to overly exert myself." It would also mean that if the waterbender humiliated another group that tried to capture her he could distance himself from it, but he didn't say that out loud. He'd learned to have a certain respect for her abilities, but didn't want to sound like he was admitting weakness in front of Shiyan.

The Chosen nodded. "Very well. To Long Du Shi."

* * *

Kanoda and Yue didn't stop running until they were out of sight of the shore, amidst a region of dry barren rock. They kept going until they found a crag that seemed to offer a degree of shelter and collapsed beside it in exhaustion. "Do you think… they followed us?" Kanoda gasped.

"I… don't know," Yue said. "I don't think they… saw us escape, but if someone was careful they might have. That means that… they might come after us. But I don't think anyone saw… where we came ashore."

Kanoda looked at the barren land around them. "Well, I don't think anyone's going to stumble on to us by accident out here." He turned to look back at Yue. "So, has the Moon Spirit told you where to go next yet?"

She shook her head. "No. It speaks most clearly to me in my dreams. I'll need to sleep before I can communicate with it directly again and learn what it wants of me. I only know that we're close now to the place it wants me to be- not as close as I'd hoped, but still close."

"Sleep," Kanoda muttered. "Sleep sounds so good to me right now."

Yue nodded. "Yes. I think we both need to rest after that. If something did attack us now, I don't think either of us would be in any condition to fight it. Both of us sleeping at once when the enemy might be out there is a risk, but right now I think it's one we have to take." She lowered her head to her knees as she spoke and wrapped her arms around herself. In moments her eyes were closed and her breathing was even.

Kanoda briefly watched the sleeping waterbender and then followed her into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Yue stood in an iron fortress surrounded by crashing waves. Her dreams always began here, in the place where the Moon Spirit was imprisoned, though she'd never seen enough details to learn where it was. Then she was rising up above it and flying at incredible speeds, until finally she came to rest on a barren plain that stood before the great walls of Ba Sing Se, which became the iron ones of Long Du Shi. _

_ High Admiral Yuan stood there, laughing in triumph (or perhaps madness), his face shifting continually between his own and his grandfather's until it became impossible to tell one from the other. Behind him stood a row of figures in identical black armor and golden face paint, their features indistinguishable and their eyes alight with that particular brand of insanity that is so easy to mistake for conviction. Each of them held two drawn swords crossed before her. _

_ The ringing sound of another blade being drawn drew Yue's attention, and she turned to see a girl in the plain but well-made fighting clothes of Imperial nobility, a long blade in one hand. Behind her stood a row of figures made of stone who stood against Yuan and Long Du Shi, but would surely be overwhelmed by the might of the Empire unless something changed. _

_ Suddenly blue fire rose up to wreath the girl's sword, and in its flickering light her own features changed- at first they had been proud, but with kindness in the eyes, but now they showed only the predatory beauty of a young Azula. The girl held her flaming sword high and stood back as its light illuminated the coming conflict. She was part of it, Yue saw, but beyond that her role was hidden from the waterbender. The blue flames of the sword flared brighter until all but the girl vanished in their light, and then she herself was consumed. _

_ The flames swirled around Yue, and then another figure emerged from them, wrapped in the red and gold robes of her high station, face concealed by a fearsome mask. The Dragon Empress stood unharmed amidst the flames and shadowy forms clustered about her, crawling over her robes and whispering into her ear. What they were Yue could not say, except that they seemed to come from the Empress and had no existence apart from her. _

_ Then Azula fixed the dark eye-holes of her mask on Yue and raised one hand in a casually dismissive gesture. Fire shot from it and struck the princess of a dead people, and then all the world was lost in heat and darkness…_

* * *

Yue awoke gasping, but with the sense that hours had passed. As usual, there had been much in her dream that made little sense, but through it the Moon Spirit had communicated information into the depths of her unconscious mind. Images swam to the front- the girl with the flaming sword and a young man whose face had been on one of the stone warriors. These two were important- she needed to find them, and now part of her knew where to look.

She stood and stretched, feeling rested at last. Turning, she bent to wake Kanoda so that they could begin their journey anew.


	35. Chapter 34: The Hunters and the Healer

**Chapter 34: The Hunters and the Healer**

"Report," the Governor of Long Du Shi commanded the officer who knelt before his high seat.

"My men have searched through what we believe to be the entire rebel fortress, milord," the man said. "It has been completely abandoned- there is no longer any trace of rebel occupation or of their trail. We presume they used their bending to obscure it. After our search proved fruitless, we left the fortress and sealed it using explosives so that the rebels will never be able to return. We now conduct a wider sweep of the surrounding hills, but as of yet have turned up nothing of value. We will, of course, keep you and your advisors appraised of our progress."

"Thank you, commander- you have conducted yourself admirably. Continue your search- I will not have my lands marred by rebellion any longer." Yan Li lowered his head onto his hands. "Go. You are dismissed."

The commander rose and turned towards the door, but his lord's voice stopped him before he departed. "I have one more question for you, commander," the governor said, his voice very soft.

"Yes, milord?"

"Was there any trace of my daughter?" Yan Li struggled to keep concern and grief from his voice, as it wasn't seemly for his subordinates to see such emotion in him. It slipped out anyway.

The commander shook his head sadly. "No, milord. We searched, but there was no sign of the lady Jiazin. If she lives, the rebels have her still. I am sorry."

"Go," the governor commanded, waving his hand dismissively. The officer bowed again and departed, leaving Yan Li alone with his dark thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he sat there alone, part of him insisting that he was the governor and he needed to be doing _something_, until he was roused by the sound of a commotion outside the audience chamber doors. He sat up stiffly and prepared to call a servant to find out what was going on, when the doors slammed open and a familiar smirking figure stalked inside.

"High Admiral Yuan," Yan Li said without warmth. "I must confess this is a surprise."

The High Admiral gave a tight-lipped smile. "Now really, Governor, is that quite the way you should be talking to the commander of the Fire Navy? I know that you don't interact much with those of true importance all the way out here, but I would really expect a bit more friendliness."

"I answer only to the High Minister and the Empress herself," Yan Li said, hands gripping the arms of his chair tightly. "I do not need to defer to you, and I am well within my rights as Governor to expect warning of your arrival and to know what your purpose here is."

"Very well- I was intending to come to this anyway. I am currently in pursuit of a pair of dangerous fugitives, and recently lost their trail not far from your _fine_ city. I intend to use Long Du Shi as a base to continue my search, and I request that you order your garrison to assist me."

"You may certain operate out of Long Du Shi if that is convenient for you," the Governor told him, "but my garrison is otherwise occupied. I might be able to spare you a handful of scouts who know the area, but you cannot have my soldiers, and you have no authority to overrule me."

"Are you denying me?" Yuan asked, voice suddenly gone very soft.

Yan Li gave him a small smile. "Why yes, I believe I am. As I said, I require my garrison for more important tasks at the moment that stroking your vanity and your authority in my city does not extend past the docks." Part of Yan Li knew that provoking Yuan was not an entirely smart idea- the High Admiral was known to be volatile and to hold grudges. The rest of him, though, was feeling great satisfaction at seeing the look of frustration and anger cross Yuan's face.

Then the High Admiral gave a chilling smile. "Very well. You are, of course, fully in your authority to deny my requests. But there is another with me who would like to have words with you." He stepped aside, and a slender figure in glossy black armor strode into the chamber with a predator's confident, fluid grace. She seemed young, so far as could be told through her golden face-paint, but Yan Li felt a shiver run through his body at the sight of her anyway. All knew that the Empress's Chosen spoke with her voice, and none would deny them. Yuan must have deliberately waited until now to reveal her- whatever his other faults, the man had a powerful sense of the dramatic.

"I am Shiyan of the Chosen," the girl said. "I am on a mission from my order to capture one of the fugitives the High Admiral pursues. In the name of the Empress you are to provide us with whatever resources we require to complete the search. Failure to comply will be seen as an act of direct defiance against the Empress herself. Am I understood?"

On at least one level, the situation was absurd- one of the most powerful men in the Empire being lectured to and threatened by a girl no older than his own daughter. Yan Li, however, knew better than to laugh. Shiyan's words were in deadly earnest and the reputation of the Chosen preceded her. Much as it galled him to take orders from this child, in the hierarchy of the Fire Empire he was left with no choice in the matter.

"Very well," he said softly. "Tell me what the Empress requires." Hearing that, Yuan gave a triumphant smirk, and even Shiyan's lips turned up in a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes. Yan Li once again felt a cold chill rush through him, and he prayed to the spirits that Jiazin, wherever she was, would not cross the path of either of these deadly hunters.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Kanoda asked Yue as they walked through the barren hills near Long Du Shi. "I don't mean to doubt you, after everything I've seen you do, but there just doesn't seem to be anything out here. Isn't the city off that way?" He pointed in the direction from which they'd caught a distant glimpse of walls and towers earlier that day.

"The people we seek are near the city, not in it." She turned to look at him, smiling faintly. "And no, I don't know where we're going. I'm following my instincts, and _they're_ following the Moon Spirit's guidance. When we reach our destination, we'll know, but not until then."

"I believe you," Kanoda said. Several of his favorite legends involved the heroes being given cryptic advice and guidance from one spirit or another before they could complete their task; living it, he found he would have preferred it if the Moon Spirit had simply given Yue a map. He trusted they'd end up where they needed to be, but he would have certainly preferred to know where that place was ahead of time.

They continued walking for what felt like several more hours, and then Yue suddenly stopped and held up a hand for quiet. Listening now, Kanoda could hear the sound of loose rocks falling nearby as if they'd just been disturbed by someone walking over them. His hand slid to the hilt of his knife. "Do you know who's out there?" he whispered to Yue.

"The resistance, I hope," she replied, then looked up and raised her voice. "We know you're there. Come out where we can see you."

Several figures in plain, brown-and-green clothes stepped out from the rocks, several of them holding bows with arrows on the string, one balancing an improbably large boulder in one hand. These didn't look like any kind of Imperial soldier Kanoda had ever heard of, but he didn't relax. Just because they weren't Imperial did not in and of itself make them friendly- his mind went back to the bandits near the south coast.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here? Are you spies from the city?" the apparent leader asked. "Speak quickly- don't think we won't shoot if you don't."

"If you're worried about spies from Long Du Shi, then I take it I _am_ speaking to members of the rebellion?" Yue asked, sounding largely unconcerned by the fact that she might be struck by several arrows and a boulder if she made a single wrong move.

"We're asking the questions here, lady!" the rebel snapped. "Now, talk."

"Very well." Yue reached up and pulled back her hood, shaking out her long white hair and looking at the rebels directly with her clear blue eyes. "I am Yue, princess and last daughter of the Northern Water Tribe. This is my companion Kanoda. The spirits have led us to this place, and if you truly are with the rebellion, I request that you take us at once to your leader, whoever he or she may be."

The rebel spokesman seemed somewhat surprised by Yue's strange appearance, but his voice remained firm and hard. "That's a wild story for a spy, but I'm not sure I believe it either. If you are who you say you are, prove it."

"As you wish." Yue raised one hand, and the water leaped from the skins at her side and circled in the air about her in a strange halo. With her hair and eyes, surrounded by the floating droplets, even Kanoda thought she looked strange and otherworldly. He couldn't imagine what the rebels were thinking.

The rebel leader stepped back, eyes wide. Finally he swallowed and spoke. "It was thought that your kind were extinct- there were rumors, but no one believed them." He motioned to his men, and they lowered their weapons. "I do not believe any waterbender would ally with those who destroyed their civilization. Come with us, Yue and Kanoda. I'm sure that my leaders will be very interested to talk to you."

* * *

Shu Bei Fong leaned back, rubbing his eyes wearily and wincing at the pain in his side. The wound Gian had inflicted had been bandaged, but it still hurt horribly, and he felt weak and tired al over. Chaiy had told him not to tax himself, but he felt that he had to take an active part in the rebellion after what had happened at Lake Laogai. Others might have blamed Jiazin or Gian for the attack; Shu blamed himself. He was leader- he should have seen it coming. It was his failure.

He looked up again to see Chaiy looking at him expectantly. "What was that, daughter?" he asked. "I'm sorry- my mind was wandering."

"You should rest until that wound is healed," she told him reproachfully. "I can run the resistance by myself for a little while if I have to. Anyway, I was just saying that our scouts have seen the Imperial forces finishing their search of the Lake Laogai base- they took a leaf from Gian's book and used slaves to force their way in- and apparently finding nothing, blasted the place with their explosives. Whatever happens, we're not going back there."

"I see." Shu hung his head as another stab of pain shot through him- emotional as well as physical this time. The Lake Laogai fortress had been his single greatest contribution to the rebel cause, and now it was lost to them permanently. "What are the Imperial forces doing now?"

"They're broadening their search, but I have scouts watching them. We'll be warned long before they come close to finding us and be able to move." Chaiy closed her eyes and looked away. "It looks like the Governor has his whole burned army out there- too many for us to take head on, though maybe we could get some of the companies away from the main body and ambush them. We just don't have the numbers for this kind of fight."

"I know. But then, we were always outnumbered, fighting a losing battle. We knew that we couldn't win that way, barring a miracle." He smiled slightly, hoping to raise his daughter's courage even if he had none himself. "We just need to keep fighting, and know that no matter how hard they try, they can never crush us completely." Still, he couldn't help but glance over at where the portrait of Toph rested against the cave wall and feel a stab of guilt, as though her blind eyes stared at him accusingly.

Chaiy gave her father a reassuring smile and hugged him gingerly, careful not to press against his injury. Suddenly she pulled back, and straining his ears Shu could hear the sound of commotion coming from the front of the cave complex, near the entrance. Chaiy stood.

"Dad, stay here. I'll find out what's going on." Chaiy pushed the cloth hanging that blocked off the part of the cave where Shu lived and the leaders planned aside and slipped outside. The rebel leader sat against the rock wall, listening to the distant voices- and then the sound started coming closer. The curtain was pulled aside again, and Chaiy stood there with several of her warriors behind her. With them were two strangers, a boy who looked a couple of years younger than Chaiy and a woman who looked only a few older. Both had unusually dark skin and bright blue eyes, and the woman's hair with thick and white.

"Chaiy? Who are these people?" Shu asked, more curious than afraid. His daughter wouldn't have let them get this far if she seriously thought they were a threat, though her expression was more confused and surprised than anything else.

"I think you'd better let them explain that for themselves, Da- Father," she said, slipping into the more formal mode of address in the presence of others.

"I am Yue, last of the Northern Water Tribe," the woman said. "This is Kanoda, my companion. Are you the leader of the rebellion?"

"I am. My name is Shu Bei Fong." He studied Yue closely- despite her apparent youth, there was an air of weight and sadness about her that made her seem very old indeed, and also something in the way she held herself that indicated a quiet confidence and power. "Why have you come to us?"

"I am a waterbender, and the Moon Spirit has guided me to you," she said. "I believe that our destines are linked, though I do not know how. It is my belief that the time has come at last for the peoples of the world to make the final stand against the Fire Empire and its Empress."

There was much surprised muttering at her words, but sudden hope seemed to pass through the rebels like wildfire. Shu raised a hand for quiet, though he felt that sudden hope himself. He also knew, however, that hope could too easily be cheated. "My heart wants to believe you," he said, "but my head is not yet sure. They say that the waterbenders of old were great healers. I myself was recently wounded in battle, and I am not the only one to suffer. If you are who you claim to be, I ask this of you- heal us."

Yue smiled at him and glided forward, Kanoda following close behind like a bodyguard. The white-haired woman knelt beside Shu, and as he looked into her eyes, he felt a slight shiver pass through him. Though they were set in a young face, those were old eyes. She raised one hand, and water flowed out of a pouch at her belt and wrapped around it, glowing with a faint white light.

Shu pulled his tunic open, showing his bandaged side. "Here," he said. "This is where the blade struck me."

"I see it." Yue lowered her glowing hand to the wound and then pressed it against it. Shu found himself filled with a sudden peace, accompanied by a strange feeling of tingling power- and then the pain began to ease. Finally Yue pulled her hand away, and the rebel leader was amazed to note that with it the pain was gone as well. Reaching down to the bandages, he tore them away and ran his hand down his side. There was a scar there, and likely always would be, but the wound itself was gone.

"You are a waterbender and true healer," he breathed. Looking up, he saw Chaiy staring with wide eyes and beyond her the rebels doing the same. Shu stood and looked out on his people, feeling rejuvenated not only in body but in spirit as well.

"Today a figure comes to us out of ancient legend, one I would not have believed still existed in this world," he said to them. "This is a sign to us. Now, at last, we have hope again."


	36. Chapter 35: Plots Within Plots

**Chapter 35: Plots Within Plots**

High General Xia's eyes widened in surprise as Qing Xi entered his office. Not only had the High Minister failed to announce his coming, but Xia couldn't remember him _ever_ willingly entering the wing of the palace set aside as military headquarters. Even now he was looking disdainfully around himself at the weapons and old campaign maps that served as decorations- it was well-known that he preferred the more subtle warfare of politics over that of physical combat. Xia knew that something most unusual was going on here, and even his guards were tensed, gripping the hilts of their swords tightly.

"High Minister," he finally said, trying to sound as pleasant as possible. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"A matter of grave importance," Qing Xi replied smoothly. "I have been giving it thought over the past few days and I've come to the conclusion that you should know of it." He glanced at the two guards out of the corner of his eyes. "Dismiss your men, and we'll talk."

"My guards are loyal. Anything you have to say to me, you can say to them?"

"Indeed?" the High Minister's voice was politely disbelieving. "Forgive my caution, but I feel that what I have to say should be kept to as few listeners as possible. Besides, what have you to fear? You are a trained warrior and firebender- I am not. Even if I intended you harm, you know that I am not a threat- and besides, in that case I would not have come myself."

Xia nodded. "You have a point, I must admit." He motioned at his guards; both saluted and stepped outside the door. Qing Xi shut it behind them and seated himself before the High General's desk. "Now then, High Minister," Xia said quietly, "what is it that is so sensitive you couldn't risk my most loyal men hearing it?"

Qing Xi was quiet for a moment, studying his fingers intently. Finally he looked up and spoke. "You remember that the last time we talked I asked you if you had any knowledge of your forces making secret supply requisitions?"

"I do," Xia nodded. "I take this to mean you have solved the mystery?"

"Solved is, perhaps, too strong a word. However, my agents have discovered something that I find most disturbing. The missing supplies were taken by members of the Empress's Chosen."

"The Chosen?" Xia asked. "What does this mean?" He had a fairly good idea where the conversation was going now, but he wanted to hear it from Qing Xi's own lips.

"You understand the penalties for impersonating a Chosen, or for one betraying her oaths, are most severe. Therefore, I can see no other conclusion than that the Empress herself is directly behind this matter."

Xia shrugged. "She is the Empress- her will is the law. If she wishes to steal supplies from herself, why is it any concern of ours?"

Qing Xi gritted his teeth, anger flashing in his eyes. "It is our concern because _I_ control the bureaucracy I have kept it running smoothly for years; my loyalty is unquestioned. The army answers to you, and despite our personal differences I must admit that you have performed your duties competently. Supplying the Imperial forces is our responsibility, and we do it well. What motive does the Empress have for sending her fanatics out behind our backs? I can think of only one- there is something afoot that she _does not want us to know about."_ The High Minister paused to allow that to sink in.

Xia nodded slowly. "I begin to see your concern," he said reluctantly. "If the Empress feels she can act in this way without informing us, perhaps she will also begin to feel that she no longer needs us." He didn't need to speak his next thought aloud, because he knew that Qing Xi echoed it- those who the Dragon Empress did not need had a remarkably short life-expectancy.

"I fear the danger may be even greater. You and I both have devoted our lives to maintaining the integrity and order of the Empire. What if Azula keeps her plans secret from her inner circle because she knows we would not approve of them?"

"And since when exactly has the Empress sought our approval?" Xia asked. "We may advise if called on to do so, but in the end she orders and we act. That is how it has always been between Fire Lords and their courts."

"Perhaps I spoke too mildly. I fear that the Empress plans some form of massive restructuring of the Empire- she clearly requires the services of troops throughout the world for this plan. Whatever it is, I fear that it will render us obsolete, and she knows that we would fight that." Qing Xi shook his head. "I know nothing for certain- I have agents pursuing more concrete information even now. I would desire nothing more than to be proven wrong. But if I am right, then we may need to rely on each other to survive."

"And perhaps in the meantime I might choose to curry favor by turning you over to the Empress myself?" Xia asked mildly. "Had that not occurred to your scheming? I don't believe it's a secret, after all, that I consider you to be a treacherous, self-serving coward."

"And I consider you to be self-righteous, lacking in subtlety, and lacking an ability to appreciate the world as it really works," Qing Xi returned in the same mild tone. "But at this point personal like and dislike does not enter into the equation. You fear for your position- and perhaps your life- just as I do. You will not turn me over to the Empress until you yourself know for certain what is going on."

"Agreed," Xia sighed. "So, then, what is your plan?"

"To wait and watch until more details become apparent. Only then can I act- or not- based on what I've discovered. I merely thought it prudent to acquire a second set of eyes in high places, and an ally in case I needed one."

"I see." Xia looked at the High Minister intently. "Do you know if the girl Jiazin has any role to play in this scheme?"

Qing Xi shook his head. "I do not. In fact, I am beginning to think that she is only a small part of this game- perhaps even a distraction. It is difficult to predict the moves of someone who is both brilliant and… eccentric." Xia knew what was meant the last statement- those closest to Azula knew of her gradual descent into madness, though as it had never seemed to impact her ability to rule they seldom spoke of it. Still, they knew that the Dragon Empress did not look at the world in the same way as other did.

"Do you intend to involve the rest of the inner circle in this watching?" The High General asked.

"I don't believe so, no. The Mistress of the Chosen most likely already knows, and she is as fanatical as her followers in any case- they'd consider this whole idea far too close to treason and would have our heads on platters for it. As for Yuan, he'd either follower your own earlier suggestion and turn us both on for the glory of it, or if he felt threatened enough he'd charge straight into the palace and challenge the Empress to an Agni Kai himself, resulting in her effortlessly charring him to a crisp. Neither situation appeals to me."

"Nor to me." Xia stood and extended his hand to Qing Xi. "It seems we have a bargain, then- watch our Empress closely and see if your suspicions about it threatening us are accurate, and if they are, to… take what action is necessary."

Qing Xi clasped the offered hand. "A bargain," he said.

Xia let his hand dropped and turned away, studying a campaign map from the time of the Great War. "I must admit I have no patience for this kind of shadow warfare," he growled. "Give me an enemy of flesh and blood I can strike with a sword or burn with fire any day!"

Qing Xi gave a slight, rather unpleasant smile. "Perhaps, High General," he whispered, "the time may come when I can grant your wish."

* * *

Zhi put her brush down and stared at the letter she had just finished- the last of several. All were almost identical, with only the names changed, and all had claimed to have been written in the Empress's own hand. That she herself had done the writing did not bother Zhi in the least- the Chosen served as the extensions of the Empress's manifest will in whatever capacity she required, be it combat or scribe services. After all, one could hardly expect the ruler of the world to lower herself to perform such a menial task as writing, and in this particular case, only the Chosen were loyal enough to be trusted with the task of putting ink to paper.

The warrior woman paused to read over her messages again as she waited for the ink to dry. These were similar to ones she had written and ordered delivered along with extra supplies to a number of generals in command of garrisons stationed far from the Capital or Long Du Shi. The primary difference was that these were addressed to the different admirals of the Fire Navy. The only exception was High Admiral Yuan himself, a fact at which Zhi had wondered. The Empress, though, had only said that Yuan did her bidding quite well without prodding, or even his own knowledge.

"Admiral –" the messages read. "Your record of exemplary loyalty and successful service has come to my attention, and it pleases me greatly that such a one as yourself is in the service of my Empire. It is for this reason that I have selected you for a task of the utmost importance. Rumors have reached my ears of a secret conspiracy that will soon be preparing to make an attempt on my life and seize control of the throne for themselves. I have my suspicions as to the identities of these conspirators, which for the sake of security I shall not put into writing, but I know that your loyalty is absolute. I do not fear for my life, but in the event that the conspirators succeed in slaying me, it is my wish that you return to the Capital and hold the throne until my successor, whose identity is known to my Chosen, may be crowned. Be wary, however, because there are many- and not only the original conspirators- who would use such an opportunity to claim my throne for themselves. They must not be allowed to succeed. I place the fate of the Empire in your hands, for I know that there it will be secure." The message was signed "Azula, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, Empress of the World, called the Dragon."

Zhi didn't know why the Empress wanted this precise message sent to all of her highest military commanders. When it came down to it, she didn't care. Though not as skilled or ruthless as some of her sisters, her loyalty was even more absolute than most, without diminishing her ability to think her way out of problems- that was why she had been chosen over the others for this task. Zhi could no more disobey the Empress than she could dance in the heart of an active volcano.

Seeing that the ink was dry, Zhi rolled up the messages and placed each one in a scroll case. She rang a small bell that sat on her desk and three younger Chosen- girls just out of their training- came hurrying in and bowed to her. She gave each a handful of the scroll cases, along with the names of the admirals to whom they were to go. The girls bowed again- Zhi's position of closeness to the Empress elevated her even above most Chosen- and then they departed on their missions.

* * *

As one of the young Chosen messengers hurried down the palace halls, heading out into the city and from there to the docks to find passage to her destination, she passed an unremarkable servant of was scrubbing a statue of great Sozin that stood against a wall. The man turned and watched the girl as she passed, and then he whistled for another to continue his work before he slipped after her. Despite appearances, the man was no more a member of the palace cleaning staff than the Chosen herself was- his training had been every bit as intense as hers, but in an entirely different direction. She had been trained for combat and loyalty- he for the ability to gather facts and blend in to a crowd. Like the girl, he too had a mission from his master that he dared not fail.

The Hidden Flame agent stripped off his servant's robe to reveal a guard's uniform beneath and then, passing his discarded clothes to a real servant for cleaning, he followed her out into the city. Only the most sensitive of messages would be trusted to one of that elite sisterhood, and High Minister Qing Xi was counting on him to find out what.


	37. Chapter 36: The Weight of Duty

**Chapter 36: The Weight of Duty**

Shu Bei Fong shook his head as Yue finished her tale. "Had that story come from someone else's lips, I wouldn't have believed it," he said. "You say that you are over a century old, but you look as young as my daughter, and that the Fire Empire holds the moon and ocean spirits captive in order to prevent new waterbenders from being born. But at the same time you _are_ a waterbender when no waterbenders have existed in this land since the Empire first rose, and on the evidence of that alone, I find I _must _believe you."

"Thank you," Yue said, smiling at him. They sat in the small side-cave that had become Shu's home and base of operations while injured- though now healed, he was still somewhat weak from his ordeal and preferred to sit. The rest of the rebels had been sent back into the main cave while their leader conferred with the new arrival and drew up new plans. The small chamber was now empty except for Shu, Chaiy, Yue, and the young man Kanoda from the Southern Water Tribe who was, from what Shu had gathered, Yue's self-appointed bodyguard.

"So tell me," Shu asked. "Why have you come to us now? What is it that you intend to do?"

He was not prepared for the ageless woman's answer. "The spirits have guided me to you because I need your help- no, let me rephrase that. We can help each other." She took a deep breath. "I believe that the time has finally come to free the Moon and Ocean spirits."

Shu realized he was gaping at her and quickly closed his mouth. Today's situation was quickly developing into something surreal, and he was almost convinced that any moment he might wake up and find that his wound was still there and he'd deliriously imagined the waterbender. "Lady Yue," he finally said, "I would certainly be more than willing to provide assistance, but I need my rebels here with me to fight against the Empire, and even if they were free I wouldn't have the slightest idea where or how to begin such a quest."

"Freeing the spirits would greatly help your cause," Yue told him. "Once the Moon and Ocean have been returned to their rightful place, the cycle of the world will be able to resume. Time will finally catch up to the Fire Empire and its Empress, and I don't think that they will find the experience a pleasant one."

"Well, now," Shu said quietly, feeling a smile creep across his face. "That _does_ sound like something worth happening. But I still wouldn't even know where to start looking for the spirits' prison- unless you have some idea, of course."

Yue closed her eyes and seemed to drift to another place, perhaps her own distant past. "Admiral Zhao took the spirits from the Oasis and bound them in great iron boxes," she said in a soft, dreamy voice. "He presented them to the Fire Lord as prize, and was commanded to lock them away in a place where neither man nor spirit would ever find them. He placed the boxes in an iron citadel built on a storm-tossed island in the far northern seas, guarded day and night by warriors sworn on pain of death to secrecy." Her startlingly blue eyes opened again and fixed Shu with their stare. "That is what the Moon Spirit tells me of the place where she is trapped, but she does not perceive the world as you or I do. She cannot reveal it's location to me in terms I can understand."

Shu sighed. "There are probably hundreds of storm-tossed islands in the far northern seas, and without a map to lead us to it, we could search for years and never find the right one. I wouldn't know where to begin such a search."

"But maybe someone does," Chaiy said. "The Fire Empire has to have records of this place somewhere, if they can keep it staffed with guards. She probably doesn't know where they are, but I bet that girl Jiazin could help point us in the right direction."

"Assuming her willingness to help us extends to undoing something that is keeping the Fire Empire dominant," Shu said. "I'm not certain she'd like this plan at all."

A strange look crossed Yue's face. "Tell me," she said, "who is this person you're talking about?"

"The Governor's daughter- she fell in with us a little while back," Chaiy explained. "She's no friend of the Fire Empire, but from what I can tell she's not overly fond of us either. She's got some idea that she can use us to force the Empire to change without bringing it down completely, but she won't tell anyone more than that."

"Tell me where I can find her," Yue said. "Perhaps I could talk to her and see if she'll help."

Chaiy rose. "Follow me," she said.

* * *

Shiyan paced in one of the guest rooms of the Governor's Palace like a caged animal. She knew that going out there now with the Governor's hunters and searching through territory she didn't know would be a waste of her time and beneath her dignity, but at the same time part of her mind cried out for action. After spending weeks chasing the spy and the waterbender, it already felt wrong after just a few hours to be sitting here doing nothing.

She turned as the door to the room opened and Cheng slipped inside. "Well?" Shiyan asked. "How is the High Admiral handling things?" One thing she had been happy about was the chance to use this time to get away from the obnoxious man- every snide comment he made about her order made her hand itch for her sword even though she knew she still needed him- but she hadn't been content to let him completely out of her sight, and had consequently set Cheng to watching him.

"Mostly, he is using your name as an excuse to force the Governor to give him anything he wants, all saying that it is how the Empress would wish her top Admiral treated," Cheng reported. "As of right now he is lying on a couch on the palace roof, being fanned by servant girls while drinking expensive tea and expositing at length about his future glories. This seems to be more for the Governor's benefit than his own pleasure- there appears to be great dislike between them, and forcing the Governor to cater to his every whim seems to amuse Yuan greatly." Cheng looked quickly around and leaned in closer to Shiyan. "Honestly, I'm not sure the High Admiral is entirely… stable."

Shiyan snorted. "That much I could have guessed. Later on, I'll have to have a word with him about proper uses of the authority over his peers that traveling in our company grants him, complete with proper emphasis," here her hand brushed the hilt of her sword. "Do you have anything else of interest to report, Sister?"

Cheng looked uncertain for a moment, to Shiyan's displeasure. "A Chosen should not be hesitant about speaking her thoughts, except in the presence of the Mistress or the Empress herself, for she is answerable to none other. Speak."

"Well," Cheng said, "I heard one of the servants saying that the Governor had a daughter, about your age, named Jiazin. I thought that… that it might be interesting to talk to a girl who wasn't part of our order, so I asked around for her, but nobody knew where she was."

"Cheng," Shiyan said darkly, her displeasure rising, "a nobleman's pampered daughter is not a fit companion for a Chosen. Also, we are extensions of the Empress's own will, and seeking out conversation purely for the pleasure of it is not part of our duty. Besides, from what you said, it sounds to me like the girl isn't even here. Do you under… wait." Shiyan paused, a sudden suspicion striking her. "Did you say that _nobody_ knows where this Lady Jiazin is?"

"Yes," Cheng replied. "I thought it was odd, honestly. Why would the Governor let his daughter get lost like that?"

"It's more than odd," Shiyan said. "But I thought he seemed preoccupied during Yuan's little speech to him. Something strange _is_ happening here, and I suspect that the servants have been sworn to secrecy. That means that whatever it is could damage the Governor, and something that a man that powerful fears could be a threat to the Empire." She fixed Cheng with her predator's stare. "I want you to find out as much as you can about this Jiazin and why she has mysteriously vanished. Even if it leads nowhere, it will keep you occupied and your skills sharp."

Cheng saluted. "I understand. I will find the information you seek, Sister." She turned to the door, then looked back over her shoulder at Shiyan. "So while I'm looking for Jiazin, what are you going to do?"

Shiyan gave her a fierce grin and stroked the hilt of her sword. "I'm going to have a little talk with our "friend" the High Admiral that he will not soon forget."

* * *

Jiazin sat in her customary spot in the rebels' cave, away from the others and their discomfort around her (and, it must be admitted, her discomfort around them). The former slave Tong had been back to talk to her a couple of times, but she found even being around him difficult, both because she was speaking as an equal to someone who she'd been taught from an early age was at the bottom of the social ladder, and because he was a perpetual reminder of how she'd ignored the suffering of his people all her life.

_And now you're trying to use his people to help assuage your own guilt,_ a soft voice that sounded almost like the Empress said in her mind. _Even now, you still can't see them as anything more than tools to be used for _your _purposes. Child, you are more like me than you can ever admit. Remember the blue flames!_

"I'm _nothing_ like you!" Jiazin whispered, but as she remembered the sense of absolute clarity and purpose she'd felt as she'd called the blue fire and driven her blazing sword through Gian's heart, she wasn't so sure.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, she looked up to see Chaiy and another woman in a dark cloak, with distinctly unusual white hair (despite her apparent youth), dark skin, and brilliant blue eyes. This, Jiazin realized, had to be the person who'd been escorted inside with much fanfare a few hours ago, the one they'd called a waterbender. The young noble hadn't been close enough to see any bending, and she was rather dubious of that claim, seeing as the waterbenders had been extinct for a hundred years. Some of High Minister Qing Xi's notes had indicated a possible reason for that, but Jiazin wasn't sure how much she credited something so utterly fanciful.

The possible waterbender motioned Chaiy back and sat down across from Jiazin. "My name is Yue," she said in a voice that was quiet and soft, and yet also had confidence and a certain degree of command buried in it. Had Jiazin not known better, she would have sworn from the voice alone that this woman was noble-born. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"What do you want?" Jiazin asked. Something about Yue made her uncomfortable, though she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Yue looked at her sadly. "What kind of life have you had, that the first thing you wonder when you meet someone is how they want to use you?"

"For the most part, my life's been fine," Jiazin told her. "It's only the last month or so that things have gotten strange. I've been through a lot lately, and I'd rather not talk about it." She certainly wasn't going to tell a stranger about the plans the Fire Empire had for her. Even the rebels didn't know that, and she planned on keeping it that way for the foreseeable future.

"Only the last month?" Yue asked. "I think you know that's not true. The rebels have told me that you're the only daughter of Long Du Shi's governor- your life would not have been a normal one even had whatever drove you to the rebellion's arms not happened. To be born to power is to carry a heavy duty, and all too often is to be alone. All the more so to be a good person- and I believe you are a good person, or at least you want to be- in a place like the Fire Empire."

"What would you know about it?" Jiazin asked, eyes flaming. "You're not a noble- how could you possibly know what being born with power is like, or having a special des-" she stopped before she said the word "destiny", fearing Yue would question her about it.

"I know more than you know," Yue said softly, her sad blue eyes far away. "I was a princess of my people, the Northern Water Tribe, and I had a special destiny too. I was bound up with the Moon Spirit when I was just a baby, and my father and my people always saw great things for me. Then the comet came, and with it the Fire Nation, and I saw my beautiful city of ice fall, my people die…" Her voice fell silent, but Jiazin didn't speak, almost afraid to break the spell. Then Yue looked back at her and raised a hand, palm up. Water flowed out from a pouch by her waist and began to circle above her palm in time with the small movements of her fingers. "The Moon Spirit is still with me- she made me into the last waterbender so that I could help to put things right. But I can't do it by myself. I need your help."

As Yue finished speaking, Jiazin found herself deeply regretting her outburst. Her family had risen to power on the wings of the Fire Empire, and here was a woman who had been witness to one of that Empire's greatest atrocities. She found herself believing that Yue was telling the truth- there had been something about her pain that simply seemed all to real- and beside her Jiazin suddenly felt a small and wretched person. Of course, part of that might have been due to the proximity of the Moon Spirit- of course a firebender wouldn't be comfortable near the source of bending for her opposite element!

"I've been trying to put things right in my life," she said quietly. "The Fire Empire is part of who I am, and I can't bring myself to want it destroyed, but at the same time I know that things can't go on the way they are." She looked back up at Yue. "Tell me what you want of me, and I'll tell you if I can help you or not."

"In the northern seas," Yue said, "there is an island where High Admiral Yuan's family guards the captive Moon and Ocean Spirits. I intend to free them, but I don't know where the island is. I need someone who can help me find it."

"I can't help you with that. I just don't know where it is. My father and the High Admiral never liked each other- it's not like he ever came over for dinner and spilled all his secrets. I only met him a couple of times, and we didn't talk much. You need to find someone else." Suddenly a thought struck her. "Or maybe I can. Yuan couldn't keep a place like that completely secret- he'd need to rotate guards in and out, get new supplies and equipment, that sort of thing. More than half the trade and supplying in the Empire goes through Long Du Shi, which means it's in my father's records."

"Yuan swears his guards to secrecy," Yue observed. "I don't doubt he'd falsify reports as well."

Jiazin shook her head. "You don't know the Fire Empire government very well, then. Everyone spies on everyone, and my father likes to know where his supplies are going. I doubt he knows what the fortress is, but his spies almost certain know it's there. You just need to look at his private maps to find it. I might be able to get you inside."

"And you would do this?" Yue asked. "Even if it meant betraying your people?"

"As far as my people are concerned, I was a traitor the moment I killed the mercenary Gian," Jiazin told her, though she still felt pain as she said it. "And I'd certainly be willing to help bring down Yuan. Besides, there's something you said that you're right about- power comes with duty. Nobody else in the Fire Empire seems willing to atone for its crimes, but I am. That's why I'll help you- to make up for the evil that happened to your people, not to destroy mine."

"I can accept that," Yue said. She rose. "Come with me. I think we should tell Shu about our agreement."

As Jiazin followed her, she felt as if she'd just crossed an important threshold. Unfortunately, the part of her that sounded like the Empress was whispering doubts in the back of her mind. Was this the start of a new purpose, or just the ultimate proof of her descent into treason? Jiazin wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.


	38. Chapter 37: In Motion

**Chapter 37: In Motion **

High Admiral Yuan was, Shiyan noted as she stepped onto the roof of the palace, almost exactly in the position that Cheng had described. He was relaxing on a couch that most likely had been intended to sit inside of the building rather than on top of it, surrounded by four armored navy firebenders and a group of attendants who were all female, young, and very attractive. Governor Yan Li stood off to one side with a sour look on his face as Yuan took a deep drink from a cup of tea balanced in one of his hands and then began speaking animatedly. Stepping closer, Shiyan could hear his words.

"My grandfather," the High Admiral said, "was a great man, but he made mistakes. He brought the Water Tribe to its knees, but he let its most valuable member- a princess and a waterbender- live purely to stroke his own vanity. She still troubles us to this day. I, however, will correct where he went wrong. I will bring the waterbender to heel at last, and when I kill her, her rebellious barbarian culture dies with her. A man who accomplished that might go down in history as a great hero, don't you think, Governor?" Yuan rose up into a sitting position and glanced over at Yan Li as he spoke.

The governor's eyes darted over to where Shiyan stood watching the display with an icy expression, and then turned back to Yuan. "I believe your Chosen is here to see you, High Admiral," he said coolly.

Yuan turned around to look at Shiyan, and smiled nastily. "I was just telling the honorable governor and his staff here of the glory that awaits us when our pursuit is finished. Care to listen?"

Shiyan darted forward and struck the High Admiral's couch with a well-aimed kick, sending it falling backwards onto the roof. Yuan was sent sprawling, but quickly pulled himself to his feet and marched forward to stare down at Shiyan's face with fury written across his features and flame playing around his clenched fists. "What do you think you're _playing at_, girl?" He snarled angrily. "Do you want me as an enemy?"

"I think that you're showing conduct unbecoming of an Imperial officer," Shiyan snapped. "You should be focusing on the mission at hand, not laying up here indulging in pleasures and humiliating your enemy." Her gold eyes glittered dangerously. "It's not what the Empress would desire, and here _I_ speak for the Empress."

Yuan stared at her with a furiously incredulous expression on his face. "I have been an officer of the Fire Navy ever since I was in my teens," he said. "I have more than earned my right to conduct my affairs any way I please, and I will not be lectured to by a girl young enough to be my daughter. No one wants to complete our mission more than I do, but as of right now the Governor here has scouts handling the matter, and I took the opportunity to relax while waiting for the information I need to continue."

Burning rage coursed through Shiyan. She drew her sword and brought it up to the High Admiral's neck. "For that insult your life hangs on a thread," she hissed. "You know I'm in my right as a Chosen to kill you."

"Do it," Yuan whispered. "Do it and my firebenders there will burn you to ash before my body hits the ground. Don't think they won't- they're navy men, like me, and if it comes down to a conflict they'll side with their commander. It'd be easy enough to make your death look like an accident to the Empress. You're good, but you can't take them all."

For an instant that felt like an eternity they stood there, Shiyan's sword at Yuan's throat and the gaze of his men on her. Finally, another voice broke the spell. "Enough!" Governor Yan Li said, stepping forward and raising his voice. Whatever was haunting him inside was well buried now- here was a man who spoke with the expectation that he would be obeyed. "This is my house in my province, and so I _do_ have a say in what happens here, regardless of your authority, and I say that there will be no bloodshed here. You both have conducted yourselves disgracefully, and if it continues I will report you both to the Empress myself- my rank grants me that privilege. Your duty is to serve her, not yourselves. Resolve your conflict later and on your own time, not here."

Shiyan sighed and withdrew her sword from Yuan's neck, snapping it back to her sheet. She turned towards the governor. "Your words have wisdom," she said grudgingly. "For now, the Empress's purpose are still served by this man, though it is sometimes difficult to remember that." Giving a slight respectful bow, she turned and stalked from the rooftop, hoping that Cheng had managed to dig up some worthwhile information on the girl Jiazin.

* * *

Yuan watched Shiyan go with a scowl, and then walked over to stand beside his chief bodyguard. "I swear by Agni," he said under his breath to the man, "that by the time this is all over, I'm going to _murder_ that insufferable girl."

"Yes, sir," the firebender replied in a neutral tone, gaze fixed straight ahead. Yuan glanced away from him to where the governor still stood, and thought that perhaps he might ad another name to his list as well.

* * *

Shu Bei Fong gave a small smile as Jiazin followed Yue into his small side-cavern. "Well, my lady," he said, "It seems that you've decided to help us again. Any particular reason for your change of heart?"

"Our reasons may be different," Jiazin told him, "but for the moment, I think we're going in the same direction. I'd rather not go into it more deeply."

Shu nodded. "I understand. So, am I to take it that you have a solution to Princess Yue's dilemma?"

"I do." Jiazin quickly explained what she'd told Yue about her father's record-keeping and how it was their best chance to locate the captive spirits. "But I can't just walk into the palace and look at them, after what happened with Gian. I'm not certain if my father would turn me over to the Empress's judgment or not, but he certainly wouldn't let me leave his sight again after what I've done. I am, however, reasonably sure I know another way in. Do you have a map of the city?"

"I do. Chaiy," Shu said. His daughter quickly rifled through a pile of scrolls against one wall and dug out the one she wanted, then rolled it out on the ground in the middle of the cave. She, Jiazin, Yue, and Shu knelt and gathered around what was indeed a detailed map of Long Du Shi and its environs.

"Now, you know that Long Du Shi is, like old Ba Sing Se, built in circles, with the palace at the center," Jiazin said. "The odds of being able to sneak in through the gate and make it inside the palace itself are slim- to say nothing of making it out again after stealing my father's records. There is, however, another way. Underneath the city there is a complex network of tunnels, some of which lead directly into the palace."

"I know that," Shu said. "However, my understanding was that the Fire Empire was also aware of the tunnels and had them under guard. How does this help us."

Jiazin flushed, feeling a certain degree of embarrassment over what she was about to admit. "When I was a child, I would sometimes explore the tunnel system- I thought it was fascinating, though it drove my tutors mad trying to find me. In any case, at one point I found and followed a tunnel that led to what appeared to be a dead end. I looked it up on a map later on, and found that the end had caved in near the surface. It's not guarded, because no one outside of my father's guards even know it's there and there's no way to get in."

"No way in- except for a powerful earthbender," Shu murmured, and smiled. "Excellent. As ever, the Empire's arrogance will be its undoing."

"There might be some guards, deeper in," Jiazin warned. "I can't guarantee about that."

"That's why you won't be going in alone," Shu told her. "Besides, you'll need at least one earthbender to help you clear out the tunnel." He turned towards Chaiy. "Who should we send?"

"I will go myself, if that's okay with you," Chaiy said. "I've always wanted to see the inside of the governor's palace." Jiazin, however, heard her unspoken words as well- Chaiy still didn't trust her, and wanted to make sure that she kept to the plan. "I also think that Tong should come- we could use his strength, and he gets along with Jiazin reasonably well."

"I think I should come as well," Yue said. "This concerns me most of all, and it wouldn't feel right for me to stay behind while others go into danger."

Shu shook his head. "No. I know you're not under my command, but if you'll listen to my advice, here it is- you are a valuable symbol to all who would rebel against the Empire, and that Empire is seeking you. I don't think you should walk directly into its jaws. However, perhaps the young man Kanoda could go, if you think a Water Tribe presence should be there."

"Your wisdom is sound," Yue said, nodding. "Kanoda isn't a bender, but he's resourceful and clever, and I think he'd appreciate the chance to strike a blow against the Fire Empire."

"Very well, then," Shu said with a tight smile. "The pieces are set. You should leave tonight, under cover of darkness. May the spirits walk with you all."

* * *

After leaving High Admiral Yuan, Shiyan returned to the guest quarters and found that, in her absence, some of the servants had drawn a bath in a small room off to the side of the main one. At first she didn't intend to take advantage of it, but finally the overpowering fact that she had been traveling for some time won out, and she stripped off her armor and slipped inside. It _did_ feel good, she had to admit, though the Chosen weren't supposed to indulge in pleasures that might distract them from their duties. Well, Shiyan thought, perhaps this one indulgence might be permitted after her standoff with Yuan.

Some time later, after she'd dried herself off, dressed herself in a loose robe and replaced her facepaint, the door opened and Cheng came inside. Shiyan stood from the bed and turned towards her, all business. "Well?" she asked. "What did you learn?"

"I questioned the servants some more, and managed to find out from some of them that Jiazin got into a fight with her father and ran off several weeks ago," Cheng told her. "None of them knew what happened after, but they said that the governor's guards did. I tracked down one of them and asked him, and he didn't want to talk until I told him that I had a right to whatever information he had. You were right about them being sworn to silence, by the way. Anyway, Jiazin apparently ran off and hired a mercenary named Gian to take her to a nearby group of rebels- the guard didn't know why. Gian had been hired by someone to take the rebels down, though, so after he led Jiazin to them he attacked them with a group of other mercenaries and Imperial soldiers. There was fighting, but then Jiazin killed Gian and ran off with the rebels. No one knows what happened to her since."

"So," Shiyan muttered, "the governor's own daughter is a rebel. I wonder what is happening there- he struck me as a loyal and competent man. Is he involved himself, or is Jiazin acting to spite him? Either way, it seems we have to broaden our mission. If there are rebels active here, and they've somehow recruited an Imperial noble to their cause, then our duty as Chosen is to destroy them, as well as capture the fugitives." Shiyan gave one of her predatory smiles. "You did well, Cheng."

The younger Chosen smiled herself at the unaccustomed praise. "Thank you, sister," she said with a bow. "I will do my best to be worthy of your approval." She seemed to notice Shiyan's attire and damp hair for the first time and looked at her questioningly. "Did you like the bath? I told the first servant I met to draw it for you- I thought you'd need it after getting into a fight with Yuan. I don't like him, and I know you don't either."

That Cheng would think to do something like that for her brought a strange emotion to Shiyan that she didn't fully understand. Kindness was not a virtue Chosen were supposed to possess- it didn't, after all, serve the Empress or the stability of the Empire- but to experience it was not entirely unpleasant. Nothing in her training, however, told her how to respond, and for once in her life, Shiyan found herself uncertain of what to say.

Finally she settled on a curt nod and rose to check over her armor and sword, making absolutely certain both were in working order. That was a world she was familiar with, and she was no doubt going to need both soon.

Cheng stood quietly behind her, waiting for an acknowledgement that was not to come.

* * *

As the pale moon rose into the dark skies above Long Du Shi, four figures crept from a cavern mouth and made their way north and west towards the city walls. Chaiy took the lead, bow in hand and posture wary. Behind her was Jiazin, one hand resting on a borrowed sword and golden eyes alert. Tong and Kanoda- former slave who'd lived in this part of the world all his life, and Water Tribe hunter to whom everything was still unfamiliar- took up the rear.

They walked in silence, Jiazin pausing every so often to light a small flame in one hand and check a smaller version of Shu's map to make certain they were on the right course. Finally they came to an unremarkable pile of rocks near the location she'd marked on the map as being that of the hidden tunnel.

"We're here," she said softly. "Earthbenders ready?"

Tong and Chaiy nodded and stepped forward. They centered themselves and took their stances above the earth, and then thrust forward with their hands towards the rockpile. The earth began to shake slightly, and there was a strange groaning sound that seemed to rise from deep within it. Then the pile burst apart, most of the rocks shooting down into what was revealed now as a dark mouth sloping downward.

"Well, well," Chaiy said, shaking her head. "You were right after all."

"What? Did you think I was lying?" Jiazin asked her.

"It doesn't matter," Kanoda said. "We're all here to fight the Fire Empire, not each other. Now we'd better hurry." He began to walk down into the dark tunnel.

Chaiy looked somewhat affronted at being told what to do, but she nodded. "He's right. Let's go." She followed Kanoda into the tunnel, with Jiazin immediately behind her and Tong taking up the rear. At first the moonlight penetrated down and lit there way, but finally it could no longer be seen and then darkness swallowed them.


	39. Chapter 38: In the Governor's Palace

**Chapter 38: In the Governor's Palace**

It was dark in the tunnel as they quickly left what moonlight could stream in through the opening behind. Jiazin took the lead, both because she was now the only one with any familiarity with their surroundings and because of the small flame she held cupped in one hand to light the darkness ahead. The tunnel itself was long and straight, sloping steadily downward with no branches or major obstructions to be seen. Its walls and floor were also eerily smooth, and Jiazin found herself wondering how it had come to be here in the first place- the final escape route, perhaps, of some powerful earthbender during the fall of Ba Sing Se? She couldn't know for sure.

In the oppressive darkness, none of the four felt like talking- they just continued following the tunnel down beneath the walls and buildings of Long Du Shi, unable to accurately tell the passage of time. Jiazin was beginning to think that they had made a wrong turn somewhere and were going to keep on walking down into the depths of the earth- though a voice in the back of her mind told her that wasn't possible, as they hadn't passed any other tunnels to get lost _in_- until finally a strange, greenish light began to shine up ahead. Behind Jiazin the others stopped and began to shift nervously.

"What's that light?" Chaiy asked softly. "It doesn't look like fire. Are there guards ahead?"

Jiazin turned and smiled, though she doubted the other girl could see it since she was now facing away from her small fire. "It's not the guards- not yet. It's something natural, and it means we're on the right track. In a few moments, you'll be able to see what it is."

Chaiy seemed unconvinced, but both Kanoda's and Tong's silhouettes could be seen nodding. Jiazin turned back forward and walked towards the pale light, the others following behind her. When the tunnel abruptly opened into a far larger cavern from which the glow came, all four stopped in their tracks to take it in.

The underground chamber was so vast that it was difficult for the mind to take it all in with just one glance, and it was obviously not natural. Carved columns and the remnants of other structures could be seen built into the walls or carved from the floor, which was itself lined with evenly spaced pools that were perfectly rectangular in a way only man-made structures could be. The source of the green glow was the outcroppings of crystal that seemed to grow from every available surface- pale individually, but together enough to illuminate the entire room clearly in soft green light.

"Growing up in the South Pole, I never imagined _anything_ like this," Kanoda finally said.

Chaiy turned towards Jiazin, a dark expression on her face. "What is this place? The Fire Empire didn't build it- the architecture's not the same style. This is someone else's work- _earthbenders'._"

"Nobody knows for sure- at least nobody I ever talked to," Jiazin admitted. "But you're probably right- it seems like there was another city on this spot before the Ba Sing Se the Empire conquered, and either some of it sank beneath the ground or was there to begin with. Now, we need to keep moving- and keep quiet. I know the way from here, but we're getting close to being under the palace, and pretty soon we'll start running into guards. Not many- not a lot of people know about the tunnels- but they'll be there."

The other three followed Jiazin as she made her way across the cavern floor, Tong pausing occasionally to reach out and run his hands over one of the crystals. Jiazin found herself wondering what kind of meaning this ancient place would have for an earthbender as powerfully gifted as she'd heard the rebels say the boy was supposed to be. Soon they passed out of the cavern and into another one, which was similar but smaller, andfrom there to the base of a rough tunnel leading up. A strange expression crossed Tong's face as a he reached the entrance of it and he knelt, pressing one hand to the floor.

"I'm feeling something up there- vibrations in the rock," he said. "I think there are people up there."

"Guards," Jiazin said. "We're getting close to the basement of the palace proper. How many are there? Can you tell?"

"Not really," Tong told her. "I'm still learning how to do this. I don't think there are that many, but I can't say for sure."

"Let's go up, but be careful," Chaiy said. "If it looks like we're outmatched, we can collapse the tunnel behind us and run." The others glanced at her and nodded, and then proceeded slowly up the tunnel. As the glowing cavern disappeared behind them and they approached a bend, they heard voices and stopped suddenly.

Jiazin crept forward and stuck her head around the bend. Two guards sat at a table there, talking in low voices while playing what might have been a game of Pai Sho on a low table illuminated by torchlight. A third was pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing darkly back up the passage with an expression that showed he didn't relish this duty. He held a skull-helmet under one arm- the other guards were wearing ordinary helmets that left their faces visible.

"There's three of them," Jiazin said to her companions, pulling back. "I don't think they have any idea we're here. Only one of them is a firebender."

Chaiy smiled. "Let's take them."

The gaming guards leapt to their feet in shock as the four charged around the corner towards them- apparently the idea that they might actually be _attacked_ on this notoriously dull duty hadn't occurred to them- while the firebender jammed his helmet on and fell into a fighting stance. He was met for his troubles with two boulders launched by Tong and Chaiy, which struck him directly in the torso and mask and sent him flying back into the wall, where he slid to the ground and lay still. Behind him, one of his companions pulled his sword out in time to meet Jiazin's in a clang of steel. The two traded blows for a few moments, his superior size and strength balancing out Jiazin's speed and elite training, until finally she raised a hand directly in front of his eyes and formed a bright flare in the palm. The guard stumbled back, cursing, and she knocked his legs out from under him and then slammed his head back against the wall, knocking him out. She then turned to see that Kanoda had tackled the final guard and wrestled him into submission.

"That was easy," the Water Tribe boy said, looking down at his defeated enemy. "After Shiyan, I was expecting Imperial troops to be a little, I don't know… tougher."

Jiazin wondered who Shiyan was, then decided it didn't matter. "These men got stuck with this job for a reason," she told him. "No one ever attacks from below, so it's a safe duty to give the incompetent. Any guards we run in to actually inside the palace will be much tougher."

"What do we do with them now?" Chaiy asked. "If anyone stumbles across this scene, they'll know there are intruders and start actively looking for us."

"Nobody comes down here when they're not on duty, but we'd better be sure." Jiazin motioned towards the unconscious forms. "Let's drag them down into the caverns and leave them there. No one should find them down there until we're gone."

"Good idea," Chaiy said grudgingly. "And you can get by fine, but the three of us should probably take their cloaks and helmets- a disguise never hurt, and at night they probably won't notice we're not wearing the full uniforms."

That accomplished, the four moved up into the basement of the main palace. Jiazin felt a strange feeling creeping over her- this place had been her home her whole life, and though these dark under-corridors were not where she had spent most of her childhood, it still looked and _felt_ like home. Now after weeks of being among peasants and rebels she was returning as an invader. It was an uncomfortable notion, and she did her best to ignore it. She wasn't entirely successful.

Suddenly she held up a hand and the others stopped behind her. "I heard someone," she breathed. "Stay quiet and let me handle it."

"I don't like it-" Chaiy began, but Tong cut her off.

"It's her house," the former slave said in his quiet voice. "She knows what she's doing."

The footsteps came closer and then rounded a corner, revealing that they belonged to an elderly man in a red robe, walking along with a scroll in one hand and a torch in the other. Jiazin recognized him as one of her father's servants- presumably some member of the household had sent him to fetch something from the basement. Studying the scroll intently, he seemed oblivious to his surroundings until Jiazin stepped forward, grabbed him by the collar of his robes, and pulled him back against a wall.

"L-lady Jiazin?" he breathed. "What are you doing here? Don't you know they're looking for you?"

"I need something from the palace," she said, which was technically the truth. "Listen, Anjing, do you know where my father is right now?" If Father was in his office, Jiazin knew- unlikely but not impossible at this late hour- it would make her task far more difficult.

"Both of your honored parents have retired for the night, milady," Anjing said. He glanced over at the other three and then back to her. "The soldiers say you joined with the rebels. Are you here to strike against your own household now?" His tone indicated he didn't believe that, but was curious about her purpose nonetheless.

"I'm not here to hurt my father, mother, or anyone in this palace," Jiazin answered. "Now then, you're not going to tell them I'm here, are you?"

He shook his head. "If I believed you wanted to bring harm on your father, I would tell him, but I do not. Do what you must quickly, and then leave. I hope to Agni I will not regret this," he added in an undertone. Jiazin nodded and then released him. Anjing regained his composure and continued along his path, pointedly ignoring Jiazin and her companions.

"That was dangerous," Chaiy said when he was gone. "What if he _does_ tell your father?"

"He won't," Jiazin told her. "Anjing's been with my father's house since before I was born, and he's loyal to my family first, the Empire second. If I don't try to hurt my father directly he won't turn me over to be executed as a traitor. His loyalty wouldn't allow it."

"Lucky we met him and not someone else," Kanoda observed. "And lucky the guards were incompetent. Let's hope our luck tonight holds." Something about his tone, though, said he doubted it.

Something else was bothering Jiazin too, something she'd wished she'd been able to ask Anjing. If her parents had already retired, and the ministers would surely have all returned to their own homes at this hour, then who was still about and ordering servants down to the bowels of the palace? Something was wrong here, and she didn't like it.

Shaking off her uncertainty, she led her companions through corridors and up staircases and into the main body of the palace. Here the walls were hung with tapestries depicting maps, dragons, and scenes of ancient victory, and though decorations weren't as fine as those in the Imperial palace, there was still a great deal of gold evident in the decorations. Looking at them, Jiazin found herself thinking of the earthbender slaves, and the rebels living in a cave, and a surge of unexpected guilt shot through her.

Passing through a hall hung with tapestries, they came to another lined on one side with windows that allowed a view of the city below. Jiazin, Tong, and Chaiy, who had lived in or near the city all their lives, passed by the windows without comment, but Kanoda took one glance out and stopped, staring out over the vast metropolis that twinkled with torchlight against the night sky.

"It's so… big," he breathed in amazement. "I knew that hundreds of thousands of people lived in this city, but I never realized what it meant until now." He stood staring and Long Du Shi as though entranced, his eyes drinking in every detail he could make out.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing, isn't it," Tong said. "My people spent their lives building it."

Kanoda turned to look at him, sympathy dawning on his face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know."

"Come on," Chaiy said. "We need to get moving. I imagine we're looking _real_ suspicious standing here staring at something the people here see every day. Let's go."

Leaving the windows behind, they continued on down another corridor until they came to one that ended in one ornately carved door- the Governor's office. "You three," stand guard," Jiazin told them. "It'll take me time to find the information on the High Admiral's fortress, and I don't want anyone stumbling in here while I'm at it."

"We understand," Chaiy said. "But I at least would appreciate not having orders barked at me, _my lady_." The sarcasm in her voice as she said Jiazin's title was biting.

"Sorry- old habit," Jiazin said, and then opened the door and slipped inside. Her father's office was as she'd remembered it- much like Qing Xi's, and equally filled with shelves and boxes of paperwork, but also somewhat smaller. Calling a spark into one hand, she used it to light the lamp that rested at her father's desk and then began to browse through his papers, looking for anything that might lead her to High Admiral Yuan.

* * *

Kanoda and Tong positioned themselves on either side of the door, drawing their cloaks about them and doing their best to look like serious and professional Imperial guards, while Chaiy paced back and forth in front of them like a caged animal. For a time that felt like hours, though it was probably far less ,nobody spoke, and the few servants who passed by took quick glances at apparent soldiers and hurried about their duties. At one point old Anjing passed, shooting them all a disapproving glare but continuing on his way. Maybe, Kanoda thought, he really _was_ loyal enough to Jiazin that he wasn't going to report them.

"You said your people built this city?" Kanoda asked Tong finally. "I thought the Fire Empire built Long Du Shi atop the ruins of Ba Sing Se. That's what Yue told me, anyway."

Tong shook his head. "They may have created the plans, but it was earthbenders who did most of the construction work," he said. "Enslaved by the Empress's orders, kept alive only to work. I killed my overseer and escaped, but I'll never forget being a slave."

"My people mostly got ignored," Kanoda said. "I guess the Fire Empire never cared about a few hundred "barbarians" living at the South Pole. I used to hate that- rather than even conquering us, the Empire just pretended we didn't exist at all- but it sounds like your people had it worse." He shook his head. "Of course, I think Yue's people had it worst of anyone. She's the last of her Tribe, did you know that?"

"I didn't," Tong said quietly. "The Fire Empire has much to answer for."

"Quiet!" Chaiy said. "I think I just heard someone- heavy boots, not a servant. Stay here- I'll check it out." Stringing her bow, she drew an arrow from her quiver and crept off down the corridor.

Kanoda shook his head. "She doesn't like Jiazin giving us orders, but she gives us orders herself the moment she can. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

"No," Tong told him with a faint smile. "Actually, I think it explains quite a bit."

Kanoda chuckled. "I think you may just have a point."

* * *

Jiazin smiled tightly as she rolled up some of her father's notes and placed them in a bag she'd found beneath his desk, probably for that exact purpose. She'd been right- he'd and his agents had tracked the movements of Yuan's fleet and the supplies he took that simply vanished, and a spy slipped aboard one of his vessels had finally confirmed the location of a hidden fortress in the northern seas. She had the information she needed now- it was time to get out of here.

Dousing the lamp, she stepped out of the door to find Kanoda and Tong waiting for her. "I got what we need," she told them. "Let's go." Frowning, Jiazin glanced around. "Where's Chaiy?"

"She thought she heard someone and went off to follow the sound," Kanoda told her. "She went the way we'll need to go, so we can pick her up on the way out."

Jiazin nodded and the two boys followed her out into the main corridor and into the window-lined hall. There they stopped, staring. A fearsome figure held Chaiy around the throat with one black-armored arm; the rebel leader's daughter was glaring murderously, her bow lying useless on the ground. It took Jiazin a moment to recognize her captor as one of the Empress's Chosen; her dragonscale facepaint was doing it's job of removing all trace of humanity from her features, replacing it with fearsome power.

"Shiyan," Kanoda said in a disbelieving voice. "What are you doing here?" He looked at her more closely. "Do you _sleep_ in that makeup?"

The Chosen- Shiyan- chuckled darkly. "Well, well," she said. "If it isn't the Water Tribe spy. I thought I heard something going on down here, and I decided to investigate. What did I find but a rebel who attacked me on sight- she put up a fight, I'll give her that." She glanced at Jiazin. "And you must be the governor's daughter. I've heard so much about you- but I still wonder how a man as obviously competent as your father could raise a filthy traitor."

Jiazin's sword was out of its sheath in an instant and pointed directly at Shiyan's throat. "My father raised me to believe in honor," she said, "and I've found that honor doesn't always lead to the Empire. You're outnumbered. Let Chaiy go, and we'll let you walk away."

"Loyalty to your companions is something I can respect," Shiyan said, "but you are- or were- an Imperial noble. You know the reputation of my order. Do you seriously think you can beat me?" There was nothing in Shiyan's voice and bearing that indicated anything but calm self-confidence- Jiazin realized with a chill that she really believed with absolute certainty that she could win this fight alone.

"Let Chaiy go," Jiazin repeated. "Or have the Chosen sunk to cowering behind hostages?"

That barb drew blood. A feral snarl crossed Shiyan's face and she hurled Chaiy against the wall, where the rebel lay in a still heap. The Chosen's own sword was in her hand in a heartbeat, and then she and Jiazin were shooting straight towards each other.

They met in a clash of steal, trading blows so fast that Jiazin doubted Kanoda or Tong's untrained eyes could track them. It was quickly obvious, however, that in this opponent she had more than found her match. Jiazin trained with the sword; to Shiyan, it was an extension of herself. The young noblewoman found herself wondering what kind of life the Chosen must have led so that by her mid-teens she would already be little more than a deadly living weapon. Shiyan lacked Gian's experience, but her formal training was far superior to his, and unlike the mercenary, who had wanted to capture Jiazin alive, Shiyan gave every indication of fighting for the kill.

Finally Jiazin pulled back, and drawing up one hand created a fireball which she blasted at the Chosen. Shiyan spun and managed to duck aside in time, though her armor was singed, and she turned to look at her opponent with a feral smile on her face. "You're good," she said, "but not good enough."

Jiazin knew she was right, but then remembered that there was one weapon she had left in her arsenal, if she was able to use it. The blue flames had startled Gian long enough for her to finish him- how much more fearful would they be to a member of the Empress's own fanatics? She just needed to be able to summon it again.

Recalling what she had felt during that previous fight, Jiazin drew upon her will and focused it into a single overpowering purpose, one that left no room for doubt- the defeat of this smug Chosen who stood in front of her. Then she drew a deep breath, felt the energy building inside of her, and released it in a single jet of intense blue power from her free hand.

Shiyan dodged aside, and looked up at Jiazin with an expression so hateful it seemed barely human. "How dare you," she said in a voice that was soft, even, and utterly terrifying. At that sound Jiazin felt her control wavering and she took an involuntary step back. "How _dare_ you mock the Empress, traitor!"

Then Shiyan was on her, lunging with terrifying speed and strength. She knocked Jiazin to the floor and wrapped one hand around her throat, raising her sword in the other. "You turn against the Empire, fight against the Chosen, and then you _dare_ to wield the Empress's own blue fire as though it is yours?" she demanded in that terrible, quiet, hateful voice. "For that alone, you will die!"

She raised her sword higher, but before it could fall a voice called out from nearby. "Chosen!" Tong shouted. "Catch!"

Shiyan half-rose and turned towards the sound just in time to be hit square in the stomach by a large chunk of rock the earthbender had apparently torn from one of the palace walls. The force of it knocked her off her feet and sent her stumbling backwards into one of the windows that lined the corridor. The glass shattered, and it, rock, and Chosen fell out of sight.

Jiazin pulled herself to her feet and turned to Tong. "Thanks," she said, gasping for air. "I think you just saved my life."

"I would have done something sooner, but I didn't want to risk hitting you," he said. "Finally, I realized that if I didn't do something, the Chosen was going to kill you." His eyes went to the window. "Do you think I killed her?"

"No," Kanoda said. "I know Shiyan, and she's every bit as good as she thinks she is. A big rock and a fall aren't enough to finish her off, believe me. Now, I think we should get out of here. Someone will have heard that."

Tong bent down and picked up the unconscious Chaiy in his arms, and then they hurried down the corridors of the palace, towards the basement and the tunnel. Jiazin could heard booted feet running in the levels above them as they descended towards the basement, but they made it without incident until they stood at the mouth of the tunnel leading down into the caverns. A fireblast struck the ceiling above their heads, and Jiazin turned her head to see a squad of guards pursuing them.

"Hurry!" she commanded, racing down the tunnel with the others close behind.

"Stop!" Chaiy's voice said, and Jiazin turned to see Tong setting her down. "Running won't do us any good, they'll just catch us. But we've got another solution. Jiazin, Kanoda- get back. Tong- we're collapsing the tunnel entrance."

Water Tribe boy and Imperial noble hurried into the body of the main cavern as the two earthbenders faced the oncoming guards and planted their feet firmly. The earth seemed to shake as they raised their arms, and as they brought them crashing down the whole tunnel entrance fell in with a shower of rock and dust. Tong and Chaiy stumbled back into the cavern coughing, but the passage behind them was completely blocked off.

"It'll take them a while to get through that," Chaiy said, panting. "But I bet there are other tunnels if they know where to look. Did you get what we came for?"

"I did." Jiazin patted her bag. "I have the location of High Admiral Yuan's secret fortress here."

"Good job," the earthbender told her, voice tinged with what sounded like grudging respect. "We've got what we need to shake things up. Now let's get out of here."


	40. Chapter 39: The Penalty of Treason

**Chapter 39: The Penalty for Treason **

The chunk of rock slammed into Shiyan's body with enough force to send her reeling back into one of the glass windows that lined the corridor. She barely had time for the realization that the earthbend had gotten the drop on her before the glass shattered behind her, and then she tumbled out the window.

Shiyan spun madly in midair, attempting to see if there was anything nearby for her to grab onto, and if so to orient herself towards it. Before she had the chance, she slammed into a sloping roof and began to slide down it. The rock that had started this whole mess, on the other hand, crashed clear through it, presumably landing somewhere within the palace. Hissing in pain and anger, Shiyan attempted to slow her descent by embedding her sword in the roof, but all she managed to accomplish was to tear tiles free and send them flying. Finally she pitched into the air and seemed to hang suspended for what felt like an eternity before falling to the palace lawn in a painful heap. Two startled servants stood nearby; she glared at them and both hurried fearfully away.

She attempted to pull herself to her feet, but the pain that shot through her body told her in no uncertain terms that this was out of the question. Shiyan didn't think anything was broken, but her whole body had just taken a pounding and was filled with a dull ache. The Chosen cursed herself for a fool for allowing herself to be so distracted by the traitor Jiazin's mockery of the Empress- how _had_ she produced the blue fire?- that she had forgotten the girl's companions. It was a mistake that no Chosen should make. Shiyan's earlier defeat by the waterbender had occurred because she hadn't known the full extent of the woman's abilities, but this defeat was only because of her own foolishness. That stung worse than the pain of the fall.

Still, she'd confirmed one thing for certain tonight- the Governor's daughter was indeed a traitor. Her actions- invading the palace and attacking a Chosen, to say nothing of her mockery of the Empress- put that beyond doubt. Armed with this knowledge, there were certain duties which Shiyan knew she now had to perform, and she almost felt a pang of regret for Governor Yan Li, who had seemed the picture of the loyal Imperial noble. She quickly banished the feeling- the Empress's law had to be fulfilled, regardless of personal preferences or desires. That was the core of Shiyan's existence, and her failure to capture the traitor, the spy, and their companions only solidified her need to hold to it.

As soon as she was able to stand…

* * *

"Did you find what you were after?" Shu Bei Fong asked as Jiazin entered his side-cave. Yue sat across from him- apparently the two had been engaging in conversation before her arrival- and she also looked up at the young noblewoman with a questioning expression.

"I did," Jiazin said, sitting herself down across from them and pulling the scrolls from her pack. "In my father's office, I found information he's gathered on all the major nobles, just like I told you. Among his information on Yuan, there was information regarding a fortress on a far northern island that the High Admiral seemed unusually determined to keep secret."

Shu looked thoughtful. "If Yuan was so determined to keep its location secret, how did your father manage to uncover it?"

"He noticed that Yuan was requisitioning more supplies than his forces needed and then shipping them away to a destination that no one recorded," Jiazin explained. "So he kept track of which ships were following schedules with enough room to fit unnoticed stops on them and slipped some of his own spies aboard, disguised as sailors." She unfurled one particular scroll. "Here's the report from one who got lucky.

" 'The fortress is built upon a small isle of rock that juts from the sea, far from any larger landmass. The seas about it are storm-tossed and difficult to navigate- fortunately, the captain and crew were among the Fire Navy's best, and had run this route for the High Admiral before. The fortress itself is an iron spire that rises high above the island, unadorned by any sort of decoration and guarded by elite Fire Navy marines. What secret the fortress holds I was unable to determine without arousing suspicion- it seems that most of the guards themselves do not know for sure- but I believe it to be some manner of treasure vital to the High Admiral's family's fortune. I managed to get only a quick glimpse into one of two guarded chambers and beheld nothing more extraordinary than a metal box; presumably, it is what the box contains that is so valuable. I do not feel I have the knowledge to speculate further with any accuracy.'"

Jiazin stopped reading and looked up. "He might not have been able to figure out what Yuan had, but I think we can. I've never heard of any normal treasure being guarded so intensely, and with Navy resources. It's got to be the spirit fish."

"Yes," Yue said, her voice soft and distant. "That is the place- I have never seen any fortress like the one you describe, and yet I feel as though I know it well. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes." Jiazin pulled out a second scroll from within her bag and unrolled it, revealing a small map of the entire Fire Empire. She pointed to a small island located between the North Pole and the northernmost reaches of the old Fire Nation. "According to the spy's report, it should be here."

"Finally," Yue said. "You have my thanks, Jiazin- this will not bring my people back, but if I can restore the spirits to their rightful place, perhaps some portion of the Fire Empire's crimes can be undone." She turned to look at Shu. "My boat was destroyed by the High Admiral's ship just before I arrived here. Do you know where I can find another?"

"There are many ships at the docks of Long Du Shi," Jiazin said. "Perhaps you could steal a small one?"

Shu raised his eyebrow. "Suggesting theft of Imperial property, Jiazin? Doesn't seem quite like you."

"Any warships in the harbor would be under the High Admiral's authority," she pointed out. "I don't have any particular problem with inconveniencing him. So far as I'm concerned, Yuan represents everything that's _wrong_ with my people."

"Very well, then," said Shu. "I'll have Chaiy see if any of our rebels have any experience with either sailing ships or stealing them. Now, it's quite late, and I imagine both of you want to rest. I know that I do."

"Thank you," Yue said, rising and giving a respectful bow. "I appreciate all that your people have done for me, Shu Bei Fong." She glided from the small side-cave. Jiazin nodded towards Shu- not a bow of subservience, but an indication of respect between equals- and followed after her.

* * *

Once the waterbender and the young noble were gone, Shu sat quietly for several moments, until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking up, he saw his daughter duck inside- she'd been waiting in the main cave while he discussed the results of tonight's mission.

"So the scrolls were what Jiazin said they were?" Chaiy asked.

"They were. I'm still not entirely sure what to make of the girl, but I do think we can trust her for now." He leaned forward. "Now then, you might want to fetch young Tong and bring him here to. There are things I want to discuss with both of you."

"Such as?"

Shu smiled. "Let's just say I have a certain interest in the tunnels beneath the palace."

Chaiy paused for a moment, and then her eyes lit up in understanding and she returned his smile. "I'll get him."

* * *

Governor Yan Li was awakened rudely by the sound of someone pounding on the door to his chambers. Growling irritably, the governor sat up and swung out of his bed, taking care not to wake his still-slumbering wife, and pulled on a robe. "Who dares disturb me at this hour?" he demanded in his roughest voice as he stalked towards the door. He didn't think of himself as a particularly harsh master, but whoever was out there should know that he still demanded propriety be observed, and they had just abandoned it.

When he pulled the door open, however, the sight of the Chosen Shiyan- looking rather the worse for the wear, but still fixing him with that death glare they all seemed to have- brought him to complete awareness with a cold rush.

"Governor," she said without preamble, "you and I have matters to discuss."

"What could you possibly want that couldn't wait a few hours?" Yan Li demanded.

"I met your daughter Jiazin earlier tonight," Shiyan said. "She'd snuck into the palace in company with rebels and spies, and assaulted my person before escaping."

_But she did escape. Good girl!_ The governor thought, though he dared not say that aloud. Even for someone of his station, the Chosen were not to be mocked lightly. "And is there any purpose to this beyond your complaints?" he asked.

"According to Imperial law, if a member of a noble house is found to be guilty of treason against the throne, all those who are related by blood or ties of friendship to that traitor must be held on probation for such time as it takes to determine if they harbor treasonous thoughts themselves," Shiyan quoted. "Probation during which they cannot wield the authority of any office in the Empire."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, and then Yan Li went cold. "You can't be serious!" he said. "This city is one of the hubs of the Fire Empire, and there's no one of sufficient rank to take over the governorship. You overstep your bounds, Chosen!"

"Actually," she said, her expression darkening, "There is one such in the palace right now. In the matter of adherence to the Empress's will, there are times when you must make alliances with those you would prefer to avoid." She stepped aside, and the other Chosen- Cheng- stepped into sight, and beside her a familiar smirking figure. "High Admiral Yuan must take your authority until such time- hopefully soon- as this matter can be settled."

"You cannot mean this!" Yan Li said quietly. "You despise him!"

"I do," said Shiyan curtly, "but in this case, he is loyal, while your loyalty is in doubt. The Empress's laws regarding traitors leave little room for doubt." Yuan's smile broadened.

"Oh, don't worry, this is only a _temporary_ appointment," the High Admiral said. "I'm sure the Chosen will make certain your superiors are informed and able to clear this matter up- she doesn't want me in your office for long." Suddenly he stepped forward and grabbed Yan Li by the arm. "And if you believe that," he whispered into his rival's ear, "then you're a bigger fool than your traitor daughter. She offered me an opportunity and I took it, but she's a fool as well if she thinks she can control me. This city, all that you have, is _mine_ now. Remember that!" Yuan released the governor, who stumbled back against the wall.

Shiyan regarded them both with distaste and then spun on her heel and left. Yan Li briefly considered charging Yuan on the spot, but reason took over. The High Admiral was a career military man- Yan Li, unlike his daughter, wasn't a warrior or a firebender. He would accomplish nothing but his own death, and he wouldn't give Yuan the satisfaction. The High Admiral smirked at him again and then departed himself, leaving Yan Li alone in the doorway to rage helplessly and reflect on the insanity of a political system that allowed a teenage girl with too-high an opinion of herself and an unstable egotist to depose a loyal official for a crime he did not commit.

Perhaps, he though and hated himself for it, Jiazin had a point after all…


	41. Chapter 40: Madness and Brilliance

**Chapter 40: Madness and Brilliance**

Admiral Chan's family had been in the service of the Fire Empire's navy going back several generations, a fact that the Admiral himself drew great pride from. True, the house of Chan might not have attained the same level of glory as that of the house of Zhao (which High Admiral Yuan never missed an opportunity to remind him), but it had produced three admirals in the past century alone, in addition to numerous other decorated officers. Chan himself had certainly never given the Empress or her minions reason to complain about his service.

His current command was a fleet base on the shore of the former Earth Kingdom facing the old Fire Nation heartland. There were certainly more prestigious positions, but Chan's was nonetheless an important one, since many ships traveling between the two continents or even just around the Earth Kingdom landmass had to stop there for re-supply and repair. Still fairly young for his rank, Chan saw his command as a stepping stone for greater things- perhaps even a shot at the High Admiralty, once that preening egotist Yuan made his inevitable fatal mistake. The Empress might be inordinately fond of the house of Zhao, but she had no tolerance whatsoever for failure.

It was early evening and Chan sat in his office, watching the activity below him from the window that overlooked the entire base while he sipped from a small cup of tea. The sound of his door opening behind him caught his ear, and he turned to see one of his junior officers standing there, a strange and unreadable expression on his face.

"Well," Chan said, "don't just stand there, man. I assume you have good reason for disturbing me?"

The officer help up one hand, and the admiral saw that he was holding a scroll. "This arrived for you just now, sir- brought in by a ship that sailed into the harbor, and then left. She told me I was to give it only to you."

"She?"

"The Chosen, sir." The young officer bowed, seeming overwhelmed. A Chosen, Chan thought darkly. Well, that would explain his subordinate's expression- those in the direct military service had little love for the Empress's elite, but they did have a healthy respect and fear of them. And if a Chosen had been reduced to playing messenger girl, then that meant the Empress herself had a message of incredible import for Admiral Chan.

"Give me the message," he ordered. The young officer hurried forward and placed it in his hand, and then departed as Chan dismissed him with a wave of one hand. The admiral unfurled the scroll, read it once through intently, and then read it again to make sure he'd understood it properly.

The Empress feared for her own life, and felt that in the event of her death it would be Admiral Chan who would be the best choice in all the Empire to hold the throne in trust for her chosen successor. He could feel his heart swelling with pride- this was a promotion far beyond anything he had imagined, and it was distinctly possible that soon his star would be added to the glories of the house of Chan. Of course, as the letter had said, there would be many who would dispute his right to such a high position- Yuan for one, along with some of Chan's own less pleasant colleagues. Of course, when he was Imperial Regent he'd have the power of the full throne behind him, and then several of his rivals would likely be meeting with unfortunate accidents…

Chan's cup of tea ran empty, and he rang for a servant to bring him another. He didn't recognize the robed man who entered, but that wasn't unusual- Chan had numerous servants on staff, and never paid much attention to their individual features anyway. Taking the new cup from the man, he waved him away and drank deep, imagining precisely what thunderstruck expression Yuan would have when he heard this news.

Suddenly everything became strangely fuzzy and blurry around the Admiral, and he felt exhaustion creeping over him. He gave a great yawn, and only part of his mind was able to say that this wasn't right before he collapsed into his seat and fell solidly asleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The Hidden Flame agent who'd disguised himself as Admiral Chan's servant waited outside his door for what he felt an appropriate length of time before entering the room again. He found the Admiral exactly where he expected him- slumped in his chair, unconscious from the drug the agent had slipped into his tea. When he awoke in about an hour, he would have no memory of this, which gave the agent the time he needed to accomplish his goal.

Slipping up beside Chan's prone form, the agent lightly pulled the message from the Empress from his hand and laid it on his desk to read it. As soon as he was finished he knew that this was something his master must see as soon as possible, and borrowing ink, a brush, and a sheet of paper from the Admiral, he quickly wrote out a copy. Slipping the original back into Chan's hand, he hid the copy up the sleeve of one of his robes, leaving the room as though everything was normal and he had nothing to hide. Acting casual, he'd learned, was essential to being a spy- look like you were concealing something, and people would rightly assume that you were.

That night a small boat went missing from the base's harbor, and no one ever saw that particular servant again.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

A week and a half later, High Minister Qing Xi sat at his desk, staring at the document one of his agents had set before him. He had read it several times now, and the more he did the less sense it made. There was no plot against the Empress, at least none that was serious enough to be an actual threat- as he ran the Imperial intelligence operations, he would have been one of the first to learn of such a thing. The idea of a hidden heir to the throne, protected by the Chosen, also didn't fit with what else he knew. Azula had determined that she would create the illusion of her own immortality, and Qing Xi himself had found the girl Jiazin who would wear the mask and robes of the Dragon Empress. Nowhere did this unknown "successor" come into play, and he was reasonably certain that the Chosen were protecting no such personage. Their fanaticism made them difficult to infiltrate, but it was possible to get information from them if you were clever about it. If Azula really did have a hidden successor, he or she was the best kept secret in the Empire.

Someone was being played. It was certainly either Admiral Chan or Qing Xi himself, and perhaps went beyond that, but the High Minister needed more information before he could know for certain. He needed to know what message Azula had sent to the other high officers of her military. Fortunately, he had received a report that another agent would be returning tonight with information on the content of the message sent to General Yi.

He waited quietly for what felt like several hours, staring at the scroll that lay unrolled before him, as darkness fell outside his window. Finally the door opened and a servant entered, bowing and placing a scroll on the desk. "For you, my lord," he said quietly before withdrawing. Qing Xi acknowledged him with a nod, and then unrolled the scroll beside the first one and read it through thoroughly. Then he read them both again, just to make certain his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

The two messages were the same.

It didn't make any sense. Azula was appointing both men to the position of regent for a nonexistent heir, and it was clear that they weren't to share the role- each letter clearly identified the recipient as the sole guardian of the throne, and warned against impostors. More than that, while Chan and Yi were both highly competent officers, Qing Xi could think of a dozen who would be more qualified to rule the Empire, himself included. So why was Azula doing this? Were _all_ the messages she was sending out the same? Something in Qing Xi's gut was whispering that they were, but the very idea was madness. If it was true, then every highly placed military officer would consider themselves to be the sole regent and all others impostors, and that would lead too…

At that moment the High Minister understood, and the blood drained from his face.

It had been whispered for decades- more intensely recently- that the Empress was mad, and Qing Xi had spent enough time around her to know that for a fact. As she was also brilliant and powerful, most of the Empire's nobles were willing to allow her instability to slide, or were too scared of her to bring it up in public. But how could it have been, Qing Xi wondered, that no one ever seemed to stop and think of what schemes an Empress who was truly both brilliant and insane might brew up? Especially one who feared nothing more than her own mortality.

Now he understood, or thought he did, and he was apalled. For the first time in years, High Minister Qing Xi, the second most powerful person in the entire Fire Empire, put his head in his hands and wept.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

She was the greatest ruler the world had ever seen. Entire continents had been ground beneath her heel, and while she did not technically rule the entire world, she ruled all of it that mattered. Her power as a firebender was unrivalled, certainly in her time and perhaps in all of history, and her very name had become a synonym for awe and dread in all lands across the world. Nobles so powerful that they would have been kings in another age bent their knee at the very rumor of her presence and named her their liege mistress.

And yet Azula, the Dragon Empress, lived in torment.

The torment was not her own- she was certain of that. It was _them_. The filthy masses of the world, who looked at her with fear that barely concealed their bitter hatred and jealousy. They wanted what she had, every one of them did, and it was only a matter of time before one of them tried to take it. They died for it, of course- anyone who dared to challenge her died- but it was still wearying that every time she went out in public she found herself killing at least one worm who twitched wrong and in so doing gave away his treacherous inclinations. That was why she isolated herself from others, communicating only with her Chosen, who were absolutely trustworthy because they were extensions of herself, and her inner circle, who she knew well enough to know when they thought they could plot behind her back, and when they had to be put down.

In so doing, Azula insulated herself from the living. But even at the height of her power, she couldn't protect herself from the dead.

They came when she was alone, whispering their threats and taunts to her from the shadows where they hid. When she looked at them directly, she could see them- there was her father, whose death had been her only act of mercy but who called her assassin and traitor, glaring at her with murderous eyes; there was the High Fire Sage, who pleaded with her that his order had done nothing but what she had asked, and that it was not his fault the knowledge she sought did not exist; there was the Earth King who had just recently died in prison, calling her tyrant, coward, betrayer of her own kin.

Three of the shades were the worst. The first was her brother- had she killed him, or arranged his death? She could no longer remember, though she knew she'd had something to do with it. He'd been one of the first to appear, and she'd stricken him from the histories in response. A man couldn't have a ghost if he'd never existed at all. But Azula knew that he'd lived, and so Zuzu came back night after night to torment her. He still looked young, as he had the day he'd died, while she had aged. That was the greatest indignity of all.

The second was Uncle. After Zuko's death, Uncle had challenged her father to an Agni Kai, but Azula had ensured his defeat. She'd spiked the old man's tea with a flavorless poison, and he'd entered the arena in no condition to fight. Ozai had mowed him down in moments. This ghost never spoke. He just shook his head sadly at her. The last was Mother, who alone of the ghosts didn't hate the Empress, but spoke instead the soft, weak words of love. Of them all, this was the hardest to endure.

None of the dead ever made move to harm Azula. She knew that they understood that her time had almost run out, and they were patient. They were content to wait and serve as a reminder that sooner or later even she, the mightiest single mortal who had ever walked the earth, would come down to them. That was why she hated them even more than the treacherous living. They were constant reminders that in the end, for all her power she was only human.

They gathered around her now, murmuring to her as she sat alone on her throne. Tonight, however, she smiled at them from behind her mask. "All of you are too late," she told them. "I understand now that I will die, but don't think I will lie down and accept my fate among the rest of the cattle. When I depart this life I will blast a hole through this world so vast that it shall never be filled. When I perish, everything that I or all my family built will perish with me."

The Empress's smile broadened, for while the dead did not disappear, for once in all the years they had tormented her she had shocked them into silence.


	42. Chapter 41: Setting Sail

**Chapter 41: Setting Sail**

Jiazin stood amidst the bustle of Long Du Shi's docks, trying to be inconspicuous. She was dressed in plain peasant clothes, her hair pulled back into a simple tail rather than a topknot, and the cloak that she wore concealed her sword hanging at her hip, but she still felt as though she stood out amongst the crowd and sooner or later someone would point at her and call her out for being an impostor. Nobility were trained to be noticeable and commanding; blending in required something rather different.

"Relax," a voice said from beside her, and she turned to see Kanoda, similarly dressed as a peasant- he was a bit darker than the average Imperial subject, but not so much that it would immediately draw attention without his distinctive Water Tribe clothing. "You're fidgeting too much. You need to calm down, and act like you feel like you belong."

Jiazin raised an eyebrow at him. "Fairly sophisticated advice, coming from someone who's never been in a city before in his life."

Kanoda shrugged. "Hunting, you learn a lot about stealth. Stay still, act like part of the environment, and nothing- or no one- will even realize you're there."

She supposed that _did_ make a certain amount of sense. Kanoda had come along on the mission to steal a small ship to steal in order to reach High Admiral Yuan's island fortress because Yue had, and the Water Tribe boy seemed to consider himself tied to her in some important way. Jiazin herself was going because the presence of a firebender would make managing even a small engine much easier- and also, she admitted to herself, because the idea of sneaking under Yuan's nose and stealing his most prized treasure away from him appealed to her. The High Admiral had made his disdain for her father and her family plain many times, Jiazin knew, and a certain part of her was more than willing to take pleasure in his downfall. Along with them, Shu and Chaiy had sent three of their rebel warriors- two of them, Feng and Chin, had stolen and sailed small vessels before, while the third, Hu, had been a slave on an Admiral's flagship after it had been discovered he could cook quite well. Feng and Hu were both earthbenders.

According to Shu's spies, there was a small scouting vessel berthed near the far end of the docks, designed for speed and needing only a handful to crew. The raiding party had slipped into the port area early this morning in pairs, and would wait for night to fall and the crowd to thin before attempting to seize the vessel. Glancing across the crowd, Jiazin could make out Yue's cloaked form near a merchant stall, apparently haggling over a bit of food, Feng hovering behind her. There was no sign of Chin and Hu, but then, Jiazin had only met them briefly and didn't feel confident picking them out of a crowd.

She felt Kanoda's hand tugging on her sleeve, and turned back to face him. "What's going on over there?" he said, pointing towards the edge of the docks district and towards the main city walls. "It doesn't look good."

Jiazin found herself agreeing with that assessment. A group of soldiers were moving with purpose through the crowd, stopping every so often to affix a sheet of paper that seemed to have writing on it to an available surface before moving on. Sudden fear gripped the young noblewoman, and her mind leapt to the image of wanted posters with her face on them. The Chosen must have survived her fall, or perhaps Anjing had betrayed her, unthinkable as that seemed. Either way, her hand went to the hilt of her sword, and she silently vowed she wouldn't be taken without a fight. After a few moments, however, the soldiers posted one of the sheets close enough that she could make it out, and there didn't seem to be any image on it at all- only writing.

"They're putting up proclamations," Jiazin said softly to Kanoda. "My father must want something done badly enough he's bringing the whole city in on it. We need to get a better look at one of those."

Kanoda shrugged, as if to say that this was Jiazin's city and therefore her call, and the two wove their way through the crowd towards a proclamation that had already been up for a while, and therefore was not particularly close to the soldiers. Jiazin began to read it almost as soon as the characters were large enough to be legible, and her eyes widened in horror as she took in their full meaning.

"_By Imperial Law_," it read, "_Lord Yan Li has been removed from the position of Governor of Long Du Shi until such time as his true loyalty to Her Majesty the Empress may be ascertained. Until he is either reinstated or his successor appointed, this city shall fall under the authority of Lord Yuan of the House of Zhao, High Admiral of the Fire Navy. This is done in full compliance with the laws of the Empress, and is supported by the Empress's Chosen._"

"No!" Jiazin breathed, fear twisting her gut. This was all her fault, she knew, and she should have seen it coming sooner- with she herself known as a traitor, her entire family were suspect. Now Yuan was in control of the city, and from what she knew of the man she couldn't imagine he'd treat her father or his people with any leniency. She knew that her father could be a hard man when he felt it necessary- and her discovery of the Fire Empire's atrocities had truly shown her _how _hard- but he took no pleasure in it. Yuan, though, was a cruel man who lived only to aggrandize himself. While he ruled, no one in Long Du Shi would be safe.

"Jiazin," Kanoda said quietly, "we need to move. You're blocking the view, and people are staring at us." He reached out a hand and put it on her arm.

She whirled on him, eyes blazing, and she watched him take a step back fearfully. "Get your hand off me, barbarian _peasant_!" she snapped, rage at Yuan and herself boiling over onto him. "My father is in danger, and I do not _care_ about whether or not I'm making a scene!"

"And we've got bigger things to worry about than just this," Kanoda said, stepping close again so he could talk in a voice that wouldn't be overheard. "This is about the whole world, not just Long Du Shi or your father. If we can free the spirits, we can change _everything_."

"I don't care about that right now," Jiazin said, pulling away from him again. "It's my fault he's in trouble, and I'm going to the palace to find him and get him out of there!"

"Are you crazy?" Kanoda asked. "You can't just march in there- that place is going to be swarming with soldiers, and probably Yuan's marines now too, not to mention Shiyan the homicidal dragon girl. If you go there, you'll just get yourself killed and then you won't help anyone." He took a deep breath, and then looked her in the eye. "My people have lots of stories about heroes, and they did great things, but at heart they were all just people, like us, and they had families and friends and all sorts of entanglements. There'd always be a time when they'd feel called away by some other commitment, but if they did that they'd lose sight of what they were really trying to do- what was really important. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be worried about your father, but if you come with us you can do a lot of good, but if you run off to the palace you're just going to get killed accomplishing nothing. Is that what you want?"

Jiazin hung her head. "No. Thank you for helping me see that." She shook her head. "I'm going to take what Yuan values most away from him, and we'll see how he likes that. But when we return, I _will_ find a way to help my father. I won't forget him."

"I know it hurts," Kanoda said. "My father died a long time ago, but it still hurts to remember that. But that's why we're doing this, isn't it- for all the fathers and mothers and children this cursed Empire has hurt."

"Yes," Jiazin whispered, nodding. "For families."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The sun sank below the horizon and the crowds dispersed from the markets and taverns in the dock district. A few stragglers remained, but for the most part the area was empty except for a handful of soldiers on patrol.

The rebel group crept slowly along the docks. Hu led, wearing an Imperial captain's uniform that the rebels had stolen from somewhere along the line- having had more direct experience with naval officers than anyone else in the group, he had been selected to play the role of one. Jiazin had initially offered to do so herself, but the only captain's uniform the rebels had was for a man, and Shu had wryly pointed out that she looked rather young for that rank. Yue, for her part, had plenty of experience with the navy as Zhao's captive, but her distinctive appearance made it difficult to disguise as anything other than herself without the hood and cloak.

Every so often they ran into actual guard patrols as they made their way towards the scout ship they intended to steal, but these noticed Hu's uniform at once, saluted, and quickly made way. That they didn't recognize Hu himself was no major problem, since ships came and left Long Du Shi's docks every day. Finally, they reached their target- a vessel similar in design to the great warships, but smaller and slimmer, with only a single smokestack.

"There it is," Hu said, his voice deep but soft. "Right where Shu said it would be. Perfect. Everyone remember the plan?" The others nodded; Jiazin's own role wouldn't be substantial until the little ship was already captured.

Turning, the false captain marched towards the ship's ramp, his companions following closely behind them. He set foot on the metal with a distinct clanging sound that roused the two guards who appeared to have been playing Pai Sho farther back on the deck- they hurried forward with spears raised, but stopped when they saw Hu's uniform. "Apologies, sir," one of them said. "How may we assist you?"

"I'm here on orders from the High Admiral himself," Hu said. "I have been given the assignment of inspecting the Fire Navy's scout ships and their crews- the High Admiral feels that serious oversight has been lacking in this area."

"I assure you, sir, our vessel is in perfect working order," the guard said proudly.

Hu smiled. "Good. Then you have nothing to worry about. Fetch the rest of your crew and let me get a look at them." Both guards saluted, and the one who hadn't spoken hurried off belowdecks, returning with two more soldiers and an engineer. They formed a line on the deck and Hu began to walk up and down them, murmuring under his breath and every so often nodding approvingly. As he did so, the other rebels and Jiazin began to spread along the deck. Before Hu was finished, however, a strong wind blew across the harbor and caught Yue's hood, pulling it back from her head and revealing her white hair, unnaturally-colored eyes, and too-young face. The crew stared at her in shock.

Yue smiled and them, and then raised her hands. Water leaped from the sea and twined itself around their limbs before solidifying itself into chains of ice. The crew collapsed prone to the deck. The raiders looked at each other and nodded once before each running off towards their appointed task. Hu headed for the bridge on the ship's small observation tower, while Jiazin ran for the engines. The rest of the group seized the original crew and began to haul them belowdecks. They would be released to the shore several days to the north; it would be very difficult for them to get any message to Yuan in time for him to mount pursuit.

Finding the correct steel door, Jiazin opened it and found herself in the ship's engine room. A box of coal lay near the engine itself; seizing a small shovel, she fed several scoops of it inside before breathing deeply and setting the coal ablaze. Pulling herself back from the heat, she slammed the grate over the engine closed and then sat down nearby, where she could use her bending to keep the flame at a regulated level.

Shortly thereafter, the captured vessel was sailing out of Long Du Shi's harbor and towards the north, and the fortress where High Admiral Yuan kept the Moon and Ocean Spirits captive.


	43. Chapter 42: A Report to the High Admiral

**Chapter 42: A Report to the High Admiral**

The Long Du Shi garrison, assisted by the High Admiral's marines, continued their search for the rebels and the fugitives they harbored, but as of yet had not encountered success. Shiyan had wanted to join them in their hunt, but the fact that her body was still aching horribly from her fall had convinced her that at least for now she shouldn't overexert herself. After all, even the Empress's writings noted the difference between courage and risking yourself when you weren't able to fight at full strength. Currently she was standing on the roof of the palace, pacing back and forth as she looked down at the city beneath her, occasionally glancing to what little she could make out of what lay beyond.

At the sound of footsteps behind her, Shiyan turned to see a red-robed servant approaching. She waited silently for him to approach and go down on one knee. "What is it?" she asked.

"Chosen Shiyan," the servant said, "Governor Yuan requests your presence in the audience hall at once. He says that his scouts have important information and that you should be there when it is presented."

More likely Yuan didn't want to run the risk of Shiyan getting angry if this information turned out to be important and she wasn't there to hear it firsthand. Still, she nodded. "Very well. I shall join Yuan presently." Sweeping past the servant, she descended from the roof and into the main body of the palace, following the winding corridors until she finally arrived at the audience hall.

Yuan was seated in the governor's chair, looking incredibly pleased with himself, as he had for the last several days. Looking at him more closely, however, Shiyan could see that his fingers were twitching and his eyes continually darting to the main door. Despite his appearance of confidence, the High Admiral was clearly worried about something- probably this same news he'd called her down to hear. His officers and the ministers of Yan Li's court stood beside the chair, the latter group still looking rather displeased with the new arrangement. Yuan had little love for paperwork, and less for the bureaucracy.

"Ah, Chosen Shiyan," the High Admiral said when he noticed her, smiling broadly and falsely. "So glad you could join us. Now then, my scouts say they have news that can't wait, so let's bring them in, shall we?" Shiyan nodded stiffly. She and Yuan might have to put on a show of solidarity in front of the court, since they'd deposed Yan Li on their combined authority, but that hardly meant they had to like each other.

Yuan motioned to his guards, and they left the audience hall and returned with two scouts and a handful of men in rather ragged-looking sailors' uniforms. Yuan snorted. "This is what was so pressing?" he asked. "A handful of deserters? Throw them in the dungeons and forget about them. I was expecting news of the waterbender or the rebels at least!"

"Your pardon, my lord," the head scout said, "but these men aren't deserters, and I think you should listen to what they have to say."

"I'm listening," Yuan said.

"My lord," one of the ragged-looking men said, "my companions and I are- were- the crew of a scout ship moored in this harbor-"

"The ship that went missing a few days ago?" The High Admiral asked angrily. "You should hope for your sakes you have a good excuse for that. I'm not a man who forgives lightly."

"I know, my lord," the officer said, "but our ship didn't leave of our own free will. It was seized by rebels pretending to be Navy officers. And one of them…" the man paused to draw a deep breath, "one of them was a white-haired waterbender."

"No!" Yuan shouted, leaping to his feet. "She can't escape from me that easily! Where was she going? How did you escape? Tell me!"

The officer seemed rather taken aback by this display, but he swallowed and nodded. "They dropped us off on the coastline a few days north of here. That's where they're going- north. I don't know more than that, I swear by Agni!"

"North," Yuan breathed, and suddenly fear blossomed in his expression so suddenly even Shiyan was almost taken aback. "No- it can't be! But what else could she be after?" He spun to face his officers. "Mobilize the fleet. I want every warship that's seaworthy ready to sail before the day is out, carrying as many soldiers as they can fit. She has to be stopped before she ruins us all!"

"My lord," one of the ministers said, stepping forward, "I'm afraid I don't understand- this doesn't seem wise…"

"Of course you don't understand," Yuan snapped. "Suffice to say, the fate of the entire Fire Empire could lie on the line. You have your orders, and question them again at risk of your own life. Now, go!" The members of the court bowed hurriedly and scurried out. When they were gone, Shiyan approached Yuan.

"Are you mad?" she hissed. "Leaving this city virtually undefended- you're inviting the rebels to try and take it! And for what- a personal obsession? I will stop at nothing to fulfill my mission, but I will not drag this Empire down to do so!"

Yuan spun to face her directly. "This is about far more than a simple obsession, young lady," he growled. "Tell me, how much do they teach you Chosen about the true history of my grandfather's conquest?"

"Enough to know that he took something from the Water Tribe essential to the victory, and that you guard it still. We're told we don't need to know more." Shiyan's eyes widened in understanding. "I see- you think the waterbender plans to steal this prize back. But what could it be that could endanger the Empress's rule with the Water Tribe a hundred years gone?"

"I'm not giving you _that_ secret," Yuan said, smirking. "Let's just say that if the waterbender manages to steal it back, it would mean disaster for all of us."

"How can you be certain that is what she plans? All you know is that she goes north."

"I can't take that risk," Yuan said softly. "If I can't stop her, then she could destroy the Empire- and more to the point, the Empress would destroy _me_ for failing her in that mission. Your kind aren't the only ones with special purposes. And don't worry about the city- I'm leaving most of the garrison, with the ministers in command. It will be safe from the rebels while I take care of important matters. So, are you accompanying me or not?"

Shiyan gave him a cold smile. "Of course. If the waterbender is there, then the spy is likely with her- I wouldn't pass up that opportunity." And of course, she added silently, someone loyal and competent has to keep an eye on _you_, High Admiral.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Jiazin shivered as she paced the deck of the small ship. They'd passed into the open ocean several days ago now, and were heading directly for where her map indicated Yuan's fortress was, and already the air had grown colder, especially at night. She'd wrapped her cloak tightly about herself to keep the cold off, and every so often used her breath of fire- a technique she now regretted having never practiced much- to heat up the air in front of her.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and she turned to see Kanoda- and was stunned to see that he wasn't wearing any heavier clothes than usual. "Aren't you cold?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Cold? This isn't cold- not compared to what I'm used to. It almost never got this warm near the South Pole."

Jiazin tried to wrap her mind around the concept of such freezing temperatures all year round and failed. "Long Du Shi and the Fire Nation heartland are both warm," she finally said. "I guess I'm about as used to cold weather as you are to cities."

He laughed. "I think we've all been out of our comfort zones lately. And it's probably going to get worse from here out- I doubt that getting into Yuan's fortress is going to be nearly as easy as stealing this ship was."

They were both quiet for several moments, and finally Jiazin spoke again. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you back in Long Du Shi," she said quietly. "I was worried about my father, and it's hard to remember sometimes that I can't talk to foreigners and rebels the way I would to servants or peasants."

"I understand." Kanoda shrugged. "When you're that worked up by emotion, you can do stupid things. Besides, you're not the only one who's had to adjust how they think about the world. A few months ago I would have said that the idea of a girl fighting with a sword was completely unbelievable. Believe me, I know better now."

Jiazin raised an eyebrow at that. "So none of the Water Tribe legends you talk about have female heroes? How very bland."

"Some do," Kanoda admitted, "but from our perspective it's just one of those things that only happens in a story. But we have lots of legends- for a long time now, they've been _all _we've had."

"My people have stories too," Jiazin said quietly, "about the Great War, and the Phoenix King's ascension, and the Empress's heroism as she brought order to a chaotic world, but all those stories are hollow when you know what really happened." She shivered again, this time not from the cold. "It's a hard thing when your entire culture betrays you."

Kanoda shook his head. "I can't imagine. If I was in your place- well, I'm not sure what I'd do."

_In my place_… an image of the Empress's golden mask, the mask she was supposed to inherit someday, rose in Jiazin's mind. Shaking her head, she focused on burying it. "I'd like to hear some of your stories," she said. "Maybe it would be good for me to learn about another people's heroes."

"All right," Kanoda said, smiling. "Now, I'm not as good at this as my grandfather, but I'll give it a go…"

He launched into a surprisingly involved tale of a warrior who fought against a spirit of deathly cold to protect the Moon Spirit's daughter, and for a little while the story of what was to Jiazin an exotic and mysterious place and people helped keep dark thoughts of the Dragon Empress at bay.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"So you're leaving?" Cheng asked, disbelievingly. "And taking the entire fleet with you? What could possibly have Yuan scared that badly?"

"He thinks that something his family keeps in trust for the Empress is being threatened, and he rightly fears her wrath," Shiyan said, pacing in the middle of their quarters. "I'm not certain he is correct- his decision seems based more on paranoia than on logic- but on the off chance he is actually right, I must accompany him. You, however, will be staying here."

"What?" Cheng asked.

"Think," Shiyan told her. "With Yuan gone, the city will be under the control of the high nobility, and its defenses greatly weakened. The rebels might take this as the perfect opportunity to strike. You must remain here as the eyes and blade of the Empress- your presence alone will help keep the nobles in line, and if the city is attacked, you must be certain to provide an accurate report untainted by self-serving ambition. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Cheng said. "But I'm not sure if the nobles will actually be intimidated by a Chosen initiate."

Shiyan turned to glare at her. "Of course they will. Remember, who you are beneath your armor and paint doesn't matter. You are the Empress's presence, her will, and her blade, even as I am. Do you understand me, sister?"

"I do," the younger girl said quietly, lowering her head not quite quickly enough to hide the flash of something in her eyes- was it resentment? Shiyan couldn't be sure. "I will not disappoint you."

"I would expect not." For all her shortcomings, Cheng was still a Chosen trained, and seemed to have learned from her mistakes. When it came down to being seriously tested, Shiyan couldn't truly imagine one of her order failing. "The Empress's wisdom guide you."

"And you," Cheng said. Collecting her clothing and weapons, Shiyan departed the room and headed for where the train would take her to the docks. Between Chosen, no more complex farewells were necessary.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

From a hill near Long Du Shi, two rebel scouts watched with great interest as what seemed like every warship in the harbor was made ready to sail. At first convinced this had to be some kind of bizarre drill, they were proven wrong as the entire fleet cast off and departed from the harbor, High Admiral Yuan's _Eye of Agni_ in the lead and a good portion of the city's garrison aboard.*

The two scouts didn't fully understand what they'd seen, but they knew that here was an opportunity their leaders could make use of. Turning away from the city, they departed the hill and hurried to bear their news to Shu and Chaiy Bei Fong.

*Yes, Yuan is acting irrationally here. If you hadn't already guessed, he has some pretty major issues with his grandfather's reputation, and the possibility of said granfather's greatest achievement being undone on his watch is driving him to some imprudent behavior. Shiyan, for her part, doesn't know enough for sure about what's going on to feel she can overrule him, which not incidentally is how he likes it.


	44. Chapter 43: Fighting Spirit

**Chapter 43: Fighting Spirit **

Several days after Yue, Kanoda, and Jiazin left, the rebels were called together into the central cave for reasons Tong didn't know. It was tightly packed, and for a moment he found himself missing the larger chambers of the Lake Laogai base- and then mentally chided himself, reminding himself that crowded as it was, these were still better conditions than he had known for years, or most of his people still had to endure.

Conversation died down as Shu and Chaiy moved to the front of the cavern. "Our scouts have recently reported to me," the rebel leader began, "that High Admiral Yuan, now acting governor of Long Du Shi, has made a serious tactical error. In pursuit of an unknown target or targets, he has pulled his entire fleet from the harbor and many land soldiers from the city itself and is leading them personally north at full speed." He looked around at them all, seeming to make eye contact with almost every other rebel in the room. "I don't know why he's doing this or what he hopes to accomplish, but I do know that this is a major opportunity for us." Shu drew a deep breath before continuing. "I believe that, with the proper timing and coordination, we can capture Long Du Shi before the High Admiral returns."

The cavern erupted into noise as everyone began talking at once, until Chaiy stepped forward and slammed one foot into the ground. The earth rumbled briefly and then stilled, and the rebels fell quiet. "I know it sounds unbelievable," Shu told them, "but I think that it can be done, and I'm certain we won't have a better chance. Several nights ago, a small group conducted a raid into the governor's palace using a series of secret tunnels that run beneath the city. The guards appear to be aware of the tunnels, but they are uncertain as to which one we used, and can't block them all off without the assistance of earthbender slaves- slaves they know better than to allow access to such a secret. As a result, they have merely increased their watch on the tunnels tremendously- but they are still firebenders in caves. They won't be a match for earthbenders surrounded by their element, particularly if they take them by surprise.

"Our goal is simple- to seize control of the palace. It is more than just the governor's home; it's the whole center of his government. If we can capture it, and take the officials within alive, we'll have crippled the city's ability to administer itself, and we'll have leverage to convince the soldiers to surrender. With numbers reduced as they are, and not expecting an attack on the palace itself, they won't be able to stop us."

An older rebel near the front stepped forward to face Shu. "I'm not sure about this," he said. "Even if we take the palace, we don't have the numbers to hold it, much less pacify the entire city. And if we fail, this could very well be our end."

Shu looked at him straight on. "I know, Rao. But sooner or later, we need to strike back, take risks, or else we'll end up as dead as generations of rebels before us. Besides, as I said before, we're not going to get a better opportunity- all we've fought for is in our reach now, and spirits take me if I let that slip away. But I don't think that the vast majority of the population will trouble us- they're Earth Kingdom stock, and for years have lived in fear of their Imperial overlords, especially that they'll steal any children who show bending power and put them to work as slaves. And as for numbers…" He turned and glanced at his daughter.

Chaiy stepped forward. "My father and I have discussed this, and we think it's time. Freedom for Long Du Shi means freedom for all its people." She glanced out over the gathered rebels, and it felt to Tong as though she was looking directly at him. "It's time for us to free the slaves."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Tong suppressed a shudder as he followed closely behind Chaiy and the small group of rebels she'd brought with her to approach the slave compounds. She'd brought him along both for his bending power and his connection to the slaves, but now as he saw again the place where he'd spent most of his life laboring under the lash, he felt a wave of memories assault him. It was hard, coming here again, but he had to force himself to do it. Chaiy needed all the help she could get.

Suddenly she dropped into a crouch and waved the other rebels down beside her. Tong could see the slave quarters nearby, silhouetted against the night sky, and he could feel the earth shaking ever so slightly as people paced across it. It took him a moment for him to register their forms- guards.

"Wait, wait," Chaiy said softly. "_Now._" As one the rebels leaped to their feet and tore shards of sharp rock from the earth. The guards didn't even have time to react before the projectiles struck them, sending them collapsing to the ground in twitching heaps. A part of Tong still recoiled from the killing, but he reminded himself that these were evil men, the same kinds of men who'd tormented him most of his life. That made him feel a little better.

Quickly the rebels spread out, going from one individual building of the slave quarters to the next. Opening the doors of the slave houses, the motioned them outside; the slaves seemed perplexed, but were too used to following orders to disobey. It made Tong sad to see them gather meekly in the space between buildings, though their eyes widened when they saw the dead guards. Finally one of the slaves spoke. "Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want from us?"

Chaiy stepped forward. "We don't want anything _from_ you," she said. "We're here to _help_ you. We're here to set you free."

"Free?" the slave asked her, shaking his head. "No, I don't believe it. Freedom is an empty dream; we can't fight _them_, and they will never let us go. You're only here to toy with us, and I won't listen to it." He turned to walk back towards the building he'd come from.

Chaiy snarled and ran forward, grabbing him by the back of his arm. "Fool!" she said. "Don't you understand? They _can_ be fought- I've been fighting them all me life. You saw what we did to those guards! You can't just give up!"

He turned to look at her. "More guards will come- they always do. And if they catch us here, they'll punish us- and if they catch you, and you really are a rebel, they'll do worse. My advice is that you get out of here while you can, save yourself. Don't waste your time with us."

Chaiy gaped at him, and then hurried back over to the rebels. The rest of the slaves were watching apathetically, with a few glancing back towards the direction of the guardhouses. "I don't believe this!" she said. "Look at them! It's like they've already given up- do they not _want_ to be free?"

"They do," Tong said, approaching her. "But they don't really believe in that anymore as anything but a dream. You said it yourself- you've been fighting the Fire Empire all your life; you never had to be a slave, to live with the despair. Neither did your father. I have." He looked her directly in the eye. "Let me talk to them."

She seemed surprised at first, then nodded. "All right- I'm certainly not having any luck with them. I hope this works out better for you." She put a hand on his shoulder and nodded at him, then let him step forward.

"Listen to me," Tong began, fear growing in him as he stepped in front of the crowd of slaves, hoping desperately that he would say the right thing and not inadvertently make the situation worse. "Until only a little more than a month ago, I was one of you. Some of you here may have known a slave named Tong; that was me. I know what you live with day by day- the fear the pain, the exhaustion." Turning his back to them, he pulled up his tunic so that burn scars from fire-whips showed there. "I bear scars, the same as you. But I tell you that the Fire Empire can be fought! I've been in their palaces, faced their warriors, and they aren't the demons of our nightmares- just people, no more, and no less. They can be fought, they can be killed, and they can be conquered-" He stopped speaking suddenly. He could feel the earth tremoring beneath him, and barely heard Chaiy shout a warning before a group of armed guards burst into the compound, lead by an officer mounted on a rhino. The beast was armored for dispersing crowds, and snorted angrily at the slaves, who cowered before it.

The officer smirked. "Well, now," he said. "What have we here? Gathering together unsupervised and after curfew- my, my, how many rules have we broken tonight? More than I can count, anyway. I think you rabble need a proper lesson in discipline!" Forming a fire-whip in one hand, he cracked it over his rhino's head; the beast reared and stamped, then charged into the crowd, scattering the slaves.

Suddenly it reared back again, an arrow protruding from its neck. It wasn't sharp or long enough to penetrate the beast's thick hide, but it certainly caused it pain, and the officer struggled to bring it back under control. Doing so, he glared over its horn at Chaiy, who stood with her bow drawn and another arrow on the string. "You _dare_ shoot at me?" he growled angrily, but there was also a hit of fear in his voice. Slaves didn't carry bows, and they certainly didn't fight back. For the first time, he seemed to realize that this was not routine crowd control.

She gave him a cocky grin. "Oh, I'll dare a lot of things before I'm through. Are you man enough to face me, or are you just a bully hiding behind your men and your monster?"

The officer roared inchoherently and snapped his whip at the rhino again. It gave a bellow of its own and charged towards Chaiy, but before it could reach her Tong dove to the ground and placed his hand flat against the stone. Walls of rocks sprung up that were knee-high to the rhino; the beast tripped over them and went sprawling. The other rebels joined in, and layers of rock rose from the ground and wrapped themselves tightly against the creature, wedging it in place.

Roaring curses, the officer leaped from its back and landed in front of Chaiy, fireblasts forming around his hands. He lunged towards her, but before he could strike she took aim and let her arrow fire; he collapsed with it protruding from the base of his neck where the armor didn't cover, the fire about his hands sputtering and dying.

The other guards were staring in shock; Chaiy leaped on top of the immobilized rhino and stared them down. "See?" she shouted to the slaves, "they can be beaten! They can be hurt, they can bleed, and they can _die!" _

"But we don't have any weapons!" one of the slaves shouted.

"You have all the weapons you need," Tong said. Centering himself above the earth, he pulled a boulder up out of it, and with a thrust of his fist sent it hurtling towards the guards, who scattered as it landed in their midst. They took up defensive positions and raised their hands for bending of their own, but now the slaves were looking at their own hands as if they'd never seen them before.

"Yes," Tong said, "you have the power- you always have. They want us to fear them, but _they_ fear _us_. Now we can show them why."

The guards struck out with fire, and the rebels met them with stone. Then, one by one, the slaves joined in, adding their own power to the earth. It was over in minutes; the entire guard contingent buried beneath a veritable avalanche. Still attuned to the earth, Tong could almost feel their deaths, and despite it all, he still found himself wishing that there was another way. But the rest of him knew that they were on opposite sides of a war, and if there was a better way, he at least didn't know it.

When the last of the guards were dead, the slaves stared at themselves and each other as if they were waking from a trance, and some embraced while others looked towards the city with renewed purpose. Chaiy approached Tong. "Thanks," she said. "I didn't know you had it in you; you probably just needed the chance to shine. I guess I'm too used to leading people who already want to fight. I didn't realize how much the fighting spirit can be beaten out of people." She scowled. "The Fire Empire has much to answer for."

"I know," said Tong. "But that spirit never really dies; it just needs the right motivation to come out. Seeing us- their own people- take on those guards was what they needed."

"Seeing you, I think," Chaiy told him. "I'm an archer first, but you're a bender, and you've lived their life. Seeing _you_ in action was what made them realize they could rebel too." She glanced off towards the north. "I'll send the freed slaves back to my father with one of my warriors, but we have more compounds to visit before tonight is over with."

"I know," Tong said. "It isn't over, not by far. But tonight, we made a start."


	45. Chapter 44: The Iron Citadel

**Chapter 44: The Iron Citadel**

The wind whipped Kanoda's cloak as he stood at the prow of the small boat, staring north into the storm-tossed night. It was noticeably cold even for him now- not as bitterly cold as nights at the South Pole sometimes got, but still uncomfortable. He pulled the cloak tighter around himself as he looked towards the horizon, and then in the distance he caught sight of a red beacon fire.

"There it is," a voice said from behind him, and he turned to see Yue walking up to the prow beside him. Her gaze was fixed on the point of light with an expression of intense longing on her face, and it took Kanoda a moment to realize she wasn't dressed any more heavily than normal. Somehow, the cold didn't seem to be bothering her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It could just be another ship."

She shook her head. "No. That is the place- believe me, I _know_." There was something in her tone the brooked no argument.

"I believe you," Kanoda said quietly. "Let me go tell the others." Leaving her watching the distant beacon, he hurried across the ship's deck and down into its belly, where he found Jiazin sitting beside the engine, holding out her hands in front of it as though sucking up its heat. Of course, he thought, maybe that's exactly what she _was_ doing- he didn't know a whole lot about firebenders.

She looked up as she heard his footsteps. "What is it?" she asked.

"We're there," Kanoda told her. "Well, almost. Yue and I just caught sight of the fortress's beacon fire. We should be there before the night is over. Are you ready for your part?" Knowing that with the numbers they had, straightforwardly storming the fortress would be impossible, the raiding party had come up with a deception that would at the very least get them onto the island, and hopefully to wherever the spirit fish were being kept. One of the most important parts of said deception was falling to Jiazin, the only one of their group with any realistic chance of pulling it off.

"I'm ready," she told him, her voice steady and confident; this was somewhat undermined when she added a quiet "I think," under her breath.

"You'll do fine," Kanoda reassured her. "Now, I'd better go tell Hu; up in the pilot's cabin he's probably already seen, but we'd better not take chances. We can't risk screwing this up; obviously, we're not going to get another chance."

"I know," Jiazin said softly as he turned and left.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The scout ship pulled into the harbor beneath the citadel, flying the flag of the Fire Navy. Kanoda, dressed in one of the spare uniforms they'd found aboard, stared up at it in wonder and horror. The island was little more than a jagged hunk of rock that thrust up from the sea like a talon clawing at the sky, and the only feature on it was High Admiral Yuan's iron fortress. The basic compound was a rectangular steel wall, and in the midst of that thrust upward a single, featureless metal tower that came to a sharp point high above the harbor; the beacon-light glowed from one of the top windows. The whole place looked distressingly impenetrable.

"We can do this," Jiazin said from beside him, already dressed in her own disguise. He turned to look at her and smiled, and she returned it from the shadows of the hood she wore. Then they turned to face the dock as the ship's ramp lowered and a small group of guards came aboard, led by an officer.

"It's not common for us to receive visitors," he said curtly to Hu. "Tell me, captain, what brings you and your crew to us at this time of year."

Jiazin pushed forward, chin held high and bearing coldly regal. "It is not the place of a common soldier to question the Dragon Empress's will," she said, and let her hood fall slightly back; the officer's eyes widened as he took in a face that had been painted gold. It wasn't nearly as intricate as a true Chosen's make-up, being a quick job applied from paints they'd stopped to pick up in a small port on the edge of the former Earth Kingdom continent, but between the poor lighting and the fact that few soldiers had ever seen an actual Chosen up close in their lives, it was good enough. It was helped by the fact that, because it was death to impersonate a Chosen, few ever tried it; Jiazin had decided that, already being under a death sentence for treason, that no longer really mattered to her. She'd dropped hints that there was another reason she didn't fear death at the hands of the Empress's minions, but when Kanoda had tried to question her further she'd gone silent and refused to speak again until he changed the subject.

"For-forgive me, Chosen," the officer said, backing up further and twitching oddly, as if he was uncertain whether to salute, bow, or both. "I-I wasn't expecting someone of your stature here, and…"

"Be silent," Jiazin said coldly, making a dismissive gesture; she really was scarily good at this, Kanoda found himself thinking. "I did not come all this way for idle prattle. The Empress feels that the… objects you are protecting for her here are not as secure as she would hope. I have been sent to retrieve them and return them to her."

"But, Chosen," the officer said, "that is impossible. Sure the Empress would have notified us…"

"Do you question my authority, soldier?" Jiazin demanded, drawing her sword. "Are you familiar with the penalty? I speak with the Empress's voice- do not forget that!"

"Forgive me!" the officer said again. "Of course, the wishes of the Chosen must be honored. Follow me."

Jiazin turned to Hu. "Captain, remain with the vessel. The rest of you, with me." The "captain" saluted; the other members of the raiding party, clad in Fire Navy uniforms (Yue wearing a firebender's mask to conceal her strange hair and eyes) followed the false Chosen down the gangway and onto the stone island. Kanoda almost had to suppress a chuckle as he watched the officer fawning over Jiazin ahead; Empress Azula ruled through a combination of cunning, respect, and fear, but now that fear had been turned against her. The irony was very appropriate.

Hopefully, it would be enough to get them through the night.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The group emerged from a tightly winding narrow passage into a small chamber near the top of the citadel. Four guards stood in corners around the room at full attention (though Jiazin spied the remains of a pai sho game that had been hastily shoved into one corner), and the center was dominated by an immense metal chest. There was something about it that made her uneasy; she didn't think it would be pleasant to try and look at it for long. She assumed that meant that one of the two great spirits of water, her opposite element, was within.

"This is the… item, Chosen," the officer said. "Are you certain you wish to…"

Jiazin cut him off- best not to let the man get a coherent thought out, or let him look at things too closely; he didn't seem all that bright, but she wasn't taking chances. "I am certain. Remove it."

The officer looked at her strangely and nodded, then motioned for the guards. One of them removed a smaller box from a shelf and brought it forward, while the others undid the locks on the large chest and heaved it open. Within it was filled to the brim with standing saltwater, and within that water circled a strange black-and-white fish. The guards scooped it into the smaller box and shut it.

Yue came forward and leaned her helmeted head close to Jiazin. "The Ocean Spirit fish," she whispered. "It must have been kept up high and away from its element to weaken it."

Jiazin nodded, and then turned to the guards. "Take that to my ship. You," she indicated the officer, "will now show me the other one."

"Yes, of course," he stammered. "It is down below. Follow."

This, Jiazin said to herself as she followed him once more into the twisting corridors, was quite simply too easy.

She should have known it was far too good to last.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The Warden of the Citadel watched from the window of his office as his soldiers scurried about in the yard below. It had all started with the arrival of that small ship in the harbor earlier tonight; the Warden had assumed it to be a usual supply or message run and sent his subordinates to deal with. Now, however, he was no longer so sure.

"Guard!" he shouted, and one of his subordinates entered the room, quickly saluting. "I need to know what's going on down there; go find out and report back to me at once."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier said, saluting again before ducking out. The Warden stood there motionless, waiting, until finally the man returned.

"Well?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Sir," the guard began, "one of the Chosen has arrived, and she says she is under orders to remove the spirit prisoners as quickly as possible; none dared to question her. The men were not even given time to report."

"What?" the Warden demanded, wheeling on him. "That isn't possible. My orders are clear on that matter, and any Chosen who was sent here would know them, unless…" his mind suddenly went to a most unpleasant place, "unless that fool out there is no Chosen at all, and we're being had!"

"Orders, sir?"

The Warden began to pace furiously. "Rouse the garrison; I want every guard we have down at the docks to have a little talk with this "Chosen" before she leaves; and I do believe that she and I will have very much to talk about…"

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The Moon Spirit's prison was identical in almost all respects to the Ocean Spirit's, save that it was beneath the central spire rather than atop it. As before, Jiazin curtly ordered the guards to remove the spirit fish from its crate and place it into the smaller travel box; what she hadn't anticipated was Yue's reaction.

The moment the fish was removed from its prison, the waterbender's gaze went directly to it, and Jiazin could almost feel the spiritual connection that crackled between them like lightning. Then Yue gave a small cry and collapsed forward, knees buckling; looking carefully through the eyeslits of her helmet, Jiazin could see that her eyes had begun to glow. Kanoda hurried to her side and caught her before she hit the ground, helping her to her feet and positioning his body between her face and the guards.

"What's wrong with her?" the officer asked warily. "It's not catching, is it? We're isolated enough that one infected person could get us all ill!"

"Her condition is her own and of no concern to you," Jiazin snapped. "Now hurry. I don't recall giving you permission to stand and gawk!" Fearfully the officer saluted and the guards finished "packing" the fish before marching from the room and up to the surface of the island. Jiazin deliberately let herself fall behind them and leaned in to Kanoda. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I've never seen her like this before- it's like she's in some kind of trance. I should have known weird things might start happening when the Moon Spirit was nearby."

"Nothing to do about it now!" Jiazin said. "Just keep playing it cool, and if we're lucky we'll get out of this in one piece." Kanoda didn't look convinced, but he also knew that the middle of the High Admiral's fortress was no place for an extended argument.

Finally they emerged into the citadel courtyard, Jiazin taking the lead flanked by the rebels Feng and Chin, with Yue leaning on Kanoda taking up the rear. There was their ship, and escape, just a short distance away, but between them and it stood several ranks of soldiers in Imperial livery, with a man in a more ornate uniform standing in front.

"Greetings, Chosen," the man said. "I am the Warden of this Citadel, and I am curious as to exactly what business brings you here today."

"I need not explain my business to you," Jiazin said, trying to sound as arrogant as possible even as fear crept up her spine. "Now stand aside and let me pass."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the Warden told her. "You see, I think you're trying to leave with something of mine, and I want it back." He motioned to the box containing the spirit fish; the guard holding it put it down and hastily backed away, obviously wanting nothing to do with the coming conflict between his commanding officer and the Empress's enforcer.

"The Empress's Chosen may take whatever they desire," Jiazin snapped. "I don't like to repeat myself- stand aside!"

The Warden shook his head. "Ah, but you see here, girl, I have a written order in the Empress's own hand that says I am only authorized to release the fish to herself or the High Admiral in person. No one else, not officers, not nobles, and not Chosen. If you really were Chosen and really had been sent here, you'd know that. Therefore, I'm afraid I have to conclude that you and your so-called crew are nothing but a bunch of spies and thieves." His gaze narrowed. "Arrest them, and seize the ship. I don't want them or either prize getting away!"

The guards rushed forward, but before they could bring weapons or bending to bear Feng fell into an earthbending stance and raised his arms to the sky; the island heaved and a wall of rock rose between the raiders and their attackers. It was thin and fragile, lasting only a few moments before firebenders on the other side blasted through it, but that was long enough for Jiazin to throw aside her cloak and draw her sword in one hand, fire burning in the other. She met the first guard through blade to blade and forced him back, and with her free hand formed a ring of fire around herself, sending nearby guards stumbling backwards, burned. Nearby, she could see Chin draw his own sword and duel one of the attacking soldiers, while Feng launched a series of boulders into the ranks, scattering them. Across the courtyard, she saw the gangplank of the ship retract and Hu shake the earth under the would-be-boarding party's feet; she hoped that the Ocean fish was already safely aboard. Distantly, she heard the Warden's voice shouting that they were to be taken alive if possible for interrogation.

In the end, however, the fight was no contest, and Jiazin knew it. She was skilled, as were the rebel fighters, but Yue was still in her trance and Kanoda was burdened with defending her, and the two of them were quickly surrounded by guards. Jiazin ran to help them, but she was tackled from behind by two of her opponents, who pinned her arms against her sides to keep her from bending. Looking up, she saw the two rebels fall as well.

Her captors dragged her to her feet, and she looked up to see the Warden approaching. He smiled cruelly at her and yanked back her hood, revealing her painted face. "Pathetic," he sneered. "Anyone with half a brain could tell you're not really Chosen," he glanced at his men, "though hopefully some will take this as a lesson. I don't know why a firebender like you is doing this, but I'm going to find out. I'm sure the High Admiral is going to be most interested in you." He bent down and picked up the metal box containing the spirit fish. "And this is going back where it came from."

He opened his mouth to say more, but before he could he was cut off by a howl so awful it scarcely seemed human. Jiazin turned her head towards the sound and saw Yue, helmet off an eyes blazing, staring at the Warden with an expression of awful intensity. This was not the sad, kind, driven woman the firebender had come to know over the past few weeks; something else had taken hold of her now, something old and primal. There was no recognition in her eyes, only hatred for the Warden.

With terrible strength she wrenched herself free of the guards who held her and raised her arms to the sky. The sea about the citadel boiled, and then rose in great waves before crashing down into the courtyard. Jiazin ducked and covered her head, anticipating a terrible blow, but it never fell; looking up, she saw that the water parted just above her head and the heads of the other raiding party members and didn't touch them. The guards, however, were not so lucky. The seawater slammed into them and then suddenly withdrew, dragging many of them out to sea. She barely had a chance to register the Warden's terrified face shooting past her before he was gone.

The water wrapped itself around Yue and lifted her high above the island; she gestured with one hand, and a tendril of water wrapped itself around the moon fish's box and bore it up to her waiting hands. Then, water swirling around her, she jetted forward- it deposited her on the ship, and there she stood, still as a statue, staring at the citadel.

Realizing that she was free, Jiazin sprang into motion. She grabbed her sword from where it lay and shouted for the others; they followed her through the soaked courtyard and to the dock. The few guards who remained on land were too soaked to present any threat; the gangplank descended as she reached the ship and they hastily scrambled aboard.

"Is the ocean fish already here?" she gasped to Hu as soon as she was on deck.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "It's already below."

"Then let's get out of here, now!" Hu nodded and hurried up to the pilot's box; Jiazin herself hurried down to the engine and gave it a blast of flame to start up. Climbing back onto deck, she saw that they were pulling slowly away from the citadel and that Yue still stood perfectly still, the moon spirit box clutched tightly in her hands.

Suddenly a light flashed on the island, and Jiazin's eyes widened as an immense fireball hurled towards the ship. She moved to deflect it, knowing as she did so that it was far outside her power, but before she could act a whip of water shot out of the sea and struck the fireball from the sky. Yue didn't move, but the blue glow from her eyes became more intense as more fireballs followed, and each one was batted away. Finally, however, her body didn't seem to be able to take the strain any longer; as the final fireball hurled towards them, she swayed and collapsed in mid-block. The fireball struck the edge of the ship, tearing off a section of the railing and hull (mercifully above the warer-line) before sinking into the sea. The ship rocked and slowed, but then they were out of range.

Kanoda and Jiazin knelt beside Yue and propped her up. She shook her head, and when she opened her eyes they were their normal bright blue without the eerie glow. "What happened?" she whispered. "The last thing I remember was the Moon Spirit's prison."

Kanoda quickly told her. "No wonder I feel so tired," she whispered. "That must have put my body under a tremendous amount of strain." She shook her head. "I'll live, but I feel so weak…"

"We have the spirits," Jiazin said to her. "That is your part of the mission. What are we going to do next?"

Yue's eyes focused on something Jiazin could not see. "North," she said. "To the North Pole, the ruins of my people's way of life. We end this where it began."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The bedraggled Warden was quaking with fear as he finished his report to High Admiral Yuan, then fell forward to the deck of the _Eye of Agni_, kneeling in supplication but too proud to beg his superior for his life. The High Admiral paid him no further mind; his thoughts were elsewhere in a whirl of hate and fear.

"Fool!" Shiyan spat; she was glaring at Yuan hatefully. Whatever small camaraderie they'd shared in seizing control of Long Du Shi was gone now in light of what she saw as his latest failure. "How could you have such lax security around our Empire's greatest prize- the Moon and Ocean spirits?" She shook her head, apparently still amazed about that revelation- though whether it was amazement that the spirits had been captured or amazement that Yuan had managed to hold on to them this long, the High Admiral wasn't sure. "You could have at least sent a hawk and warned them of what was coming!"

"The weather around this fortress is too stormy for hawks to make it through with any certainty," Yuan snapped back. "Besides, all the warning in the world wouldn't prepare a garrison that hardly ever sees battle for that waterbender; there's something uncanny about her. But if you'd listened to our friend the Warden here, you would have learned that she has only a few days' lead on us- and her ship is damaged. They struck it at least once. Soon, the entire might of the Fire Navy will descend upon her; no one can survive that, not even her."

Shiyan snorted. "How are we to capture her? We don't even know where she's going!"

"I do," Yuan said. He turned to stare off towards the north. "She runs to the North Pole, hoping to undo what my ancestor did to her people. In her folly, she will leave herself nowhere else to run to. We're going to the North Pole after her, Chosen, at full speed. It's time to end this."

AN: For the record, Jiazin, Kanoda, and the rebels' scheme would never have worked without Yue's spirit-powered meltdown. Sooner or later, the guards would have gotten over their awe of the Chosen and realized things weren't adding up, and that would have been it. It was always a pretty desperate gamble on their part, considering anything else would have likely blown up in their faces even fast.


	46. Chapter 45: Triumph and Tragedy

**Chapter 45: Triumph and Tragedy**

Neither Shu nor Chaiy made any stirring speeches to the rebels before they made their attack on the palace; it would have only eaten up time, and it wasn't necessary. Everyone here knew what was at stake, from the newly recruited slaves to battle-scarred veterans- freedom for themselves or their people. This was the best chance they would likely ever have to seize the city, and they intended to take full advantage of it.

The small rebel army gathered near the entrance to the tunnel system that Tong, Kanoda, Chaiy, and Jiazin had used; scouts reported that the larger chambers further in were crawling with Imperial soldiers, but that there were few benders among them, and they didn't seem to be expecting an attack. Most of the elites who hadn't been dragged off with Yuan on whatever mad chase he was on were out scouring the countryside for the escaped slaves; small groups of rebel scouts were deliberately leading them in circles, keeping them away from the city itself until the battle was done.

Chaiy breathed deeply, steeling herself as she stared down into the tunnel's depths. She'd been down here once before, but now she had the entire rebellion at her back; because he wasn't much of a fighter, her father was staying behind and under guard until the palace was taken, so she was to lead most of the actual fighting. This was her night, and its success or failure was riding on her, larger than anything she'd led before. She could feel the weight of it on her.

"Are you ready?" an older earthbender asked her quietly from behind.

She breathed deeply, ran a hand over her bow, and nodded. "Yes. Let's go." She darted down into the tunnel, her warriors following in a thin column behind her. They moved silently through the earth (or at least as silently as a group as large as theirs could), until finally they came to the entrance from the tunnel into the first of the larger caverns. Just before they reached it, Chaiy held up a hand for the rest to halt, and then slipped forward on her own into the crystal-lit chambers.

The Fire Empire soldiers milled about in the center of the room; most weren't even trying to maintain a pretense of military discipline, but near the entrances on both ends the guards were alert and wore the distinctive masks of firebenders; Chaiy had to dart behind a rock to miss being seen by one particularly observant sentry. She had no doubt that the moment they saw danger they'd rouse the others to action, and then the rebels would have a major fight on their hands.

It was Chaiy's job to make sure that danger came from an unexpected direction, and she had refused to allow anyone else to take that risk. After all, she _was_ the best shot in the rebellion.

Creeping along behind concealing rocks and crystals, the last daughter of the Bei Fong family hissed angrily to see the Fire Nation scum having so casually planted themselves among the ancient ruins of her people; logically, she knew they weren't all bad, but they represented the invading, oppressive presence and she hated them for it. Still, she carefully scanned the subterranean encampment, until at last she saw what she sought; a middle-aged man who sat by a table on the side of the cave closer to the entrance to the palace, clad in ornate armor and talking animatedly with the ordinary soldiers who stood nearby, all of whom were deferential to him. That would be the leader, the nerve center of this entire company- Chaiy knew that the Fire Empire prided itself on discipline and hierarchy, but while that was often a strength, if the top of that hierarchy was suddenly torn off, it could turn into an exploitable weakness as well.

Finding an appropriate crystal outcropping, Chaiy began to climb to the top, taking care not to allow any of the guards to see her; she didn't dare draw attention to herself by earthbending her way to the top. Finally she reached a height that gave her a good angle; holding herself in place by wrapping her legs around the crystal, she drew her bow, strung it, and drew an arrow from her quiver. Focusing with as much care and precision as she could muster, she aimed straight for the officer's neck, where his armor didn't cover.

From the ground below she heard a shout, and realized that one of the guards had glanced up and seen her. She allowed herself a slight smile and a smug thought of _too late_ before letting her arrow fly. The officer turned to regard it for a brief moment, and his eyes widened in surprise and horror, but it was too late for him to do anything about it. He toppled to the ground with Chaiy's arrow in his throat, and chaos erupted in the crystal caves.

Chaiy slipped down from her perch, centering herself so that she could earthbend at any soldiers who came at her. She was, however, still fairly far away from the main body, and by the time they managed to get over to her, they were going to have much bigger problems.

The sudden noise and chaos from the cavern was the rebel warriors' signal to act.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Tong was in the forefront of the rebel charge, along with the other powerful earthbenders. Some of them were warriors with a great deal of experience; others, like Tong, had great raw talent; still more were slaves who had great endurance and skill at calling simple structures from the earth. All were needed.

They first met the guards who waited near the entrance; they immediately raised the alarm and then turned to face the attackers, raising their hands and summoning deadly blasts of fire. Tong and the earthbenders planted their feet and then _pulled_ on the earth; walls of rock shot up in front of them and absorbed the fireblasts harmlessly. Then, as the firebenders prepared their next attack, the rebels thrust outward- the rock walls shot forward, burying the Imperial soldiers beneath them.

Across the chamber, the other guards were struggling to get organized, but they were hampered by the loss of their leader, and they were not prepared to fight, while the rebels were. Splitting up, they moved quickly across the stone floor, ripping rocks and crystals from the ground and using them to herd the enemy into tight groups, where they could be confined and overwhelmed. Across the cave, Tong saw Chaiy battling against a small group of firebender guards who'd intercepted her as she made her way back towards her warriors; she was good, but Tong wasn't sure she could win against so many enemies alone. Sprinting towards her, he focused all his will into the earth and seized the loose stones near one of the guards' legs, wrapping around and immobilizing them. The Imperial soldiers stumbled, and then Tong pulled up a larger rock, which he sent slamming into the man, knocking him to the ground in a heap. Then he was beside Chaiy, and the two turned to face their three remaining opponents.

"Nice timing," Chaiy said, "and good bending, too- nice trick with that gravel."

"I had a good teacher," he replied.

"Thanks. Now let's take these guys."

The firebenders rushed forward, and Tong fell to his hands and knees, feeling the earth around him and then focusing his will on it, creating waves of vibrations that knocked his opponents back. One of them attempted to pull himself back to his feet and launched a fireblast, but Tong met it with a small wall of earth that he then pushed forward, pinning the soldier against a crystal outcropping. The second used the opportunity to get back to his feet and rushed forward, meeting Tong hand-to-hand. Here his greater experience gave him the edge, and Tong was forced backwards while blocking the blows. Finally, however, the former slave wedged his foot into a crack in the rock and shoved with all his strength; the section of stone on which the guard stood was ripped from beneath his feet and sent him flying backwards, where he landed in a heap and lay still. Turning away from his fight, Tong saw Chaiy pin her opponent against a rock and then swiftly stab him with an arrow. She jerked it out and stepped lightly back; the soldier cursed her and fell forward to the ground.

Tong looked away from the dead man and back across the cavern; he saw that most of the guards were captured or dead, while the rebels seemed to have suffered only light casualties. They'd had the element of surprise, but in the likely event that some of the guards had escaped, they'd lost that. Now they'd need the advantages of speed and determination.

Chaiy stepped forward. "All right, people, good work," she said loudly. "Now let's get moving. I want this over with as soon as possible."

The rest of the rebels nodded and then fell into step behind her as she led the way through the caverns, coming at last to the one directly beneath the palace. The rockslide that she and Tong had triggered to stop pursuit had been mostly blasted away by fire, but it was blocked by several ranks of firebenders with their hands outstretched. In any other place, it would have been a formidable sight, but here they were surrounded by stone and pitted against earthbenders.

"Take them," Chaiy said.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Yan Li was awakened by the sound of something crashing deep within his palace. Sitting up straight in bed, he pushed the sheets aside gently so as not to wake his wife, and then moved through the suite until he came to the door, and the guards- once his protectors; now, thanks to High Admiral Yuan and that mad Chosen, his jailers.

"I heard something," he said without preamble. "Do either of you know what's going on out there?"

"I believe it's some sort of attack, sir," one of the guards said- Yan Li was still a high-ranking nobleman, and even if his imprisonment kept the guard from using the full honorific, he still was bound to show some respect. "Rebels are invading the palace from the bottom up. We should have the situation back under control shortly- no need for concern." He didn't say that no matter what happened, Yan Li wouldn't be leaving the room- he didn't have to. It hung unsaid between them every time they spoke.

"Thank you," the former governor told him, and then retreated to a low couch to think. Despite what the guard said, he was quite confident that things _weren't_ in any sense under control, nor were they likely to be any time soon. Not if the rebels were in the palace itself, and certainly not when there was no strong chain of command for the guard to follow. If only Yuan hadn't gone gallivanting off to Agni-knows-where, or better yet, if Yan Li himself had been free, things might have gone differently. Unfortunately, neither situation was true.

Yan Li had always served the Fire Empire loyally, but recent events had begun to cast doubts on that loyalty. It had begun when he'd seen his daughter's reaction to learning the Fire Empire's secrets- that an idealistic, honorable girl like Jiazin could be driven to the rebels' side by such knowledge had forced Yan Li to think on whether or not those actions had really been worth it, something the increasingly cynical governor hadn't done for years. Then, despite his years of hard work and loyal service, he'd been stripped of his position by the whim of a fifteen-year-old girl, and it had been given to a man who existed only for his own aggrandizement. Finally, that man had ran off and dragged the entire fleet and part of the garrison on a personal errand, leaving Long Du Shi without leadership and largely undefended. From afar, the Empress had watched all of this and done nothing to halt it.

To Yan Li's mind, the Fire Empire had always stood for peace and order- whatever else it was could always be justified by that. Now, though, he saw that a rot lay at its heart, and had been growing there for a long time. For the first time, he perceived that the Empire's fall was inevitable- Azula was the only thing holding the unwieldy system together, and when she finally died, it would die with her. That was not in any way a pleasant thought.

He heard soft footsteps, and looked up to see his wife approaching him. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, sitting down beside him. Theirs had been an arranged marriage, no grand romance, but still over the years they had come to know each other well- Yan Li wasn't certain if what they had was love, but it was _something._

"I have been a fool, Nu Shi," he said. "We all have. And now I fear we are going to pay the price."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Fighting raged through the corridors of the governor's palace, but the rebels pushed steadily upwards. The guards within the actual building were good, but they were few and spread out, and were clearly unprepared to deal with so sudden an attack. More rebels fell, but they managed to kill or capture the vast majority of their opposition. The single battle dissolved into a series of running fights within the twisting corridors, the guards using their familiarity with the territory against the rebels' greater numbers.

As more of them moved into the palace, the rebels began to fan out, tearing through the building and capturing as many nobles as they could find. This late, many of the ministers had returned to their own mansions, but some remained and, being bureaucrats rather than warriors, fell rather easily to their earthbender captors. Still, Chaiy was coming to realize, these were mostly mid-to-low ranking functionaries, rather than the ones who actually held the major reins of power. Those likely lived in some of the nearby mansions, and she sent a small group of warriors she could spare out into the central city to see if they could find them. Still, the hostages she'd taken so far were distinctly disappointing.

She remained in the palace herself, leading a team of earthbenders that were tracking down the remaining guards who were putting up resistance. Rounding one corner, she found herself face-to-face with a small group who were guarding what appeared to be a single door. Whatever was behind there, Chaiy realized, was important. The guards had just noticed her group, and were turning towards them to firebend, when she let loose her first arrow, taking the leader down. Her warriors deflected their fireblasts will walls of earth wrenched from the palace itself, and then they closed in melee. Earthbenders tended to be physically strong, and Chaiy's rebels had gotten a lot of practice over the years at fighting, certainly more than these firebenders, who had a largely ceremonial look about them. The enemy fell quickly, with only one rebel having to be carted away to be treated for bad burns. Turning to the now-unprotected door, Chaiy kicked it in.

"Now, really," a calm voice said from inside. "Was that necessary, young lady?"

Irritation and curiosity warred in Chaiy as she stepped inside- why would anyone be so calm while their entire world was coming apart. Then she saw the dignified-looking middle-aged man who sat on the couch within the room, studying her coolly, and he looked enough like Jiazin that she knew who he was. "The governor," Chaiy breathed. Now here was a prize!

"Indeed," the man said. "I am Yan Li, until recently governor of this city. And you are?"

"Chaiy Bei Fong, field leader of the rebellion," Chaiy answered proudly. She gestured for her warriors and they rushed into the room, surrounding the governor. "And you, milord, are coming with us."

Yan Li stood and looked around curiously. He didn't look like a warrior, but neither did he seem afraid. He seemed… calculating, and that made Chaiy uneasy. "Field leader, you say," he said, not taking his eyes from her. "I take that to mean that you are answerable to someone else? I would imagine so- you seem too young to be leading an entire rebellion by yourself."

Chaiy didn't rise to the bait, though there was a part of her that she realized wanted to very badly. "That would be my father, Shu. I'm sure he'll have lots of questions for you." She turned to leave, but Yan Li's voice stopped her.

"I'm sure he will. I'd hoped we could work something out."

She turned back, wary. "Work something out? What do you mean?"

Yan Li spread his hands. "You've won the battle, child- I can see that clearly. But you _haven't_ won the war, if I'm not mistaken. You have the palace, and you have hostages. But you don't have the garrison, which I've been told is out chasing slaves right now. They'll come back, and High Admiral Yuan eventually too. Then there will be a battle, and who can say who will win that?"

"It sounds to me like you'd be better off waiting for your friends to come back and liberate you," Chaiy said.

"High Admiral Yuan is no friend of mine," Yan Li spat. "Surely you heard that he usurped my authority, and ran off leaving my city defenseless? I say my city and I mean it- I have spent most of my life working to build Long Du Shi into a metropolis as great as Long Du Shi, and I will not see it destroyed in senseless warfare!"

Now Chaiy was intrigued in spite of herself. "And so what exactly are you offering?"

"The garrison remains loyal to me," Yan Li said. "I have been their ultimate leader for years, and that is not something broken by a few weeks of Yuan. If I order them to stand down, most of them- I can't guarantee all, but most- will. That will remove one threat from you, and I will also offer my services in keeping the city orderly during the transition." His eyes grew dark. "I believe in peace and order, you see, and I'm afraid I no longer trust this Empire or its Empress to maintain them. You can surely be no worse."

"Can I really afford to trust you?"

Yan Li's eyes bored into hers. "Can you really afford not to?"

Chaiy weighed her options, and sighed. "No. Come with me, and meet my father. Tell all this to him, and he will decide your fate."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Cheng darted at the practice dummy with her sword and then pulled back at the last moment, coming at it from a different angle and with a different stroke. She was good, and she knew it, but she knew full well that she needed to be better. She wasn't a very good Chosen, at least not compared to Shiyan. Her feelings towards the other girl were complicated, but they could be summed up easily enough. Cheng admired Shiyan, and she resented Shiyan, but above all, she wanted to _be_ Shiyan.

That was why she was drilling so late into the night, wearing her armor but not her facepaint; she wanted Shiyan to be proud of how she'd handled things when she got back from chasing spirits with Yuan, and to do that, she needed to be better than she was- a lot better.

Suddenly Cheng stopped, cocking her head. There were sounds coming from outside her room- it sounded like fighting. Opening the door, she ducked out in time to see one of the palace guards dueling an earthbender in the middle of the hall. The earthbender was good, or seemed to be to Cheng, but the guard was better, and soon he felled his opponent with a fireblast. Cheng watched in fascination- the Empress was supposed to be the greatest of all firebenders, but for some reason Cheng didn't understand, the Chosen weren't permitted to practice the art at all.

The guard realized she was watching him and turned to face her. That was enough to force Cheng to remember herself, and she straightened her posture hastily. "What's going on?" she asked, doing her best to copy the commanding tone Shiyan used sometimes, and the Mistress back on Empress island used _all_ the time.

"We're under attack!" the guard panted out. "Rebels in the palace- they took us off-guard, and now they're winning. We're in retreat!"

"Not for long," Cheng promised. "I'll join you shortly, and once we get organized, we'll make short work of this." There- that sounded like something Shiyan would say. The guard, though, looked at her skeptically.

"This is no place for a little girl!" he snapped. "You need to get out of here, now!"

There was no need for Cheng to imitate someone else's cold tone this time. "I'm not a child- I'm one of the Empress's Chosen, and there aren't any better fighters in the Empire than us. I'll be safer out there than you!" Darting back inside her room, she found a mirror and began to hastily apply her facepaint. She would go into battle wearing the colors of the Chosen, and she wouldn't fail.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The fighting had largely died down when Chaiy found her father standing in a corridor lined with windows- the same corridor where she and her companions had fought Shiyan, she realized absently. He was watching the great city through one of the windows, staring out with a thoughtful expression. "Once, all of this was ours, Chaiy," he said softly, "and Ba Sing Se was greater than Long Du Shi ever will be. But it will be again, I promise you. I will see to it."

"I know you will, Dad," Chaiy said in a voice barely above a whisper. Then she spoke again in her normal voice. "And here is someone you'll be very interested to meet. Bring up the prisoner." Her rebels came forward at her command, and shoved Governor Yan Li in front of Shu. The two men regarded each other appraisingly, and for a moment Chaiy was struck by certain similarities between them- they were both about the same age, the fathers of daughters who were about the same age, and they were both the leaders of their people. That considered, looking at her father's rough clothing and Yan Li's rich robes, she was forcibly reminded of the stark differences between them as well.

"So," Shu finally said, "you are the Governor of Long Du Shi. We meet at last."

"I've also anticipated this meeting, rebel leader," Yan Li said, "though I'd expected my men to be dragging you in front of me, rather than the reverse. It's interesting, isn't it, how these things work out?"

"Listen to me, Father," Chaiy put in, trying to sound businesslike and formal. "There's a bargain he offered, and I think you should listen to it."

Shu stood still as a statue as he listened to Yan Li outline his offer again, and then he shook his head. "This sounds good- almost too good. You are serious?"

"Deadly serious," the governor replied. "I do, however, have a request I wish to make of you, or rather, two requests, or I can't offer you anything."

"Name them, and we'll see," Shu said.

"First, if I offer you my services, my family are not to be harmed."

"Done before you asked it. Unlike some, I don't harm those who've made no quarrel with me," Shu said, his tone making it abundantly clear who he was talking about when he said "some".

"And second…" a pained look crossed Yan Li's face. "My daughter defected to your cause not long ago- her name is Jiazin. I would like to speak with her, if I could."

"Jiazin is currently a long way from here, and likely will be for some time," Shu said. "But I give you my word as an honorable man that she lives, and if her mission is successful, she may help save us all. I'd rather not say any more."

"And as a man of honor, I will accept your word," Yan Li replied. "But if I learn you have lied to me, Shu Bei Fong, I will not take kindly to it."

"I understand," Shu told him. "If I thought my own daughter was in danger, I don't think I'd have much mercy for the one who put her there."

The two shared a smile that was more coolly understanding than precisely friendly, and then Shu reached out and shook Yan Li's hand.

Then everything went wrong.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

By the time Cheng made it into the halls of the palace, the fighting seemed to have almost entirely died down. Here and there she saw guards or rebels (far more of the latter), but she always hid from her enemies- even she couldn't take five or six earthbenders at once. Maybe Shiyan could, or the Mistress, but Cheng wasn't either one of them.

Finally she rounded a corner, and quickly pulled back. There stood a large group of rebels standing around three people- a girl with a bow and a loose tail of hair, the Governor of Long Du Shi, who must have been a captive, and another man who was dressed like a somewhat better-off peasant, but held himself like a lord. That one, Cheng realized, must be the rebel leader. If he died, this whole attack would fall apart, and Shiyan would know when she returned that Cheng had been the one to save the city.

Cheng had failed with the Water Tribe spy- she wouldn't fail again. Holding her sword tightly, taking a deep breath, she darted into the corridor.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Tong knew that the scene he saw as he and the warriors he was with entered the corridor where Shu waited would be seared into his mind for the rest of his life.

From the other end of the corridor he saw the girl, who looked like the Chosen he'd fought in this very hallway but somewhat younger and slighter, come darting into the midst of the rebels with a drawn blade in one hand. She lightly dodged and rolled past their blows, earthbending or mundane, and then catching herself on one rocky slab she launched herself into the air and hurled herself at Shu, blade now reversed and pointing down. Time seemed to slow as she descended, and Shu's eyes widened, but before he could reach she slammed into him, knocking him to the floor. She rolled off him and landed in a fighting crouch; he lay on the ground with the blade buried in his side.

"Well that's… unfortunate…" Tong heard Shu say, a sort of shocked amusement in his tone. Then his head fell back, and through the stone floor Tong could feel his life-beat sputter and cease. The leader of the rebellion was dead.

At once time returned to its normal course. Chaiy gave a howl of rage that was almost animal in its intensity and hurled herself bodily at the Chosen girl. The two toppled to the floor and rolled about, tearing at each other. There was nothing of sophistication or skill on either party's side- just rage and grief on the one and fear and need to escape on the other- and here Chaiy's greater size and strength came into play. Still, the Chosen girl was good, and she seemed almost like she might manage to squeeze from the archer's grip until two other rebels seized her arms and hauled her to her feet. The girl hung there, twisting and writhing in their grip.

Chaiy struggled to her feet and spun to face a robed man who stood off to one side- Tong was shocked to recognize the Governor, who he'd seen from a distance a handful of times before. "You did this!" she spat. "You set this up!"

"I had nothing to do with this!" the Governor shouted back, anger and a tinge of fear in his voice. Tong thought both had the ring of truth. "Do I strike you as some fanatic, to put myself in this position only to throw away my life for negligible gain? And I have and never have had any authority over the Chosen. The girl acted on her own."

Chaiy spun. "Then she will die alone!" She drew a knife from her belt and advanced on the Chosen. At that moment, Tong got a clear look at the killer's face, saw past the paint that had been hastily applied and was now largely smeared away, and suddenly he was darting forward to grab Chaiy's arm.

She whirled on him, eyes full of tears. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "I know you don't like killing, but my father's blood demands justice!"

"Look at her, Chaiy," Tong said. "She's a child! She can't be older than twelve or thirteen. Do you really want her blood on your hands?"

"I'm not a child," the girl said softly. No one paid her any mind.

"She _killed my father_," Chaiy said, her voice shaking. "I know you barely remember your family, but I remember mine, and I will not let her walk away unpunished from this! She was old enough to kill, she's old enough to die!"

"Chaiy, listen to yourself," Tong said. "You're our leader now. Do you want your first act as leader of the rebellion to be to kill a thirteen-year-old girl, no matter what she did?"

Chaiy stood still, seeming torn between sobbing and screaming, and then let the knife fall from nerveless fingers. "No," she said. "That's not what my father wanted, and it's not what I want. Find out if this place has jail cells, and lock that murderer in one of them. If we're lucky, she'll never see the outside of it again."

The rebels nodded and marched off, dragging the now limp Chosen between them. When they were gone, Chaiy sank down beside her father's body and let the tears flow. Tong, a former slave no stranger to death, stood beside her, a hand on her shoulder, uncertain of what to say. The Governor watched the whole scene coolly, his expression inscrutable.

The rebellion had won, and it had lost.


	47. Chapter 46: The Ruins of the North

**Chapter 46: The Ruins of the North**

_Yue was sixteen years old on the day that her life was changed forever. _

_ It began with the falling of the black snow, which owed its unusual color to having been mixed with the cinders spat out by the Fire Nation's monstrous warships. The Northern Water Tribe had heard reports of the vast fleet gathering immediately to their south, and knew that the great comet (they refused to call it Sozin's Comet) was destined to soon return, but it was the black snow that showed without room for doubt that doom was indeed close at hand. The Northern Tribe prepared for battle as best they could, but they knew that it was only a stalling measure. Hahn boasted of killing the Fire Admiral himself, but that was because he was Hahn- Yue could hear the fear and uncertainty that underlay her betrothed's brash self-confidence. _

_ The battle was disastrous. Despite the strength of its warriors and benders, the Tribe was no match for the unbelievable power that the comet granted to the firebenders. Yue watched from the palace as a wave of fiery death engulfed her beautiful city, and behind that wave came the massed legions of the Fire Nation to kill any survivors and claim the spoils of victory. _

_ Hahn and the elite warriors were drawn up to defend the palace, and Yue saw her father himself take down an old ceremonial spear, even though he was past his fighting prime. He ordered her to flee the city along with a group of master waterbenders, including the great Pakku himself, to preserve their peoples' identity and culture, and, though Father didn't say it out loud, so Pakku could use his skill to keep Yue safe. They fled the great hall just as the firebenders blasted through the door, and the last she saw of her father or the betrothed who she had never loved, but was one of her own people in spite of that, they drew themselves up bravely to face the inferno. _

_ The waterbenders and the princess did not make it far; they were cornered just outside the palace by a squad of firebenders. The waterbenders were good, but even Pakku himself wasn't good enough to defeat a squad of the Fire Nation's elite while the comet blazed overhead. He lasted longest by far, but in the end he still died, and Yue wished she was a fighter, or a bender, or _something_ so she could have made a difference. The firebenders saw her fine robes and ornaments, so they decided to take her alive to their commander. She felt their cruel hands grab her, and then they were dragging her off to the great iron ship where she met the arrogant man called Zhao, who laughed as her whole life burned…_

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Yue awoke with a start and lay still for a moment, breathing heavily as she reminded herself that those horrors lay almost a century in the past. It helped, but not much- she still remembered it as though it was yesterday, and the fact that for the first time since that day she was returning to her homeland didn't help matters at all.

Turning over, she faced the metal box that held the Moon Spirit- she could tell which fish was which without having to look at them. She'd moved her bedding down to the ship's hold so she could stay close to the spirits, and placed her hand against the cool metal to draw some measure of the timeless strength of the being that was trapped inside.

Finally she sighed, somewhat relaxed though not as much as she wished to be, and curled back up on her blankets and went back to sleep. Perhaps by some grace the spirits still had the power to bestow, this time she didn't dream.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"I'm worried about Yue."

Jiazin turned to regard Kanoda oddly. "Any particular reason?" she asked. "I haven't seen enough of her since we rescued the spirits to tell, and I didn't know her nearly as well as you did before that."

Kanoda gave a small laugh. "I'm not sure how well _I_ know her either- can you really know someone who's lived over a hundred years after just a month?- but not seeing her is the problem. She's just been locking herself away with those spirits and not talking to anyone except when she has to. It's almost like they're more real to her than we are."

"Maybe they are," Jiazin suggested. "You can't wield power without being changed by it, and she's been very close- the only one close- to the Moon Spirit's power for a very long time. I'm not sure either of us can really understand what that's like, to be spirit-touched and carry all that weight for so long."

Kanoda tried to think of a reply to that, but nothing that came to mind really worked. Turning away from the firebender, he looked out over the sea, towards the direction they were headed- due north. In the distance, he could see what looked like mountains made of ice, and something in his gut told them that they were very close.

As if on cue, footsteps sounded behind him, and he turned to face Hu. "Assuming our charts are accurate," he said, "we should be making landfall at the Northern Water Tribe's city- or what's left of it- soon. Just in time, too- I've spotted smoke trails to the south, and lots of them. I think that the High Admiral's angry that we stole his fish, and with our ship damaged, we'll barely make it there ahead of them."

"What do you mean, 'barely'?" Kanoda asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

Hu looked at him darkly. "Hours, if we're lucky. Whatever you and Yue are going to be doing up there, you'd best do it quickly."

Kanoda gave a shiver that had little to do with cold. He himself wasn't entirely sure what Yue had in mind, and he certainly didn't like the idea of doing it with half the Fire Navy breathing down his neck. Meeting High Admiral Yuan once, however briefly, was enough, and something told him that odds were good that Shiyan was on one of those ships too.

His update given, Hu returned to the pilot's box, and Jiazin went down to the engines to try and coax a bit more speed out of them. Kanoda remained near the prow, and watched intently as the icy cliffs drew closer and closer. He was coming up on the great city of the Northern Water Tribe now, one of the oldest homes of his people in the world, a place where so many stories even in the Southern Tribe began and ended. A part of him could barely suppress a shiver of awe.

The sun was sinking towards the horizon as the stolen ship entered a narrow bay, and there on the shore the ruined city was laid out before them. Many years and many snows had come and gone since Admiral Zhao and his fleet had destroyed it, and so little remained of what must have once been one of the wonders of the world. The rubble of a frozen wall stood near the shore, and beyond it lay a snowy plain wedged between the mountains; most of the buildings had been destroyed during the attack or crumbled over the years, and the few that remained now seemed like jagged teeth thrusting up from white gums, and yet every so often Kanoda could spot some piece of architectural artistry that had survived somewhat in tact, and he had a vision of what this place must once have been. His heart went out to Yue; he couldn't imagine what it would be like for her to see this.

"So… empty," Jiazin breathed, wrapping her cloak around herself as she came up to stand beside him. "My people did this, Kanoda. Growing up, I always thought that the Fire Empire stood for peace and civilization, but this- this was simply destruction for its own sake."

"Destruction for the sake of vanity would be more accurate," an eerily calm voice said, and they both turned to see Yue standing there. There was a strange, strained look in her eyes and face, as though a thousand emotions struggled to get free, but she couldn't risk showing any of them without being overwhelmed. "The vanity of Zhao, who wanted to destroy a nation, and of Ozai, who wanted to rule the world, and before them of Sozin, who wanted both."

She stepped aside, and Kanoda could see that she was shaking, ever so slightly, as if it was all she could do to keep from breaking down on the spot. As she moved, he saw Chin and Feng come up behind her, each carrying one of the spirit-fish boxes. "Tonight, we can't undo the past," Yue said quietly; now the sorrow in her voice was plain to here. "But maybe, we can create a better future."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiyan paid no mind to the ruined city as the Eye of Agni entered the Northern Water Tribe's bay at the head of the armada. Her attention was completely on High Admiral Yuan as he leaned against the rail of the observation platform atop the ship, his hands clutching it so tightly that his knuckles were white. She'd been studying him for several days now, ever since they had learned the spirits had been stolen, and she'd come to one inescapable conclusion- the High Admiral of the Fire Navy was going insane.

There was something in his eyes that said it, the way they darted about their sockets like a caged beast's, and something in the way he prowled the deck after dark, muttering to himself. But mostly it was the way he would stop and stare off into the north for hours at a time, like he was doing now, with absolute hatred in his expression.

Suddenly Yuan stood up completely straight and turned to the startled officer who stood behind him. "Glass," the High Admiral said simply, and the man thrust a spyglass into his hands without a word. Turning back towards the city, Yuan put the device to his eye and scanned it. "There you are," he muttered. "I see them right now- they've pulled their ship up against the shore and are going inland. Fools- they've boxed themselves in, and there's nowhere left to run." He gave a short burst of laughter.

"That will make our task of capturing the waterbender, the spy, and the spirits easier, then," Shiyan said, nodding.

Yuan turned to look at her. "Capture?" he asked. "Oh no- that won't do at all. That was my grandfather's and Ozai's mistake, you see- they _captured_ and were praised for their foolishness, but something that's captured can be freed. It's far better to simply destroy completely."

Shiyan went cold. "You're not suggesting what I think, are you?" she asked. "That's madness!"

"Is it?" Yuan said. "I don't think so. You see, this time I'm not going to bother with locking the spirits up- let us simply be rid of them once and for all! And when both the moon and ocean spirits are dead, we'll never have to worry about the Water Tribe rising ever again. My grandfather's glory will be _nothing_ next to mine."

"I am no expert on spirits, Yuan," Shiyan said, "but I know that it was the will of the Empress and her father than these beings be taken alive. Destroying them could have a damaging effect on the Fire Empire, and I will not allow that."

"Then _burn_ the Empress!" Yuan screamed, rounding on her. "My family has been guarding those spirits and chasing that waterbender for generations, when we should have simply ended the problem when we had the chance. What does it matter if we disrupt the cycle of the spirits? This world should have known to submit to us long ago, and it deserves no better!"

He was panting heavily now, and Shiyan revised her assessment. Whatever had been eating at this man had been at its work a long time; the chance to destroy his family's greatest enemy and simultaneously become far greater than his illustrious predecessor had simply been the final straw that undid that fragile mind. One hand went to her sword. "If you defy the Empress's will," she said quietly, "then you have left me no choice."

In an instant, the blade was in her hand and she leaped at the High Admiral. Yuan, however, was in motion as well; his hand came up and burst into flames, striking the flat of her sword and sending heat coursing through the metal. Shiyan screamed in rage more than pain as she dropped the blade, clutching her smoldering hand. It didn't matter, though- she could take the fool unarmed if she had to.

She moved to lunge again, but before she could do so strong hands grabbed her shoulders and legs. Shiyan tried to twist away, but the soldiers held her fast; craning her neck, she could make out the features of two of Yuan's elite marines. "Unhand me, fools!" she shouted. "I'm one of the Empress's Chosen, and he's a traitor defying her will!"

"And they have been with my command for years," Yuan told her, smirking. "They're loyal to me personally before the Empire, and they're quite well-trained. I don't doubt you could beat one of them, but two when they have the element of surprise? I don't think so."

"Fight me yourself, traitor," Shiyan spat.

"Unfortunately, I have bigger things to take care of right now," Yuan said, "but rest assured I'll deal with you before long. Take her below and lock her up, and put her under guard. I don't want her interfering with what I have to do. Today, gentlemen, the world will change- forever."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"So, what exactly are we going to do with these?" Kanoda asked Yue as they stood on the Northern Water Tribe's coast, looking down on the spirits bound within their metal boxes.

"At the far edge of this city," Yue said, her voice distant, "there is an oasis where the spirit world crosses over to this one. At the heart of that oasis is a pool, and it is from that pool that the spirits were taken, and there they must return. When that happens, they will be joined once more to their full power and aspect, and can resume the dance of ages. The balance will not be fully restored, I fear, but it will no longer be in a state of total collapse."

"What do you mean?" Jiazin asked.

"The world will no longer be in a state of stagnation- great change can once more happen." Yue regarded each of them with her unnaturally bright blue eyes. "The Fire Empire can fall." At those words, the gravity of what the were doing struck all of them; Kanoda felt a great weight of history settling around him, and Jiazin looked troubled, though she didn't speak.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it quickly," Hu said, looking out over the bay. "The Fire Navy's here, and it looks like Eye of Agni in the lead- it's Yuan in person."

"This is not good," Yue said, looking worried. "The oasis is all the way across the city; it will take time to reach it, time we don't have."

"How do we even know it will still be there, anyway?" Chin asked, looking around at the ruins. "Everything else here is a wreck."

"The oasis isn't of this world," Yue told him. "If everything else here falls to ruin, it will remain. The only problem lies in reaching it in time." She paused, looked at the fish and then at her companions and back again. Finally, she spoke. "You all time the spirits and go on ahead- the oasis is at the very end of the valley, and if you keep that in mind you can't miss it. I'll hold them off and buy you time."

"That's crazy!" Kanoda said. "You can't fight the entire Fire Navy by yourself, spirits or no spirits. You'll die, and they'll just come through anyway. I won't let you do that!"

Yue spun to face him, her usually calm expression gone- her eyes were blazing. "And I will not ask that someone else sacrifice their life for me!" she said. "If no one stands and fights, they'll get to us and stop us; someone has to, and I'm the only one who can call on enough power to do that and survive." Her expression softened. "You want to be a hero, Kanoda- that means you do what you must, not what you want. As I do now. Go!"

Kanoda still didn't move as Yue turned to face the armada, and Chin and Feng picked up the fish. He stood still until he felt Jiazin's hand on his arm. "She's doing this for us," she said. "We need to move, so that's not wasted."

"You're right," Kanoda said reluctantly. Turning, he followed Jiazin and the three rebels into the ruins of the city, but as they passed the crumbled wall he turned and looked back. There Yue stood, beside the ship, her dark cloak cast aside so that despite the temperature she was clad only in a plain tunic and pants, her white hair blowing in the cold wind. "Good luck," Kanoda whispered, and then he looked away and towards the city, the Spirit Oasis, and his mission. He waded forwards through the snow, the other members of the little band just ahead.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Yuan raised the spyglass and looked to the shore. The waterbender stood there alone and defiant, her friends hurrying away in the background. Clearly she thought she could save them through some foolish sacrifice; it was almost quaint. In the end, Yuan would kill her and reach them shortly afterwards, and she would die accomplishing nothing.

"Orders, sir?" one of his officers asked.

"Signal the other ships," Yuan told him. "I want everything they have turned against her, so that there's no chance she can escape. I want the gathered might of the Fire Navy to be the last thing she sees."

"Yes, sir." The officer saluted and hurried off to carry out his orders, leaving Yuan alone atop the flagship's tower. Soon, he thought, the waterbender and her spirits would all be dead, and at last Admiral Zhao would be eclipsed utterly. _You conquered a nation, old man_, Yuan thought triumphantly. _Before tonight is over, I will have conquered _gods!

High Admiral seemed far too paltry a title for a man who accomplished such a thing. Emperor seemed more suitable, or perhaps something even greater. After all, if a man could destroy spirits, what could possible limit his ambitions?

Yuan laughed to himself as he turned his attention back to the coast and waited for the first fireballs to strike.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The last daughter of the Northern Water Tribe stood alone on the shores that her people had once claimed, facing the massed might of the Fire Navy. She was not afraid, as she had been on that night so many years ago; fear had no place beside her purpose. Her friends must survive, the spirits must be protected- that was what mattered, and she would do all in her power to ensure that it happened.

Yue stood still on the frozen beach, feeling the cold wind in her hair and listening to the lapping of the waves on the shore. Drawing a deep breath, she reached into that place deep within herself that she shared with the spirit of the moon and drew out its ancient power. At once her body was suffused with strength, and she looked out over the Fire Navy with eyes that she knew now burned blue-white.

The ships had stopped out in the bay at a distance where the water was deep enough for them; she could barely make out movement on their decks as their crews readied heavy weaponry. Yue raised her hands and closed her eyes, feeling the water locked in the ice around her, and then she _pulled_. At once the ice leaped up, drawing also on the water from the ocean to help shape it, until two walls of ice towered on either side of her, leaving only a narrow passage that the former princess of the North blocked. They had only one way to reach their goal now- through her.

From out at sea the warships fired their catapults; she could see the great fireballs racing towards her. Yue raised her hands once more and pushed outwards- great tentacles of water shot up from the sea and seized the great projectiles, hurling them back toward the ships and sending the crews scurrying for cover. She didn't know how long this continued, but finally she stopped wearily and realized that they were no longer firing. From out across the water, she could see small boats coming, bearing with them landing parties.

Holding her hands outstretched before the water, Yue breathed out a cone of ice-cold air that froze the surface of the sea solid. The boats were stopped in their tracks, but the firebenders aboard them cautiously stepped out and began to make their way to the shore. When they were close enough to stand without fear of breaking through, they raised their hands and led loose jets of flame.

A wall of ice shot into being in front of Yue, absorbing the worst of the blasts so that all she felt through it was a slight heat. Then she shot her hands forward and the barrier exploded into a storm of ice shards that hurled towards the firebenders, sending them ducking for cover as the shards pounded into the ground and ice around them.

Suddenly Yue stumbled, a chill seeping into her heart. Between this fighting and what she'd done at the citadel, she realized that she'd overexerted herself, and her power was beginning to take its toll on her body. The sensible thing to do would be to let the power go and crawl away to rest, but that wasn't an option- she _had_ to hold the firebenders off, or else far more than her life would be lost. Straightening up, she formed more ice projectiles and launched them, even as the firebenders retaliated with more fireblasts.

She tried to deflect the blasts with whips of water, but one managed to get through, striking her shoulder. She fell, clutching it in pain, and then the cold chill within her began to spread throughout her body. It was too late to run now, and too late to fight. She could see the darkness yawning open to claim her, the same darkness that had swallowed her people so long ago.

_I'm sorry,_ she whispered in her mind as the darkness wrapped itself around her, not certain if she was addressing her father, Kanoda, or the Moon Spirit. _I'm so sor… _


	48. Chapter 47: What Was Meant to Be

**Chapter 47: What Was Meant to Be**

The cold wind came roaring down from places even further north, perhaps from the very roof of the world itself, as Kanoda and his companions made their way through the ruins of the Northern Water Tribe's city. He tried not to look around, much, but sometimes he couldn't help it, and when he did, he saw the jagged bones of buildings thrusting up from the snow, and occasionally bones of a more human nature as well, left by their enemies where they'd fallen. He was forced to look away, then, and concentrate on his goal. This was a dead place now, Kanoda thought, a cursed place, no matter what it had once been. The site of one of the Fire Empire's greatest atrocities, the memory of fiery death still stained the frozen earth a century on.

Every so often, he heard behind them a crash or explosion, and knew that battle had been joined between Yue and the armada. Powerful as she was, she didn't really stand a chance of defeating them, and there were times when Kanoda almost turned back to help her. Then he shook himself, reminding himself of her words. If he went back, all he would accomplish would be to die with her; if he kept on his present course, he might actually do something important that would help the world. It was small comfort, but it was all he had.

Jiazin led the way, a naked flame held in the palm of one hand, which both lit the winter night and let her melt her way through the snow where drifts had piled up that were too thick to easily walk through. Immediately behind her were the Earth Kingdom rebels, Chin and Feng carrying the spirit fish in their cages, with Hu in between them. Kanoda himself took up the rear.

He didn't know how long it took for them to pass through the dark and broken city; like an uneasy dream, it all seemed to blur together in his mind. He lost track of the ruined buildings they passed between and the icy bridges they crossed, until finally, behind what seemed like a gutted-out palace of ice, they came to a low wall through which a tunnel seemed to have been blasted. A frozen door lay in the snow to one side, looking as though it had been violently torn from its hinges, but the tunnel itself was filled with drifts.

Jiazin stepped forward and raised both hands, breathing deeply and screwing her face up in intense concentration before unleashing a torrent of the strange, blue fire that Kanoda had seen her use once before in the palace at Long Du Shi. In the face of that blast the snow melted away, and then Jiazin fell backwards; Kanoda and Hu rushed forward and caught her each on one side.

"I'll be all right," she said quietly. "The blue flames are powerful, but making them… it takes a lot out of me, especially when I'm already cold and tired." She shook her head. "The tunnel should be clear now."

It was. Kanoda knelt and slipped through, followed by the rebels and the firebender. On the other side of the ice wall was the last sight he had expected to see in this place- a grassy field, surrounding a pool of clear water at its heart. The air hear was notably warmer, though as Kanoda stepped forward he saw it hadn't entirely been untouched by war- a burned arch lay collapsed on the pool's other side. The pool itself seemed empty and forlorn, somehow, and then Kanoda knew what he was looking it.

Here was the place where the Moon and Ocean spirits had crossed over to the mortal world when time began, and here they had danced their eternal dance for countless ages, until the oasis became a place as much of the Spirit World as it was of this one. Here had been the spirits' home, and when they had been torn from it, the cycle of the world had been disrupted. Waterbending had vanished like airbending before it, the Avatar had disappeared, and the Fire Empire had ascended to power.

"So this is where it happened," Jiazin breathed, coming up beside him. "The beginning and the end."

Kanoda turned to look at her. "Are you sure you're willing to go through with this?" he asked her. "If we return the spirits to their place, it will fix the balance- and maybe doom your people."

"My people?" she asked, and gave a sharp laugh. "Zhao, Yuan, Azula? They're not my people, not really. Everything they ever stood for was a lie." She looked at him strangely with her golden eyes. "But I'm not the one who's going to be going through with anything. This is _your_ place."

"Mine?" Kanoda asked in surprise. "Why me?"

Jiazin looked down at her hands. "My people were the ones who did this to the spirits. I don't think they'd take kindly to being handled by a firebender again, even for this purpose."

"They're Water Tribe spirits, not Earth Kingdom," Hu put in. "It should be the Water Tribe that restores them, and here and now, that means you, Kanoda."

He breathed in deeply, and let it out. "You're right," he said. "Yue should be the one doing this- it was her whole life's work, basically- but she's not here right now, and I guess I'm the best representative the Water Tribe is going to get." Kanoda looked from the boxes to the pool and back again. "It's time."

Chin and Feng knelt with great reverence and opened the boxes; Kanoda bent beside the first one and lifted the black-and-white fish from inside. He didn't know how it had survived the tight space for so long- maybe the spirits could survive just about anything, apart from someone actively trying to kill them- and he didn't know which spirit it was, but he felt a sharp tingle go through his hands as he held it. Quickly he hurried over to the pool, and placed the fish within. It began to circle, but erratically, as though waiting for its mate to join in.

Kanoda returned to the boxes and retrieved the other fish, feeling the same tingle as he placed it beside its mate. For a moment, nothing happened, as the fish still made their erratic half-circles, and then they found their rhythm again, as if it had been only minutes, instead of a century, since they'd been together.

And then the world filled with light.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

_She drifted in the dark, alone, formless and nameless. She had memories of what might have once been a human life, but that didn't seem to matter any longer. She was being drawn through the void, on towards a destination she didn't understand, and yet longed for. She lay back, and let the flow take her. _

_ Then she felt another presence about her, like a restraining presence on her arm, and it was familiar and reassuring, like a voice she'd heard all her life. She couldn't go on, not yet, and the presence began to pull her back towards the world she had known. _

Awaken, daughter,_ a silent voice said. _We have need of you again, one final time.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Yuan saw the body lying on the shore as his boat approached, and let out a victorious crow of laughter. It was over- after so long, he'd finally _beaten_ her! Now all that remained was the final destruction of the Moon and Ocean spirits, and his victory would be complete. The Water Tribe would be destroyed, now and forever, and with it would die the last hope of resistance against the Fire Empire. Admiral Zhao would be forgotten; it would be Yuan's name future generations spoke with awe and dread. Emperor Yuan, Slayer of Gods; that had a nicely impressive ring to it.

The boat pulled up on shore, and Yuan and his elite guard disembarked to meet the marines who already stood around the waterbender's body. "You're certain she's dead, then?" the High Admiral asked as he approached.

"Yes, sir," the commander of the initial landing party said. "It's strange, though- she's got some burns, but it looks like our attacks only grazed her. Whatever killed her, it wasn't us- it almost looks like she just dropped dead of her own accord."

"Overexerted herself, most likely," Yuan muttered; after all, he shuddered to think how much strength it had taken to resist the Fire Navy's attack for as long as she had. He doubted any human being could survive it. Pressing through his men, he came to stand directly over the body and looked down on it; it seemed small and broken and impossibly young. It was hard to imagine that this was the enemy who had given him so much grief over the years.

"It is over!" he shouted, spinning to face his soldiers. "For three generations my family has hunted this witch, the last waterbender, but tonight the chase has ended. The Water Tribe is dead, the Air Nomads are long gone, and the Earth Kingdom is in chains. At long last, the Fire Empire _truly_ owns the world." _And soon,_ he added silently, _I shall own the Fire Empire. Azula's sun is setting, and it is time for a new one to rise- it shall be mine._

Laughing, he bent down over the waterbender's body and lifted it in his arms. He'd have his men carry it with him as they went inland to hunt down her companions, so that they could see her fate and despair. Looking down over the closed eyes and now-blank expression, he smiled tightly and raised one hand, forming fire within it. First, he would mark her, so that none could deny that this had been _his_ victory.

Suddenly the earth shook beneath his feet, and Yuan was pitched forward so that he lay on the ground atop the corpse. Shuddering in sudden revulsion and fear, he scrambled backwards and saw that his men were staring towards the north with expressions of awe and barely controlled terror. Turning slowly, he saw what had captured their attention- a pillar of blue light, shining from the rear of the frozen valley and up into infinity. Sudden dread suffused Yuan's entire being, dread that he couldn't explain, and yet was more terrible than anything he had ever felt before.

The sound of something shifting distracted him from the light, and he turned to look at the waterbender's body- and fell back in horror from that as well. The corpse's eyes were open, and blazed with a light so intense he could hardly bear to look upon it. "No," Yuan breathed, falling to all fours and struggling to get away, no longer mindful of his dignity, barely aware that his marines were fleeing as well. "It's not possible."

She stood slowly and turned her gaze upon him, and from behind it he felt a weight of power beyond anything he'd ever imagined. What was looking out from those eyes wasn't the waterbender any more, not really- it wasn't anything that had ever been human. It was the vast force that drove the tides and governed the cycles of the moon, and beside it Yuan found himself reduced and reduced again until he was nothing, just an ant on the beach beside the awesome might of the sea. The feeling was unbearable; Yuan heard someone screaming, and realized with a start that it was him.

The waterbender raised her arms and fixed him with her gaze. "_Witness_," she said, imbuing that single word with a force that would have driven the High Admiral to his knees, had he still been standing. Then water rose from the ice about her feet and wrapped itself around her, bearing her high into the air.

The marines who'd come ashore died first, seized by claws of ice that sprung up from the ground and dragged screaming beneath it even as they prepared to strike back. In a heartbeat they were gone, and Yuan's mind reeled even more than it already had been. Then she turned slowly towards the fleet, and raised her hands higher still. The crews saw her in time, and aimed their weapons at her; from every ship came streaking massive fireballs launched from the catapults. She brought one hand up, and then the other; from the sea itself rose a wall of ice into which the fireballs impacted harmlessly. Then the wall came crashing down and the sea itself came alive- vast tendrils of water wrapped around the ships and broke them into pieces, while icy shards tore into them from below. Ship by ship they sank, save for the few in the rear who saw what happened and turned to sail away. In an instant, the Moon and Ocean spirits took their toll in blood for their imprisonment, and the heart had been torn from the Fire Navy by a force far too powerful for it to fight or understand.

Then the waterbender turned her attention back towards the beach, and lowered herself directly towards the cowering Yuan.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiyan paced within the small cell she'd been given in the Eye of Agni's brig, pausing every so often to glare at the two guards who stood outside the bars. They were Yuan's elite marines- very loyal to him, and very skilled; even if she managed to get out of this, she'd have trouble with them. Of course, the first step was also the most difficult- from where she stood now, actually getting out of the bars would take tools she didn't possess, considering they'd taken her sword. She didn't bother trying to speak to the guards, either- as far as she was concerned they were traitors to the Empress, and as far as they were concerned she was a traitor to Yuan. There was nothing left to be said.

Suddenly the ship rocked as though it was in the midst of a terrible storm, though Shiyan knew it was still anchored in the Water Tribe harbor. She braced herself against the wall, but both guards were knocked off their feet; as they pulled themselves back up, one turned to rush to the ship's deck, presumably to find out what was going on. The second held his place, but when a second shock struck he was hurled backwards and his head struck the metal wall. He slid to the ground and lay still; unconscious or dead, Shiyan didn't know or care.

Steadying herself against the wall, she walked across the cell and towards the bars, where she could see that the guard was laying within her reach if she stuck her hand out through them. Giving a satisfied smile, Shiyan reached out and grabbed the hilt of the man's sword, pulling it from its sheath and back into the cell with her. She eyed the steel critically- it wasn't as well-made as a Chosen's sword, but it was still high-quality and should serve her current purpose well.

Hefting the blade, she brought it down on the cell door's lock.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Yuan scrambled away as the waterbender set down on the ground and advanced towards him, slow and implacable as the great glaciers of her homeland. She stopped a foot from him, and a raised a hand to ward off her attack- but that attack never came.

"_High Admiral Yuan_," she said in that huge and terrible voice. "_Like your ancestor before you, you sought to go to battle against the spirits themselves for your own glory. But the spirits will not be so easily defeated. Your fleet is smashed, all hope of your victory gone like frost under the summer sun. I will allow you to live with that knowledge, and you will return to your masters and tell them this; the Balance will not be denied. It may be damaged, it may be tilted, but in the end, it will return to its proper course."_ She gestured out to sea, and he saw his ship there, battered but intact, and the boat he'd ridden in still lay upon the shore. "_For this purpose, I leave you these. Now leave this place, and remember my words!"_ There was a terrible flash of brilliant white spirit-light, and then she was gone, leaving Yuan alone on the beach, a broken, terrified man shivering from the cold, and moreso from what he had just witnessed and come to understand- the knowledge of his own insignificance.

It was a long time before he found the courage to move.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Kanoda lay on the ground beside the spirit pool, shielding his eyes from the blinding light that lanced from it into the sky. He could feel the earth shaking beneath his feet, and the waves of power coursing around him, and he knew that the world was changing in ways he couldn't even begin to understand. Something that had long been absent from the Spirit World was returning; the breach in the cycle of eternity was healed. What had been broken and stagnant was now being jerked back onto its proper course.

He didn't know how long he lay there, but finally the light thinned and dimmed. Kanoda sat up slowly and shielded his eyes from the still-bright radiance, and saw his companions doing the same. Then the light faded completely, and he saw Yue hovering above the center of the pool. Her eyes were burning with a white light far more intense than she'd had when drawing on the Moon Spirit's power before, and there was nothing of humanity in her expression. Then, slowly, she blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, they were their normal color.

"It's done," she breathed. "Finally, the dark time comes to an end. Thank you, Kanoda, for what you've done- you healed the world of a great hurt. It will not bring my people back, but it might at least allow them to find some measure of peace."

"Yue," Kanoda was finally able to say. "What… what happened out there? Where's Yuan's fleet."

A shadow fell across her face. "Gone, for the most part. The spirits, they… we… destroyed them almost utterly. That wasn't something that I wished; most of those sailors and marines were conscripts merely doing their duty, but the spirits are not human, and they do not follow human morality. They demanded blood for blood. But I convinced them to spare Yuan himself; he will return to the Fire Nation and tell Azula what happened here, so that it will never need to happen again."

As Yue spoke, wisps of steam began to rise from her body, and her form began to waver as though caught in a dream. "Yue," Kanoda said, "what's happening to you… oh," he breathed, as realization dawned on him. "Oh no. That's how the spirits were able to take you so completely. You died out there, didn't you?"

"I did," she confirmed, eyes sad. "But do not mourn me. I should have died the night I was born, but instead I was given a life far longer than most in order to ensure that waterbending and the spirits from which it comes didn't perish from the world. I think it was always supposed to end this way; the Moon Spirit gave me life, and in the end, I gave it back to her. This is what was meant to be, Kanoda. Do not mourn me."

"So, is it all over, then?" Jiazin asked.

Yue turned to regard her. "For me, it is, and for the Moon and Ocean Spirits. But your war isn't yet over. Empress Azula still reigns, and she is wise enough in her way to have understood what just happened. She will feel the world slipping away from her grasp, and I do not know what madness she will plot because of it. Of all the mortals who currently live, she is the only one the spirits truly fear. Be ready for her."

Her form was growing clearly insubstantial now as she focused on Jiazin. "From where I now stand, on the border between two worlds, I see the secret you have hidden, child, though I will leave it for you to reveal when you feel the time is right. But know that the time comes when you will be tested, and if you fail, more could be lost than you know." She turned to Kanoda. "To you I give the heritage of our people. Do not forget the lessons of our history, or of what you have witnessed here. They may save you in the end, if you let them." She turned her gaze last of all on the Earth Kingdom rebels. "Tell your people that they must be as sturdy and strong as their element, for they must not break in the face of what is coming."

Yue seemed almost a spirit herself now; Kanoda could see the pool and the oasis through her body. He tried to speak but found he couldn't- this was the loss not just of someone he'd been traveling with for weeks, but of a living embodiment of the Water Tribe itself. The world, he thought, would be a lesser place for her absence. He reached out a hand towards her, and she smiled sadly and brushed his forehead with one of her own hands; it felt cool to the touch, but more like mist than flesh. Then she was gone completely, as though she had never been, with not even a body to mark her passing.

Kanoda knelt there on the grass beside the pool, staring at the two fish that circled within it and feeling the weight of Yue's charge on his shoulders. Then he felt Jiazin's hand on his arm, and looked up to see the Earth Kingdom rebels crouching nearby, and he smiled slightly, knowing that, no matter what might come, he wouldn't need to face it alone.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Yuan was still in a daze as he pulled his boat up against the hull of the Eye of Agni and climbed up the ladder that was thrown over the sides. The crew who met him on the deck didn't seem to be in much better condition than he was; no one spoke until a lieutenant approached cautiously.

"Sir?" he asked. "What happened out there?"

"The wrath of the spirits," Yuan told him, his voice dead. "Come- let us leave this place. I need to go home, and I'm not sure I ever want to leave again." He turned to walk towards the ship's bridge, but only made it a few steps before something slammed into him from behind, knocking him to the deck.

"In the name of the Dragon Empress Azula," a cold and all-too-familiar female voice hissed, "you are hereby sentenced to death, traitor!" It was the last sound Yuan ever heard; he felt his head jerked back and a slender blade drawn across his throat, and then… nothing.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiyan pulled back from Yuan's body and looked around at the dead-eyed crew. "Do any dispute the justice of this?" she demanded, and none did. Clearly, whatever had happened out here had left them completely numb; by the time Shiyan had broken free of her cell and made it to the deck, everything was over and most of the fleet was gone. Whatever had done this, it was gone and obviously extremely powerful, but if it returned, Shiyan had no doubts of the Empress's capacity to deal with it. To her mind, Azula was the most powerful force in the universe, beyond even the spirits themselves.

Stalking away from the body, she faced the crew. "Set our course for the Fire Empire," she ordered. "The fugitives we pursued are no longer important; we have treason and destruction to report." Partly out of fear, partly out of the simple reassurance of having someone give them orders again, the crew obeyed, and Shiyan walked off to stand in the prow of Eye of Agni as it turned towards the south, leaving Yuan lying dead and forgotten on the deck behind her.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

High Minister Qing Xi was in his office when the palace began to shake beneath his feet. Stumbling upright, he ducked past the scrolls and decorations that fell from his shelves and hurriedly made his way out into the corridor, where servants and guards milled around in a panic. "What's going on?" he demanded, grabbing one of them by the shoulder.

The man's eyes widened when he saw exactly who had spoken to him. "Nobody knows, milord!" he said. "The quake just started off that way and spread outwards; you should get to safety before the whole building comes down!" Qing Xi fully intended to do just that, until his mind registered where exactly the servant had been pointing. In that direction lay the secret entrance to the catacombs, and in the catacombs… the Avatar.

"Out of my way!" the High Minister shouted, feeling more panicked than he had in years. Pushing against the crowd, he made his way to the secret door just in time for the floor to explode beneath it. Qing Xi was hurled to the ground and lay dazed for a moment before turning to look at what had happened- and his eyes widened at the immense pillar of light that was rising from the ragged hole.

A figure rose from within the light, and at first he couldn't make out who or what it was; then he realized it was constantly changing. The first figure he managed to see was a stately woman in the robes and facepaint that had been fashionable for nobility in the old Earth Kingdom centuries ago, and then it became an old man dressed as a high lord of the Fire Nation. Finally, it settled on a form Qing Xi realized with a shock that he recognized- a bald child dressed as an Air Nomad monk, who looked down at the stunned High Minister and gave him a cheerfully irreverent wink. "The Avatar," Qing Xi breathed.

Then the light flared brilliantly, and was gone, along with the figure within it. The High Minister was left alone amidst the rubble that had been a wing of the Fire Empire palace, certain of only two things- that the Avatar Spirit had somehow come alive and departed for an unknown destination, and that what little illusion he had left of his carefully ordered and controlled world had just vanished beyond all recall.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Empress Azula stood at the window of her personal chambers high within the palace's central spire and looked down over the wreckage of one of the outer wings. She had seen the light, and the human figure within it- she'd been watching too intently for her not to have- but with her mask concealing her features, it was impossible for Zhi to tell what she made of it.

"Majesty," the Chosen finally said, "what has happened here?"

Azula was silent for several long moments, still staring down at the destruction. Then she turned slowly to fix Zhi with the empty-eyed gaze of the dragon mask, so that she could feel the weight of the terrible will that lay behind it. The Chosen could practically feel her Empress's anger in that gaze, and yet behind it, a hint of fear. But that was impossible. Azula feared nothing- or rather, nothing of this world. Zhi shook her head, putting an end to that uncomfortable line of thought.

"The world has changed," the Empress said. "Already I can feel its tides turning against me. But I am not so easily defeated. We must accelerate our plans. You know what to do."

"I do, Majesty," Zhi said, bowing. Turning, the Chosen departed, leaving Azula standing alone in the high chamber, her dragon's gaze boring into her back as she left.

END OF

PART TWO


	49. Chapter 48: Repercussions

**Chapter 48: Repercussions**

High General Xia didn't know why he'd been summoned to appear before the Dragon Empress, but he knew in his gut with the instincts of an old campaigner that something was terribly wrong. It had only been a few days since a messenger had arrived in the Capital and been taken directly to Azula, but ever since a waiting stillness had fallen over the entire palace. High Minister Qing Xi's suspicions regarding Azula herself didn't help matters any; Xia neither liked nor trusted the High Minister, but what he had uncovered so far had the uncomfortable ring of truth to it.

Then, of course, there was the giant hole that had been blasted through one of the palace's wings by some unknown force. No one knew for sure what had caused it, but Xia had heard rumors, and none of them boded well.

By some virtue of chance or fate, the throne room itself had not been damaged when whatever-it-was had torn through the palace. It was empty and dark as Xia entered and prostrated himself before the throne- he could still remember a time when, as a young officer, he'd seen the court full of nobles and ministers and, for a lack of a better word, _life._ For the last decade or so, though, it had become a far more remote and terrible place, as the Empress had taken to meeting with only one or two people at a time and secluding herself when not doing so. A sign of her paranoia, Xia thought, and quickly quelled it- Azula couldn't read minds (so far as he knew) but he didn't dare let any of what he'd just thought show on his face.

Suddenly the blue flames about the throne roared to life, and after a moment the coldly ringing voice of the Empress spoke through them. "Rise, my High General," she said. "We have important matters to discuss."

Xia stood and saluted. "The Army of the Fire Empire stands at your command, Majesty. What is you will?"

"Long Du Shi has fallen."

The Empress made the pronouncement without preamble, and her tone didn't vary as she spook, but Xia could almost feel the searing anger within her voice. He himself was too stunned almost for words; quickly he managed to recover himself. "How?" he asked. "Who could do such a thing?"

"A band of bold rebels managed to infiltrate the palace itself and seize control of it," Azula explained. "They lured the garrison out of the city and captured several key ministers, holding them hostage to ensure the compliance of the rest. Reports indicate, however, that Governor Yan Li aids the rebellion _willingly_."

"Impossible," Xia breathed. He didn't know Yan Li well, but the impression he'd always had of the man was one of loyalty and efficiency. A traitor… it was unthinkable. Then the High General realized what he'd just done and shuddered. He'd _contradicted_ the Empress…

"Do you question my word, High General?" Azula demanded; she didn't raise her voice, yet somehow gave the impression of shouting. The flames about her throne flared up so high they hid even her silhouette from view, and Xia was forced to fall back and shield himself from the flames. "Men have died for less. Consider yourself fortunate, however, that I need you still, and I do not have time to promote a replacement. You must go to Long Du Shi with your forces and crush this insurgency completely. The world must see the strength of the Fire Empire and know that it will be wielded without mercy. Do you understand?"

"I do, Majesty!" Xia replied; the heat in the room was so overpowering now he could feel the sweat running down his body and soaking his uniform.

"Good. You will depart as soon as your forces are assembled, and that will take no longer than one week. Now, leave me!" Xia was not by any stretch a coward- he had fought many battles for the Empire on the front lines before his promotion to general- but it was still all he could do to maintain a dignified walk as he bowed once more to the Empress and departed from the throne room. She was an overpowering enough presence normally, but when she was angry- that was something anyone would balk at facing.

A man was waiting for him out in the corridor- he was clad in simple servant's robes, but had the cool, bland look about him that characterized Qing Xi's Hidden Flame agents when they weren't actively trying to conceal themselves. Xia approached the spy and leaned in close to him. "What message does the High Minister have for me?" he asked.

The agent reached into his sleeve and pulled out several small scrolls that were bound together. "My master knows of your mission," he said, "but he thinks there are some things you need to know about what our Empress intends. These were recovered by my brethren at great risk. Read them before you reach Long Du Shi."

"And what exactly does the High Minister expect me to do then?" Xia asked.

The agent smiled slightly. "That, High General, is up to you."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The old man shivered in the soldiers' arms as they led him through the forests outside the Capital. He didn't know where these men were taking him- they'd shown up at his house a few hours earlier and simply demanded that he accompany them- but he doubted the Fire Empire or its Empress were trying to do him any favors. Still, he did not show fear in his expression and held his head high and with dignity. He would not dishonor what he had once been by doing anything less.

Finally they emerged into a clearing that was empty except for a palanquin with open curtains. On the chair within sat a slender middle-aged man with bland features that were neither handsome nor ugly, drinking tea from a fine porcelain cup. When he saw the old man, he smiled. "Gentlemen," he said, "release my friend here and pour some tea for him. We have much to talk about, he and I."

The old man seated himself before the palanquin and accepted the tea, though he did not drink. "I must admit," he said, "I'm curious as to why the High Minister of the Fire Empire desires to speak with me so civilly."

"Are you really?" Qing Xi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Allow me to fill you in. Your name is Mushi, and you are- or rather were- the last of the Fire Sages. Your order was destroyed by Empress Azula several years ago, but you managed to survive and go into hiding, where you have remained until I found you. Does that perhaps jog your memory?"

"Indeed it does," Mushi replied. "Azula had become obsessed with immortality and demanded my order seek through the ancient scrolls and find the secret for her. We tried, but there was no answer for her. The High Sage counseled her to accept her mortality and name a successor; the Empress flew into a rage and massacred the entire order." He smiled thinly. "Fortunately, I was out of the Capital on a pilgrimage- I learned what had happened when I returned and succeeded in hiding myself before her killers tracked me down."

"You don't seem worried for a man who stands before someone who could kill him out of hand," Qing Xi observed.

Mushi shrugged. "I long ago accepted my own mortality, High Minister- you cannot frighten me. Besides, it would take a truly cruel man to offer his victim such hospitality if all he sought was to kill him; you are merely a ruthless one."

A smile twitched the edge of Qing Xi's mouth. "An excellent point. You are safe, for now- my agents found you some time ago, but the Empress has moved on to other matters and, so long as you do not approach her or openly proclaim yourself, no longer actively desires your death. I, however, desire answers, and I believe only you can give them to me."

"I admit, I am intrigued," Mushi allowed, sitting forward. "What do you wish to know, High Minister?"

Qing Xi sighed and blinked, and for a moment the former Fire Sage saw fear and uncertainty beneath his bland mask. This was a frightened man, he realized; only monumental effort of will was keeping him this composed. "In ancient days," he finally said, "your kind served the Avatar. Even now, you have more knowledge of such matters than anyone else. Something terrible has happened, and I need to know what it means.

"You know that the Avatar has been held in a perpetual sleep beneath the Fire Palace- your order was one of few groups let in on that secret. Just a few days ago, he awoke, created a terrible light that blasted through the palace, and vanished. What do you believe caused this, and where did he go?"

Mushi sat still for several moments as his mind tried to assimilate the information. "The first question you ask is simple," he said finally. "The Avatar was sent into his sleep when the balance of the world was broken by the imprisonment of the Moon and Ocean Spirits; his revival means that the balance was restored- therefore, we can conclude that the spirits have been freed. As for the other," he shook his head. "So far as I know, this is unique in our history. Perhaps time finally caught up with the Avatar's incarnation after so long in sleep and burned it out, in which case the Avatar Spirit has no doubt either just been reborn, or is about to be. Or perhaps the Avatar merely fled to recover his strength, in which case I have no doubt he will return to seek his justice. Or perhaps it is something even stranger. Sage I may be, but in this, I know nothing. I am sorry."

Qing Xi still looked troubled, but he nodded. "Thank you; you have given me much to think on. My men will return you to your home and, provided you tell no one what has transpired here, you will not be harmed."

"Thank you, High Minister," Mushi said. He stood and bowed, and then the guards took up positions by his side and turned to walk him back towards the city. As he left the clearing, however, the Fire Sage looked back over his shoulder and saw Qing Xi staring down into his teacup like a man struggling to categorize what he had just learned, and yet knowing deep down that it was not possible.

Mushi shook his head once, and turned back towards the Capital.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Jiazin paced on the deck of the stolen ship as it bore the raiding party down from the north and back towards Long Du Shi. The ship had still been pulled up against the shore even when they'd emerged from the ruined city, protected from the spirits' wrath, and of the High Admiral and his fleet there'd been no sign. Knowing their probable fate, the raiding party had been chilled, and they'd left that place as quickly as possible.

Jiazin herself hadn't been able to sleep since that day, despite the fact that she was growing increasingly tired. Yue's parting words about her secret gnawed at her and wouldn't let her have peace. The waterbender had been right- she needed to tell the rebels about Azula's and Qing Xi's plans for her- but at the same time, it was something so terrible and powerful that admitting it aloud seemed impossible. The Empress was a towering, fearful presence even in thought, especially now that Yue, who had seemed in some way to counterbalance her, had died (or ascended, or whatever had actually happened), and the idea that the High Minister had believed that Jiazin herself had the potential to become such a being was not a comfortable one.

"But I won't," she whispered to herself. "I'm fighting against you now, and everything you stand for- I won't become you."

_Won't you?_ A little voice that sounded disturbingly like the Empress's hissed in the back of her mind. _You wield my fire; now you have removed one of your deadliest enemies from power. Yuan was always an enemy of your family, but even if he still lives he's no threat to you now- and you did it without lifting a finger. All it took was telling a foolish savage he should be the one to put two fish in a well. In the end, you will accept your fate. It is inevitable._

"Liar," Jiazin muttered. "My fate isn't written. I make my own destiny now."

The only response from that part of her that sounded like the Empress was laughter.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Belowdecks, Kanoda turned in sleep. As he dreamed, he saw again the day of the Fire Empire raid, when his father had died, and then the ruined city of the North, and then his grandfather and Yue standing side by side. "We give our people into your hands," they said together, "Your hands, your hands…"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. "I'm just one person- I'm not even really a warrior. How am I supposed to save the heritage of the Water Tribes?"

They gave him no answer, merely fading away into mist. Kanoda was left alone, standing in the center of an empty, shifting nothing. And then, suddenly, the dream changed. He found himself standing in a place he had never seen, and yet somehow seemed far too detailed for him to have simply imagined. He was in the courtyard of a vast building atop a mountain, its graceful spires curving towards the sky. Looking beyond it, he could see only clouds and empty sky.

"Where am I?" he asked. "This doesn't feel like a normal dream."

"It's not," a high voice said from behind him. "This is the Southern Air Temple, where I'm from. Nice, isn't it?"

Kanoda spun towards the voice, and saw that it came from a kid who sat casually on a low wall, idly twirling a wooden staff in one hand. He was wearing a strange, brightly orange tunic that didn't resemble any clothing Kanoda had ever seen, and he was bald- the only marking on his head was a tattoo of a strange, bright blue arrow.

"Hi," the kid said, smiling. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aang."


	50. Chapter 49: The Bonds of Slavery

**Chapter 49: The Bonds of Slavery **

Shiyan sat in her cabin- which had been Yuan's, before she'd taken it over after his death- aboard the Eye of Agni as it sat in the harbor of a naval base on the northern shore of Fire Empire territory. She had allowed the crew to go ashore- she suspected she'd lose a few here, though most of them seemed to have accepted her leadership- and the captain had been instructed to find a messenger hawk and use it to deliver a message Shiyan had written describing the fate of Yuan's armada to the Capital. Rumors would, of course, begin spreading before it arrived, but the truth of what had happened at the North Pole would reach the Empress and her advisors before anyone.

For now, Shiyan sat and waited, legs crossed on the bed before her and her unsheathed sword resting on her lap. She breathed in and out deeply and rhythmically with her eyes half shut- Chosen may have been forbidden to practice firebending, but their meditative techniques drew strongly on its traditions. Now those techniques were proving most helpful in keeping Shiyan's calm and self-control- she'd not witnessed the worst of whatever had really happened at the North Pole, but her mind kept going back to the inescapable truth that a force existed that was powerful enough to tear through the Fire Navy like a hot knife through butter. It hadn't affected her so much at the time, but in hindsight it was deeply disturbing- and Shiyan couldn't afford to let the soldiers, her soldiers now, sense her weakness.

She was distracted from her meditations by the sound of a hand rapping against the steel door. "Chosen Shiyan," the captain's voice came from the other side, "I sent your message to the Capital as requested, and stopped briefly to talk with the base's commander. There is… news that I think you should hear."

Shiyan opened her eyes and focused them on the door. "I would hear this," she said. "You may enter." The door swung open and the captain did so, going down on his knees in the center of the floor- not necessary for an officer in the presence of a Chosen, but the crew had gone rather overboard with their professions of loyalty to her, perhaps out of fear she'd turn on them next.

"According to the commander," the captain said hesitantly, "what happened to our fleet is not the only calamity to have befallen the Fire Empire lately, or even the worst." He took a deep breath as though steeling himself for whatever news he was about to deliver. "Long Du Shi has fallen. The great city is now in rebel hands."

"What?" Shiyan asked, feeling her body go cold and still. Long Du Shi, fallen… it was unthinkable. No rebels could possibly challenge the Fire Empire so openly and succeed- surely the Empress in her wisdom would have foreseen it and taken measures! But then, the Empress hadn't foreseen- or if she had, had neglected to inform her Chosen or her High Admiral- of the peril that awaited them in the North either. Perhaps Azula really hadn't known… no, Shiyan pushed those thoughts away. She was Chosen, and there was no place in her life for doubts. "Are you certain?" she finally managed to say.

"Almost positive," the captain said. "The commander had reports from several different sources, and I checked with his officers as well. If it is some sort of hoax, the whole base is in on it."

Shiyan stood and began to prowl back and forth before the captain. Thoughts whirled in her mind, the loudest and most disquieting of which was that this was all her fault. She'd been the one to lead Yuan to Long Du Shi and used him to remove the Governor from power, and then left the city with a mere girl to watch over things. She was the foremost Chosen trainee of her generation, and now the fall of one of the Empire's most important cities was her fault… no, she pushed that doubt away as well. This situation called for action, and so finally she turned to face her officer again. "This changes things," she said, "but not as much as you might think. We're going back to the former Earth Kingdom; we'll land in the closest port to Long Du Shi that the Empire still holds, and then I'll travel to the city and learn what I can about the situation myself."

"Chosen," the captain said, his tone shocked, "are you certain that is wise? Why put yourself in that kind of danger…"

Shiyan silenced him with a raised hand. "My reasons are none of your concern. You have your orders. Now go carry them out." The captain stood, gave a rather fearful salute, and departed.

The Chosen was left alone in her cabin, lost in her dark reflections. The Fire Navy had been gutted, Long Du Shi had fallen and, a part of her admitted, she was worried about what had happened to Cheng. Still, whether or not the situation really could be laid at Shiyan's feet, she knew one thing- she was Chosen, and she would do everything in her power to put things back in their proper order.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Chaiy marched down into the prison levels of the palace, Tong following at her side. It was about a week since the rebels had seized the city, and it had taken a great deal of effort- and help from former Governor Yan Li- to keep the city from falling apart from shear panic at the change. The governor's suggestions had been, for the most part, quite good- though Chaiy had refused to institute the punishment's he'd suggested, feeling they were quite draconian and, though he'd said he was actually rather lenient for an Imperial governor, she still didn't want to give him too much influence over her. Now, she finally had time to take care of some other important business "Remind me again," Tong said, "exactly what we're doing down here."

She turned to look at him darkly. "This person killed my father, Tong," she said. "It's been a few days now, and I think I've calmed down enough to face her without tearing her apart. But I _need_ to face her- you might not understand, because you told me you barely remember your parents, but I need this."

"I think I understand," Tong said quietly, and the two walked in silence past the rebel guards and into the prison, which currently held only one occupant. The Chosen girl sat with her back to the bars- she was dressed in a plain, too-large prisoner's uniform scavenged from the guards' storerooms, her hair hung loose, and she no longer wore her facepaint. Just from looking at her, it was hard to tell how dangerous she really was, unless you knew it already.

"Get up, girl," Chaiy said through the bars. "I want to talk to you, whether you want to or not."

"I told you already, I'm not a child," the Chosen shot back. "My name is Cheng. And a Chosen who is held captive is not to speak to her captors, so that she may not reveal to them the secrets of her Order, her mission, or her Empress."

"You're talking to us now," Tong pointed out. Cheng froze- apparently she hadn't considered that- and then lapsed into sullen silence.

"Listen," Chaiy said, "Tong here says I shouldn't kill you, because of how young you are, but that man you so heroically stabbed in the back about a week ago was my father, and I want to know why. Oh, I get that he was an important rebel leader and the Fire Empire wanted him out of the picture, but I want to know why a twelve-year-old took it on herself to do the deed."

"Thirteen," Cheng said, turning around; without her facepaint she looked very young- far too young to have done what Tong knew she had. Obviously, something about what Chaiy had said had struck home. "And I didn't take it upon myself. I am a Chosen, one of the Empress's elite, and it is my duty to destroy her enemies wherever I find them. From almost the moment we can walk we are given practice swords and taught their use, and that our lives exist solely to serve the Empress. That is why I killed the rebel leader, and why I am not a child- I never really have been. I was raised to serve a higher calling. It's an honor you can't know." She finished this with a glare that reminded Tong strongly of the other Chosen, the one named Shiyan, and he wondered if Cheng was deliberately trying to emulate her older comrade.

Chaiy's reaction to that speech, however, was hardly what Cheng must have expected. Her eyes widened in horror, and she looked over at Tong. "Did you hear that?" she said, anger lacing her words. "No wonder the Chosen are as messed up as they are- I knew they started training them young, but I didn't imagine _that_. No wonder Azula's been able to hold on to her manufactured maniacs, if she steals them right from the cradle and turns them into little copies of herself." She shook her head and glanced from Tong to Cheng and back again. "And this one's proud of it! Azula turns these people into monsters, and that's monstrous itself."

"It's what the Fire Empire does," Tong said thoughtfully, his mind going back to his own years of enslavement. "They break people and control what's left. They needed my people for their labor, and their own for fighting, but it's the same idea." He looked back at Cheng, but found he could no longer hate her- only pity her. "The Chosen are slaves just as much as I was, but they can't see their chains."

From the look on Cheng's face, if Tong had run her through with a sword, he couldn't have caused her greater pain than he did with those words.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"I'm Aang," the bald kid said.

Kanoda's mind went into a frenzy. He knew that name from somewhere, but at the moment he couldn't immediately bring it to mind- and then suddenly, it hit him. His grandfather's story of Sokka, Katara, and the boy they found in the iceberg, the boy who was an airbender, who was named Aang, and who was also… "The Avatar," Kanoda breathed.

"That's me," Aang confirmed. He looked Kanoda up and down critically. "You look Water Tribe, but I don't remember seeing you at the South Pole. Are you from the North?"

Kanoda shook his head. "No," he said in a baffled tone, "I'm from the South, and right now I'm obviously dreaming."

"From the South…" Aang said slowly. "Wait a minute. Do you know what year it is?"

"It's almost a hundred years since the Fire Empire used the power of Sozin's Comet to seize control of the world," Kanoda told him. "My grandfather told me stories of how two kids from my Tribe saved you from being trapped in ice, but then… you vanished."

Aang's eyes widened. "No- not again!" he breathed and leaned forward, clutching his head. "This wasn't what was supposed to happen. I remember now- Zuko captured me, tied me up real good so I couldn't bend, and then locked me up on his ship. Katara and Sokka tried to save me, but they just got caught to. Zuko hired some old herbalist who made me drink funny stuff that kept my head fuzzy so he could take me back to his father, the Fire Lord." His eyes went distant. "I don't remember much after that, but then I woke up in a cell under the palace, and then- I was here."

"Here, as in my dream," Kanoda said, trying to draw the conversation back to some place he could understand.

"No," Aang said, shaking his head, "the Spirit World- I'm sure this is it, now. I think my past lives must have pulled me here so I could heal from what the Fire Nation did to me. But if I'm in the Spirit World, how am I talking to you?"

"I just spent a while traveling with someone who was… very close to the Spirit World," Kanoda explained, "and I was the one who put the Moon and Ocean Spirits back where they belong. I guess some of that rubbed off on me."

Aang shrugged. "Makes as much sense as anything I thought of. Wait- the Moon and Ocean spirits got stolen, and you put them back? That's got to be some story!"

"It is. Want to hear it?"

"Sure!" Aang exclaimed, looking like little more than a kid happy to have something to distract him from the dark reality of his situation rather than the incarnation of one of the most powerful spirits in existence. Kanoda sat down on the low wall and faced him as he explained everything, trying to remember his grandfather's techniques. He started with the rise of the Fire Empire and went on to describe his own role in events, and how he met Yue, Jiazin, and the rebels and had finally recaptured the Spirits and freed them. He couldn't even bring himself to edit Shiyan out.

"Wow," Aang said when he was done. "You're a really good storyteller, you know."

Kanoda smiled. "Guess it runs in the family."

"I wish I could help you," the Avatar said, "but I don't know how long I'll be stuck in the Spirit World until I'm ready for action again. You probably want to get back to regular sleep right now- I know I would- but I just want to tell you something the monks taught me. The Fire Empire must seem huge and powerful, but in the end, nothing can last forever. Sooner or later, it'll burn itself out, like a fire that's used up all the wood. Just keep at it, and you'll see."

"I will," Kanoda replied. "Thanks. Even if you can't do anything yet, it's good to know that you're still out there, because it means they can't really ever win."

"See ya," Aang said, standing as the dreamscape began to dissolve. "Thanks a lot for the story- I hope we'll be able to talk again soon!" Then he and the Air temple were gone, and Kanoda awoke in his bed aboard the ship, content now with the knowledge that the rebellion was not alone.


	51. Chapter 50: An Unexpected Offer

**Chapter 50: An Unexpected Offer**

Jiazin glanced up from the water as she heard Kanoda come up to stand beside her. There was a strange expression in his eyes- it seemed at once haunted and confused, and yet at the same time it didn't quite seem dreading or afraid. If she didn't know better, she might almost have said it was hope. "You look almost like you've seen a ghost," she observed.

"Maybe I have," Kanoda told her, and it was clear from his tone that he wasn't joking. "Listen- something happened to me last night, and I'm not sure what to make of it, but… you need to know. It could change everything." He paused for a moment and then, hesitantly at first, as if he wasn't sure whether or not he believed it himself, he began to describe his encounter with the Avatar the previous night.

When he was through, Jiazin shook her head. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" she asked. "I mean, the Avatar was captured and disappeared a hundred years ago. How could he still be alive?"

"I think that when we freed the spirits, we did something more important than we realized," Kanoda said thoughtfully. "Yue told me that while the spirits were trapped, the world was knocked out of balance. Now that their free, the Balance is starting to correct itself. Maybe that was enough to bring the Avatar back."

Jiazin turned away and looked back out over the waters. "I should be happy about this," she said quietly. "The Avatar is supposed to be the guardian of the balance, but my people have done… horrible things. I saw that at the North Pole- what Zhao did to the Water Tribe was just… evil. The Avatar's people suffered the same fate. What's to stop him from just wiping us all out, in revenge or to make sure it never happens again?"

Kanoda put his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me," he said, "he didn't seem the type. Besides, you're trying to make up for it. That's got to count for something, right?"

"Yeah," she murmured, and Kanoda couldn't shake the overwhelming sensation that there was something she wasn't telling. Before he could ask, however, the sound of running feet echoed across the deck and they both turned to see Feng hurrying towards them.

"Come quickly, both of you," he said. "Hu wants you up on the bridge right away- there's something you need to see." Without even pausing he turned and began to hurry back the way he came, Jiazin and Kanoda running to keep up- there was no possible way this could be something good, and Jiazin could feel dread building in the pit of her stomach. Quickly they followed the rebel up the ladder to the stolen ship's small bridge. Hu was waiting for them there, glass in hand.

"You need to see this," he said without preamble, handing the glass to Kanoda, who was slightly closer. The Water Tribe youth raised it to his eye and looked out the window, and then his skin went a slightly paler shade of brown.

"Didn't we just get _away_ from this?" he muttered, and then handed the glass to Jiazin. Raising it to her own eye, she looked- and saw a line of Imperial warships coming from the west at top speed, with the columns of smoke behind them indicating that there were more following behind. No, she realized, not warships- _troop transports._ The massed might of the Imperial Army was on the move.

"They must be moving to crush the rebellion at Long Du Shi," Hu said as Jiazin lowered the glass. "And we're directly in their path."

"That's not good at all," was all that the firebender managed to say.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

High General Xia lowered his glass and turned to the captain of his personal transport. "You're right," he said, "it appears to be one of ours- a lightly armed scout, from the looks of it. Do you know of any that are currently in this area?"

"I do not, sir," the captain replied. "However, it appears to be of the same make as a ship that High Admiral Yuan reported before we lost contact with him- he didn't go into specifics, but maintained that the vessel was to be captured at all costs." He cleared his throat. "If I may offer a recommendation, sir, I think we should take it in for questioning. If the crew are loyal, they may have information for us. If not…"

"If not, then we will have apprehended potentially dangerous fugitives," Xia finished. "Yes, I agree. Signal the ship to stand down. If it refuses- have some of our own prepared to capture and board it."

"Aye, sir!" the captain said, snapping to a salute before turning to carry out his commander's orders. Xia remained behind, raising his glass again to watch the scout ship intently, curious as to what it would do.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Feng lowered his own glass and handed it back to Hu. "We're being hailed," he said. "You were slave to a naval officer- do you know what that signal means?"

Hu took the glass and watched the flags the nearest Imperial ship was running up closely. "We're to stand down and prepare for boarding," he said darkly. "Apparently their commander wants words with us, though they must think there's a possibility we're still loyal, or they wouldn't be trying it."

"Do you think we should try and play the part?" Kanoda asked.

"I might be a problem there," Jiazin said. "If they insist on looking at us without helmets, there's a chance that someone over there might recognize me. Considering the size of that fleet, odds are the commander is a high nobleman, maybe someone I've met. With Yuan gone, it might even be High General Xia- he's the highest officer left in the military, unless they've appointed a new High Admiral already. Do you think we can outrun them?"

"We're still damaged from where Yuan's ships got us," Hu said. "If we were in top condition, maybe, but as it is, we're practically sitting turtleducks. We can run, but they'll catch us quickly enough that it won't make much difference." He hung his head and growled quietly. "I think our best hope is to bluff them. Feng, bring us to a stop. Lady- you might want to find a helmet and mask. It's not a good plan, but it's the best we have."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"They're stopping, sir," the captain informed Xia. "Maybe it is just a scout vessel that we didn't know was in these waters."

"Maybe you're right," Xia mused, "but there's something about this that doesn't sit right with me. Look at that ship- it's obviously taken heavy damage from somewhere, and it showed no inclination of moving towards us until we flagged it, despite being part of our navy and in need of repair." He paused, considering. "Bring the crew to me- _alive_. In any case, I want to debrief them personally."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Jiazin was sweating heavily beneath her mask- how did rank-and-file firebenders wear these things comfortably, anyway?- while one of the transports pulled up beside them and extended a ramp. The ship's captain came marching across it, hands clasped behind his back and posture military-straight, with several of his soldiers following close behind. He stopped in front of Hu, who appeared to be his equal in rank, and they exchanged formal bows.

"Quite a mess you have here, Captain," the Imperial officer said, looking around. "You're in luck that you found us- we're putting down a rebellion and need all the men and vessels we can have, and we'll get yours repaired for you. Now then, there must be quite a story behind how you came to be in the middle of the ocean in such a condition!" His tone was light, but his eyes were cold; Jiazin realized that he knew, or at least suspected, that all was not well.

"Indeed there is," Hu said noncommittally; his gaze was darting from one soldier to the next, sizing them up.

"Then I am certain the High General will wish to hear it," the captain said. Jiazin drew in a sharp breath- Xia was here, and he knew who she was, and likely what Azula and Qing Xi had planned for her. If he saw her, the entire game would be up. Her heart sank further as she heard the captain's next words. "In fact, the High Genral requests that you join him personally aboard his flagship- he would like to hear your story for himself."

"I'm afraid I have to decline," Hu said. "The Governor of Long Du Shi is expecting my report- I have to bring it to him as quickly as possible."

The captain's smile became something much nastier. "It escaped your notice, then, that Long Du Shi is currently in a state of open revolt? Whatever you are, I don't believe you are a loyal soldier of the Fire Empire. And, as you have just disobeyed a direct order, I am fully authorized to take you into custody. Seize them!"

Jiazin exploded into motion before he finished speaking. In an instant the mask was torn away- it didn't matter any more, and it was much easier to see without the blasted thing on anyway- and she held a sword in one hand and a ball of flames in the other. At her side her companions were also drawing their own weapons and preparing to fight, but the captain only laughed. "What exactly are you expecting to accomplish, anyway?" he asked. "There are five of you, and one damaged ship, against thousands of soldiers in dozens of heavy warships. You'll only delay the inevitable. Surrender now, and you'll all live. High General Xia is a reasonable man. Fight, and it's very likely you'll force us to kill you. It's your choice."

Hu let his sword fall. "He's right, curse him," he growled. "If we go with them, we might be able to get into a better position to get out of this, but if we fight now, we'll gain nothing."

"That's the spirit," the captain said, laughing; Jiazin glared daggers of flame at him as his men took their weapons and then led them onto the Imperial transport, which slowly turned and began to sail back towards the heart of the formation.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Jiazin and her companions were herded into a richly appointed stateroom aboard the fleet's flagship. It's center was dominated by a table on which was laid a large unrolled map of the former Earth Kingdom continent, and above the map stood a man of dignified middle years whom she recognized immediately- Xia. He looked up and smiled as the prisoners were brought before him, his gaze falling on each in turn, until he came to Jiazin and his eyes widened.

"Lady Jiazin," he breathed. "I'd heard you'd fallen in with traitors, but I wasn't certain I believed it. It seemed such a waste- or rather, it used to…" his voice trailed off and he didn't finish that thought. "Now then," he continued, "I believe we should discuss how exactly you came to be aboard that vessel, and what you did to rile Yuan before he disappeared, because I find it safe to assume that there aren't two vessels of that precise type sailing Imperial waters with rebel crews."

"And why exactly should I discuss any of this with the highest officer of the Imperial army?" Jiazin asked coldly.

Xia raised an eyebrow. "I certainly see your outlook has changed since your stay at the Capital, my lady. Well, if you won't talk, allow me to fill you in on some details you may have missed. Long Du Shi has been seized by the rebellion, your father is said to be aiding them, and we have been sent to crush them. High Admiral Yuan and much of his navy have simply disappeared without warning, and we have heard nothing yet from them but rumor. The Empress is in a worse rage than I've ever seen her, and somehow I can't help but think that you have something to do with at least some of this."

Jiazin's mind was reeling from the magnitude of what he'd just said- her father, helping the rebellion? It seemed impossible- but she worked to maintain her outward calm. "And why exactly are you giving me this information? How does it profit you?" she asked.

The High General leaned forward, and looking into his eyes, Jiazin saw something she had most certainly not expected- desperation and fear. "Because," he said in a quietly intense voice, "I think you and I might be able to help one another."


	52. Chapter 51: Against the End

**Chapter 51: Against the End**

Chaiy sighed as she shoved the report away from her along the table. Another riot had broken out in one of the city's market districts; the people had been complaining that the merchants were using the upheaval as an excuse to gouge them, and before long the situation had overflowed into violence. Soldiers- both some of Chaiy's rebels and a handful of guards who, like their governor, were more loyal to stability than the Empire- had broken it up shortly, but hostilities still lingered.

She glanced to her side where Yan Li was drumming his fingers idly on what had once been his own council table. He glanced up at Chaiy and shrugged. "Now do you see my point?" he asked. "This city- my city- stands on the brink of chaos, and your methods are clearly not working to contain it. Now, if you merely execute, say, one out of ten rioters, the rest will be forced to fall into line-"

"No!" Chaiy snapped, rather more harshly than she'd intended, though she found she didn't regret it. "This isn't your city any more, _Governor_, and your methods are why my people rebelled in the first place." She lowered her voice and glanced down at her hands. "My father wouldn't have wanted us to kill our own people just to ensure temporary order."

"You'll find I'm far more lenient than most of my peers," Yan Li observed. "Most of the noblemen of my acquaintance would simply execute all of them and have done with. That's not my way- it's sloppy, and it just breeds resentment- but if we don't crack down Long Du Shi is going to come apart at the seams and I will not allow that!"

Chaiy glared at him, and then glanced at the rebel guards that flanked him. "You're not in a position to allow anything, _milord_, and there's no "we"- the other rebels and I are making the decisions. You're just an advisor."

"Then listen to my advice," the former governor insisted. "Don't try and claim the moral high ground with me- we both know you would have killed me already without a second thought if you didn't need me. You want order? So do I, and I have more experience with maintaining it."

"You have experience being a tyrant!" Chaiy spat, rising to her feet in anger, fists clenching and the ground rumbling slightly beneath her feet.

"You don't know what true tyranny is!" Yan Li retorted, rising himself, eyes blazing. They stared at each other for a moment, then the former governor collapsed back into his chair. "What's the point?" he muttered. "You're not going to listen- I accomplish nothing here. We solve nothing by quarreling. I wish your father was still here- him I could have worked with."

"Don't talk about my father," Chaiy said, but her heart wasn't in it. She slid back into the chair and put her head in her hands. She might deplore Yan Li's ruthlessness, but he was right about one thing- they were solving nothing. By the Spirits, running a city like Long Du Shi made leading a force of rebel earthbenders look easy!

They both looked up at the sound of the council chamber's great doors bursting open. A group of rebels came hurrying inside- Tong was at their head, helping to support a scout who looked so exhausted he could barely stand, though there weren't any visible wounds. Chaiy frowned. Had this man run all the way from the walls, and if so, what had prompted it? "Tong," she asked, rising to her feet. "What's going on?"

"This man was on patrol near the docks," Tong told her. "He saw… well, you need to hear it for yourself.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Roughly an hour later, Tong and the elite rebel warriors who formed Chaiy's unofficial guard disembarked from the train at the docks, followed closely by Chaiy herself and Governor- former Governor- Yan Li. Glancing around at the abandoned construction sites, Tong recalled the day he'd seen the governor and his family leave this very train from where he'd labored. How far they'd all come since then- the slave was now a free warrior, the proud nobleman, a captive. It was at once humbling and unsettling.

Tong turned his gaze out to the harbor itself. There could be seen the first lines of the approaching warships- guards looking through their glasses had confirmed there were many more behind. They'd dropped anchor out there, and now waited for some signal, save for a small ship that had sailed into the middle of the harbor and put up a flag of truce. One of the guards had recognized it as matching the description of the same ship Yue and her companions had stolen; that was when he'd dispatched a runner to the palace. Whatever this meant, Tong doubted it was good.

He glanced back at Chaiy and Yan Li. "Do you think it was smart to bring him?" he asked her. "Jiazin was sincere, but I don't trust him. Are you sure you want him so close to his people?"

Chaiy shrugged. "He knows how to talk to them, and he's not a fighter. What can he do? Besides, I could always offer to trade him to them for concessions. I, for one, wouldn't miss him."

Yan Li shrugged. "They would not take me," he said, almost sadly. "I am a traitor to my class and my Empire- I am marked for death as much as you, if Azula or her minions catch me."

"Small comforts," Chaiy muttered. "Well, let's see what they have to say." Taking the lead, she marched towards the end of the nearest dock, her guards, Tong, and Yan Li following behind. As they stopped, the small ship began to move slowly towards them, pulling up along the pier and lowering its ramp. Two soldiers in the armor of elite firebenders marched down it and faced the rebels silently. Next came a dignified-looking middle-aged man in a general's uniform.

"High General Xia," Yan Li muttered to Chaiy. "Supreme commander of the Imperial Army, and an honorable man. But I don't know what he's doing with a fleet. This is Yuan's territory, not his."

The High General said nothing, merely regarding the rebels speculatively, and then stepped aside. Several more figures began to descend, and Tong's eyes widened as he recognized….

"Jiazin?" Yan Li breathed in a strangled voice.

She stopped, eyes falling on him and widening in shock. "Father?" she asked, seemingly unsure if she believed it. "Xia said you were with the rebels, but I didn't believe it!"

"Not by choice, to be sure," Yan Li said. He seemed trying to maintain his calm dignity, but there was emotion and concern barely contained within it- Tong was certain that, if the two hadn't had an audience, he would have run forward and embraced her. It was the most genuine humanity Tong had seen from him since Long Du Shi fell. "But what are you doing with Xia?" He glanced over at Chaiy. "I was told you were on some sort of mission and I wasn't to enquire further."

Jiazin looked over he shoulder at her companions- Kanoda and the rebels who'd gone with them but, Tong noted, no Yue. Was the waterbender simply not showing herself yet, or had something happened to her? Either way, Tong found himself concerned. "Xia and his fleet captured us on the way back," the firebender finally said. "I'd thought we were going to be imprisoned or executed for certain, but… well, the High General has something to say."

Xia stepped forward, eyes haunted. "I know you have no reason to trust me," he began, "and it is difficult for I, who have spent my life battling rebels and bandits at every turn, to trust you. I hope the fact that I have returned your warriors to you alive and whole will help with that. But you see…" he drew in a deep breath, as though preparing himself to say something very difficult, "you see, we need each other's help."

"Help?" Chaiy demanded. "Since when has the Fire Empire ever helped us? What's your angle, General?"

Xia looked at her intently. "You would be Chaiy, I take it? My "angle", as you put it, is simply survival." He began to pace up and down before the ship. "Let me tell you something about myself, in the hopes that you will understand my decision here today. I entered the military as a young man, of a noble but unimportant line, afire with high ideals and determined that I would help bring peace to the world. I found corruption and brutality, and it sickened me, but I still thought that the Empire could bring about good purposes, if its power was used correctly. So I played their game, and worked hard to improve my skills, and my successes and a few well-placed connections earned me the High Generalship and a seat along with Yuan and Qing Xi at Azula's right hand.

"Along the way I saw and did things that have blacked my soul and my honor, but I convinced myself it was justified because my cause was just. I was a blind fool- I think I knew all along what Azula and her Empire were, but I deluded myself into thinking I could still be a force for order and fulfill my youthful dreams. It was Qing Xi himself who opened my eyes, strangely enough, for he stumbled on something very dark and terrible at the heart of the Empire."

He turned to look full on them now. "Azula grows old, and her reign draws to a close. She fears and hates death above all other enemies, because it is the only one her cunning and deadly skill cannot defeat. We of her inner circle thought she pursued some form of immortality," he glanced at Jiazin when he said this, and Tong wondered what he meant by it, "but we were misled. Azula, it seems, has come to terms with her mortality after all- but only if all she has built shares it with her."

Chaiy's eyes widened as she seemed to process what he was saying. "You're not serious," she breathed. "You can't mean…"

"I do," Xia said gravely. "I've never been more serious in my entire life. Azula intends to drag the entire Empire- and everyone in it- down into death with her. She's already laid the groundwork for a civil war to be triggered at her death, and even if the world survives it, the Empire as we know it will be smashed beyond recovery, and millions of innocents will die. She needs only an excuse to set it off- and you have given her one."

"What do you mean?" Chaiy demanded.

"Your rebellion has already weakened the Empire- the nobles grow fearful," Xia explained. "Azula intended for war to begin here and spread with her death- she's named many heirs, all of them powerful and ambitious, and all with legitimate claims to the throne. With her gone and the Empire already fraying, they'll fall to fighting over it like vulturewasps, and that will be the end of it."

Chaiy looked thoughtful. "So the Empress intends to bring down her own Empire," she mused aloud. "And why shouldn't we let her?"

"No," Tong said, leaning close, "we have to. The Empire is a great evil- I know that very well- but world war would be worse. And no matter who won, they'd be no better than Azula. We fought for freedom, not chaos."

"You're right," Chaiy said. "My father's dream was to destroy the Fire Empire, but we never talked about what to do beyond that. But this is worse. We need to remember that we're not fighting against the Empire- we're fighting _for_ our people." She looked back at Xia. "Whatever you're selling, I'm listening."

"I propose an alliance," the High General said. "Your forces and mine, to stand against the Dragon Empress and stop her before she destroys all either of his has fought for. My foorsoldiers haven't yet been informed- I couldn't risk one of them managing to bolt back to the Capital and warn the Empress- but my officers are trustworthy. Azula's death will change the world, and we can discuss later what to make of it, but neither of us wants what she will bring." He held out his hand. "I presume you can speak for your father here?"

"My father is dead," Chaiy said quietly. "I lead the rebels now, and if what you say is true, we need each other." She took his hand slowly, as though it was the most difficult thing she'd ever done. "We will work together, but your forces will not enter my city en masse, and if you show any sign of treachery, I will deal with you personally. Are we clear?"

"Very," said Xia with a tight smile as he shook. "Now then, we must talk. We have a world to save." He withdrew his hand, and then added under his breath, "Agni help us all."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiyan watched the meeting from the top of one of the cliffs overlooking the harbor, hatred welling inside her. She'd left her ship at a base just west of the city- now largely empty, with Yuan having taken most of the fleet, and Xia having conscripted the rest- and changed into civilian clothes before heading into occupied territory. She felt naked without her facepaint, and had some trouble on the road, but the sight of her sword was enough to deter many would-be bandits, and she'd made excellent time. When she'd heard about Xia's attack force at the base, she'd been heartened- now the rebels would face the Empire's retribution!- but looking down at this… farce shattered all her hopes.

It was disgusting! She couldn't here the words being spoken, but she saw the archer girl- apparently the rebel leader- walking together with the traitor Yan Li and speaking to the High General of the Fire Empire as an equal! And he was treating her as one! This was no surrender negotiation, as Shiyan had first thought- it was a treacherous plot against the Empress herself and all she stood for. There was no other explanation.

Shiyan's blood burned as she slipped away from the cliff and down towards the main city. Her objectives were clear. She would find out what had happened to Cheng, and if the other Chosen still lived, free her.

Then they would show all the rebels and traitors what it was to so foolishly invoke the Dragon's wrath.


	53. Chapter 52: The Death of Trust

**Chapter 52: The Death of Trust**

Qing Xi sat within his palanquin, hands folded in his lap, as he watched the slender, knifelike black ship come in to the Capital's dock. The High Minister had seen the vessel only a handful of times in his life, but he knew very well what it signified- there was only one ship like that in the entire Empire, and only one who had the authority to sail it. He shifted uneasily in his seat. _She_ made him nervous in a way that few others did, and the fact that Azula had pulled her off her little island could well prove problematic to his plans. Still, protocol was protocol, and if he wasn't at the docks to greet the new arrival, there would be… problems.

The ship's ramp slowly lowered, and then five figures processed down it, their bearing at once martial and regal. Four of them were ordinary Chosen, almost indistinguishable from one another in their identical facepaint and black armor; from this distance only their heights gave proof that they weren't one person copied four times. The fifth, who marched slightly in front, was something else entirely- a long black cloak flowed from her shoulders and billowed out behind her as she walked, her armor was trimmed with rich golden designs, and her headpiece was more elaborate than any of the others', almost looking like a crown. Indeed, the woman held herself as if she was a queen in her own right, but in truth she was the Mistress of the Chosen, most enigmatic and personally deadly of the Dragon Empress's inner circle.

Qing Xi stepped out from his palanquin as she approached and gave a polite bow, as from one equal to another, and was pleased to see her twitch irritably at the gesture. "Greetings, Mistress," he said. "This is an unexpected pleasure. What brings you from your seclusion back to this part of the world?"

The Mistress regarded him coldly. "Unexpected?" she asked icily. "I had thought that the great High Minister would have known to expect me- you certainly pride yourself on knowing everything else. But I am directed in this, as I am in all things, by the will of our glorious Empress."

"As are we all," Qing Xi replied, hoping she didn't hear the slight note of sarcasm that slipped out. Fortunately, the Mistress gave no sign of it. "Shall I have another palanquin brought to carry you to the palace?"

The Mistress shook her head. "I shall walk," she said, and without further word she and her guards strode off down the street in the direction of the Palace, Qing Xi's startled bearers struggling to keep up. The leader of the Chosen spoke no word as she walked, and the High Minister took the opportunity to study her in silence. This one had always been the most difficult of the inner circle for him to read- Yuan had been driven by pride, and Xia by honor, but the Mistress's inner fire came from pure zeal, tempered by a predator's cunning and that made her easy to predict, but almost impossible to control. She was a living weapon, pure and simple, who waited patiently for the chance to be unleashed upon Azula's enemies. There was little humanity left in her, and that alone made Qing Xi uneasy.

After a long, uncomfortable march through the city, they finally arrived at the Palace. There the Mistress stopped and regarded Qing Xi imperiously. "I will take my leave of you now," she said. "I know the way from here, and the Empress and I have important matters to discuss. You may continue with your duties." Without a backward glance she turned in a swirl of her cape and marched into the palace, guards trailing behind her.

The High Minister did not return to his duties- he sat in his palanquin silently for some time, at first seething at the casual dismissal, though his nimble mind quickly moved on to more pressing matters. Whatever Azula and her minion were discussing in there, he would bet his title it had something to do with the plot he'd been tracking, and that was something he knew could not come to pass. Something had to be done, and he, Qing Xi, was the only one in a position to achieve this part of it. His considered his options carefully, and a plan began forming in his mind.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The Mistress knelt before Azula and pressed the Empress's hand to her forehead. "I am here as you commanded, Mother*," she said. "What is it that you wish of me?"

The Empress withdrew her hand. "Rise," she commanded. "We have much to speak of, daughter. The culmination of all our works draws near." The Mistress rose and followed her sovereign to a corner of the throne room where a small table had been set; on it rested a large pitcher of tea and two cups. They seated themselves on either side of it, and Zhi, the Chosen warrior who was Azula's constant aide, stepped silently forward and poured for each of them. The Mistress took her cup but did not drink; the Empress took hers slowly through the mouth-slits in her mask. Finally she spoke.

"You know that the hour of my death approaches," she said. "I can feel it coming for me, stalking me like some predatory beast, but I am not some helpless victim to go to the slaughter without a fight. Soon I shall be dead, and the Empire with me."

"In old days, a Fire Lord's material possessions went with him into the next world," the Mistress observed. "Since you are far greater than they were, it is fitting that a greater sacrifice should accompany you."

Azula regarded her from the black holes in her mask. "Then I have your guarantee that the Chosen support me in this? It is not, perhaps, your ambition to wait until I am gone and then ignore my commands, giving your service to whatever new ruler might arise?"

"We could not do so," the Mistress said. "We are your Chosen- created by you, and without you, we have no purpose. There are some, perhaps, of the younger ones who might balk at what you ask, but all of those who I have brought into the fold are absolutely loyal. Whatever you request, it will be done."

"As it should be," the Empress said.

"But there are those I do not trust," the Mistress continued. "High Minister Qing Xi, for one. He seeks only his own advancement- I don't trust him, and never have. He could be a danger to us. If I may ask a bold question, why haven't you killed him already?"

"Because he is useful," Azula said coldly. "Never cast a tool aside until you're done with it completely. If I had killed him, it would have merely meant that others would begin jockeying for his position, and that would be a distraction I can't afford now. I have no doubt he is clever enough to uncover what we are doing, but that is why I dangled the girl Jiazin before him- to provide a plan that would make sense to his mind, and keep him focused on it, rather than the truth. He likely sees that now, at least partially, but it doesn't matter anymore. It is too late for him to stop us.

"I have dispatched High General Xia to rebellious Long Du Shi, to reclaim it- or so he believes. In truth, I shall declare him and his men traitors and rebels (which they very likely are, at heart- he never did have the stomach for what must be done), and travel there myself, at the head of my elite forces and commanding the greatest weapons in the Empire, to destroy him. In that battle we shall all perish in fire, and Long Du Shi with us, so that the Empire will lose its ruler, much of its military, and one of its great cities in one blow. Then the war shall begin, and the smoke and fire of that great sacrifice shall rise to the heavens, so that the Spirits themselves will mourn at the Dragon Empress's passing."

"A fitting end, as much as any death of one so great can be fitting," said the Mistress. "No Fire Lord has ever had a world for their pyre. But what task do you have in mind for me?"

"You shall remain here, as custodian of my throne until I return," Azula said. "But when you receive news of my death, you will kill Qing Xi and decapitate the bureaucracy, so that they will make no misguided attempt to hold the Empire together beyond its time. After that, go where you will- your duty will be complete."

The Mistress rose and bowed. "As you command," she said. "I am proud to have such a great role to play in these last days."

Azula waved her hand. "Leave me, both of you," she said to the Mistress and Zhi. "I am tired, and I must rest and meditate. I don't think I will launch my attack for another few days yet, and I will need all my strength."

Both Chosen bowed to their Empress, and then turned and departed from the great chamber.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

When Azula was alone, she removed her mask and stood, pacing back and forth before her throne. Wrapped in the darkness of her own thoughts, it took her several moments before she realized she was not alone, and she spun towards the source of the strange clicking sound beside one of the pillars.

There she saw a girl in her late teens leaning up against the stone; the clicking came from the folding knife she was idly toying with in one hand. The girl's robes were well-made but dully colored; her hair was pulled up in two buns and her face was expressionless. When she saw Azula was watching her she looked up, and something that might have been an ironic smile flitted across her face. "Hello, Azula," she said tonelessly. "It's been a long time."

"Mai," the Empress spat. This ghost appeared seldom, but when she did, she was one of the most terrible. "How long have you been watching, old _friend_?" She put an ironic emphasis on the last word.

Mai shrugged. "Long enough," she said. "You like that, don't you, having your praises sung by all your mindless little fanatics? Because you know they're only loyal because they've been brainwashed since they were kids to be that way, and that's the only kind of really loyalty you'll ever get."

"Fool," Azula said. "I am the Empress- my people revere and fear me at once. What do you know of that?"

The specter turned to face her full on, eyes glinting though her expression didn't otherwise change. "More than you, I'd say," she whispered. "Do you remember what happened that night, Azula? The night you murdered me?"

"I do," the Empress hissed. "I remember it well." It had been a few years after the destruction of Ba Sing Se and the rise of the Fire Empire; she'd still been the Princess, then, and her constant companions had been Mai and Ty Lee. She thought of them as friends, though she knew it was whispered behind her back that she didn't know what a friend really was. Azula simply ignored them- a friend was someone who you could count on to do what you wanted when you wanted it. That was patently obvious.

But Mai had become strange and distant ever since Zuko died- Azula knew she'd had a crush on him when they'd been kids, though she'd thought nothing had ever come of it. In hindsight, though, it became obvious why Mai had grown even gloomier than before, and why she would sometimes vanish for weeks at a time- she was tracking Zuko's killer down. Mai was stoic, but Azula had made a rare mistake, confusing stoicism for apathy. But then, Mai found her target.

Azula still remembered the day when Mai entered her quarters, guards lying dead behind her, knives drawn. "Murderer," she said in a flat voice, but a terrible gleam was in her eyes; Azula barely had a chance to defend herself. But she'd been quick then, even quicker than she was now, though Azula the princess lacked the Dragon Empress's true power, and they'd battled. It had been long and difficult, for though Mai was not a bender she was a master of mundane weapons, but in the end, the outcome was in no doubt. Mai fell dead to the ground, smoldering.

Azula had looked up triumphantly to see Ty Lee silhouetted in the door, a look of horror crossing her face. The acrobat turned and ran, and from that day forward Azula never saw her again, and her ghost did not torment the Empress. But it had been then that she had realized that true loyalty was even rarer than she'd thought, and had to be carefully nurtured and controlled. That was when she'd taken her first Chosen, then little more than a club of noble-born female warriors in Azula's service, and slowly but surely remade them into a cult dedicated to herself, so that she knew beyond a shadow of doubt that they would not betray her.

"You think you're so clever, Azula," Mai's ghost said. "But even you can't see everything. You're going to your own death, but in your heart you know it will come in a way you haven't expected, and all your big plans will fall apart. You think you're perfect, but in your heart, you know you're not."

"Pretty words," Azula said, and she smiled. "But soon you'll be silenced, along with all the others, and this world will never again forget my wrath or my power. The final act has begun."

*A title of the Dragon Empress reserved for the Mistress of the Chosen's use only. It reflects that the two share an unusually close bond, but Azula is still unquestionably superior in wisdom and power. Azula has no biological children.


	54. Chapter 53: Insecurity

**Chapter 53: Insecurity**

Jiazin sat quietly at the council table, glancing towards the ends where the rebel leaders and the Imperial Army officers sat. The tension in the room was palpable- it was clear that Chaiy hadn't forgiven Xia whatsoever for his years of service to the Fire Empire, and had only reluctantly consented to allow him into the city with only his second-in-command and a small group of guards. Xia for his part seemed rather nervous to be sitting in a rebel-controlled palace, though he was doing his best not to show it. Still, both sides recognized that the danger that faced them now was greater by far than their enmity for each other.

"So," Chaiy finally asked, "do you have any idea what Azula's immediate plans are? I doubt she'll be happy when she finds out you've turned on her."

Xia spread his hands. "Unfortunately, Azula is very difficult to predict. I don't believe there's anyone alive, except perhaps for the Chosen's Mistress, who truly knows her mind. I can guess, however, that whatever she does, it will be soon. Between your rebellion and my… defection, I believe we will force her hand. It seems likely that she will strike here, where her most dangerous enemies are gathered- doing anything else would arouse suspicion. But there is no guarantee."

"If Azula makes her move elsewhere, then our forces will be kept ready to respond as quickly as possible, to contain it," Xia's second-in-command, Commander Zhang, added. "I would recommend you keep your forces in similar alert."

"I don't take orders from Imperial officers," Chaiy snapped, "but in this case, I think your advice is sound."

Jiazin's father cleared his throat from where he sat beside the rebel leader- Jiazin still didn't know the full story, but she'd gathered he'd allied with the rebels out of convenience and the need to avoid chaos, rather than conviction. This didn't surprise her, though it was rather disappointing. Whatever had happened to him, he still seemed the man who had been so heavily involved in the Empire's atrocities at heart. "What I don't understand," he said, "is how Azula managed to keep her plans secret from us for so long. Surely the inner circle at least would have realized something was wrong?"

Xia looked uncomfortable. "The inner circle was… misled, Yan Li," he said quietly. "If you wish to know more, ask your daughter."

"What?" Father turned to face Jiazin, expression at once cold and disbelieving. "I don't understand- Jiazin, what is the High General talking about? Explain yourself!" Despite all that had passed, he fell easily into the role of the stern, disappointed father again, and Jiazin felt like she had as a child caught in some small wrongdoing. But this was more than that on every level, and they both knew it.

Chaiy froze. "Yes," she said slowly. "I'd like an explanation as well." At her side, Tong looked at Jiazin questioningly, but didn't speak- the quiet earthbender seemed to be waiting for the explanation himself before he passed judgment.

"Jiazin?" Kanoda asked quietly from where he sat at her side. Somehow his question seemed the most accusing of all. Jiazin felt like an actress who had been shoved onto stage despite the fact she didn't know any of her lines; all eyes seemed to be on her, and she didn't know what to say. Finally she drew a deep breath and spoke.

"A little more than a month ago," she said, "High Minister Qing Xi came here and brought me to the Capital, only saying that he wanted me for some secret purpose. When we arrived, I was told that the Empress was old and would soon die, and she had failed to find true immortality, so she needed another way. She needed someone to assume her identity and rule as her after she died, so that the Dragon Empress would appear immortal." Jiazin's voice dropped to a whisper. "The person the High Minister had selected was me. He'd searched through all the noble-born girls of my age in the Empire, and had decided _I_ was the best choice to walk in Azula's footsteps."

Dead silence fell around the table, until finally Jiazin continued. "I was honored at first, until I began to learn things about the history of the Empire, and all the terrible things the Empress had done. I think Qing Xi meant for me to find out, though I don't know why. That's when I ran, and decided to change things. I fell in with the rebellion, and after I killed Gian, well- I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Kanoda, Tong, and Chaiy were simply staring at Jiazin, though Father was stroking his beard and nodding to himself as though he'd suddenly found a puzzle piece he'd been missing and now everything was starting to make sense. Finally, Xia spoke. "It seems obvious now that Jiazin was always a decoy- something to keep Qing Xi, myself, and the other high officers busy while Azula and her Chosen hatched her mad plan under our noses." He looked at Jiazin with an expression in his eyes that was almost pity. "Don't be too hard on yourself, girl. You are not the first to have been tricked by Azula and Qing Xi. They never really intended you to become… her."

"I understand now that Azula didn't," Jiazin said, "but it doesn't sound like Qing Xi was in on the plan. He really saw her in me, and now that I know what she is, that scares me. And there's more. So far as I know, there are only two people on the planet who can create blue fire. Azula is one of them." She held out a hand, palm up, and formed a small flame in it. Jiazin turned all of her will on the tiny fire, and after a moment, its color shifted. "I'm the other."

The room was quiet again for several moments, until Jiazin felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Kanoda. "Xia's right," he told her. "Don't be hard on yourself. I've never met Azula- thank the spirits for that!- but I know you. You put your life on the line at the citadel, and helped us save the spirits at the North Pole. You may think you're like her, but you're not. You're a good person."

"People can rise above their pasts- I know that," Tong said. "Just because somebody tells you that you're something, it doesn't mean that's what you have to be."

"You know I don't trust you nobles," Chaiy said, "but if what's coming is as serious as I think it's going to be, I don't think I can afford to throw an asset like you away." She looked at Jiazin head on, eyes cold. "The Fire Empire used you, tried to mold you into someone else, and made you a part of their crazy Empress's plan to destroy us all. Are you going to let that pass?"

"No," Jiazin said, surprising herself with the intensity in her voice. "Whatever I might have been, I will never stand with the Fire Empire again after all it's done. The world does need peace and order, but not that kind. I will help you bring the Empire down so that something better can be made. I will fight."

Xia glanced at Zhang and then looked down the table. "Good," he said. "Now, Azula is as cunning as she is insane, but we need to outguess her. Let's talk strategy."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

After the meeting was over, Jiazin walked down the palace corridors alone. The strategy discussion had, in her opinion, produced nothing valuable in the long run- they simply didn't know enough about Azula's long-term plans to effectively deal with them. That she planned to unleash a war the likes of which the world had never seen was evident, but how and when she intended to start it remained a mystery.

"Jiazin, wait!" a voice called from behind her, and she turned to see her father coming towards her. "Let me walk with you."

"As you wish, Father," she said, her voice stiff and formal. "I suppose you want to talk with me about how the High Minister's plans for me might bring honor and prestige to the family?" She imbued the last words with ice.

Father put his hand on her shoulder, and for a moment his coolly competent mask cracked and she saw a sad, rather scared man beneath. "Oh, Jiazin," he breathed. "You must think I'm a monster now, don't you? I never wanted that. I only wanted to create a stable city, a stable Empire, that could be passed down with pride to future generations- to you."

"I don't think you're a monster," Jiazin replied, "but I can't forgive the things you've done, and helped do. You supported Azula's reign for years, and you heard in there what she plans to do. Everyone knew she was mad, but you all still served her without protest." Her voice dropped. "How can you live with that knowledge?"

"I used to be able to," Father said softly. "I told myself that I was working for the greater good, and that made everything right somehow. But I can't tell myself that anymore. There is no good in what Azula is doing, not even for herself." He drew a deep breath before continuing. "I know I haven't been a very good father for you. I threw the opportunity to be one away while working to uphold a madwoman's rule. Now I don't think any of us have much time left- I think Azula will outmaneuver us all, and we will all die- but you fought when I stayed silent and did nothing. You have courage and conviction, Jiazin, and I admire you for that." He lowered his voice so that it was barely more than a whisper. "No matter what happens, I am proud to be your father."

Then he withdrew his hand and was gone in a swirl of robes, leaving Jiazin once more in the corridor alone.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiyan walked slowly and kept her head bowed, both as part of her disguise and so she could watch her feet and therefore avoid tripping on the servant's robe she wore. How so many people could go about in the things every day was beyond her, but fortunately she would be spared the need to find out. This was a simple operation- get into the palace, rescue Cheng, and get out to plan their next move.

Tracking the younger Chosen down had been surprisingly easy. The city was full of rumors about what exactly had happened in the palace during the rebel takeover, and most of them agreed that a rebel leader had been assassinated immediately after the battle by a girl in Chosen armor. Some said she'd been killed, but most maintained she had merely been imprisoned in the palace dungeons. Shiyan had waited until nightfall outside the great building, quietly killing a servant girl and stealing her uniform. When it was dark, she simply walked inside with a clear objective in mind- if Cheng was alive, rescue her. If she was dead, her death wouldn't go unavenged. No one, not rebel warlords or even high nobility, killed a Chosen and escaped with their life.

Shiyan approached the dungeon slowly, pausing just outside the guardroom. Three rebels sat there, two playing pai sho and the other idly watching. After a moment, Shiyan slipped inside.

The guards stood up immediately, going for their weapons. "No one's allowed down here without express permission from Chaiy," their leader said. "Unless you've got a note from her, turn around and go back upstairs."

"I have all the authorization I need right here," Shiyan said softly, and then drew her sword fluidly from beneath her robes. The guards stared for a moment and then charged, weapons raised. The Chosen brought her blade up to meet them, and for several furious minutes all was chaos. Finally, Shiyan stepped idly over the body of the last guard- wounded to unconsciousness or dead, she didn't know or care- and made her way into the dungeons.

She passed by several cells whose occupants looked to be no more than common ruffians- some begged or shouted at her, but many simply shrunk back from the hard eyed girl with the bloodstained sword. Finally, at the end of the corridor and away from the other cells, she found a young prisoner in an oversized uniform; it took her a minute to recognize that this was Cheng without her facepaint.

"Shiyan!" the younger girl shouted, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, sister," Shiyan said. Pulling the ring of keys she'd taken from one of the guards from her belt, she tried one after the other until finally she found the one that opened the lock. The cell door sprang open. "Now, come," she said. "We need to get out of here. Then we'll find a way to deal with the rebels- and with High General Xia. He's a traitor."

"Shiyan," Cheng said slowly, "thanks for getting me out of that cell, but… I'm not going to help you fight, at least not for awhile."

Shiyan stopped dead and turned slowly around, not believing what she was hearing. "What?" she asked quietly. "The rebels locked you up in a tiny cell- don't tell me you've turned to their side too?"

"No!" Cheng said quickly. "It's not like that- I'm not going to fight for them either. It's just that being locked up gave me time to really think, and now I'm just confused. The man I killed, he had a daughter, and she wanted to kill me too. Not because he had been a valuable leader, but because he was her father and she loved him. But there was an earthbender who talked her out of it, and he said later that he'd been a slave, and the Chosen were just slaves too. And what he said made sense, and I didn't want it too. And I've never loved anyone enough to be so sad and angry when they died- I mean, I loved the Empress, but I've never met her, and she never really seemed real, more like an idea. None of the Chosen I've met ever cared for anyone like that, or would have shown mercy to an enemy. I thought I was right and we had all the answers, but now I'm just so confused, and… I just need time to think." *

Shiyan tried to speak, but no words came from her mouth, only muffled choking sounds. This wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to be, and rage began to course through her body. The world was supposed to be simple- the Empress had enemies, and the Chosen killed them. That was all there could be to life, because otherwise, everything Shiyan had ever been was a lie. But if the world didn't make sense, then she would _make it_. Slowly, almost of its own will, her arm began to raise her sword.

"So is that it, Shiyan?" Cheng asked, backing away slowly. "I ask questions, so you're going to kill me? I used to look up to you, and resent you, and want to be you all at once. We called each other 'sister'. Are you going to kill your sister?"

The older Chosen's had trembled, and then with a disgusted growl she shoved her sword back into its sheath. Turning, Shiyan began to stalk up the corridor, a face burning in her mind- the face of the rebel girl she'd seem by the docks. Cheng was just a victim; killing her would fix nothing. She needed to take her fight to the heart of the problem.

"Shiyan?" Cheng called from behind her. "Where are you going?"

"To do what you didn't have the courage to do," Shiyan hissed.

*No, Cheng hasn't been converted to the rebels' side. She's just confused, and for someone who's only known fanatical certainty her whole life, that's crippling- hence her kind of babbling here. Shiyan's idea of just hunting down and killing whatever's confusing her is a rather more direct solution to the same problem, but it also reflects how utterly inflexible Shiyan is.


	55. Chapter 54: The Board is Set

**Chapter 54: The Board is Set**

Chaiy's eyes snapped open, and the rebel leader realized immediately that something was wrong. By the time her meeting with Xia had been concluded, and the High General had been escorted back to his ships, it had already been growing dark, and she'd decided to retire, hoping that a night's sleep might lead to more ideas. Now, however, she had awakened very suddenly, and every instinct was screaming that something was amiss. The she heard it- a sound from just outside her room, as if someone had been slammed quickly and efficiently against the wall and didn't move again. It had to be one of her guards- not Tong, who slept in the next room over, but one of the other rebel Earthbenders. Chaiy quickly slipped back down onto her bed, and left her eyes open just a crack facing the door- if someone wanted to attack her in her sleep, she'd give them a surprise.

Soon, her door opened slowly and a slender, silhouetted figure crept inside, a drawn sword in one hand. Chaiy willed herself to lie very still as the figure approached, waiting until it raised the weapon and prepared to stab down with it, and then sprang into action, lashing out with a kick that sent the assailant sprawling. The earthbender scrambled out of bed and faced her attacker- she was a girl who looked a few years younger than Chaiy herself, but her features were unfamiliar. Then, with a jolt, she recognized her- she _had_ seen those features before, though last time they'd been largely hidden behind golden facepaint.

"You're the Chosen we fought when we raided the palace," Chaiy said. "You're Shiyan."

"That's right," the Chosen spat. "And you're the rebel leader- Chaiy, right? But in a few minutes, it won't matter. I've got you now, alone and unarmed. This will be easy."

"Easy?" Chaiy asked with a slight smirk. "I don't think so. And you're wrong about one thing- I'm _not_ unarmed." Placing one foot in front of the other, she shoved forward with all her strength- and behind her, she could almost feel it as a block of stone wrenched itself out of the wall and hurtled straight for Shiyan.

The Chosen's eyes widened with shock, and she barely managed to duck aside as the stone block impacted the opposite wall. The whole palace seemed to shake with the impact, but Shiyan quickly rolled and was back on her feet before it stopped. "You missed," she said.

"Maybe," Chaiy replied, "but that wasn't really the point. See, I just made a _lot_ of noise- somebody should be coming any minute now. "

Shiyan bared her teeth in a snarl. "Then I'll finish you _quickly_." She darted forward, sword raised, but Chaiy met her with another kick to the side, using her superior strength to knock the other warrior back. Then she held both hands out flat over the floor and threw all of her will into manipulating the stone, making it shake- Chaiy didn't want to rip any more out of the walls or floor, and risk the room collapsing on her, but she could at least put Shiyan off balance.

The Chosen stumbled, but managed to regain her footing with little apparent effort, charging back towards Chaiy and striking out with quick, repeated jabs with her blade. The earthbender did her best to dodge, but one strike caught her along the arm and drew a bright line of blood across it. "That _hurt_," Chaiy spat, wincing through the sharp pain.

"I bet it did. And I'll do worse." Shiyan raised her sword to strike again, but before it struck home a sharp piece of rock shot from the open door and struck the blade with incredible force. It was struck from the Chosen's hands and slammed against the wall; there was a loud snapping sound with the impact, and the sword fell to the ground in two pieces. Shiyan spun towards the door, and Chaiy's gaze followed her; both saw Tong standing there, holding another rock in one hand, expression dark.

"You broke my sword," Shiyan hissed venomously.

"You tried to hurt my friend," Tong replied evenly. "Now, I think you should surrender quietly- even you can't beat us both with no weapon."

"I have no intention of surrendering, quietly or otherwise!" Shiyan sprang forward without warning, catching Tong in the chest with both feet and sending the rebel warrior sprawling. Chaiy ran forward to help him up, but the Chosen was already running down the corridor and towards escape.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiyan ran down the corridor at top speed, determined to escape from the rebels so she could plan her next strike. She'd been too impetuous, she realized, having let Chaiy's betrayal cloud her judgment, and she'd not taken the precautions she should have. Now more rebels would be attracted by the commotion and join the fight, and she couldn't defeat all of them- certainly not without a weapon. Odds were she wouldn't even be able to inflict serious damage before going down. She needed to escape to the city, where she could lose her pursuers and acquire a new blade and a better plan.

As Shiyan rounded a corner, she saw more rebels pouring out of the rooms behind her out of the corner of her eye, but she paid them no heed. She was lighter than the heavily-muscled earthbenders, and faster- she could escape, if she kept sight of her goal.

Then one comparatively slender figure stepped out from an open door, and Shiyan recognized his dark tan skin and brown hair- _the Water Tribe spy!_- her mind had time to say, and she prepared herself to shove him out of her way. Too late, she noticed the fist he was raising towards her face.

"Hello, Shiyan," he said lightly. "Remember me?" She tried to slow herself down, but had built up too much momentum to stop easily. She slammed into his fist as it came forward to meet her, and then everything went dark.*

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Kanoda bent down and checked Shiyan's pulse, then stood up as Chaiy and Tong approached, along with several other rebels who'd been sleeping in nearby guestrooms or offices that had been converted into makeshift bedrooms. Chaiy looked down at the fallen Chosen, and then up at the Water Tribe boy approvingly. "Well done," she said. "You know how dangerous Shiyan is- it's impressive that you managed to take her down. Congratulations."

Kanoda shook his head. "In a straight up fight, she'd take me apart. Lucky for me that she seemed distracted- I'm not sure what she was thinking about, but her mind wasn't in the fight. I don't think she realized what I was doing until it was too late."

"Luck's a powerful weapon on its own, I think," Tong pointed out. "Good job." He glanced down at Shiyan. "So, what are we going to do with her?"

Chaiy knelt down beside her and considered. "We don't know why she was here," the rebel leader finally said. "Maybe she was just angry that we locked up her friend- or maybe the Empress had her sent here for some other reason." She stood and motioned to some of the other rebels. "Take her and lock her up in the dungeon- but away from the other one. I want to talk to her when she wakes up."

Two rebels ran forward to grab the unconscious Shiyan, but even as they did so a guard came running up the corridor, eyes wide and breathing heavy. "Chaiy!" he said. "I was just down in the dungeons to take over the shift, and when I got there, I found that the other guards were dead, and," he gulped, "the Chosen was gone."

Chaiy put a hand on her forehead and seemed to struggle to contain her emotions. Finally she turned and faced the guard. "And the other prisoners?" she asked. "Were they gone too?"

"No," the guard shook his head. "Everyone else had been left in their cells. Only Cheng was gone."

"It must have been Shiyan," Chaiy muttered. She turned to the other rebels. "All right then- search the palace, find the Chosen Cheng. We can't let her get away." As they moved to obey, she turned to Tong and Kanoda and growled under her breath. "This is ridiculous, we catch one and the other slips through our fingers."

"I've met both Shiyan and Cheng," Kanoda pointed out, "and I'd say we lost a shark, but captured a sea serpent. In the long run, we got more than we lost," he added, seeing their confused expressions.

"This girl killed my father," Chaiy reminded him. "And I'm not going to let her just get away. We _will_ find her."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Qing Xi sat in his palanquin on the parade grounds near the Capital docks, looking out over the troops gathered there. These weren't the levies that formed the bulk of the Imperial military, but something else entirely- the sons and daughters of nobles, most of whom had an older sibling who would inherit, but were nonetheless given the highest quality weapons and the best training available, together with common-born warriors who had distinguished themselves through unusual skill- all recruited into the Dragon Empress's elite legions. Azula had announced that High General Xia was a traitor just yesterday, and quickly mustered this force, which was kept on standby near the Capital at all times in case it was needed. Now, she had declared, they would go to Long Du Shi and crush him once and for all- and she herself would lead the strike, something she hadn't done in decades.

Xia _was_ a traitor, at least to Azula's mad schemes- Qing Xi's agents had reported that to him, and he was pleased that the High General had acted on the information he provided as predicted. Still, Azula had acted before _she_ had received any report one way or another, so far as the High Minister was aware- he knew that she had intended to go to war with Xia no matter his loyalties, or the situation at Long Du Shi. The Empress had laid the groundwork for the Fire Empire to die in terrible war- now she was ready to strike the first blow.

Qing Xi glanced sideways at where Azula's palanquin stood- it was raised above his, and its curtains were so thick that her features could barely be made out. Within it, she seemed to be sitting perfectly still, perhaps contemplating her plans. The Mistress of the Chosen stood off to one side, as poised and predatory as ever. In front of them, the elite legion stood in even ranks, hardly any of them making even the slightest twitch. The whole scene had an eerie air of unreality about it.

The strangest thing was, nothing seemed to be happening. The legion wasn't parading before their Empress, and they weren't preparing to march towards the docks- and even if they were, there were no ships there to take them to the former Earth Kingdom. They were just _waiting_, and Qing Xi found himself wondering if Azula hadn't gone completely mad, and wasn't off fighting battles that existed only in her mind.

He felt eyes on him then, and turned towards the Empress's palanquin, where her masked face was turned towards him. "You doubt, High Minister?" she asked, echoing voice carrying over the silent parade ground. "Doubt no more. See what comes!" She pointed to the sky.

Qing Xi looked up, at first seeing nothing- but he _heard_ something, a faint humming he couldn't place. Then shapes appeared in the sky, small but growing steadily larger, and the High Minister fell back in his seat, shock twisting his features. The flying shapes were immense, at least the size of warships and crafted in a similar shape, and yet they remained aloft through some technology he did not understand. But he knew what they were, though he'd never seen them used during his lifetime.

"Airships," he breathed. "You brought back Great War-era _airships_ out of storage!"

"Yes," Azula said. "A terrible weapon, and one seldom used, for they were not perfected until after the Earth Kingdom had already fallen. But now I think it is time to remind the world who is its ruler. The rebels shall see the power of our airships, and they shall despair."

The flying vessels came in over the parade grounds and then stopped, hovering above them and casting the whole area into shadow. Huge doors in their undersides opened and ramps descended, and at the command of its officers the legion turned and began to stream aboard them.

"Mistress of the Chosen," Azula called, and the warrior addressed knelt before her. "You are in command here until I return. Keep the Capital safe for me."

"I will, Great Mother," the Mistress replied, striking her heart with her fist. Azula nodded in response and then signaled her bearers, who lifted her palanquin and bore her towards and aboard the largest of the airships. Once the Empress had vanished within the vessel, its doors slammed shut, and then the entire fleet rose into the air and began a steady flight towards Long Du Shi.

Both Qing Xi and the Mistress watched until the airships were gone, and then the Mistress turned with a curt nod and headed back towards the palace. When she too was gone, the High Minister signaled for one of his attendants.

"Bring me a sheet of paper, and a brush," he ordered. "The situation has changed. I have new orders for my agent in Long Du Shi."

"As you command, my lord," the attendant- who, like all his companions, was also a Hidden Flame agent- said, and then he hurried off to fulfill his master's bidding.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Azula sat alone on the throne in the Royal Airship's observation deck, breathing the air in deeply through her mask. Soon, it would all be ended, but she would leave such a mark on this world as none had ever done before- in ten thousand years, the survivors and their descendants would never forget her name, and that, she supposed, was a form of immortality in and of itself.

"Impressive," a dry voice said from beside her, and the Empress turned to see an old man- nearly as old as herself- standing there, surveying his surroundings with interest. This ghost she recognized, though it had been more than a century since he'd last drawn breath- her grandfather, Azulon, for whom she'd been named. "But then, you always did have an eye for the dramatic."

"Indeed," Azula agreed. "And the next few days will bring fireworks like this world has never seen." Beneath her mask, she smiled.

*Shiyan does poorly here because she's still flustered over Cheng's attitude, and particularly upset after her sword got broken. But don't think she's down for the count, or that we've seen the last of her yet…


	56. Chapter 55: The Deep Breath

**Chapter 55: The Deep Breath Before the Plunge***

Jiazin paced along the roof of the palace, looking out over the city as twilight fell. Though she had lived here most of her life, it no longer felt like home to her- too much had changed. Long Du Shi had rebelled, so far successfully, the palace was now the headquarters of the rebel government, and the city itself braced for onslaught from the Dragon Empress. Strangest of all, Jiazin herself was on the rebels' side. It was still hard to believe that sometimes.

It was a day since the attempt of Chaiy's life- so far, Cheng had not been apprehended, and Shiyan, apparently taking the Chosen's rule about not speaking to one's captors, hadn't said a word since waking up; the one time Jiazin had visited the dungeon, she'd been sitting quietly in her cell, apparently meditating, and had made no acknowledgement of the fact that she had a visitor.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see High General Xia approaching. He nodded but spoke no word at first; stepping forward he looked out over the city with her, apparently lost in thought. "You can feel it, can't you?" he asked quietly. "The calm before battle- the terrible stillness in the air, the sense of waiting. I have felt it before, many times. But my opponents were always rebels or bandit lords- I have never faced anything like the might that even now is coming for us, or a leader like Azula." He shook his head. "We may all die when she comes, but I for one will make an accounting for myself so that future generations will remember that we fought her madness, even when all seemed lost."

Jiazin turned slowly to face him. "I'm surprised you're here," she said. "I was under the impression that Chaiy didn't want you inside the city?"

Xia chuckled darkly. "She doesn't want my army, but she's willing to tolerate me if I have information." He turned to look back out over Long Du Shi, towards the distant coast. "I have scout ships out patrolling the sea, and they report that something is coming- they could not see, because the clouds are thick, but they heard strange sounds in the sky, moving quickly towards us." He looked at Jiazin. "I fear the Empress sends her airship armada against us, and at the rate they come, they'll be here some time tomorrow- two days from now at the latest."

"Airships," Jiazin breathed, shaking her head. "I thought they were just rumors and stories- I never knew they were ever gotten to work."

"They were," Xia told her. "Azula has kept them hidden, apparently feeling the need for a weapon more powerful than anyone else's which she could spring on the world without warning. Now that time has come."

Jiazin was silent for several moments before speaking again. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. "You could have just told Chaiy, and she or Tong would have told me. Why are you really here?"

"I wanted to talk to you personally," the High General admitted. "There is something that has been on my mind for some time now, that I feel I must discuss with you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You know what Azula's intention is- to shatter the Fire Empire forever, leaving a legacy of chaos and war behind her. We both agree that this must not happen. Personally, I am not averse to allowing the nations of the old Earth Kingdom to govern themselves, but the Fire Nation itself _must_ hold, or Azula will have won. What I mean to say is- when she is gone, someone must quickly step in and take the throne."

It took Jiazin a moment to realize what he was saying, and then she simply gaped, surprise overpowering training and dignity. "You're joking," she said. "I may be a governor's daughter, but I'm a _teenager_, for Agni's sake- I've barely come of age! There have to be dozens of people better qualified- you yourself are one of them!"

"No, there aren't," Xia said, voice suddenly hard. "Think- would Azula want someone who could challenge her? No! She had no heirs- the royal line dies with her. Her Chosen are fanatical and brilliant warriors, but they aren't trained to lead, or be independent at all. Qing Xi and his ministers are meticulous planners, but they don't have the force of personality needed to command a nation. I do, but I'm just an old soldier who knows just enough of politics to know I want as little to do with it as possible, and I will be tainted by my years of association with her. There is no one in this empire that I know of who is fit to lead it- you at least have a conscience. If you proclaim yourself openly and with the support of my armies after- and if- Azula falls, everyone wouldn't rally around you, but enough would to at least slow and soften the collapse." He sighed and shook his head. "You are young, you have principles- you could represent something new. At the very least, you wouldn't be any worse than the madwoman we have now. At least think about what I said. Good night… my lady."

The High General turned away and left the rooftop, leaving Jiazin alone, lost in thought.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Once again, Kanoda found himself in the dreamscape of the Southern Air Temple, and the Avatar was waiting for him, leaning against one of the walls. "Hey," he said. "Sorry its been awhile- getting to you is a bit tricky, and I'm not the greatest at this Spirit World stuff yet. Anything important that I've missed? Anything else, I mean," he added in an undertone.

Kanoda snorted. "You could say that," he said. "Turns out Azula's even crazier than we thought. Everybody thought she just wanted to live forever- but she apparently decided that if she can't have that, she's going to take the whole world down with her. And with the kind of power she's packing, she just might be able to pull it off."

Aang's eyes went wide. "That's horrible!" he said. "I only met her once, when she was just a kid- and they were drugging me on something nasty, so I don't remember a whole lot. I remember that I thought she was creepy, but this is just _evil_."

"Insanity's mote like it," Kanoda pointed out. "I think evil people think they're doing good a lot of the time- even Shiyan probably sees herself as the hero of the story. But insanity- how can you follow it, unless you're crazy yourself?"

"The monks always taught that life was about balance and harmony," Aang said, "But if this happens, that will be torn apart- maybe forever. I've waited long enough- you need my help. I'm going to try and cross back over, and if I'm really lucky, I'll manage it before Azula pulls off her scheme."

"You can't," Kanoda protested. "Look, if Azula finds out you're still alive, she'll kill you- and from all I hear, she's tough enough now to give even an Avatar a challenge. And you're just a kid."

"Hey!" Aang said, "you're not _that_ much older than me- in fact, depending on how you look at it, I'm a couple of hundred years old. And I'm the Avatar, and the world is in danger. I've been away for too long- this is something I need to do. Do you understand?"

Kanoda paused, then nodded. "Yes," he said. "I understand. And if you're as powerful as the stories say, we could use the help. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll try to cross over near you, if I can- hope I don't come out in a volcano or something by mistake." Aang shuddered. "You probably need your sleep- see you soon, I hope!" Then the Avatar was gone; the dreamscape itself lasted a little longer, then it too dissolved and left Kanoda in his bed in the palace.

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid," he muttered sleepily to himself. "For that matter, I hope _we_ know."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The servants finished pouring the tea and then withdrew, leaving Qing Xi seated alone before a magnificent feast- what might have been a banquet in another time and place, but here was merely intended for two diners. The High Minister sipped his tea and waited patiently for his dinner guest to arrive, and finally the door curtain was thrust aside and the Mistress of the Chosen stalked in. She stopped when she saw the meal and Qing Xi, eyeing both warily.

"High Minister," she said stiffly. "I admit, this is a surprise."

"Surprise?" Qing Xi asked. "We are two of the Dragon Empress's chief lieutenants- is it really so surprising we might chose to be polite to one another? Come, sit and eat- I'm not so gluttonous I could consume this by myself."

The Mistress seated herself and picked up her teacup, sipping slowly and eyeing the High Minister. "What is this really about?" she asked finally. "I know you- you do nothing without a purpose."

"True," Qing Xi admitted. "Tonight, however, my purpose is simple- conversation. There are questions I would like answered, and I think you can provide said answers."

"What questions?" the Mistress demanded. "Do you think I would spill my Empress's secrets to you, merely because you believe your rank is somehow equal to my own?"

Qing Xi ignored the insult and smiled politely. "Of course not. The questions I want answered are far more mundane. For example, why would the Empress go into a war zone and leave her most deadly protector behind? I admit to some confusion there."

"The Empress does not require my services in the field," the Mistress said. "She has Zhi and several other Chosen with her- around six all told, if I am not mistaken. I was to remain behind to oversee the homeland while she is away."

"Of course," Qing Xi said. "But, I still do not understand why you needed to remain here. I am, as ever, the Empire's primary administrator- did the Empress not think I was up to the job of administering?"

The Mistress's eyes narrowed. "You forget your place. The Empress does not trust you completely, but she trusts me. Who are we to question her wisdom? Speaking of wisdom, I will admit that you have enough of your own to have figured this out already. What is your real purpose?"

Qing Xi smiled and shrugged. "My real purpose? It is, of course, to keep you talking long enough that you do not notice the effects of the poison I had my servants put in your tea."

The Mistress's eyes widened in terror and rage. "Traitor!" she hissed, leaping to her feet and drawing her sword. Even as she lunged, however, sweat began beading on her forehead, causing her facepaint to run, and as she raised her sword to strike, her body convulsed. She collapsed to the ground, twitching, sword still held in a death grip. Qing Xi waited patiently, not having moved at all, and then he stood and slowly walked towards her, knocking the sword from her hand with a kick.

"Why?" she demanded in a hoarse voice.

Qing Xi knelt beside her. "Because I know your true purpose- and Azula's," he said. "I know she intends to destroy this Empire to mark her passing, but I will not have something I have worked for my whole life fall so easily. You were, no doubt, left with instructions to kill me- so I took steps to protect myself. You Chosen are among the greatest warriors this world has ever seen, but you have weaknesses- Azula wouldn't want you _too_ much like herself, after all. You have no real conception of subtlety- did it ever occur to you that your drink was poisoned? I didn't think so. Azula would have smelled it in a heartbeat, but you…" he let his voice trail off.

The Mistress snarled wordlessly and lunged for him, but her body was too weak to do much more than flop pitifully- Qing Xi had deliberately chosen a fast-working toxin. She stared up at him hatefully, but gradually her eyes grew glassy and her struggles weaker, and then her breathing ceased altogether. The Mistress of the Chosen was dead.

Qing Xi stood and rang for a servant. "It appears the Mistress ate something that did not agree with her," he said. "I did what I could, but I couldn't save her. Inform the palace staff and the funerary attendants. You may go." The servant bowed and departed, and Qing Xi looked back at the body. "Now I can work unimpeded- there is so much work to be done, but unfortunately, most of it is out of my hands." He turned his gaze towards the east. "Now it's in your hands, Xia, rebels. Don't disappoint me."

*Yes, I'm a shameless LOTR fanboy, if the username didn't tip you off . 


	57. Chapter 56: The Battle of Long Du Shi

**Chapter 56: The Battle of Long Du Shi**

High General Xia stood on the deck of his flagship, staring up into the cloud-covered sky with intent eyes. Today was the day- he could feel it in his bones. Today his scouts reported that the airship flotilla would arrive, and the battle would be joined to see if the world would endure, or whether it would fall before Azula's mad scheming. _And so the world turns on a used-up old soldier, a largely untried girl, and an army of rebels who've never faced an enemy like this in direct battle_, he thought grimly. _Songs have been sung of less. In reality, it seems more likely that we will be crushed. But if we have any integrity at all, we _have_ to take this stand!_

"High General, sir!" an officer shouted, running up to him and saluting. "Sir, the spotters have reported and- they're here."

"So it begins," Xia muttered, looking in the direction the younger man was pointing. Sure enough, the clouds seemed to be parting- no, they were being knifed through by the sharp points of the airships as they descended towards the city. Each of the flying monstrosities was as large as an oceangoing warship, but far more maneuverable- they could quickly cross any terrain, and deliver troop complements or bombardments directly to the battlefield. At the head of the wedge was an airship even larger than the others, its prow set with gold. Xia knew in his heart that Azula was on that ship.

"Spirits help us all," he muttered.

"Orders, sir?" the officer asked him.

Xia turned to face him slowly, determination etched on his face. He spoke one word. "Fire."

The officer repeated the command at the top of his lungs, and across the flagship and then the rest of the fleet, soldiers scrambled to obey. The ammunition that had sat waiting in the catapults was set ablaze and then launched into the sky, filling it with a strange storm of burning pitch. But the Dragon Empress had been ready for such an assault; firebenders stationed aboard the airships deflected or extinguished many of the fireballs, and the few that struck did little real damage. Then the airships responded, their benders launching a torrent of flame towards the fleet. Now it was Xia's benders' turn to scramble to the defense, and most of the flame was sent harmlessly into the water. Some ships, however, either had fewer benders or less experienced ones, and on their decks the soldiers scrambled for cover to avoid being consumed.

"We can't keep this up forever," Xia said, "but neither can Azula. We'll see who breaks first. Give her another volley!" Even as they prepared to fire again, however, the High General focused his attention back on the airships, and his eyes widened. A handful of them had stopped at were preparing to engage his fleet, but the rest- they were moving on, directly towards the city.

"Of course!" Xia growled. "She doesn't need to worry about leaving us behind her, because she doesn't care about winning- she just wants to cause as much destruction as she can before going down, and that means targeting Long Du Shi!" He motioned the officer over. "Send the word to the other ships- leave enough strength behind to hold the rest of the airships here, and then start moving the rest to the coast to unload our troops. The battle's not going to be fought here after all- and that city's going to need all the help it can get!"

"Yes, sir!" The officer saluted and hurried off to convey Xia's orders to the captain. He only hoped that it wasn't already too late.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"I hate waiting here," Jiazin said, pacing back and forth along the palace roof behind a mixed line of Earth Kingdom rebels and Xia's soldiers who stood on guard. "The battle is about to be joined- I feel like I need to _do_ something!"

"I think we'll all get our chance," Kanoda told her. "Remember, Azula will probably try to come here as soon as she can, since it's where the rebel leadership is- if we want to fight her head on, this is the place."

"I know," Jiazin muttered. "It just feels wrong. What about the Avatar? Do you know if he's going to show up at all? I'm still not sure if those dreams of yours are real or not, but- we could use the help."

"He said he'd try," Kanoda said. "But I don't think these things work on a timetable- it'd be a lot easier for us if they did. I hope he'll show up, though- we need an edge."

Jiazin turned to look back over the city, and then her eyes widened as she saw what appeared to be distant flying shapes approaching- airships. Could they have defeated Xia already? No, there didn't seem to be enough of them there to be the complete fleet. Maybe some had been left behind to hold Xia in place while the rest moved on into Long Du Shi.

She turned to one of Xia's officers, who had a spyglass. "Can you take a closer look at them and tell me what they're up to?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady." The officer lifted the glass to his eye and studied the airships. "Looks like about five of them have spread out along the wall and stopped," he said. "They're dropping troops into the city- not unexpected. But we've pulled the civilians further in and both the rebels and our soldiers are stationed in the buildings there. Yes- I see fire. The fighting has started."

"So they're all stalled out there?" Kanoda asked. "Well, at least that will slow them down a bit."

"Wait," the officer said. "One of them is still moving- a big one, with a golden prow. It's coming straight here, not dropping soldiers or turning aside. It's targeting the palace, or I'm a raw cadet!"

Kanoda and Jiazin shared a meaningful glance. "Azula," they said together.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"Ah, Long Du Shi," Azula said, looking down from the window of her observation tower over the great city below her. "Once the jewel of the Earth Kingdom, rebuilt in my own image- soon to fall and become my pyre. Soon, all that has gone before will be swept away." She turned to look at Zhi, who as ever stood quietly at her side. "Are the barrels of blasting jelly prepared?"

"Yes, Majesty," Zhi said. "The cargo bay is filled with them, all primed for detonation. We have enough to destroy any target you might wish."

"Any target," the Dragon Empress mused, looking back in the direction of the outer wall, where battle had already begun. "Or two armies, and to start and inferno great enough to consume this city down to the bedrock. The age of the Empire shall end as it began- in fire. We have only to wait for the traitor Xia and the forces aboard his ships to join in before we unleash the destruction." She turned in the direction of the palace. "Oh, and one more piece of business, of course."

"The rebel commanders and the traitor Yan Li," Zhi said. "You want my sisters and I to find them and eliminate them."

"Yes," Azula said. "I must make certain that there is no one left to take command once this day is over. The captain has orders to fly the airship low over the palace- you will be dropped off there, and then- you know what to do."

They stood in silence for several minutes as the airship approached the heart of the city. The Empress looked down at the palace, shaking her head at the guards lined up on the roof. "Pitiful, really," she said. "They think that they can actually hold me off- that their lives actually _matter_ in the grand scope of reality. Fools. If even one such as I can die and be forgotten, what possible point can they serve?" Suddenly she paused, focusing on one figure in particular. "Well, if it isn't the prodigal child herself," Azula breathed. "Zhi, you have new orders- your sister Chosen will proceed into the palace and kill the rebel leaders, but you will capture Jiazin alive and bring her to me."

"Jiazin?" Zhi asked. "She is here? How?"

"She joined the rebels, and this is their great battle- it isn't that difficult to figure out," Azula snapped. "But I will have her- when you bring her, I will explain why. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Majesty!" Zhi said. "Your will shall be done, as always."

"Yes," Azula said quietly. "My will be done, one final time."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"Okay, not good," Kanoda said to himself as the massive airship swung low over the palace. It seemed even larger than the ordinary battleships of Yuan and Xia's fleets, almost a fortress of the sky, though at least in part this was probably because of how close it was. Kanoda himself, Jiazin, and the turncoat Imperial soldiers knelt down low as the earthbenders launched volleys of stone towards the flying behemoth, but they accomplished nothing more than to slightly dent the surface of its armor. Whoever had created the airship, they had done a good job of protecting it.

"Why aren't her firebenders attacking?" Kanoda asked. "She's probably got enough on board that she could wipe us out with no trouble. Why wait?"

"Because she wants something else," Jiazin said, staring up at the airship. "Whatever she's after here, it's not just destruction."

Even as she finished speaking, a great groaning sound came from above. On the airship's prow, directly above the palace, a pair of double doors swung open. Several long cables descended from it, and riding them down were six figures in glossy black armor, their painted faces gold and inhuman. Chosen.

"Great," Kanoda muttered. "Six grown-up Shiyans. One was bad enough!"

The Chosen landed on the wall and then quickly drew their swords and fell on the rebel warriors. Fighting together, they were like a swift whirlwind of bladed death, cutting through resistance like a plague of rabbit-locusts through cropland. Bursts of rock or flame slowed them, but didn't stop them; in less than a minute, most of the guards were down.

Jiazin ran forward to face the lead Chosen, blade in hand. An expression of cold fury clenched her face, and just before she struck her blade burst into those strange, eerie blue flames. The Chosen's eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled and waved her sisters away before sheathing her own blade. Jiazin struck at her, her blows directed and powerful, but her opponent lightly dodged each one, cruel laughter in her eyes. Then she darted forward in an eyeblink and seized Jiazin's wrist in one hand before giving it a sharp twist. The young firebender gave a short scream and dropped her weapon, its flames dying as it left her grip. Then she struck with a series of quick blows at Jiazin's stomach, chest, and head; she collapsed, alive but unconscious.

"Leave her alone!" Kanoda shouted, drawing his knife and charging forward. The Chosen leader turned to regard him with an expression of bored disdain, but made no move to defend herself. Before Kanoda even reached her, one of the others hit him in the side with a flying kick. He collapsed to the ground, head throbbing and sight blurry.

The last thing he saw was the leader throwing Jiazin over her shoulder and then climbing back up the cable into the airship, while the others turned to proceed into the palace. Then Kanoda's eyes closed and he sank into darkness.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The sound of a key rattling in the lock pulled Shiyan from sleep, and she leaped up to face the cell door. A man stood there, dressed in the uniform of a high Fire Empire army officer, and after the lock clicked he swung the door open. "Hurry!" he said. "You don't have much time."

"Time for what?" Shiyan demanded, crossing her arms but not moving. "Judging from your uniform, you came here with the traitor Xia. Why would you help a loyal servant of the Empress?"

"Because I, too, am a loyal servant," the man replied. "I am Commander Zhang, Xia's aide, but I am also an agent of the Hidden Flame. The High Minister sends his regards, by the way. I sought to free you earlier, but was unable to get here alone; now, however, the battle has begun, and Xia ordered me to remain here as his liaison with the rebels. I dismissed the guards to join in the fighting and… well, you can figure out the rest."

"Hidden Flame," Shiyan repeated. That was reassuring- the Chosen did not have respect for the spies' skulking ways, but their loyalty was nearly equal to the Chosen's own. Such an agent betraying the Fire Empire was inconceivable- Shiyan held to that fact as immutable among the betrayal and disappointments of the past few days. "Wait- you mentioned a battle. Who is fighting?"

"The Empress has come in person to crush the rebellion, Chosen," Zhang told her. "But I have to warn you- there is a plot. Xia seeks to seize control of the Empire himself, and he is using the girl Jiazin as his puppet. He intends- I can scarcely believe it- to sneak assassins aboard the Empress's airship, and when she is dead, to replace her with Jiazin."

"Replace?" Shiyan demanded. "Speak sense!"

"He will have her assume the Empress's identity- behind the mask, no one will know! Then Xia will rule the Empire from behind the throne." Zhang shook his head. "Chosen, you must stop this madness!"

"Very well," Shiyan said, stepping out of the cell and turning to Zhang. "Do you have a sword for me?"

"Here, Chosen," he said, drawing his own weapon and handing it to her. "Now, listen- there is a small stock of war balloons in the palace, in the north wing, for emergencies. If you take one of them up, you can reach the airships."

"Very well," Shiyan said, starting up the corridor. "The Empire will not forget your service, commander. The Empress will be preserved- and Jiazin and Xia will be made to pay for their crimes."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

As Shiyan left the dungeons, Zhang allowed a small smile to creep over his face. He did indeed lead a double life as Hidden Flame agent and Imperial soldier, but besides the location of the war balloons, that was the only truth he had spoken. The Chosen was correct in assuming that the Hidden Flame's loyalty was unshakable, but that loyalty was and always had been to the Empire itself, not its leader- and the order's head, the High Minister, had been the one to discover Azula's madness and treachery.

His orders to Zhang, delivered by hawk just days before, had been clear- do not take part in the battle, but find a way to throw unpredictable elements into Azula's schemes so that she would stumble, and in stumbling, might fall. A poor, deluded Chosen looking to destroy a conspiracy where there was none seemed just the tool.

That was what Zhang loved about fanatics- they were so easy to manipulate, if you knew what to say.*

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Kanoda awoke slowly to the sensation of someone shaking him. Blinking and sitting up, he stared into a now-familiar youthful face, bald head, and blue arrow tattoo. "Aang… Avatar," he said thickly. "So, I guess I'm dreaming again."

"No, you're not," Aang said, helping him pull himself into a seating position. They were on the walkway on the palace roof, the same place where the Chosen had knocked Kanoda out. "I managed to pull myself out of the Spirit World near you, like I said, but it looks like I missed something important. What's going on?"

Kanoda stood shakily and glanced around him- he saw the bodies of the rebel soldiers, a few of whom were groaning and twitching feebly, most of whom seemed completely sill. "Azula's Chosen," he said. "Remember, I told you about them? A whole gang of them did this- most of them went on into the palace, but one of them- she took Jiazin!" At that thought, Kanoda spun to face the sky, and saw the great airship- but it was out over the center of the city now, too far to reach.

"You know what's going on here a lot better than I do," Aang said. "What are we going to do?"

Kanoda stopped to think. "The five Chosen who went into the palace- they're probably after Chaiy and Tong; that's the rebel leader and a friend of mine, who's kind of her self-appointed bodyguard. The other one took Jiazin- I don't know why Azula wants her, but it can't be good. We can't just sit here, but I don't know what to do- I can take a Chosen if I've got surprise on my side, but in a straight fight, I'd be history against one, much less five. As for the airship- we don't even have a way up there."

"If we want to save the world, we have to stop Azula," Aang said, looking up at the sky. "I don't know if airbending would be any good against a Chosen, but," he grinned and picked up his staff from where it had been lying on the ground beside him, "if you want to get up onto an airship, I think I might be able to help you."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Jiazin found herself lying on cold metal as she came too. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her head and sides, which still ached from where the lead Chosen had hit her. Looking off to her side, she saw that she wasn't in a prison cell, as she might have expected. Rather, she was in what looked like an airship's observation tower- the wall was almost completely taken up by windows, and looking down, she could see Long Du Shi spread out beneath her, the cityscape's peace broken by flashes of fire and shaking earth. The battle still raged below.

A rustle of cloth came to Jiazin's ear, and she turned to see that the other side of the tower room was dominated by a raised throne, and on it sat a figure she had seen up close only once before- rich red robes trimmed with black and gold, gloved hands that gripped the armrests, and a fearsome golden mask made in the likeness of a dragon.

"Azula," Jiazin breathed.

"Once more we meet, child," the Empress said, voice echoing behind the mask. "From here, you will witness with me the end of an age."

*No, Zhang doesn't particularly care if Jiazin- or even Xia- get killed. He just wants Shiyan running around on a different wavelength from everybody else, doing what she does best and causing chaos.


	58. Chapter 57: Fall of the Dragon

**Chapter 57: Fall of the Dragon **

Jiazin rose shakily and backed up, instinctively trying to escape even though she knew that there was only one way out of this room, and to get to it she'd have to get past Azula. She struggled to master herself, but it was hard- the instinctive awe and fear of the Dragon Empress that had been instilled in her was too strong. To speak of fighting Azula when she was far away was one thing; to follow through on that when she was here before her, and Jiazin still remembered her power and madness from their last encounter, seemed almost impossible. Yue had possessed a kind of quiet power that had been beyond human, stemming from her connection to the Moon Spirit, but Azula had power of another kind, hot and strong, stemming only from her matchless will.

"You fear me, child," the Empress said. Her tone wasn't malicious, or happy, or concerned; she was merely stating a fact. "You know that I could lay you low with only a gesture and a thought."

"Yes," Jiazin said softly.

Azula tilted her head, regarding her prisoner curiously. "And yet you do not bow. Come, child; accept the inevitable. Bow before your Empress. It is only polite, after all."

Jiazin raised her eyes to meet the empty pits of Azula's mask. For a moment all was quiet and she could almost feel that awesome will straining against her. Then she hissed a single word. "No."

"No?" Azula's tone was disbelieving for a brief moment, but then she laughed, and her laughter was cruel and knife-edged; in it was the harsh confidence of nearly five decades of ruling and the focused, destructive power of the blue fire. "Of course- you're a rebel and a traitor now, aren't you? Fascinating. You are a noble of the Empire, raised from birth to serve and revere it, and you have stood in my presence before and felt my power. Why do you stand against me, child? Can't you see that it is hopeless?"

"Because what you do is wrong," Jiazin told her, voice rising in power and confidence. "I was loyal to the Fire Empire because of what it represented- peace, prosperity, order. But where are those things in villages destroyed, an entire people enslaved, spirits held captive? I didn't betray your Empire- it betrayed the principles it was supposed to be founded on. Any now you want to destroy it all for the sake of your own ego. I can't stand by and let that happen."

"Principles?" Azula asked. "Foolish girl. Principles, morals- these are lies that people use so that they can put a pretty face on their selfishness, their greed and cruelty and ambition. I have looked into many hearts, and I have never seen anything that might be called "human decency". Everyone is a traitor waiting for the right moment to strike. The world is a wretched pit of savages clawing over each other to reach the pinnacle of power- and even that is meaningless, for death will claim us all in the end." Her voice grew thoughtful. "In fact, today I'm doing the people of this city the greatest favor they can ever know. Their deaths will be the beginnings of an event that will echo across the centuries. I will give their small lives some measure of meaning."

"You are mad," Jiazin said, backing up slowly again. "But if you believe that everyone's a traitor, why are you surprised that I turned on you?" Sudden realization hit her. "But you weren't, were you? It wasn't an accident I found those documents back in the Capital. You _planned_ this!"

"Clever," Azula said, folding her gloved hands in front of her. "You're right, of course. I let you find out the truth, and I let you run, to distract the world from my true purpose. I wasn't sure if you'd join the rebels, of course, but I'm honestly glad you did. The heiress of one of my most powerful noblemen, fighting alongside my enemies? The very idea breeds chaos- and right now, I have a need for chaos. I even have to thank you for your part in freeing the Moon and Ocean spirits, because now the world can change freely, and I can have my desires. So you see, even though you turned your back on me, you remain my servant. You always have been. Even now, you serve me- for after this airship crashes into the battle below, and the blasting jelly in the hold wipes out both armies, my Chosen who survive will spread the tale of how the treacherous, ambitious Jiazin slew the Dragon Empress aboard her own flagship and then plunged it from the skies and into ruin. And so the world will remember me as a martyr, and curse you and your rebel allies as butchers."

Jiazin slumped weakly to the floor as Azula's voice continued to wash over her. "Do you think you can make this world a better place by killing me? Even if you prevent my plans from succeeding, another will take my place who will be just as horrifying to your limited understanding. For when you wield power, you learn to see this world as it truly is, and you learn what you must do to tame it. Do you think High General Xia could hold my throne and not be changed by it? Or your rebel friends? Or yourself?" Azula laughed bitterly. "Of course not. Power strips away all the lies and masks we hide behind, and reveals the truth- that all desire power, and having obtained it, will stop at nothing to keep it. What makes you think that a world without me would be any better for you than one in which I still live?"

"Because," Jiazin said softly but intently, "it _has_ to be." Leaping to her feet, she raised both hands and focused with all her will on the Empress, drawing on reserves of strength she barely knew she possessed. The blue fire answered her call, and shot from her palms and towards Azula like a lance forged of the vengeance of the spirits.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Kanoda asked, clinging to the back of Aang's glider as though hanging on for dear life- which, he reflected, he probably was.

"It should be!" Aang said back. "It wasn't really designed for two people, and it's not supposed to be this wobbly, but since we're not going that far, it should be all right."

"Great," Kanoda answered, feeling rather queasy and doing his best not to look down. "Thanks for the reassurance."

The glider swung across the sky towards the great airship, bobbing dangerously in the air as it went. Fortunately, no attempt was made to attack them or knock them from the sky; apparently if the airship's crew had even noticed something so small, they had dismissed it as a threat. Kanoda allowed himself a grim smile at that thought- the powerful always discounted the little things, until it was too late.

They swung up along the side of the airship and skimmed along its surface until they came to a hatch. There Aang landed and Kanoda grabbed hold of one of the spikes projecting from the vessel's side to steady himself while the Avatar folded his glider back into a staff and bent to study the hatch. He waited calmly for a moment, then swung the staff back and brought it forward with great force. It missed the hatch by some distance- but then, Kanoda saw, he hadn't really been aiming for it at all. Rather, he had swept up a massive blast of air which struck the wheel that opened the metal door. The force of it spun the wheel with a strength neither Aang nor Kanoda could have matched with their bodies, and the hatch swung open.

"After you," Aang said cheerfully, gesturing with his staff and looking far more at ease than anyone who was hanging on the side of an airship several hundred feet above the ground had any right to be.

Slowly Kanoda made his way along the hull and slipped through the hatch, breathing a sigh of relief as he landed on the solid metal floor. Aang followed, shutting the hatch behind him, and together they looked at the corridor around them. It was much like the oceangoing Imperial ships Kanoda had seen- cold, mechanical, and implacable. He suppressed a shiver.

"So," Aang said, "any idea where they'd take your friend?"

"No idea," Kanoda replied. "But there's only one way to find out." He drew his knife and began to slowly advance down the corridor, Aang behind him with staff at the ready. They walked for what felt like several minutes without meeting another person, but they passed several intersections where corridors led deeper into the airship. Occasionally Kanoda took one, going on nothing but a gut instinct. It wasn't much to base his navigation of the ship on, but unfortunately, it was all he had to work with.

Suddenly the sound of marching feet echoed down the corridor. Kanoda tensed and turned the other way, grabbing hold of Aang's arm, but before they got more than a few steps the marching was joined by more, coming from the opposite direction. "Burin it," he muttered, a Fire Empire curse he decided fit the situation. "We're surrounded."

Soon the patrols became visible- five men each from each side, including two firebenders in each group. They stopped as they regarded the intruders and drew their weapons. Aang looked up at them and smiled. "Hi," he said. "You wouldn't happen to know where they keep the prisoners around here, would you?"

"Spies," the commander of one group muttered. "Older one looks Water Tribe- no clue where the kid's from. Hands in the air, both of you. Chosen Zhi will sort you out."

"Kanoda," Aang whispered, "I bet I could blow some of them down, and we could get away."

"Wait," Kanoda said, thinking furiously as he raised his hands. "I've got a plan. Do what I do, okay?" Aang didn't look convinced, but he dropped his staff and raised his hands as well. Then the guards came to grabbed hold of them, one on each side, and began to march them both down the corridors.

If Kanoda had read the situation right, they were taking them right where they wanted to go.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Tong watched Chaiy as she paced the council room like a caged animal. Governor Yan Li sat patiently in one of the chairs, hands folded as he regarded the rebels with an expression of benign tolerance. Guards, both Earth Kingdom rebel and Fire Empire defector lined the walls. In all the room, there was no sound.

"I should be out there!" Chaiy exploded finally. "I'm a warrior, spirits take it, not some princess to be coddled. I can't just sit on my hands and let my soldiers get killed out there!"

"We've been over this," Yan Li said. "Your people recently lost one leader- your father. If you fell as well, who would take command? Him?" He regarded Tong with incredulity. "Besides, the hit to morale alone- well, let's just say it wouldn't be good. Besides, you rely on ambush tactics and trickery; siege warfare is Xia's work, and I say we leave him to it."

"You will not tell me what I can and can't do," Chaiy grated, spinning towards him.

"Chaiy," Tong said quietly, "he has a point. What good would you accomplish dying? We need a leader, and you're her- but you need to live through today."

"I guess you're right," Chaiy admitted. She made as if to sit down in one of the chairs, but then stopped, whole body going tense and senses alert. "Wait, what was that? I heard something!"

"So did I," Tong said, standing. More than that, he felt it in the stone, now that he was paying attention- someone was coming at a great speed.

The doors of the council room burst open, and five figures burst through it. The sunlight that shone through the windows glinted off their glossy black armor and shimmering golden facepaint; they held sharp, slender swords in their hands, and their eyes glinted with malice. Tong's breath caught in his throat. Chosen- five of the Empress's elite, fully grown and trained. He'd barely sufficed against Shiyan, except when she'd been outnumbered and distracted. This was far worse.

"Rebels and traitors," the lead Chosen declared. "The justice of the Empress comes to you. Repent now, and we will kill you mercifully."

"I don't think so," Chaiy replied in clear, harsh tones. Stomping the stone floor with one foot, she drew a good-sized chuck of rock from it and sent it flying with a kick towards the Chosen. The elite warriors darted aside, but they were met by the guards who had waited for them to separate. The guards had them outnumbered at least three to one without even counting Chaiy or Tong- the odds were against them.

But the Chosen were not ordinary warriors- they were extensions of Azula's will, trained from birth to bring death to those who offended the Dragon Empress. As they moved, they seemed less like human beings than terrible, majestic spirits of war, and they tore through the guards as though they were raw recruits. One by one the soldiers fell, and the worst that one of the Chosen suffered was a slash along one cheek.

For the first time, fear flitted across Chaiy's face, and Tong stepped protectively close to her. It seemed pitiful- what could either of them do against _that_- but the gesture seemed important somehow. He took hold of her hand and gave it a slight squeeze as the Chosen began to advance like a pack of predatory beasts.

"Pathetic," the lead Chosen said. "You honestly thought that they could best us? Fool! We are the Chosen- the elite of the elite. You have no hope against us."

"We have the hope we make for ourselves," Chaiy replied. "And I swear that I'll take at least one of you kissers of Azula's boots with me before I go!"

The lead Chosen's face twisted into an ugly snarl, and she raised her sword to signal her sisters to attack. Even as they charged forward, though, Tong pulled both hands into the air, and from the floor arose a curving wall of rock to block their passage.

The barrier did not deter them. Two Chosen came shooting over it; one struck Tong in the side with her feet and knocked him back against the floor, while the other grabbed hold of Chaiy and grappled with her. Tong struggled to rise and help her, but the Chosen who had him, grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face into the marble.

"Give up," she hissed into his ear. "You people are vermin, the descendants of dirt. What can you possibly do against me?"

What can you do… the words echoed in Tong's hazy mind as it flashed back to his early life with the family he barely remembered, and his years of torment as a slave, and how he escaped and found a home with Shu and Chaiy Bei Fong- and he remembered also the story, though it had been so long since he'd heard if, of that mighty ancestor of the Bei Fongs, a woman called the Blind Bandit who had almost defeated the Empress herself, because she could do what Tong could… sense the Earth.

The Chosen called his people descendants of dirt, but she was wrong- Earth wasn't dirt, it was _stone_, the foundation and strength of the world, the firm bedrock on which the other elements rested. It was firm, unyielding, and it had a kind of slow, steady power that the Empress and her kind would never understand. But Tong knew it- and he knew how to make that power his.

Raising up both hands, he slammed them down onto the stone floor and felt the vibrations echo through both the palace and his own body- and then it was as if a dam had broken in his mind, allowing information to rush in. He could feel the building, vast and powerful, and the stone that lay beneath it- and he could feel the Chosen as well, the subtle vibrations of their breathing and heartbeat. They weren't spirits at all- they were flesh and blood, like he was, and what was flesh and blood could be defeated.

This was the power Toph Bei Fong had possessed- unlocked in her so she could live without the benefit of sight, and unlocked in him by the depth of his need.

Tong's fingers dug into the stone, drawing strength from it, and then he kicked the Chosen off him as he stood, feeling the power flow through him. She landed on her feet and in a crouch, confidence now shaken by wariness. She hadn't expected this, but she was Chosen, and she would fight to win anyway. Tong raised a hand and beckoned her.

She snarled and charged with blade raised, but Tong had sensed in the earth how she could move before she even began. _It doesn't matter how good you are, or how good your weapons are_, he thought. _If I know what you're going to do, I can beat you_. And so even as she charged he dodged, so that when she reached the place where he had stood her sword cut only empty air. Tong was already in motion; before she could react he raised a pillar of earth beneath her that launched her into the air. She struck the ceiling with tremendous force and then fell back to the ground, breathing, but unmoving.

"You hurt my friends," Tong said quietly to the others, who stared at him as if he was some unimaginable monster. "You enslaved and tortured my people, and your Empress is a madwoman who would see us all burn. But I didn't survive years as a slave for it to end here."

Three of the remaining Chosen turned without speaking and advanced on him, blades raised and eyes deadly. Behind them, Chaiy threw off her opponent as she turned in amazement to witness Tong's defeat of her sister, now the rebel leader had the Chosen down, hands wrapped tightly around the other woman's throat.

Tong's opponents attacked, but with the knowledge of his earthbending he was able to easily dodge and then strike back, hitting them with rocks where they were weakest, causing them to stumble and fall. Under one Chosen he opened a crack that swallowed her to her waist before slamming shut again; she struggled madly but couldn't escape. Another he pummeled with a hail of small rocks that she struck from the air while cursing him- leaving her open to the strike from the larger slab that left her prone on the floor. The Chosen were good, there was no question of that, but they weren't used to facing someone who could match them, and they were at once angered and afraid. Tong had found a chink in their armor, and they couldn't accept it.

Finally only the leader was left. Her sword shook in her hand as she regarded him- she Tong defeat three of her sisters, and for what was likely the first time since she had completed her training, she was faced with her own fallibility. "What are you?" she asked between clenched teeth. "What sort of demon could do this?"

Demon… Tong glanced at the Chosen he'd defeated; the one in the crevasse was still struggling, but the other two lay still, their breathing and heartbeats irregular. Maybe they were dieing- Tong was too inexperienced with his new senses to tell. He shuddered slightly as the realization of that stole over him- he hated killing, even of those who served the Fire Empire, and now he realized he knew why. That was how _they_ lived and ruled- for his people, he wanted something better.

Across the room, Chaiy had apparently choked her opponent into unconsciousness and looked up to watch him, eyes expectant. Tong looked from her, and back to the Chosen, and then he spoke.

"I'm just a warrior who doesn't want any more killing," he said quietly. "I've been a slave, and you're one too, even though you don't know it. I guess I'm a patriot, and I know you are. I don't want to fight you, but I will if you make me." His tone was calm, confident- he didn't boast, but he left know doubt of who he believed the winner would be.

The Chosen regarded him for another heartbeat, and then she dropped her sword and sank to her knees. "You have humbled my order, and broken its pride," she said in a quiet, pained voice. "We are great, but… you, an earthbender and escaped slave, are also great. I will not let you humiliate us in battle further. I… surrender." She looked up at him with eyes that hated, but that were also defeated.

Chaiy walked over to stand beside him, looking down at the fallen Chosen. "Tong," she said, "that was… incredible. How did you learn to do that?"

"I listened to the earth," he told her. "It has things to tell you, if you stop to let it."

"What impresses me was how you defeated the Chosen," Yan Li said, emerging from behind the table, where he'd apparently been for the majority of the fight- the man was no warrior, and Tong found he didn't blame him. "I didn't even think they knew how to surrender."

"I had a power they didn't understand," Tong told him. "They didn't know how to fight it- and they can't accept that, because it means they aren't the best after all. Their own fragile pride did them in- not me."

"I need to find some more soldiers to put these under guard," Chaiy said, moving towards the door. "Something tells me this isn't over."

"No," Tong said, looking up towards the sky. "I think the real battle's only just begun."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiyan had found the war balloons where Zhang had told her they would be, and now she flew it- war balloons had been, of course, a part of her training- through the sky towards the Empress's mighty airship. Her lips peeled back from her teeth in a snarl as she considered what was to come. The traitor Jiazin might already be there, plotting spirits-only-knew what evil, and only Shiyan knew of it- only Shiyan could stop it. She was the Fire Empire's last, best line of defense.

The balloon came up against the airship's side, and Shiyan leapt from the basket onto the larger craft's hull. Holding on to the spikes, she began to slowly make her way along it, looking for an entrance.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The soldiers marched Kanoda and Aang into a large, semi-circular chamber near the top of the airship. The front portion of it was taken up mostly by windows, and crew-members milled about the edges, attending to various tasks. At the very front was the airship's steering wheel, and to one side of it two figures stood in conversation- an officer who must have been the ship's captain, and the Chosen who had taken Jiazin, the one the guards had called Zhi. There was no sign of Jiazin herself, or of anyone who looked like they could be the Dragon Empress.

As they approached, Zhi stepped away from the captain and walked over to the prisoners. "Well," she said in a coldly arrogant voice, "what have we here? Spies, I would imagine." She grabbed Kanoda by his chin and tilted his head back, fixing him with her gaze. "Talk. Why are you here? What is your mission?"

"Where's Jiazin?" Kanoda grated out, the soldiers' grip on his arms and Zhi's on his face holding him otherwise immobile.

"The girl is with the Empress, and she is no longer your concern," Zhi said. "Do you mean to say that you somehow managed to get aboard this airship for the sole purpose of finding her?"

"Yeah," Kanoda shot back. "There are these things called 'friendship' and 'personal loyalty'- though you wouldn't know anything about that!"

Zhi released her grip on his chin and struck him across the face. "How dare you, Water Tribe savage!" she hissed. "I know more of loyalty than your small mind could possibly imagine. I am Chosen; I serve the Empress with mind, body, and spirit. My devotion is absolute, my service is absolute."

"Why?" All heads on the bridge turned in the direction of the voice that had spoken; Aang's expression was as innocent as his question had seemed, though Kanoda got the sense that the Avatar knew exactly what he was saying. "Why do you Chosen work for Azula, anyway? I mean, I get that she's your Empress and all, but it just seems there's more to it that I'm not getting."

"Azula is the Dragon Empress," Zhi replied coldly. "Her power is absolute, her will is law. She is the greatest leader this world has ever known- even more than her father, it was _she_ who forged this Empire. I would gladly lay down my life for her, given the chance."

"Really?" Kanoda asked. "You do know that she plans to destroy her own Empire along with her death, don't you? Does that sound like the action of a great ruler to you, or the action of a mad dictator? Because I know what it sounds like to me. Azula doesn't care about you- she just wants to kill enough people to make her own death easier. Doesn't sound like someone worth following to me."

"She is the Empress!" Zhi hissed. "She holds our lives in her hand. If she wishes to destroy us, it is her _right_! I told you I would lay down my life for her, and I would also drive this ship into the ground and set off the explosives in the hulls if she commanded it. I am Chosen- I know my duty."

"You listening to this?" Kanoda asked, glancing over at the soldiers across the bridge- and indeed, they were glancing to one another nervously. "You heard it from her own lips- your Chosen and her Empress don't care if you die, and it doesn't even look like they bothered to tell you about it beforehand. You just going to sit there and stand for that?"

Zhi struck Kanoda across the face again. "Silence!" she shouted. "If you sully the air again with your treacherous words, I'll kill you myself!"

"Huh," Kanoda said. "You know, people who say things like that usually do it because the person who's talking to them is saying things that are really uncomfortable." He fixed her with his gaze. "And right now, you know that every word I'm saying is true."

Zhi shrieked and drew her sword, but before she could strike Aang sucked in an inhumanly deep breath and released it as a blast of concentrated air in her direction. The Chosen was rocked back off her feet and slammed into the metal wall of the bridge; she slid to the ground and lay still. The crew stared in shocked silence.

"Whoa," Kanoda said to Aang. "I saw her fight Jiazin, and she took her apart- but you knocked her down in one strike."

Aang shrugged as much as having his arms still held by an Imperial soldier would allow. "She really didn't know much about airbenders," he said. "Otherwise, she would have had them put a gag on me or something."

"Well, it's been two hundred years since anyone's seen an airbender- I think we can cut her some slack." Kanoda looked to the captain. "You heard what I said about the Empress, and Zhi didn't deny it- she all but said she was going to kill you all. Is that what you signed up for? Because if it isn't, we're not your enemies."

The captain paused for a moment, considering. "I thought we were here to put down a rebellion," he said. "I never intended for my airship to be used in a suicide mission with a full crew aboard. I'd give my own life in a heartbeat if I thought it would mean something- but not for this." He motioned to his men. "Release them. The rest of you, pull us away from the battle. We're done here." He looked over at where Zhi lay prone. "And someone tie her up- I don't want an angry Chosen on the loose on my bridge when she wakes up."

As the soldiers released Kanoda he stepped up towards the captain. "Thanks," he said. "I'm glad someone in this Empire has sense. But there's one more thing- Zhi said that Azula has my friend. Where is she?"

"Observation tower, top deck," the captain replied. "Unique feature on this ship, since it's the flagship. But, kid- she's not a Chosen. She's _Azula_, the best firebender in the world. What exactly are you planning to do when you get to her?"

"I don't know," Kanoda said quietly, "but I'll think of something."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Jiazin's bolt of blue fire streaked towards Azula's masked face, but the Dragon Empress remained seated, apparently perfectly serene. She waited until the blast had almost reached her and then almost lazily raised one gloved hand; she caught the blast on it and dispersed it with negligible effort.

"You thought you could kill me with that?" the Empress asked, a faint chuckle audible in her voice. "Child, I am the greatest firebender of this age, and you are little more than a talented novice." She leaned forward. "I do have one question for you. The blue fire is _mine_. How is it that you can make it? _Answer me!_" She didn't truly raise her voice as she spoke, but she filled it with such fierce power that it left no option but to do as she commanded.

Jiazin smiled. "You know, I've thought about that," she said, "and to be honest, I don't know. But I might have an idea. You think that this world and this life has no purpose beyond what you force it to have, but there are forces out there that you don't know- I've seen them, and there's one principle they all share. Balance. You've pushed too hard and for too long, and now the world's pushing back at you. You're not as all-powerful or all-knowing as you think you are. Everything balances out."

Azula sat quietly on her throne for several moments, and then slowly, horribly, she began to laugh. "So you see?" she said, half to herself. "You come to me speaking proud words about principles and morals, but now you show your true self. Like all the others, you want what I have, but you hide yourself in a cloak of spirits and destiny. Hypocrite!" She suddenly shouted. "You are all hypocrites! I alone see clearly, and admit the truth!"

Jiazin backed away slowly. "You're mad," she said.

"No," Azula replied, calm again. "You are. I am sane- I'm the only one who is sane." She stood slowly, regally, sparks flickering around her hands. "But you dared attack me. For that, and for your pride- _die_."

The Empress raised both her hands, and from them unleashed a blue torrent of fire that made Jiazin's blast seem like little more than a candle flame. The young firebender's eyes widened in sudden fear, and reflexively she thrust her hands out in front of her, breathed deeply, and focused her power. Azula's inferno struck; Jiazin could feel the heat wrapping itself around her. But the fire didn't burn her- her own power held enough to deflect it around herself.

Azula lowered her hands and the fire died- if she was astonished at all by Jiazin's survival, her mask did not show it. Jiazin, however, exploded into motion, running directly at the Empress and launching into a jump. Azula might be by far the more powerful firebender, but physically she was an old woman, while Jiazin was young and in good shape. If she could force the battle to become one of hand to hand combat, perhaps she could swing it in her favor.

But Azula stepped lightly aside and seized one of Jiazin's wrists with both hands. Something within her- perhaps madness, perhaps her indomitable will, perhaps simple anger- lent her a strength beyond that which her ancient frame suggested. She sent Jiazin flying and slammed her into one of the room's metal walls, where she slid to the floor, head ringing.

She looked up to see Azula standing over her. The Empress bent down slowly and grabbed Jiazin by the neck, lifted her up, and slammed her back into the wall again. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision and her thoughts- four dragon-masks swam in front of her eyes- but she couldn't focus.

"You thought you could kill me?" the Empress asked. "Foolish girl. Only one person can kill me- myself. Even as I ruled the world in life, so shall I command the hour of my own death. Did you honestly think you could take that from me? Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson before you die? _Yes_, I think you do." Something in her voice made Jiazin shiver through her haze.

Then Azula raised one hand and formed a sharp blade of blue flame above it- and with the speed of a striking snake shot out and seized hold of one of Jiazin's own hands with it. Fiery agony coursed up her arm, and a horrible smell filled the room. Azula held her burning grasp for what felt like an eternity, then let Jiazin drop. She lay in a still heap, in too much pain to move, not wanting to look at what had been done to her.

Then a familiar voice said clearly from far away, 'Leave her alone."

Azula spun towards the sound, and Jiazin dragged herself up into a sitting position so that she could see. Kanoda stood in the doorway, glaring at the Empress, and beside him was a stranger- a boy with a shaved head, tattoos, and a staff… _the Avatar_.

The Empress's gaze lingered on the boy. "You should be dead," she said softly. "You time is past. Accept the inevitable."

The Avatar leveled his staff at her. "No," he said. "You're crazy, and you're a tyrant, and I can't just stand aside and let you hurt innocent people!"

"Charming. You really believe that there are such things as innocent people, don't you?" Azula chuckled darkly to herself. "Try me, then, if you are able."

Kanoda stepped forward. "Leave Jiazin alone," he said. "Your Chosen is down and your airship crew are getting ready to desert. Your plan failed. If you go ahead and surrender, we won't hurt you."

"No," Jiazin said, "Kanoda, you don't know what you're dealing with- _don't underestimate her!"_

"Listen to your friend," Azula said. "She's actually talking sense. Leave now, and you might live somewhat longer."

"No," Kanoda said stubbornly.

Azula shrugged. "Your loss." Darting forward, she grabbed him tightly by the arm and twisted, and then tossed him to the side as if he'd been of no import at all. He landed in a heap and lay still and the Empress turned her attention to the Avatar, who leveled his staff at her.

"Please, give up," the Avatar said. "I don't like hurting people- you're powerful, but you're not the Avatar. If I go into the Avatar State, you can't beat me. If you just stop fighting, it'll be easiest for everyone."

"Ah, but you are wrong," Azula said. "You can't go into the Avatar State at will- you may have more power, but I have far more control over mine. It is you who cannot win." Raising her hands, she blasted a torrent of fire at him. The Avatar quickly spun his staff, producing a small whirlwind that caught the blaze and dispersed it harmlessly across the air around him. Then he leveled it at her, unleashing a blast of air that actually forced Azula back.

"You know, I've never actually fought an airbender or an Avatar before," Azula observed with a strange detachment, "but if what I have read is true, you die as easily as any being of flesh." One of her hands began to move in a tight pattern, as though gathering energy and preparing to direct it- Jiazin realized what was coming, but it was too late to shout a warning.

A bolt of lightning shot from the Empress's hand and struck the Avatar's staff. Azula kept the energy coming, forcing him back, even as he seemed to be trying to bend air in some way that would turn the lightning back on her. Finally, however, his staff gave out- it splintered into tinder before Jiazin's eyes and the Avatar was flung back. The staff had taken the brunt of the bolt, but his limbs twitched and she could see small sparks running up and down them. He was alive, but in no condition to fight.

Azula came to stand over him. "Now at last it ends," she said quietly, raising her hands. "Almost disappointing, really."

"No!" Jiazin shouted, pulling herself up into a crouch. It couldn't end like this, for the Avatar, for the world… Raising her uninjured hand, she fired one last bolt of blue flame. Weakened by pain, it didn't even hit the Empress, splashing harmlessly against the ceiling, and the weakened Jiazin slumped back to the deck as Azula readied herself for the kill.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Shiyan paused in the door of the Empress's observation deck and took in the scene before her. A figure in the robes of the Empress stood with its back to her, with indistinct figures lying across the room. A bolt of blue fire shot from one of the figures and past the Empress's head, and in a flash of insight the Chosen understood what was happening. Zhang had been right- Jiazin planned not only to usurp Azula's throne, but her very identity. It was _her_ in the robes, not the Empress- somehow the Empress was one of the fallen ones, and now having defeated her, Jiazin planned to finish her off for good. Only Shiyan now stood between the Empire and ruin.

Something whispered in the back of her mind that this wasn't right, that she was missing something important, but she ignored it. Shiyan had failed to stop the theft of the captive spirits, failed to prevent Cheng's fall from grace, and then been captured herself. Now before her was a chance to redeem herself- and her pride and her sense of duty demanded that chance.

"Die, traitor!" Shiyan shouted, charging into the room with blade raised to attack. The robed figure turned to face her, but she was too slow to move out of the way, too surprised to even register what was going on. Shiyan was death incarnate, the avenger of the Empire- this was the moment all the power and purpose of her life had been leading up to, and she could not fail. The blade bit deeply into soft flesh, and the figure crumpled and collapsed.

But then Shiyan looked closer at the fallen bender who had created the blue fire- no, impossible! That was Jiazin there- then who had Shiyan killed? The truth crashed into her in an instant, and she realized her mistake, and how thoroughly she had been used. She had been the perfect Chosen- and in her blindness, her zeal and her pride she had committed the worst crime her kind could imagine.

Despair and guilt twisted her gut in waves, and she sank to her knees beside the Empress to whom she had been devoted, and who now lay dying by her own hand.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Azula sank slowly to the floor, hot agony twisting her body. It wasn't possible- the girl who had struck the killing blow had moved and acted like a Chosen, but no Chosen could have turned against her… they _were_ her… others might betray, but they were faithful… and now she was dying, and it was too soon.

The shadows gathered around her, and one by one they stepped into the light- or maybe she was joining them in the darkness. There was Zuko, and Uncle, and Father, and in front of them all was Mother, who regarded her with compassion and sadness.

"Azula," they said together, "come home. We have waited for you too long."

_No_…. Azula tried to fight them, but there was no more strength in her limbs. Mighty as she was, death was mightier still, and it had come to claim her at last. Mother stepped forward from among the shades, bent down, and placed her arms around her daughter.

Then other hands joined hers- dozens, hundreds, all the dead known from a century of life. The dead seized hold of the Dragon Empress as she ceased her struggling, and they drew her down into the peaceful dark with them.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Jiazin slowly got to her feet and approached Azula's body, cradling her maimed hand against her body. Shiyan- yes, it was unmistakably her, even without the paint- knelt beside the Empress, eyes staring and vacant as if she was a corpse herself. Jiazin didn't know how she'd come to be here, or why she'd slain Azula. It made no sense, but for now she found she didn't care.

Kanoda came to stand by her side, the Avatar leaning against him. "Is she really dead?" he asked. "I'm not sure I believe it."

"Some Avatar I turned out to be," the airbender boy said. "I barely fazed her at all, and someone I don't even know ended it."

Jiazin looked at him. "You didn't fail," she said. "The Avatar's purpose is to make peace- and with Azula gone, you can do that now. Evil destroyed evil- Azula died at the hands of one of her own pet warriors. Balance." She spoke the last word almost as a whisper.

Kanoda knelt down beside Shiyan and waved a hand in front of her face. Lost in some private grief, the Chosen didn't even acknowledge him, and he shook his head. "I never thought Shiyan would be the one to end it all. I wonder why she did it? Do you think we'll ever know?" He turned to Jiazin. "What about your hand? I should have asked earlier- will it be all right?"

Jiazin held it up and regarded it critically- the flesh was burned horribly, and pain still lanced through it. "I think I'll be all right, if I can get a healer to look at it." She lowered her voice. "I don't think it'll work right again for a while- maybe not ever. But at least it wasn't my sword hand."

"Then let's go," the Avatar said. "We need to tell the captain what happened here- then maybe we can stop the fighting."

"Wait," Jiazin said. "There's one more thing I have to do. I have to _know_." Bending down, she reached out with her good hand and pulled the dragon mask from Azula's face.

The Empress had been a beautiful woman in her youth, and echoes of that beauty could still be seen in her features. But her face was lined with hate and cruelty as much as with years, and her hair, while still thick, was a dull white-grey. Her golden eyes lay open, shock and horror written in them, but the fire had gone out of them- they stared out dully over the world she had ruled so long, and now ruled no more.

Jiazin stood, hefting the mask. "Let's go," she said.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

They showed the mask to the airship captain, who relayed the message of the fall of the Empress to the rest of the fleet over the airship's external speakers. Most of the ships and soldiers stopped fighting upon receiving the news- some surrendered, others merely ran. A few stalwarts fought on, but were soon overcome. In an hour, the Battle of Long Du Shi was over.

ANI: Whoo! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, the climax of the longest individual fic I've ever written. These basic events have been in my mind from the beginning- I hope I brought them to life as vividly as I'd imagined them!

ANII: In case you think the Chosen went down too easily here, it was at least partially deliberate- I've shown off their strengths before, but here I wanted to bring to the fore some of their weaknesses- namely, that they're terrible at adapting to things they've never encountered before, and that they don't take challenges to their ideas well at all.


	59. Chapter 58: Coronation

**Chapter 58: The Coronation**

Jiazin paced nervously back and forth in her quarters aboard the royal airship as it neared the Capital. She was dressed in ceremonial armor with a cloak draped from her shoulders, and her sword hung from her waist in its most ornate sheath. To complete the effect, she wore a small metal flame- not a crown, but something definitely noticeable- in her hair; only her burned hand, still wrapped in bandages, took away from her appearance.

Today, she intended to claim the throne of the Fire Nation, and both her father and Xia insisted that she make an impression.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind her; she turned to find her mother standing in the cabin's doorway. "You look wonderful, Jiazin," she said. "How's your hand feeling?"

Jiazin held it up. "It still hurts," she said quietly, "and I can't move it. The physician who looked at it said I'll likely never be able to use it completely again- the Empress's fire was too hot, and did too much damage. Still, I'm probably lucky. It could have been a lot worse."

She thought she could see tears in Mother's eyes. "Oh, my child," she said. "I'm so sorry that any of this had to happen to you. If I'd known, on the day when you left us to go to the Capital, what would happen to you…" she let her words trail off.

"It's all right," Jiazin said, stepping forward and putting her good hand on Mother's shoulder. "We've done something important- whatever happens, we've changed the world. The worst tyrant in history is gone, her true colors laid bare. I'm glad I had a part in it, even if it cost me." She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

She could feel Mother wrap her arms around her. "Oh, Jiazin," she said. "It's awful that these things had to happen to you, but I think you've learned enough from them to be a better Fire Lord than those who came before you." She pulled back and looked at her daughter square in the eye. "Your father won't admit it, but I think he's glad of Azula's fall as well. The things he did under her rule… stained his soul, or so he's confided in me. If nothing else, I hope that we can all find time to heal."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

As the airship descended towards the Capital, Jiazin stood on the bridge, watching the city below draw closer. Behind her, her father and High General Xia both waited, and Kanoda stood at her side. "Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "You'll be fine. I've seen you take charge, and you've got the look down. And if you have trouble, Xia can give you advice. I never thought I'd say it about an Imperial officer, but he's a good man."

"It's not that I'm worried about," Jiazin told him. "Qing Xi's still down there, and I have no idea what he'll do. He's not crazy like Azula was, or fanatical like the Chosen, but he's slippery, and more ruthless than my father ever was." She paused for a moment, then shook her head. "What about the Chosen. Have you checked on them at all today?"

Kanoda grimaced. The Chosen they'd taken captive in the Battle of Long Du Shi were still locked in the airship's cells, to be transported to the Boiling Rock or other high-security prisons once they reached the Fire Nation's core islands. "They're about what you'd expect," he said. "They're not taking it well at all, and they're either ignoring me completely or glaring death at me- especially that one called Zhi. But with Azula dead, they really don't know what to do with themselves." He sighed. "And then there's Shiyan. She'll eat food if you bring it to her, and she'll go to sleep at night, but otherwise, there's just nothing going on there. She just sits and stares at floor, sometimes mumbling to herself. What she did to Azula- well, she basically killed her own god. That's got to do bad things to a person." He shook his head. "At least the others don't know what she did. Otherwise, I think they'd break out of their cells and kill her with their bare hands, if they could."

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for her," Jiazin said. "But then, I never thought she'd be the one to kill Azula, either. It's funny how these things work out."

"It is," Kanoda agreed. "You know, if there's one thing the old stories and our lives seem to agree on, it's this- that the world is a bigger and stranger place than we can imagine, and it's all we can do to just try and keep up."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The airship came to rest over the docks, and Jiazin disembarked, followed by her father, Xia, and Kanoda, and behind them several ranks of Xia's soldiers. The Earth Kingdom rebels and the Avatar had remained behind in Long Du Shi- their presence would only agitate the Imperial nobles, and right now they needed to be kept under control. If someone got angry enough to assassinate Jiazin on the spot, things wouldn't end well.

Qing Xi waited for them surrounded by a retinue of soldiers, scribes, and lesser ministers. He sat in his thronelike palanquin on the parade ground in front of the docks; the curtains were open and the man could clearly be seen watching from his seat, hands folded and face unreadable. Jiazin stepped up slowly to face him, keeping her expression a careful aristocratic mask, then drew an object from inside her cloak and tossed it at his feet. Qing Xi bent and picked it up and examined it carefully, then glanced up at Jiazin.

"The Empress's mask," he said softly. "So, she is dead, then. I'm curious as to how it was accomplished."

"Azula is dead," Jiazin told him. "Her body was burned at Long Du Shi without ceremony. She was mad, and in her madness, nearly destroyed us all." Her eyes narrowed. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did," Qing Xi said. "I was the one who discovered her treachery, as your friend the High General can attest." He nodded to Xia, who scowled at him. "And so, Azula is gone. Now, the question is- where does the world go from here?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Jiazin said. "Azula is dead, and she had no heir. The old Royal House is ended. There is no one to claim the throne- or at least, that is what the people believe. But you know better, I think. Once you told me I was being trained to take Azula's place. If there's anyone who has a right to the throne, I do."

"Really?" Qing Xi asked. "You know now that was only a cover story- you were never intended to rule. What's to stop me from killing you know and taking the throne myself?"

"The fact that the High General of the Empire supports me, for one," Jiazin shot back. "And for that matter, your own nature. You don't want the throne- you never did. You like being the highest official in the government, where you can run things without the public's eye being on you. In fact, a young, inexperienced Fire Lord would probably be just to your liking."

They stood still for what felt like an eternity, staring at one another, and then the High Minister smiled. "You read me well, my lady," he said. "I have no wish to rule, and all of the Capital's nobles remain too fearful of the Empress to stake a serious claim on her title. She did her job in breaking them too well, I think. So then, you are here to claim the Empress's throne- I see no reason not to oblige." His smile broadened, and Jiazin could practically see the wheels turning in his mind. Yes, he thought he could use her; but she knew him for what he was now.

She raised a hand. "No," Jiazin said. "I will not be Empress. The Empire is ended. The Earth Kingdom rises again- they have reclaimed Long Du Shi, and soon the rebellion will spread. We do not have the strength any longer to control them, if we ever really did. We must learn to work with them. I will be Fire Lord, nothing more."

Qing Xi seemed troubled, but he was intelligent enough to recognize that subjecting the Earth Kingdom again would be difficult, potentially disastrous- most of the Fire Navy was destroyed, and nobles in distant provinces would likely try to set themselves up as kings and queens now that Azula was gone. That would be enough problems for now. Finally, he nodded. "Very well," he said. "You shall be Fire Lord." He gestured for one of his ministers, who stepped forward carrying a small wooden chest. Qing Xi took it and opened it slowly; inside was a headpiece shaped like a dramatic rising flame. "I thought I might be needing this soon, though I wasn't sure for who," he mused to himself. "The crown of the Fire Nation, put aside by the Empress when she adopted the mask. Traditionally, the Fire Sages should bestow it, but they are no more. In that case, the duty falls to me." He looked up at Jiazin. "Kneel, my lady, if you please."

Jiazin stepped before his palanquin and removed her own hairpiece, hands trembling slightly. This was a moment she had never truly believed would come, and she didn't know what scared her more; the surety that she wasn't ready, or the knowledge that there was no one else who was both ready and willing. Still, the alternative was chaos, and she would not allow Azula to look from beyond the grave and see her dreams accomplished. Jiazin knelt.

The High Minister stood and descended the steps of his palanquin; with great reverence he raised the crown into the air above Jiazin's head, then brought it slowly down into place. She stood carefully; the crown didn't weigh much, but it was a presence that was impossible for her to ignore, and would be a constant reminder of the power which she held.

"Hail Fire Lord Jiazin!" Qing Xi intoned, and then both her escort and his knelt before her. She had claimed the throne, and with the backing of High General and High Minister had made good on that claim. Now, her one duty was clear- to be a better ruler than those who had gone before her.

Jiazin turned to face the High Minister. "Rise," she said in the most regal voice she could manage. "In backing my claim, you have been a great help to me," she told him. "It is fitting that you should be rewarded."

"Indeed?" Qing Xi asked- his tone was bland, but his eyes were interested. "What reward did you have in mind, Majesty?"

Jiazin smiled at him coolly. "You have served this nation well, and earned rest from you hard work. You will retire with honor from your position as High Minister to an estate in the country, where you will be guarded and attended to for as long as you desire it. Your labors have ended."

Qing Xi's eyes widened in surprise, and he leaned in close to Jiazin's ear. "What are you doing, girl?" he hissed. "That's little better than putting me under house arrest! Do you think I will merely accept that? Kill me outright as you did Azula, if you must, but I will _not_ become obsolete!"

"That was the farthest thing from my thoughts," Jiazin said coldly in the same low voice. "I might need your advice, and I don't think you'd let this nation fall to ruin if you could do anything about it. But I won't be beholden to you, and I will not let the man who helped Azula commit her atrocities walk free. Am I understood?"

Qing Xi was silent for a moment, then he smiled again and bowed from the waist, his expression that of a teacher surprised and impressed by his student. "Well played. Very well, Majesty," he said. "I will submit to your edict, but in the end, you will still need me, and you'll know where I may be found. Someday, you will admit that I am right." He bowed again, and withdrew among his ministers.

Kanoda and Xia came forward to stand beside Jiazin. "That one will be dangerous," the High General said. "He deserved worse."

"Maybe he did," Jiazin said, "But there's been enough killing, and he likes stability to much to assassinate a sitting Fire Lord, I think." She shook her head. "It's not really over, is it? Somehow, I think that defeating Azula was easier than holding her Empire together will be."

"Stories never end, really," Kanoda told her. "They just continue on, until they become new stories. But with Azula gone and the spirits freed, the balance can set itself right. And besides- we have the Avatar on our side now. It'll be all right."

Jiazin smiled at him. "Thank you," she said. "You've been a good friend, Kanoda. I'm not sure I ever had one of those before." Turning, she began to march up the square towards the city, and beyond it, the palace that was now hers, while the sun rose high in the sky above what was the Capital of, once more, the Fire Nation, nothing more or less. The Empire was gone; now was the time for a new world to be born.

AN: Sorry for the late update. Guess I really didn't want to let it go . Epilogue should be up later this week. Thanks for everyone who's been reading and reviewing!


	60. Epilogue: Aftermath

**Epilogue: Aftermath**

It has been five years since the Fall, when Empress Azula in her pride and madness attempted to destroy us all, and was herself defeated and slain. Shortly afterwards, I took the throne of the Fire Lord myself and proclaimed that our nation would respect the independence of the former rebels of the old Earth Kingdom. The Fire Empire as it was known for a hundred years was ended.

The world has changed much since then. Upon the death of the Empress, many of the lesser nobles on the Earth Kingdom continent- ambitious men and women kept in check only by their fear of Azula's power and influence- declared themselves independent and almost immediately fell on one another. The conflict, however, proved to be less catastrophic than the one the Dragon Empress had envisioned, for at the same time many of the conquered peoples of that region entered revolt against their Fire Nation masters. Queen Chaiy and her Champion, Tong, of the city that is once more called Ba Sing Se, were quick to lend the rebels their support, while the petty kings each stood alone. Most of them were expelled within the year, their territories once more falling to Earth Kingdom control. Those who held on to power learned to be more cautious.

In the Capital itself there has been some unrest- I myself have been the target of assassins several times, unfortunately- but the people of the Fire Nation heartland are too used to following an absolute authority to make large scale trouble for me, even though I know many of them disagree with me. I am fortunate, however, that I was able to take the throne when I did- if I hadn't, I shudder to think at how quickly they would have been at each other's throats without a moderating influence.

The Empress's Chosen were a great concern for me at first, though fortunately my fears have proven largely unfounded. It seems that without Azula, most of them simply don't know what to do with their lives- their education, so extensive in the methods of combat, is apparently quite lacking on the subject of thinking for themselves. A handful, needing some sort of authority, have sworn themselves to me- I don't fully trust them, though I've never witnessed any of them doing anything more or less than what I ask them to. Many more have simply killed themselves, if reports are to be believed. A handful, however, are reported to have fled from their island and allied themselves with the remaining warlords on the Earth Kingdom continent. There are rumors of strange rituals performed there in honor of Azula, who they say has not died, but transcended flesh, becoming a mighty spirit herself. So far, I haven't been able to confirm or deny these stories, but I have to admit, they worry me.

Then there is Shiyan, the Assassin of the Empress. I pity her. Her mind was unable to come to terms with what she'd done, so it turned upon itself. She remains in the palace, not as a prisoner, but not quite a guest either- mostly, for her protection. She came out of the silence that gripped her for months after the Fall, but she has no memories of her life. In most respects she is now a child in an adult's body- how much of her history she's guessed, I can't say, but she does not know, but neither I nor anyone else has had the heart to tell her that it was her blade that felled Azula- partly out of pity, and partly from fear that her former identity might reassert itself. Being in her presence can feel like walking a tightrope over a volcano's crater.

I still see my friend Kanoda frequently, and am in correspondence with him. He travels the world in the company of the Avatar, working to restore the Balance of the world. Much that once was is lost, but they are determined and resourceful- slowly, the Avatar once more is becoming a symbol of peace and justice in the minds of the people. Above all, they search for any knowledge left behind by the last waterbenders, so that the ancient art won't perish from the earth.

My left hand still aches even as a write this; the pain has almost faded now, but is still present. I can move it some, but my physicians tell me that I will never regain full use of it. It is a reminder, however small, that I will carry with me for the rest of my life of the damage that Azula and her father wreaked on this world. Now that they are gone, the future is uncertain, but I will say this- the long tyranny is over. The Avatar has returned. Whatever else may come, for the first time in a century, there is hope.

-Entry in the Royal Logbook, dated Year 5 After Fall

Scribed by Fire Lord Jiazin

AN: It's over, and I can barely believe it! This story, originally just an interesting AU idea to play with, really grew into quite the work, and something I've really been invested in. I've enjoyed writing it, and I hope you've enjoyed reading. Thanks especially to everyone who's reviewed! This probably isn't the end- I've got a mercifully shorter sequel idea I've been toying with that would follow Aang, Kanoda, and some new characters, but I probably won't get to that for a bit (yes, Shiyan would be involved, and no, just because I gave her amnesia doesn't mean she'd be following Azula's storyline from my Azula Trilogy- I have something rather different in mind for her ). Thanks again everyone!


End file.
